Gray Silence
by PeanutAngel
Summary: Allen meets a girl named Cat who's even worse then Kanda. While he tries to unravel his own past, he may end up digging up other secrets that should remain hidden. Life can't get much worse, can it? Oh, yes it can... Allen/OC. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue: Null & Void

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man up, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Cosimo is mentioned in the Manga. I'm merely using his name to my advantage. Also, send me a message or ask in a review if you have any questions about my story. Chances are I will answer them quickly and to the best of my ability.

The name of my story, Gray Silence, is also the name I use for my D. Gray Man forum. Go to my profile for the link.

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Null & Void

t.A.T.u.

-

"Mana, why do people lock up animals?" The question surprised the clown, so he turned slightly to look down at the arrogant brown-haired boy besides him. As usual, he had a scowl on his face, saying; 'I don't care. I don't care. Ah, screw it, I care.'

"Because mankind doesn't realize that our very presence is destroying this world. We're far too ignorant to understand this. We hurt other living creatures because we think we're gods." Mana said this slowly, as if speaking to a mere child. In truth, he was only speaking to a child.

"If we're too ignorant, then how do you know?" The boy retorted, shooting a glare to the man.

"I don't. It's a guess. But I'd say it's a pretty darn good one." He stood, stretching slightly. It was nearly time for him to go on. Cosimo would be angry if he came onstage late.

"Stupid clown," the boy looked away and scowled at nothing in particular. Mana smiled; the boy knew his name but never called him by it. It was always; 'stupid clown.'

"Oh, I'm so sad. A child hates me. I want to die." He pretended to stab himself with a flimsy, rubbery knife. The man acted as if he were dying slowly and painfully because of what the boy said, but he ignored the clown.

"I'm used to you pulling that crap already, so knock it out!" The boy scoffed at Mana's pathetic show and the clown frowned slightly.

"Little children shouldn't curse." When there was no response, he hit the boy with a newspaper on the head. "You hear me, Allen?"

Allen held his head and glared up at the clown for the umpteenth time. "Screw off." He snapped.

"I have to go on. Please try to change your devious ways before I come back." Mana waved his pale hand as he walked towards the 'Big Top', not stopping to see if Allen responded.

Behind, the boy leaned against the dead tree and sighed. "I hate clowns."

-

"Allen?" Leaning over a small wall, he looked down at the mousy boy below. He sniffled quietly in response. Mana walked around – hard as it may be, with his clown outfit still on – to the other side of the wall and slid down next to him. He glanced over with deep, brown, intelligent eyes. Bruises and even some small cuts lined the boy's arms and face, which meant there was bound to be even more on the rest of him.

"Go away." The venom in Allen's voice was flat; he was defeated, and he accepted it.

"Cosimo did quite a number on you, didn't he?" Allen sniffled again.

"Don't get so down about it. He's just angry that a kid like you is better then him. You're golden, ma' boy." Mana offered a smile, but his red-and-white painted face made him look like a clown, instead of a man offering a child a kind smile.

Silence enveloped the two and Mana breathed deeply. This boy was tougher then a rock and sharper then a knife. Cosimo may have been the 'Manager', the 'Head Honcho' and such of his wonderful – hint sarcasm here – circus, but he got nowhere with the fans. They merely booed him and asked for someone better. It was always the good performers that got beaten, instead of the bad. Cosimo was just a jealous old man.

"Hey, about your question…earlier…about caged animals…why'd ya bring it up?" While Allen chewed it over about if he should tell the clown or not, Mana began to wipe the paint off of his face. It annoyed him and it always irritated his skin. Normally he was pale, but it always made his skin red and itchy.

"Because of the wolf," he said flatly.

Mana paused. "The black wolf he basically dragged in off the streets?"

"Yeah. She's nice. I don't get why he beats her more then anyone else here. She's only been here for a week, too." Allen's tears had stilled and he finally had that annoyed/stubborn look on his face again.

"That wolf follows orders to the 'T'. She performs her moves perfectly and the crowd loves her. She's a special creature, I'll say." Both were referring to a black wolf that was half human. There were once hundreds of humans like this, but now, news was that there was only two left. The one penned up in a cage, and one that was God knows where.

"It's unfair," Allen then said firmly.

"Life's not fair, kid." And then there was silence again.

"He hasn't even allowed her any food or clean water. I try to sneak her whatever I can." Allen's statement surprised Mana. Cosimo was cruel, but he always gave them food and water – given that it wasn't the best in the world.

"Really?" Mana sighed, running a hand through his near non-existent hair. "Cosimo has fallen to a new low, it looks like."

"I'd love to just-" Allen mad a punching motion with his hands and the clown chuckled.

"You couldn't beat him up; he's three times as tall as you, shrimp."

"I'm not short!" Allen stood, puffing up indignantly. His grey eyes stared at the man with mock fury. He was angry, but he couldn't do anything. Suddenly, he slid back down to the cold ground. "I can't do anything. Not a single thing." He raised his left hand and stared at it. He had been abandoned because of it.

"You can act. You do hard work. You're bright…albeit a crude child…you have promise!" Allen's mouth was open slightly in shock, and Mana laughed as he snapped the boy's lower jaw upwards.

"Keep your mouth open like that and a bug will take up residence on your tongue!"

"Shut it, stupid clown." Allen flushed red, angry at himself but also angry at Mana, Cosimo…the entire world. It was an unfair, cruel place to live in. And the clown was right – Man was destroying the place God had given them. Or, had he given it to the animals, originally? But then again, did such an entity like God actually exist? Allen doubted it greatly. If God was so good, why did people suffer?

"'Heart stained but never weak,'" Mana quoted from a song he had heard long ago. Allen tilted his head and looked up at him curiously.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you may have troubles in your life, but you're not weak. That also means," here the clown paused to poke Allen's nose, "that you're strong. You'll make something great out of yourself, trust me."

Allen's grey eyes stared at him earnestly, with a large smile plastered on his face. Above, clouds surrounded the full moon but did not cover it. Soft, cold snowflakes began to drift down and both clown and child looked up. They smiled and laughed at the snow in delight. Mana stood, pulling up Allen. They began to twirl around, ignorant of the rest of the world. All that mattered was that they had someone to be with this cold, yet beautiful, December night…

-

"You stupid mutt! I'm going to get rid of you as soon as I can! I don't care if you are pulling in loads of cash! You're annoying every other actor here!" A black wolf was flung into a cage. It hit the other side of the cage bars and it flopped down to the hard, steel floor.

"You'd better shape up or we'll dump you in a ditch when we leave this town!" Cosimo snarled as he flung the cage door shut. His grey-white hair was hung in wisps around his head as he removed his top hat. His light brown eyes stared furiously from behind thin glasses.

"Better then be stuck here. I said let me go! I don't belong here." The wolf stood on shaky legs and bared her sharp teeth at the man.

"Oh no, you're going to rake in as much money as you possibly can. If we don't find you necessary any more, we'll skin you and take your fur and claws to sell in the market!" Cosimo turned on his heel sharply and walked away towards a small 'trailer' on the other side of their make-shift camp.

"If I weren't locked up-" The wolf snapped after him. When all was silent again, she sat down and began to look at her wounds. Cuts and bruises covered her. Annoyed as she was, she was in even worse pain. Sighing, she strode over to a corner of the cage and curled up for sleep. Suddenly a rustle had her lift her head back up.

"Who's there?" Standing, she moved towards the very bars she had crashed against. She grimaced at the blood that covered the bars but her attention was stolen when she heard yet another rustle. "Well?" She growled.

Suddenly a boy appeared from behind an empty cage. His brown hair was tied up into a messy stack on top of his head. His hands were shoved into his pants pockets. A black vest covered a dirty shirt. The wolf realized the shirt was probably once white. He had a scowl on his face as his narrowed grey eyes stared at nothing particular.

"Come to gawk at a wolf?" She growled, turning away irritably.

"So you're a real wolf? One of those wolves who are half-wolf, half-human?" His question made her turn back.

"Yeah." She responded suspiciously.

"Ah," he kicked a rock next to foot and acted like he could care less.

"See?" He looked back up as the wolf turned into a girl. Her long brown hair was tangled and matted, but it still held a silver glow from the light of the moon above. Deep brown eyes stared out at him. That was when it dawned on him that they were the same exact age.

"You're my age, aren't you?" He asked in awe.

"Depends. How old are you?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I don't know. I don't know my birthday. I guess I'm around 12." He shrugged, not really caring about his date of birth.

"Don't you have parents?" The girl asked quietly.

"They abandoned me because of my left arm." He lifted it to show her. In the moonlight, it shined blood red and the girl stared at it with sharp eyes.

"Because of your arm? That's really stupid." Snorting, she put her right hand outside the bars and lightly touched his arm.

The boy's eyes widened with shock at the contact. No one but Mana's dog had ever touched his arm…and the dog licked it, not touch it softly. He looked up from his hand to her as she pulled back her arm.

"It means you're special." She whispered.

"Well, adults are stupid. And what about your parents? Did they abandon you because you're half-wolf?" He then snapped.

Her eyes softened. "They're both dead. My mother was exactly like me. There were once hundreds of us, after all. In a big battle last spring, my Pack – about 50 like me – were wiped out except for me and my friend."

The boy now felt guilty for bringing up painful memories. He looked away, trying to give off an annoyed attitude. He was about to ask her what her name was, but suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned to glare at Mana who was still in his complete clown outfit.

"Talking to this lovely wolf, Allen?" He teased.

"Shut up." Allen muttered.

The wolf girl stared at the clown, wondering how she hadn't sensed him when he walked up. It was odd for someone to get past her senses. Had she really been so engrossed in talking with Allen? Growling softly, she transformed into her wolf form and turned to go back to her sleeping corner.

"Would you like out?" She turned in shock, staring in shock at the keys that dangled from the clown's hands.

"How did you…?"

"I'm leaving tonight anyways, so I figured I'd help you out." Mana shrugged slightly as he began to fiddle with the lock. It finally came undone so he opened the cage door.

"Thank you," the wolf jumped down and looked up at him. Flicking her tail, she nodded to him.

"I owe you." Mana smiled as he laid an arm around Allen's shoulders. The boy looked up in confusion.

"For what?" The wolf's eyes had changed to bright blue and they blinked at him.

"Actually, I owe your father." He smiled and dipped his head, the ball on his head threatening to fall off. "Off you go. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to the both of you." The wolf allowed a toothy grin and launched herself away from the cage and the circus itself. She ran down the hill at top speed and disappeared into the streets of London.

"How do you owe her father?" Allen finally piqued.

"He's my brother." Mana then pulled away. "Come on, let's go. If Cosimo finds us here and realizes what we've done, we're dead." He faked hanging himself, as he did yesterday when he was talking to Allen about the dead dog.

"Who said I was going with you?" Allen asked, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

"I already knew you were going to." Mana leaned down and poked him on the nose. Allen gave him a disdainful look but smiled lightly. "So come on." The clown bent down and let Allen get onto his back. And with that, clown and child began their long journey to wherever the road took them. Meanwhile, a wolf ran back to her home. Little did the two children know was that they would one day be fighting on each other's side…

Okay, I'll admit, that was a little long. All well. It measured 5 pages for the 'prologue'. Chapter 1 will be out next week. Then chapter 2 the week after that. So on and so forth. Sorry if anyone was OOC.

-PA


	2. How Soon Is Now?

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man up, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: I gave into my friend's advice. I'm using my own nickname for the wolf's name.

Oh yeah, 'scarfing' is a word my mom uses a lot. It means to shovel food down so fast you even make the speed of light sick. :D

Also, the type of pants I describe Cat as wearing are 'gouchos' essentially.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by t.A.T.u., from the album, 'The Best.' Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

How Soon Is Now?

t.A.T.u.

-

"Allen, you're going to be scarfing down something one of these days and you'll kill yourself by choking on a bone or something." The red-head stared in disgust at the white-haired boy who was throwing food down his throat at inhuman speed.

"I've done that enough to tell Jerry not to feed me anything that could do that." Allen replied in-between eating mitarashi dango and drinking tea. How many plates of food or cups of tea had he already gone through? Lavi may have been Bookman Jr., but he wasn't _that_ intelligent.

"Knowing you, you'd choke on that tea you're drinking." A light voice announced. Both teenage boys turned to stare at the newcomer. The brown-haired girl sat down besides Allen, moving some precariously perched plates to the side where she could see him properly.

"Hey Cat," Lavi chuckled as she dodged Allen's arm reaching for a new plate.

"How long as he been here?" Cat frowned at Allen, her brown eyes full of disdain for his eating habits.

"About ten minutes." Lavi and Cat shared a look at the large stack of plates and both sighed. Allen may be a parasitic-type Exorcist, but his appetite was rather…extreme. For anyone.

"Hey, can you stop killing yourself to listen?" Cat roughly punched Allen's throat when he ignored her, causing him to spit food out at Lavi. Lavi screamed in anger and embarrassment at being coated in the jelly from the dango Allen had been eating. He then stood and walked off, muttering incoherent phrases.

"Uh oh…" Allen stared after his friend in worry.

"He can take a bath. Lavi will live." Cat rolled her eyes. Who cared about the baka usagi?

"So, uh, what did you want?" Allen took a sip of tea, trying to sooth his now-sore throat.

"First off, you disgust me." Cat said with a straight face.

"That doesn't surprise me." Allen laughed, knowing he scared a lot of people when he ate. Not many people sat with him…or even near him.

"Second off, Komui has a mission for the two of us." The lithe girl stood and allowed the red-black Exorcist coat flow out behind her. Cat wasn't the one for skirts, but she also disliked regular pants. She wore something that went down to her knees and was fashioned in a normal pant design. It was soft material though. Her shirt was a black tank top that was pure cotton and it fit her snugly. In truth, Cat hated their new Exorcist coat so she wore it open with the only part of it on her was on the shoulders. Her shoes were mere black flats, or as she liked to put it, 'Chinese Slippers'. She wasn't one for heavy clothing, so she wore light material that was also very comfortable. She was different from the other Exorcists, to put it simply.

"But I didn't finish eating!" Allen complained as Cat dragged him along by the collar of his coat.

"I don't care if you were jacking off, we need to go!" That was another thing about Cat – she didn't take crap – she handed it out. She was rude, crude, and all-around ferocious. It was rare when she was kind or nice to anyone. Many people went behind her back, joking that her and Kanda would make a perfect couple.

"Cat!" Allen whined loudly.

"Bite me."

-

"What on earth…?" Reever muttered as Cat drug a bedraggled looking Allen into Komui's office. Komui looked up when Reever spoke, and he laughed at the sight of the two.

"Take him straight from lunch?" Komui asked merrily.

"Yep," Cat dropped Allen and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't have to be so rough." Allen stood, running his hands over his pants and coat in an attempt to smooth them.

"You want it 'rough?'" Cat asked, taking a step towards him. Allen let out a squeak of terror and hid behind one of the chairs in the office.

"Cat, stop threatening Allen." Komui said sternly, with a touch of amusement in his eyes.

"Fine," her narrowed brown eyes watched Allen as he stood back up and nervously inched over to stand besides her. Once both teens were still, silent, and facing him, Komui began to speak.

"Your mission will take place in a town that's a little ways north of here. The town doesn't have a name, but it's well known around here because the town doesn't welcome strangers. Be careful when you go in. Here's some more info concerning your mission." Here Reever handed the two Exorcists a book.

"Good luck," Komui smiled as he weaved his fingers together. He set his chin on them and watched as the two left, already arguing about something.

"Cat's going to kill every last one of us." Reever sighed.

-

"I could bet money it's Akumas. Wanna gamble on it?" Cat nodded to herself as she read the book for the second time in an hour. She was trying to amuse Allen, who had gone deathly quiet ever since their trip began. Toma the Finder followed behind them at a good distance, wary of the quiet boy and the annoyed girl.

"Allen, you're supposed to laugh. Or say something. Or at least slap your forehead." Cat pursed her lips when he merely gave a quiet sigh.

"Mr. Walker, I do believe Ms. Cat here won't be quiet or satisfied until you speak." Toma offered.

"Exactly," she huffed.

"Would you be quiet if I tell you I'm thinking?" Allen glanced over at her, a tired look on his face and an amused smile gracing his lips. It was a small smile though, one that didn't make Allen seem like himself.

"Eh, fine." Cat found herself walking a little bit faster then Allen, so soon she left him and Toma behind. Toma stepped forward to walk next to the silver-haired boy.

"What are you thinking about, Walker?" He asked quietly from behind his bandaged face. No one was quite sure why he was dressed like that, but everyone had their reasons for doing things.

"Just a lot of things…" Silence surrounded them again until they heard a soft hum from a song. Allen looked up, trying to locate from where it came from.

"Cat's singing?" Toma asked quietly. That was when it hit Allen; it _was_ Cat who was singing. She was still walking about twenty feet up ahead and ignoring the world.

"Hush my dear, do not cry, listen to the night…Let your fears flow away into the night, like a river…the river that flows in you…Do not listen to anyone, but your heart and mind…Would you promise me, child of my heart, you'll let the river flow in you…" It was a soft melody that Cat's own mother, Yuki had once sung to her. She remembered it and sang it whenever she felt upset or lonely. Right now though, it was out of boredom.

"Singing again?" Cat jumped as Allen came up besides her. Toma once again took up his place behind the two.

"I always sing." Cat sniffed indignantly. She was also known for her singing voice. She disliked being caught singing like that, but she had once worked in a club with her friend Sora. They both did singing acts and raked in the money like mad. After Cat had joined the Order, the club had been renamed to the 'Black Howl Club' in her honor.

"Why?" Allen asked, not even thinking. The girl besides him gave him a quizzical look and he shook himself apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean that as a question. It just kinda slipped out." He smiled at her.

"One of these days you'll say something you didn't mean to say, and you might just regret it."

Allen shot her a sideways glance. Wavy amber locks covered most of her face, and the wind gently tousled it even more. Sighing softly, she raised her right hand to push some of her free hair behind her ear in hopes it would stop blowing up into her face. Suddenly he grinned widely and started chortling softly.

"What?" Cat asked with an annoyed tone.

"Maybe I'll say something I _won't_ regret. Sometimes we can't find the way to express our true feelings, and it takes speaking aloud without thinking about it to show those feelings to someone else."

During her fifteen years of life, Cat had never heard anyone say something like that. She chewed it over quietly as they walked on their merry way. Sure, her mother had said some surprising things her young mind wasn't capable of understanding during her first five years of life, but not many things hit her like the boy's statement had just done. Maybe he was right…but where had his thought come from? Given that Cat had started the entire conversation, but lately he had been acting differently…he had been more…calm…reserved…quiet…

Shaking herself, the girl tried to focus on the task at hand: finding the town and finding the Innocence rumored to be hidden within its borders. Upon seeing a broken town sign, Cat walked faster, causing Allen and Toma to also speed up.

"Dalore?" Toma muttered as Cat moved vines and the like away from the wood. It looked singed, but it still held faded print across it.

"Yep, looks like that's what the town name _was_." Cat said as she turned to face the sign properly.

"Was." Allen repeated.

All three figures then looked around the sign and not far up ahead was a small town nestled between two forests. Hills sat behind the town and the sun was already setting. Shades of orange, yellow, pink, purple and blue spread out across the sky above them. Small wisps of clouds gently floated in the air, moving at a lethargic pace. The wind was so calm now; it gave no reason for said clouds to go fast. Green pine trees lined the road they were on, leading back from the Order all the way here and probably all the way to the hills beyond. Cat's brown eyes took it all in, and her body quivered, wishing for her to unleash her Innocence and run through the trees and down the path. The beautiful sight made her want to run, sing, and let her wild, untamed side, free.

She was beginning to give into the sensations when Allen sighed loudly. He ran a hand through his silver hair and grimaced at the town. "Looks like we'll be investigating during the middle of the night."

"Looks that way." Toma commented while Cat shifted from foot to foot in impatience. She was ready to fight Akumas or any enemy. Her hands itched to turn into the black paws she knew, slicing through the flesh of her opponent. She could practically feel black fur rippling over her body in gentle waves, her mouth lengthening into a muzzle, her arms turning into forelegs, her hands and feet turning into paws, her ears going into points on the top of her head and a tail adding onto her human spine. Then her dull, brown eyes would turn into shockingly bright blue eyes that would narrow or widen depending on the light.

She was truly the black wolf known as Cat. Daughter of Yuki, one of the greatest Exorcists, who also inherited her mother's Innocence, which allowed her to access her wolf side. Her Innocence had no name, but amplified a certain part of the person's blood, giving them abnormal powers that species doesn't normally have. Cat was only 30 percent human, 20 percent human…with the other 50 percent known to only her and her friend Sora. Sora too, was a wolf. She was naturally born though, meaning she was half human, half wolf. This gave her the normal wolf powers the species held. The kind of wolf Cat shared ancestry with were humans that could turn into wolves who were strong with the ability to still speak human and fight Akuma. But the wolves only fought Akumas to train; they were on the Earl's side. Cat, for one, was not. Their Pack had been brain washed by their Alpha, Arashi, who had taught them they were made by the Earl and would be used as tools by him. It was a cruel fate, but one most wolves accepted.

Ten years ago, when Cat's mother, Yuki was killed by a Noah, her Innocence was not destroyed, which allowed it to chose Cat. It then made Cat into an artificial wolf. Yuki had been a real wolf, while her daughter had gained such a small percentage of that line. After her mother's death, Arashi had taken in Cat into the Pack. She made friends with three wolves in particular, Sora, Ryuu and Night. Sora was still alive while Ryuu and Night – much like the rest of the Pack – were dead. Sora and Cat had been the only ones to survive the attack. The Earl had turned on them, finding the wolves a threat instead of useful tools. Night had even sided with the Earl and took Cat down a cliff with him. He died on impact though, while Cat was able to walk away from the whole incident. After her and Sora met up again, they left for London and worked at the Pink Moon Club, which was now known as the Black Howl Club. But after a year, Cat had left and joined the Order, doing it only because she had to do something useful with her mother's Innocence. She was welcomed with open arms and had been there for two years now.

"Cat, come on." She snapped back to reality once she heard Allen's voice. Allen and Toma were several yards ahead of her, waiting for the female Exorcist to hurry up and join them.

"Sorry!" She called as she rushed back up to them.

"Spacing out?" Allen teased. Now she was acting like he had before.

"Kinda. I was thinking about things."

"Now you can't annoy me any more." Allen said, referring to earlier when he was thinking.

"Bite me."

"You always say that."

-

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the Prologue! Note that new chapters will be released every SATURDAY.**

**BIG SHOUT-OUT TO DRAGONSCALL, WHO WAS MY FIRST REVIEWER. ALSO THANKS TO HAYHAYHILTZ WHO ALWAYS HELPS ME WITH MY FICS AND WHO ALWAYS GETS THE PRIVILEGE TO READ MY MATERIAL FIRST, BEFORE ANYONE ELSE.**

Okay, this was also rather long. It was 5 pages. Sorry for the long paragraphs towards the end. Guess I got a little bit too descriptive. :D

-PA


	3. Everytime You Turn Around

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man up, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Yeah, didn't get very creative with 'Dalore', 'Sabrina' and 'Night', but hey; I finished the chapter, didn't I?

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is a new release by Daughtry, which is the album, 'Leave This Town.' Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Everytime You Turn Around

Daughtry

-

The sun had finally vanished behind the hills by the time the threesome reached the town that was once known as 'Dalore'. The town was dark aside from a few lights in windows here and there. As soon as the group walked into the town, people rushed inside, slammed their doors and locked their windows. Lights finally flickered out one by one and the three realized they really didn't like outsiders.

"Jeez, I've never seen people run that fast to hide from visitors." Cat muttered as an old man glared out from a window on the second floor of a house before the curtain closed.

"Maybe they know we're Exorcists?" Allen supplied, not quite sure himself what had them all jumpy.

Toma pointed towards a small building that had an open door and lights in the windows. "Why don't we try there?"

"Good idea." Allen praised as they strode towards the building. Upon getting closer, they realized it was a small shop.

"Witch's Black Cat Goods?" Cat questioned as they stared up at the wood sign that hung above the door. A witch on a broom stick with a black cat riding on it emblazoned the words below the picture.

"That's rather odd…" Allen muttered.

"Let's go in and see if anyone's in." Toma suggested.

"Yeah," Cat pushed past Allen, not wanting to stand around in the chill of early night anymore. Cat could easily handle the cold better then most people, but she was anxious about their mission for some reason.

"Anyone home?" The wolf called once they had entered the shop. There was silence and Allen found himself looking around at the odd-ended goods that surrounded them. From candles to clothing to the like were fashioned in dark tones that also gave off an eerie vibe. By the time Allen was sure a real witch ran the place, Cat had moved into the store more, looking for anyone.

"Hello?" Cat's voice was a growl now because she was so annoyed about the wait. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder made the girl jump.

"Hello dears. Sorry, I was in the back checking my inventory. Hard to hear customers from in there." All three of them looked at the old woman who was hunched over with a black cloak over her black button-up shirt and black skirt. Black-rimmed glasses and black shoes completed the outfit. Her grey hair sat in a messy bun atop her head. Adjusting her glasses slightly, Cat noticed her nails weren't neatly trimmed.

_Wow, what a weirdo. _The Exorcist thought.

"Is there something you were looking for?" The woman offered as she went behind a make-shift counter and sat down on a very large chair. Cat guessed it was to make up for her lack of height.

"Actually, we're here in the town on business." Cat replied smoothly, holding up a hand when Allen moved forward to speak.

"Ah, no wonder I have two Exorcists in my presence." The woman laughed and smiled. "Well, what's your business then?"

"If you've heard of Exorcists, do you know of Akuma as well?" Cat pressed.

"Of course. Who hasn't? That's why the town is this way."

Cat blinked in surprise. Did the woman know exactly why they were there?

"My name is Sabrina, by the way. I'm an old fashioned witch, though I don't ride about on broomsticks." As she finished her statement, a black cat jumped up onto the counter, demanding attention. The witch chuckled. "And this is Night." The cat raised its head towards the three guests and mewed. It had one green eye and one yellow eye.

"Why is the town so jumpy?" Allen then asked, making up for Cat's lose of words.

"Why they're all so paranoid? Akumas attack this town often. They'll make off with children in the night, leaving not a trace except for tattered clothes and blood. They've taken up the thought that all people that come into this town must be an Akuma." Sabrina told them.

"Why this town?" Cat then asked.

Sabrina sighed, jumping off of her chair and clasping her hands behind her back. Walking over to a small box, she pulled out a crystal necklace. She held it up to show them, and as they watched, the stone changed colors, and if one peered close enough, they'd see that either water, fire, leaves or wind swirled in the depths of the crystal. "This is a piece of Innocence. No one in this town is compatible, believe me, but no one wanted to take it to the Order. I'm glad you've come here. Maybe once the Innocence is gone, peace will return to this town." She handed it to Allen who held it in the palm of his right hand, looking at it carefully.

"That Innocence controls the four major elements; fire, water, earth and air. I would have made the journey myself to take it to the Order, but I'm old and human. I wouldn't have made the journey with Akumas after me." She laughed lightly.

"Why were you never directly attacked?" Cat asked. An Akuma would have been able to easily break into the shop and destroy it to get the Innocence, but all was fine.

"I'm a witch. Setting up a barrier around my shop to keep the Akuma away is easy." She shrugged her old shoulders, not finding it very important or impressive.

"But you're a human!" Cat squeaked indignantly before she could stop herself.

"Yes, but magic is in all of us." The old woman had appeared around the counter and lightly poked Cat's chest, right over her heart. "The magic exists in our heart."

"That sounded rather cheesy." Cat joked.

"Well, you three should go on now. There's no place to stay in this town. Maybe now, though, the others will relax though." She ushered them out the door and closed it silently behind them. She waved from the window and the three waved back. As they walked away, one by one, the lights in the Witch's Black Cat Goods shop turned off.

-

"Didn't that seem a little bit too easy?" Cat asked once they were outside the town and passing the town sign.

"Yes, it did, actually." Toma murmured.

"I bet we'll be attacked on the way back." Allen said quite bluntly.

"Thank you, oh Mr. Optimistic." Cat snapped sarcastically.

"Hmmm." Was all Allen said.

Suddenly a rustle in the trees had everyone press their backs together and look around nervously. Allen gripped the Innocence in his hand fiercely before he shoved it into his coat pocket. A grotesque scream from the forest and than several Level One Akuma appeared. Allen activated Crown Clown and immediately leapt at his enemy. Cat pushed Toma away before she crouched slightly. Laughing haughtily, she felt fur go over her body, her entire frame change, and she was in her wolf form.

Leaping right onto an Akuma, it was over quickly with a single ripping bite into its hard flesh. Jumping from Akuma to Akuma, Cat repeated it several times over before she finally landed back on the ground. Allen appeared besides her, deactivating Crown Clown. His grey eyes looked over at her as she too, deactivated her Innocence and turned back into her human form.

"That was way too easy, again." Cat said, beating him to the punch line.

"You're right." He couldn't help the feeling of paranoia. Grey and brown eyes swept the trees and undergrowth, looking for any more signs of Akuma.

"Well, while we have the chance, let's get going. Double time!" Cat mocked a general commanding his army. She snickered while Allen and Toma shared a glance; ah, their stupid, tomboyish comrade…

"Come on!" Cat growled, realizing they hadn't found it funny. She grabbed Allen's collar on his cloak and began to drag him along.

"Cat, I do believe you're strangling Walker…" Cat looked back behind her to find Allen scratching at his throat and collar, his face already turning blue.

"Whoops." She dropped him. Allen kneeled on the dirt road, rubbing his throat and gasping in loads of air. Once his face had returned to its normal pallor, he stood and called after Cat and Toma, who were far ahead of him. "W-wait!" He cried out, coughing slightly. Running after them, he began to wheeze again, all the while wishing he would never have to go on a mission with Cat ever again…

-

"Well, we're back to the outskirts of the town near the Order. Maybe we did get away scot-free." Cat was whistling a happy tune; glad their mission had been so easy.

"There's always a catch." Toma curtly reminded her.

"We still need to be alert." Allen said, hoping Cat would stop skipping along like life was easy.

"I am alert. You idiots just don't realize it. My hearing, sight, smell, touch, and all the senses are better then yours are. Admit it; you're on the shallow end of the evolutionary dream pool." She stuck a perfect pink tongue at them and grinned like a wild cat.

"Showoff." Allen muttered.

"Say something, Moyashi?" She sneered.

"IT'S ALLEN, BA-CAT!" He snarled, calling her a nickname very similar to Kanda's.

"Oh, is that the way you want to play it?" She asked, stepping close to him. She stood on her toes to stare him in the eyes.

"Admit it, you're the Moyashi. You're smaller then a shrimp." Allen retorted angrily.

"You little-" Cat started viciously until Toma coughed quietly. Both turned and glared at the poor Finder.

"Um, maybe you want to take care of that…?" He gestured behind them and both teens turned to come face-to-face with a Level Three Akuma. Its body was shaped like that of a snake, and pale grey scales covered its entire body. A prominent black pentacle stood out on its forehead.

Letting out a wild hiss, it struck forwards, nearly crashing into all three of them. Toma was knocked backwards while Allen and Cat had leapt to the opposite sides. Both invocated their Innocence but Allen was the first one to attack. Cat stayed back, trying to make sure Toma was safe as well. Suddenly Allen was knocked away when the snake-like Akuma lashed its tail violently. Cat called out, but he had been flung against a tree and was currently unconscious. She turned, baring her fangs in the snake's direction, but it was already moving towards Allen's limp form to finish him off.

"I don't think so!" Cat flung herself onto the snake's head and dug her in claws in, trying to keep a grip. It flung its head side to side, desperately trying to shake Cat off. It roared in frustration and finally flung its head against the trees in an attempt to knock the wolf off.

"Cat!" Toma watched in horror as the wolf crashed into a tree and slid down, going limp. The Finder looked between the two Exorcists, hoping a miracle would happen. The Akuma then turned its attention to the Finder, and opened its jaws to swallow him. Yet before it reached him, Toma heard the screech of metal against metal and finally opened his eyes again to see Allen standing over him, holding his sword up with his right arm, trying to hold back the snake. He was struggling though, since he had only the one hand to maneuver the blade with. His whole body shook with effort and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Finally the snake pulled away, tired of the hold.

Lashing out with its tail again, it hit Allen straight in the stomach, knocking him backwards once again. He skidded to a stop by plunging his sword into the ground and holding on. The snake roared again, and it rushed forwards to rip into him with its yard-long fangs. Yet they never reached him because Cat had turned into her third wolf form. She was now the size of a small hill and her paw – the size of a boulder – had the Akuma pinned to the ground. Growling in fury at the Akuma, Cat quickly bent down and ripped into it with her own large fangs that were the same length as Allen's sword. The Akuma cried out in pain, but its cry ended as it exploded and disappeared into minute particles. Satisfied it was dead and there were no more threats, Cat transformed into her human self and rushed to Allen's side.

His Innocence had deactivated of its own accord and he began to fall forwards. Cat easily grabbed him by the shoulders and supported him. Toma had also regained his composure and rushed to help. Cat activated her Innocence into its secondary form which was a very large wolf that could easily carry the teenage Exorcist. Toma helped push Allen up onto her back.

Allen looked up, his grey eyes dull and hazy, with blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "Sorry I'm such a burden."

"You? A burden? Trust me Moyashi, if you weighed any less, I'd mistake you for a feather." Cat replied without looking back at him. She began to move forward at a steady pace.

Allen slowly closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing to the rhythm of her gait. He smiled lightly and whispered; "Thanks Cat…"

"Don't get too comfy, Moyashi. Or I'll hate myself in the morning." And with that, he was unconscious…

-

Ah, finally finished that chapter. Okay, maybe the chapters ended up being longer then the 2 – 3 pages I originally imagined. By the way, 'gait' means the speed an animal is walking at. Usually referred to horses; walk, trot, canter, gallop – that's some different kinds of gait a horse has.

-PA


	4. Learn My Lesson

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man up, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: This chapter was really inspired by a really violent storm we had that came in so quickly. Funny, how things like that tend to inspire me. :D

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is a new release by Daughtry, which is the album, 'Leave This Town.' Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS A DAY LATE! ON SATURDAY, I WAS BUSY, AND THEN ON SATURDAY NIGHT, WHEN I TRIED TO GO AND UPDATE IT, I COULDN'T LOG IN! THEN SUNDAY MORNING IT LET ME LOG IN BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD THE NEW CHAPTER! I'M SORRY YOU GUYS! DX  
**

Learn My Lesson

Daughtry

-

Grey clouds covered the sky above the Order. The waves crashed violently up against the cliff, every now and again sending tremors to the people in the Cathedral and in the town a half mile away. Thunder roared like a lion while lightning struck, lighting up the grey night sky with white light. The wind blew viciously, making the rain pour down in sheets, rather than in a normal down pour. The lights inside the place the Order called home where like points of hope for those who were madly clamoring to get back 'home' from missions.

In the cafeteria, there sat many Finders, Scientists and some Exorcists, either chattering away or filling their empty stomachs with food. At their usual table, two down from the door and right near the middle aisle, four Exorcists sat, eating their dinner. A two feet tall stack of plates was gaining even more height as Allen Walker happily dove into his food, plate after plate. Lavi sat across from him, eating much more slowly. Lenalee, who sat next to Lavi, had finished quite awhile ago and now watched Allen with amusement printed on her face.

As another loud clap of thunder shook the building, the Exorcist sitting next to Allen gripped the wooden table with the strength of a vice. She let a hiss escape her lips, unnatural for a wolf. Then again, she had been named 'Cat.'

The frightened wolf quivered slightly, trying to go back to the simple sandwich and tea she called her dinner. Yet as soon as lightning flashed or the thunder boomed, she would nearly leap from her seat and run like a mad person. Lenalee and Lavi had been watching their comrade for some time now, wondering why she was so twitchy. The wolf normally loved the rain and storms, and almost happily could outside for a number of reasons without being bothered. Yet tonight, it was as if she were about to dash like a frightened rabbit. So, it took said rabbit to ask her what was wrong.

"Cat, why are you so nervous?" Lavi asked. He grinned at her when she shot him a glare, but Lavi's question had even made Allen slow down in his food consumption to ponder the matter.

"Cat, are you worried about something?" Lenalee's tone was soft, caring and worried. She considered these people her family, and she'd die to protect them. It always bothered her when someone in her 'family' was upset.

"Uh, well…" Cat absentmindedly moved her wrist in a circular motion, causing the tea in her cup to swirl and slosh about. Suddenly the thunder went off again; this time, it was so loud, it shook the building madly, causing many to scream in surprise and fear. The tower of plates sitting next to Allen would have toppled over if not for his quick save.

"_That's_ why!" The three other Exorcists looked around, trying to find where Cat's voice came from. Finally all three looked down to their feet and spotted a black lump of fur hiding under the table. Bright blue eyes stared out at them, wide with fear.

"Eh?" Lavi asked, scratching his head.

"Animals can sense when things like that large clap of thunder is coming. That's how intone they are with nature. I could sense that coming about an hour ago. I just didn't know when it was going to happen, so I was a nervous wreck. Sorry about that. I feel fine, now." Cat was currently sitting back on the bench besides Allen again. All three were staring at each other with questioning looks, but no one commented. It was better leave some things unsaid.

"Well, I'm going off to bed. Goodnight," Cat walked away, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she left them.

"Did anyone really understand what she was talking about?" Blank stares answered Lavi.

-

Opening the familiar wooden door, Allen entered his dark room. There was a lamp in the corner, but Allen didn't bother with turning it on. Instead, he strode over to the coat rack where he hung his Exorcist coat every night. Pulling up his hands, he fiddled with the red buttons on his coat. After a moment, he realized he had done nothing but pull one of the buttons off. Sighing and running his right hand through his hair, Allen threw the button away, not caring where it landed. He didn't care about one measly button. Finally the coat was off, so he shrugged out of it irritably and hung it on the rack.

Pulling off his gloves, they were flung onto his bedside table. Allen ran his right hand through his white hair again, making it even more disheveled and tangled. Timcanpy was sitting on his bedpost, looking listless. Allen smiled lightly at the gold golem as he undid his tie and then started on his undershirt and pants. Once the shirt and pants were off, they were carelessly thrown onto the end of the bed. Taking a moment to pause, Allen rolled his neck to the side, effectively getting a small pop. Soon his shoulders rolled back, and then his wrists, hands, arms, legs and spine were also stretched. Once he was sure all the kinks were out of his body, a thin white workout shirt was pulled over his head.

Rain still pounded on Allen's window. He turned to face the faint light coming from the window. Walking over towards his bed, he slid down next to it and looked out the window that stretched from the ceiling down to the floor next to him. At first, his grey eyes watched the rain hit the window with interest, but finally his head went down as his legs pulled up close to him. Allen wrapped his arms around his legs while his head remained nestled between his legs and chest.

Timcanpy had at first resisted the urge to fly over to his master and nuzzle his face, but upon hearing quiet sobs from the boy, the golem couldn't resist. Golden wings glinted dully as he swooped down carefully to Allen. Settling on his shoulder, he reached up and rubbed against the boy's face, hoping he would respond. There was a long moment of Tim merely listening to his sniffling and getting jostled by his shaking shoulders, but Allen finally raised his head and reached up with his right arm to snatch Tim off of his left shoulder.

Silver locks covered his grey hues but Tim could still clearly see tears slip down Allen's cheeks. With another sniff, Allen raised his head more, shaking his head slightly to remove the bangs from his eyes. "Tim, I don't know anymore…" He paused, casting a glance at the window. For once the 14th's image did not plague him.

"I think I'm loosing it. I can feel the 14th getting closer to me every day, and I don't like it. I keep thinking about what Master Cross said about killing someone I love-" Allen broke off with a choking sound deep in his throat. Sobs began to make his body shake again. Even though he had told everyone he was fine, in truth, he was still grieving the loss of his Master. He still wondered what had happened to Cross…or at least his body.

Shakily, Allen raised his left arm. He stared at it with utter loathing and fury for a moment before his eyes widened in fear. Was he beginning to hate his own Innocence? Was it the 14th hidden in the farthest reaches of his mind, or was it of his own accord? Was he really who he thought he was? Placing his hand against his face, over his cursed scar, he shuddered again, this time, not out of sadness, but out of fear.

How long would it be before he hurt someone he cared about…or himself?

-

Cat glared at the rain outside her window. She sighed tiredly, wishing she could sleep. With the lack of missions as of late, she had found herself going out at night to run through the forest to burn off the excess energy. At first she thought she would be able to brave the rain, but taking three steps outside the doors into the Order, she was running back inside, tail tucked between her legs. The rain hadn't calmed down at all, so she knew it would be impossible to go out for said run. If anyone had been awake at the time (even though it was only 10, most people went to bed early), she would have asked someone to spar a little bit.

"I could go see if Allen's awake…" Cat was puzzled. She had a feeling he was awake, but she didn't know why. Sighing, she shrugged inwardly, knowing it was all she could do but to go see if he was indeed awake.

_Yet why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

-

"Allen?" Cat knocked lightly on the door, hoping if he were awake, he'd hear her. If he was asleep, she wouldn't wake him. Cat knew there was just no possible way for her to sleep with the noise of the storm and with her pent-up energy.

Suddenly she heard rustling and footsteps to the door. It cracked open a little bit, and a weary Allen peered out at her. "Cat, what are you doing?" There was a hint of sleep and irritation clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Cat was frustrated with herself. She hadn't meant to bother him.

Allen paused and opened his door a touch more. "No. I was awake."

"Ah," Cat blushed slightly when she noticed he was only in his boxers and a workout shirt.

"Come in if you'd like." Allen murmured quietly, opening the door all the way for her.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, stepping into his room. Cat realized she was no better off then Allen, considering she also wore a workout tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Kinda," He muttered, not really paying attention to her.

Cat turned, staring at him with one neatly raised eyebrow. "If you'd like me to leave, it's not impolite to kick me out into the hallway on my ass." Allen looked back at her from where he stood near the window.

"I mean, you're too much of a gentleman. If you don't want me here, let me know." She smiled widely, hoping he wouldn't throw her out, but also hoping he acted on his mind.

Allen chuckled darkly. "I guess I am. But honestly, you're fine. Why did you come here though?"

"I'm restless, honestly." Cat stepped closer and stood next to him to look out the window. Light filtered in enough for Cat to see more fine details on Allen's face, and what she saw shocked her. His eyes were red, right along with the rest of his face. His cheeks were puffy – clearly from crying – and crust was beginning to form underneath his grey eyes.

"Allen…were you…crying?" She asked softly, stepping a little closer to him.

He stiffened as she reached out with her right arm. Gently she touched the flesh right besides his left eye. She caressed the area up to the pentacle above his eye to the rest of the scar that stretched down his cheek. His left hand reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face. He stared at her coldly and Cat glared right back.

"Well?" She pressed.

"You should leave," he hissed.

"Fine," she turned to leave but when her hand was on the door knob, she turned back for a moment. "One thing I've learned in my life is that as long as you have friends, you don't need anything else." Flinging open the door, she stalked out, slamming it securely behind her.

Allen stared at the door a moment longer before he collapsed on his bed. "What have I done…?"

-

Okay, yeah, these chapters ARE longer then I thought they would be. Keep reviewing, favorite and alerting this story, ne!

-PA


	5. Apologize

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man up, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Sorry I've only used t.A.T.u. and Daughtry music for the chapters, but their music inspired me the most to write this fic. So here's a different artist for ya.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is a song by Timbaland/OneRepublic. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Apologize

OneRepublic

-

Allen stood there, cursing Komui to hell. Currently he was fuming because he had to go on a mission with not only Lavi, but with Cat. It had been a week since their 'fight' during the night, and no one knew why both Exorcists were baring their fangs and claws every time someone did the smallest of things. People were frightened, to say the least, so they had taken to staying far away from the two. Especially when they began to argue with each other; that was when the real fur began to fly.

Now at first, Lavi teased them by calling them an 'old married couple', but he learned never to joke about matters like that. How did he learn? Allen had purposely knocked his stack of plates onto the poor red-head, and Cat had knocked him out another time, only to wake up hanging by his foot, naked in the Cafeteria. He was mentally scarred now, to say the least, and being stuck with the two murderous teenagers only made him renew his contract with God, stating that; 'if he lived through this ordeal, he would never look at a woman – or man – lustfully, ever again.' And for him, that was an offering whatever 'god' above couldn't refuse.

"I know things between everyone have been quite…stressful, as of late, but I need you three to work together as a team. I don't want you killing each other, understood? Just kill the Akuma, check out the rumors surrounding the town, come back, report, and go your separate ways." Komui had also been caught in the middle of the fighting when he had been in the Cafeteria the other day. Allen and Cat had been standing there fighting as usual, and once the argument reached its peak, Cat threw a steaming hot cup of coffee at Allen, who had neatly dodged it. Yet with his dodge, it opened Komui to take the receiving blow. The Head Nurse was surprised he didn't have major burns over most of the front of his body.

Turning on her heel, Cat was the first to leave the room. Allen followed, yet stayed a good ways away from her. Link was also accompanying them, so he was right on Walker's heels, just like a dog…a dog of the military. Lavi followed them more slowly, and right before he reached the door, Komui called out softly to him.

"Lavi," the red-head paused and turned to stare at the Supervisor.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure they don't kill each other, but also, don't let them kill you." He was absolutely serious, hoping over the course of the mission they'd get over whatever problems they had. Normally Allen was a nice and compassionate kid, but for the past week he had even made Komui's precious sister cry. Didn't either one feel guilty whatsoever?

"Uh, I'll try?"

-

Utter silence enveloped the four as they walked down the cobblestone streets of London. Many people were inside, hiding from the rain that seemed to have been pouring since the major storm only a week ago. Cat was leading them, her pace quick and her head raised with confidence. To the three males who walked warily behind her, all they saw was a cold hatred of the world shining in the wolf's eyes. No one quite understood Cat, but those who cared enough to peer closely would see a fire blazing in her eyes. Sora had often called it her eyes of 'frozen fire'. The silver wolf knew Cat better then the lot of them, but she wasn't even around to talk to. Cat missed her friend terribly, since she was the only one she was ever able to talk to. Cat wasn't even sure where Sora and the Club were, anymore.

"There's the train station," Link informed them.

"You think we're blind?" Cat hissed scathingly, whipping around, hitting said blond male with her wet hair. It slapped his face, causing a small strike of pain. The member of Crow pushed the sensation to the back of his mind and glared at her fully.

"Please don't treat me like I'm inferior to you. I am your superior, after all. That goes for you two, as well." His brown gaze hardened on Lavi and Allen as he said the last part. Lavi sighed, feeling a fight coming up while Allen glared right back.

"No. You're not inferior. But, you're also not superior. All humans were created equal." Cat said, raising her head to stare up at the taller man. He stared down at her, feeling a bit of surprise by her statement. This girl could hate you and still remind you of - or teach you - a valuable lesson.

"Can we please get out of the pouring rain?" Lavi whined, snapping everyone back to reality.

"Wimps," Cat rolled her eyes and began to walk forward, not caring if she left the three in the rain at all.

-

Their train ride had been something short of 'pleasant'. Cat had strangled Lavi, making him pass out for most of the trip, then Cat and Allen started yelling at each other, and they had been 'escorted' off the train when they reached their destination. Link had merely shaken his head, tired of the teenager's antics.

Now they were staying at a small hotel the night to rest up properly before they went on their 'merry' way to continue the mission. Link had argued strongly against it, saying they didn't need to waste their time, but all three had vetoed him. So now they were at the Sunset Inn.

"Now I can see why they call it the 'Sunset' Inn." Cat called over to Lavi and Allen, who were on a separate balcony then her own. Of course Cat had a separate room from them because she was a female. Currently Link was sitting inside the boy's room, not wanting to watch the sun as it set beyond the ocean right outside the town.

"It's a beautiful view!" Lavi called back. The wind and the crash of the waves from the ocean were loud since they were only a half mile away, so they had to raise their voices to be heard.

Allen leaned on the rail besides Lavi on his right. Lavi was on the left where he could talk to Cat more properly. Allen didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but Lavi had dragged him outside, claiming that he had to watch the sunset with him. The white-haired Exorcist knew Lavi wouldn't stop bothering him until he agreed, so he allowed himself to be drug outside to watch the scenery. Even though Allen had to admit it was beautiful, his head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go to sleep in a soft, warm bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Lavi." Cat smiled in the red-head's direction. She felt apologetic for strangling him earlier, and felt guilty about being so rude to him for the past week, overall. But she refused to acknowledge Allen; she was still scathing about what had conspired in his room a week prior.

"Goodnight Cat!" Her door closed as soon as he spoke, meaning she probably hadn't heard him. Cat was probably beginning to feel angry again. If only she would stop shifting moods so quickly! Once Cat was gone, all the two boys heard was the crashing of waves and the wind gently flowing past them. Allen remained quiet, and Lavi was beginning to loose his mind. He _had_ to ask what had happened between the two to have them at war with one another.

"Allen, what happened with you and Cat? I've never seen either of you fight like you have in the past week. You've been growling and snarling so much, I'm afraid to walk home at night! I think everyone else in the Order can agree with me!"

Right now, Allen was glad the door out to their balcony was closed. He didn't want Link to hear Lavi sputtering nonsense or seeing Allen as he pushed the baka usagi off the balcony, watching him fall to the ground, slowly crumpling…blood everywhere…

"Hello?!" Lavi waved a hand in front of Allen's face, causing Black Allen to disappear. Lavi didn't know how close he had come to becoming the 'dearly deceased' Bookman Jr.

"What?" Allen was annoyed but taken aback with Lavi's sudden curiosity with the matter. He may be a 'Moyashi', but Allen knew everyone in the Order wanted the truth. They wanted to know why such a sweet kid had taken up to being Kanda's look-a-like. Even Kanda was wary of both him and Cat. Poor Jerry was out of commission for now, since he was so upset that such a 'precious, sweet little boy' was acting like the devil in flesh. He had been sobbing continuously for the past three days. Now that he thought about it, Allen felt _really_ guilty.

"I said, what happened between you and Cat?" Lavi repeated. Allen bit his lower lip, wondering if he should dare tell the eye-patch wearing rabbit, but he already knew from the moment he asked the question, he'd give in and tell Lavi.

"Well, about a week ago, she came to my room because she couldn't sleep. She blamed the storm and excess energy." Allen slowly began to confess.

"Oh, 'excess energy', eh?" A large thump was heard followed by a cry. Allen hated it when people jumped to conclusions…especially with things like that.

"No, Lavi. Not like that. I bet she wanted someone to spar with. But she never got the chance to ask, before I-I…" He trailed off, memories rushing back. He had seen the hurt in the girl's brown eyes, and it made him want to jump into the ocean every time he replayed the image in his mind.

"Well? What did you do to her?" Lavi asked, his voice low and quiet. He was now leaning down, closer to Allen. Allen felt the urge to back up, but he didn't, out of fear.

"I yelled at her and told her to get out of my room." Allen hung his head, allowing his snow-white hair to cover his silver eyes. It sounded even worse, when spoken aloud.

"Why did you yell at her?" Lavi shook Allen roughly by his shoulders, seeking an answer. Allen was to say, the least bit surprised by Lavi's reaction, but he always hated it when friends fought.

"She asked me…" Allen mumbled the last part, and Lavi leaned closer to hear it.

"You were crying?!" People down below in the streets looked up to see where the commotion was coming from. Allen was sure even Link – maybe even Cat – had heard the rabbit's outburst.

"Shush! And yes, I was. I'm not going to explain that part." Allen was red with anger and embarrassment now. Anger he had told Lavi, and embarrassed that he, of all people, had been crying.

"Allen, don't you know how important friends are?" He looked up, surprised. It reminded Allen so much of what Cat had said right before she had stormed out.

"_One thing I've learned in my life is that as long as you have friends, you don't need anything else."_

"Cat said something similar to that before she left…" Allen left off with a chuckle, realizing she was right and he had wanted to apologize all week to her.

"You have to apologize!" Lavi crowed, as if guessing his thoughts.

Before Allen could say anything, the door to their right opened. An odd looking man stepped out and glowered viciously at the two boys. "Kindly shut up before I make you!" Without even waiting for a reply, he snorted, shutting the door close behind him.

"Some people aren't night owls, I guess." Lavi muttered, glaring at the door.

Allen walked to their own door, waving for Lavi to follow. "Let's go in before we cause more trouble," he grunted as he pulled open the door into their room.

As they walked in, Link looked up from where he sat at a small desk, filling out paperwork. "Walker, unless you want me get in trouble with Central, you'll kindly do your share of paperwork." He gestured over to the large, untouched stack sitting next to him. Lavi snickered quietly while Allen pouted.

"Do I really have to do all that?" He whined like Timothy when he had to do homework.

Link sighed, pulling his glasses away from his face for a moment. "You can't expect me to do it for you. You can't act like a spoiled child forever. You need to grow up and learn how to do things for yourself. Fighting and the likes won't help you in the 'real' world. You need to know how to fill out paperwork, how to take care of yourself and how to take care of other people. What would you do if you got a job outside the Order, or had a family? Laze on your job and let your family fend for themselves? So yes, you have to do the paperwork. Sit down and start now and you might just get a few winks of sleep."

Allen sighed, knowing Link was right. He walked over and plopped down on the ground next to Link, crossing his legs and reaching for part of the stack. Without looking, Link slid his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and handed Allen a pen. The boy took it with a mumbled 'thanks' and began his delve into Hell. After several minutes of signing his name, over and over again, Allen snuck a glance over his shoulder to see what Lavi was up to. And of course, the baka usagi was laying on one of the three beds, already fast asleep. Soft snores soon began to accompany the noise of pen scratching on paper, and restless shifting coming from a certain white-haired Moyashi.

"Walker, can you please stop shifting so much? Lavi's snoring is bad enough." Link asked nonchalantly, as if asking how he liked his tea. Speaking of which…

"Link, I'm getting hungry."

As expected, the Inspector looked down at him with 'really?' written all over his face. "You ate a mound of food only about an hour ago."

Allen scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well then, a hot cup of tea wouldn't be so bad. It'd warm me up and I could continue with the work." He gave Link the 'puppy-dog' stare that would put an actual puppy to shame. When Allen wanted something, he got it, one way or another.

"Fine," Link stood, removing his glasses and setting them on the paperwork on his desk.

"Could we invite Cat along with us?" Allen's question made Link turn to give him a questioning look. Did he want an excuse to get into another tiff with the girl?

Allen noticed how the older man was questioning his sanity. "I don't want to fight with her. I think it'd be nice to at least ask her to come with us. Especially since Lavi is asleep."

Link merely stepped out of Walker's way, allowing him to go to the door out into the hallway. Allen turned to the right, walked to the door next to theirs and knocked. After several long heartbeats, Cat appeared, opening the door. Her eyes were completely open and alert, and her body was slightly stiff, not slouched. Allen was right; she wasn't asleep.

"What do you want Allen?" Her voice was a sharp growl. She had been relaxing and now she was being annoyed by the 'idiot' and the 'statue'.

Allen wasn't surprised at all by her tone, but offered her a friendly smile. "Would you like to go down to the Café to have tea with Link and I?"

Cat blinked in confusion. Allen had just all but offered an arm like a real gentleman. What was he playing at? But, Cat, knowing something was hidden in his mind, decided to play along. "Alright, I'll join you. What about Lavi?"

"Lavi's fast asleep. I'm surprised you didn't hear him snoring." Allen laughed at the sight he had seen when leaving; Lavi's legs swung over the edge of the bed, his full uniform still on, snoring softly, and cradling his hammer like a teddy bear. Oh yes, if he had a camera, Allen would have some nice blackmail at the moment. But alas, he did not.

"Huh," was all Cat replied as she left her room – not bothering to lock it – and began to walk with them down the hallway. After going down a small flight of stairs, and turning right, they appeared in the Café. It was branched off from the main hallway and had tones of light yellow and orange to give a warm feeling. The whole of Sunset Inn had a color palette of oranges, yellows, browns and reds to give you that real feel of a sunset. There was also white, but white went with anything.

"Welcome to the Café. What can I get you?" After sitting down at a table, a girl with brown hair and green eyes had come to greet and serve them. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she wore a pink blouse and skirt. Over it was a white apron. She smiled warmly at them – especially Allen – and waited patiently for their order. Not many people were in there, given that it was about 9 at night.

"Just tea for the three of us." Link said bluntly.

Instead of facing Link, she smiled at Allen. "Of course."

"I hate girls like her." Cat rumbled with narrowed eyes as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why?" Allen asked, tilting his head cutely.

Cat stared at Allen, wondering about his competence. "She did everything but sit in your lap, Allen."

Allen blushed furiously. "Come on Cat!" He hissed to her quietly.

"By the looks of it, I'd have to say you're jealous, Cat." Link said quietly, writing down something in his report book.

Cat grabbed his book and chucked it to the other side of the Café, earning a glare from the Inspector. "No, I'm not. For once can you sit and have an intelligent conversation with us, or are you going to shove your nose into that god forsaken notebook?" She hissed menacingly.

"I can't 'shove my nose' into it now that you've thrown it across the room." He paused and closed his eyes, breathing. "And how can I have an intelligent conversation with the likes of you two?"

Cat felt fury creep into her veins, but instead of acting upon it (as she usually did), she merely breathed in and out noisily, hoping she wouldn't find herself sneaking into the men's room late at night to strangle Link in his sleep. She didn't want to have to explain to Komui or Leverrier in the morning that the Inspector was dead (of course with the lie that they had no idea how he died). "Don't push me, bowl cut." She warned.

"Bowl cut?" Link's eyebrow rose, confused by what she had called him. He didn't have a bowl cut – well, only a partial one at least – but he had a braid going down from the nape of his neck to the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Here's your tea!" The girl had come back, and sensing the air of stress and anger floating around the three, she put on her best smile and used her best sing-song voice. Cat's eyebrow twitched, but the girl took no notice. "Enjoy!" As soon as she left, Cat felt the annoyance leave and she sipped at her tea thankfully.

While they started drinking, Allen couldn't help but look up and watch Cat. Instead of acting angry or the like, she drank her tea quietly, with a look of utter bliss written all over her face. Finding himself entranced by the wolf, he didn't even notice when Link had stopped to stare at him. Finally even Cat noticed she was being watched, and feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, she growled, throwing her tea across his face. Allen blinked in shock for a moment before he screamed from the burning sensation spreading over his face. People immediately looked at the three as Cat rose. Without saying a word, she stalked out of the Café and went back to her room, hoping his face would hurt like hell in the morning. She disliked being watched, and she hadn't liked the way he was looking at her in the first place. Even if it was mere fascination, she wanted him to remember; she was still pissed off.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

-

Okay, that was the longest chapter so far. I told Cat not to throw the tea at Allen, but she was too angry to listen. Ah, my characters do what they like. –winks- Review!

-PA


	6. Ghost Of Me

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: So sorry I keep using Daughtry. Their new soundtrack is the whole inspiration for this story, though, so I have a right. Lolz.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is a new release by Daughtry, which is the album, 'Leave This Town.' Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Ghost of Me

Daughtry

-

"I can't believe they both left us." A girl and boy walked down the streets, Exorcist coats flowing out behind them. Autumn morning fog surrounded them, causing both to pull their coats tighter around their frames. A gold golem flew around the two, wondering which person he should take residence on. Sensing the tension between the two, the golem realized it was best to just remain on his Master's shoulder. He certainly didn't want to invoke the boy's wrath, should he chose to sit on the brown-haired girl's shoulder or head.

"Tim?" The boy asked the golem as it settled on his white-haired head. It fluttered for a moment then began a motion similar to a dog panting. Timcanpy was tired of flying around whenever he was knocked off his Allen's shoulder when he began to rush or he got violent.

"That bastard Link," Cat went on, ignoring Tim, "he left because he had some other 'business' to attend to. Then Lavi! He disappeared claiming him and Bookman had a job to do!" The girl threw her hands up into the air, fed up with the entire world.

"It's no thrill to be alone with you, either." Allen retorted, feeling a bit of irritation creep up on him. Ever since Cat had thrown her tea at him two days ago, they had been arguing even more. He was going to apologize to her, but that idea had flown out the window and had yet to return. Frankly, the boy doubted it'd ever return.

There was silence for a few minutes as they continued down the road. Suddenly to their right, the buildings disappeared, opening to a small hill. Allen suddenly stopped, feeling ghosts of the past calling out to him. Cat had continued walking until she realized Allen was no longer with her. She turned only to see Allen climbing the hill, looking fixated on something. Following his gaze up, Cat realized what had him stop. She too, began to follow him up, also feeling a memory tug at her mind.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, both teens turned to look around. Remembering a time of suffering, of hope, and of brutality, both felt nostalgic, standing there on that small hill that overlooked the town below.

"It brings back memories…" Cat whispered in awe. Allen finally turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean it brings back memories?" He asked. "I've been here before. Several years ago. I worked in Cosimo's Circus, sometimes doing odd jobs and sometimes acting as a Pierrot. Mana worked here too."

"You two were the ones who let me out of that cage Christmas Eve those years ago?" Cat asked, gasping with shock. Allen turned to stare at her, and as even more hidden memories came back, both started laughing, shocked they hadn't even known what role they had played previously before the Order.

Allen laughed, clutching his stomach. "You were that wolf Cosimo had locked up?"

"Yes!" Cat replied, giddiness in her tone for once, instead of anger.

"I can't believe it!" Allen suddenly grabbed Cat by the arms and they began to twirl around. Above them, early snow began to fall, reminding them of that very night. While Allen remembered dancing with Mana, Cat remembered being set free. The two teenagers looked like children dancing in the snow, and it wasn't long before they had both dropped to the ground, still chuckling but also breathing heavily. They were lying on the ground which was already covered in a light blanket in snow. Cat and Allen watched the snow drop down onto them and their surroundings, feeling a peace they hadn't felt in a long time. Probably not since the war had first began.

"I feel stupid for laughing and dancing around. Those were bad times, but they're the remnants of a childhood long forgotten, no?" Cat moved her head to the right to stare at Allen.

"Yeah," Allen suddenly reached out his left hand and grabbed Cat's right hand. He entwined their fingers together, searching her eyes for her reaction.

Cat felt her eyes widen. She was so confused. Hadn't he pushed her away a week and a half ago? Was he trying to reach out to her finally? "A-Allen?"

He took a deep breath, sitting up. Cat also sat up, allowing their connection to remain sealed. Allen's grey eyes looked up at the snow and he blinked slowly, as if dreaming, instead of thinking. "Cat, when I yelled at you…that night…I was angry at myself for being so weak. I know that I'm human; we're all human. It's just that…every night, I'm left alone to my thoughts. I'm scared. I'm scared the 14th, the Earl, the Noah, the Akuma, all of them will win. I'm scared I'll hurt the people I care about. I can't stand all the weight that's on my shoulders! It's killing me!" By the end, Allen was yelling with tears running down his face. He yanked his hand out of Cat's grasp and placed both of his hands over his face. "I'm even beginning to hate my Innocence!"

Cat was shocked, to say the least about his outburst. At first she was unsure of what to do, but then she gripped his shoulder, forcing him to face her. Tim fluttered nearby, watching helplessly. Allen finally moved his hands to look at Cat, sniffling pathetically.

"Allen, I didn't know you were so deeply worried. You need to tell someone. You need to let your friends know how you're feeling…where they can share your burdens. Is that not why they're your friends?" Grey hues blinked at her in confusion, and Cat smiled softly. "I don't live by that, ya know. I keep most of what I'm feeling hidden. I put up walls…just for the purpose of seeing who cares enough to break them down. You're putting up real walls, trying to protect people, but instead you're hurting them without knowing. Let us know what you're feeling, thinking, dreaming. We want – and care – to know." Her smile turned from a small smile to a large grin when Allen stared at her blankly.

Suddenly Tim flew in between the two. He opened his maw wide and bit down onto Allen's nose, causing the teen to scream. Cat fell over and started rolling around in her hysterical laughter. Allen yanked the golem away from his nose with his left hand while holding his pained nose with his right hand. "Tim, why?!" His voice was muffled by the hand covering his nose, giving him a deep, nasally voice. Cat laughed even harder, if possible, so Allen threw Tim at her. The golem hit her in the head with a satisfying 'thump' and Cat let out a gasp of pain. Sitting back up, she rubbed her head while viciously glaring at the white-haired boy.

"You're going to wish you were stuck on an uncharted island with Kanda when I'm finished with you!" Her voice turned into a feral roar as she leapt at him in wolf form. Allen let out a squeal that sounded something like a cross between a high-pitched girl's voice and a pig. He scrambled upwards and began running, the black wolf snapping at his heels.

Behind them, Timcanpy was lying on the ground, seeing bean sprouts and wolves running around his head like stars.

-

"Oi, what's with Moyashi?" Cat looked up as Kanda sat besides her. She smiled lightly, enjoying the sight of Allen limp around the Order. She had grabbed onto his leg and he nearly had to have stitches. It amused Cat because she had taught him a lesson; never mess with a wolf.

"I don't know." She said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at the stoic samurai.

"Uh-huh." He knew she was lying, but he ignored her and began to eat his soba.

"Do you ever eat anything else?" When there was no answer, she poked him in the side, earning a death glare. The temperature in the Cafeteria probably dropped about ten degrees, and many people were currently rushing to the door. Only fools with death wishes poked Kanda Yu.

As his eyebrow twitched, Cat smirked happily. "Answer me. You know I'm the only one in this god-forsaken hole that had a chance of surviving your attacks. So bring it!"

"Che," he answered darkly, hoping the girl would leave him be. He too, had just gotten back from a mission and wished only for peace and quiet.

"Afraid of me?"

The only answer that she ever got was 'che.'

-

And there you have it! Shortest chapter of Gray Silence so far! XD

-PA


	7. Do This Anymore

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man up, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Ah, finally, a different artist for the song title! I also rewrote this chapter 2 to 3 times, so it frustrated me a lot.

Mark Burroughs is mentioned in chapter 171. Page 7. Sorry for the late update, too. I was busy all day, so it got held odd until late at night.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Nickelback. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Do This Anymore

Nickelback

-

"Come on, can you be much slower?" A black wolf slid through the sand of the training room, taunting and frustrating her opponent.

Lavi glared from where he was part-way crouched across the way. His bandanna now lay in tatters in the middle of the large circle-shaped arena. He was annoyed, to say the least, and he was having one hell of a time fighting of the wolf. Several scratches and gashes lined his arms and legs, and there was a large laceration on his left cheek that was bleeding profusely. Cat currently only had a few bruises under her fur from being knocked around by Lavi's hammer. She smirked confidently, ignorant to the fact that this was just a mock battle, and she had already done enough damage to the red-head.

_Something's bothering her. _Lavi acknowledged as she leapt for him again. "Grow!" He spat at his Innocence, making the hammer twice the size of the wolf that charged him. Without even thinking about hurting her badly, he swung as hard as he could, knocking her in the right shoulder. Cat was sent flying across the room and hit the wall next to the exit. The worried crowd that had gathered to watch the fight looked down over the wall they stood on to look at the wounded wolf. Cat stood shakily, but with a yelp, fell down to the sand again.

"Cat, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Lavi rushed towards her in panic. He was shocked that their fight had gotten so vicious. Suddenly a hand pushed him away as the Head Nurse came in. She went to bend next to Cat, reaching out a hand to help her. But Cat instead lashed out, leaving four red marks across the nurse's left hand. As blood began to seep out of it, the nurse shot a cold glare at her.

"How did your fight escalate so much? I was having tea in the lunchroom when Lenalee came running claiming you two were practically ripping each other apart." The nurse narrowed her eyes, her grey hair falling in wisps around her head. She knew Lavi was not the one to be so stupid, so she sought to blame the wolf.

"Head Nurse, it was just as much of my fault as it was Cat's!" Lavi was protesting the attack on the girl, but instead, the wolf got shakily to her legs. Blue eyes rose to look at the two figures before her, but they were dead to the world. Cat turned to the right, starting to walk away. The nurse grabbed her though, saying something about looking at her wounds.

Cat merely looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "Look at Lavi," was all she said as she pulled away and began to walk again. It was clear she favored her right leg, but it was not from Lavi's hit. Old wounds seeped forward, making memories also come forth. The wolf was half-way down the path to insanity, making her eyes wide, but dull, her body slow and weak, and her mind hazy and weak. Jumping up the wall next to the crowd that had gathered, they all backed away, watching her with wary eyes. Some of them included Komui, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and many other Exorcists.

"Cat, wait…!" Komui called, making the canine stop for a heartbeat. She did not look at him, but flicked her tail.

"Help Lavi," she paused for a moment and shook herself. "Also, keep away from me."

With that, she was gone, leaving them all wondering what had happened. How had her mood turned from playful and happy the day before to violent and depressed? As they all stood wondering, Cat was internally fighting to keep what little sanity she had left.

-

An ominous quiet had settled over the Order. Everyone had now heard of Cat's attack on Lavi, and they were all wondering if she had finally lost it. Many supposed she had, while others – the other Exorcists, namely – claimed she was just tired of the war like everyone else. No one bought it, though.

"I'm worried about Cat." Lenalee confessed during dinner the next day. Cat hadn't been seen since the afternoon before, so it was clear she had holed herself up in her room.

"I am too." Lavi relented. Even though he had been the grunt of her anger, Bookman Jr. felt a certain obligation to know what had provoked the attack.

Even Allen wasn't eating much. He picked at the bowl of rice sitting in front of him. He had claimed that his stomach wasn't feeling well, when in fact, food was the last thing on his mind. Only a few days ago they had been arguing, then they were laughing together, then trying to rip each other's head off. When they had gotten back to the Order, Cat seemed perfectly normal – maybe even more happy then normal. How had her mood switched so drastically?

"I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow!" Lenalee offered a wide smile to Allen who ignored her and continued to dissect his rice, like it was the most interesting specimen in the world. Frowning, she shot Lavi a look.

"Allen?" Allen snapped his head up when he heard his name, only to meet the eyes of Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and Chaoji, who were all sitting together. He blinked his silver eyes once, twice, then three times.

"Huh?"

"Do you know why Cat has lost it?" The red-head asked calmly, as if discussing the weather.

"No." He snapped a little too harshly. Noticing their unconvinced looks, he sighed and ran a hand through silver locks. "What I mean, is, that I have no idea why. It's bothering me because only last week we were at each other's throats. Now it's like she's dead to the world." His right hand clenched, feeling the burning need to protect Cat from whatever haunted her at the moment.

The other four shared a group look. "Do you think something brought up some painful memories for her?" Krory questioned.

"That might be it…" Chaoji supported. The Chinese Exorcist didn't like Cat, but when everyone's conversation seemed to turn to her, it was hard not to try to make them forget about the situation.

Suddenly, Allen stood. "I'll go talk to her." He was damned determined to make it where she wasn't sitting alone, hurt and scared like he had been that night they had first began their two week-long fight. She had merely been trying to help, and now he was going to try and help her.

Lenalee bit her lip. She felt as if she should go too, but something told her to leave it to Allen. It always seemed like his past was worse then anyone else's. He probably understood the wolf better then any of them. Though, sometimes this made her feel very distant from the two. Cat always seemed to be like yin while Allen was like yang; they somehow seemed to balance each other but also turn each other against the other. This is what frustrated everyone; the two very different extremes.

Watching Allen leave the Cafeteria, Lenalee realized she felt even further from the two then she ever had before…

-

Allen stood at Cat's door, right fist raised as if to knock. Yet he had been in that position for several minutes already, even though his hand and arm was cramping from the tension. Sighing, he finally knocked a few times. When no answer came, he called out softly. "Cat?"

Silence.

Feeling as she was ignoring him, he opened the door. Surprisingly, it was not locked. And what he saw surprised him.

Cat was sitting on her bed, reading what looked like a normal book. When he got closer though, he realized it was a leather-bound journal. Was it hers…? Suddenly her head rose and her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul.

"What is it that you want, Allen? My patience today is still rather thin." Her voice was scathing, and almost irritated. Allen felt anger rise to make his blood boil. How dare she act like she should be left alone and treated with respect when she had everyone worried!

"How dare you." He hissed, not surprised when her gaze stared back coldly. "How dare you make everyone worry about you, and yet here you are, looking perfectly fine, reading a book." He spat out the last part, gesturing to the journal that rested in her palms.

"A _book_?" Cat suddenly rose from her bed, looking taller then she had been the other day. She waved the journal in front of his face, anger plain on her face. "This is no _book_! This is my mother's journal! I have been sitting in here reliving memories I wish I could just forget!" By the end of her small rant, tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Shouldn't your friends be able to be there for you and help you forget those memories?" Allen spat back at her.

She blinked in shock for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "You're such a hypocrite. You say that, and yet you did the same as I'm doing now."

"I still keep a smile on my face to try to reassure everyone else that we're going to live, to win this damn war!" His voice cracked, and Allen's face dropped. He had realized Cat was right. He _was_ a hypocrite; telling people to do things that even he didn't do. How could he be so ignorant?

"I'm sorry Allen." Cat's voice sounded bitter and tired. She wasn't looking at him, but she felt guilty now for striking his emotions into over-drive.

Allen took a deep breath, trying to sound stoic almost. "No, I'm sorry." He paused for a moment. "But you should really stop treating us like dirt."

Cat looked back at him. Suddenly, a loud clap echoed through the room. Allen's grey eyes blinked in shock, his right cheek already glowing red. Cat's left hand still remained in the air, palm flat and outstretched. Instead of tears leaking from her eyes now, as Lenalee's might, her eyes were aglow with pure fury. "How dare you say I treat anyone like dirt! What about you? Maybe you should let some of your friends share your pain!"

Allen suddenly felt cold; like he was perfectly warm, but frozen on the inside. His eyes dilated for a moment, and he was very still and silent. Then he rounded on Cat, smacking her across the face. She grasped the side of her bed to keep her from falling to the ground. Her right hand lifted to her right cheek and she pressed it against her flesh to try and seize the stinging pain.

"What the hell?" She snapped, nearly stopping short. Cat's brown eyes had traveled up to look into Allen's marble-colored eyes. A bright gold ring circled his black pupils.

"Your eyes…" Cat stood, trying to reach out to him, but his Innocence-laden hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Cat found herself entranced by his gold-grey hues. His hand dropped hers, and without a word, he stalked out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cat finally moved her hand from her cheek and looked down at her hand. Scarlet smears of blood ran from her pointer-finger to her wrist. In his anger, Allen had not only slapped her, but he had left a long scratch across her face as well. Touching her cheek gingerly once again, the wolf looked up at the window.

The figure of the 14th Noah stood in the window, smiling as if he had already won…

-

"Cat!" Lenalee's frantic voice reached her ears and the wolf sighed inwardly. Stopping and turning at an angle, she watched as the Chinese Exorcist ran after her down the hallway. Cat was scheduled for a mission and to her displeasure, she was stuck with Kanda Yu as a partner.

Gritting her teeth, struggling to regain a control on her temper, Cat offered a strangled smile. "Yes, Lenalee?" she ground out.

"Have you see Allen?" Having expecting her question, Cat had pulled her right hand into her coat's long sleeve and now dug her nails into her palm. Ever since they had fought in her room, they had been polite but slightly snippy with each other. Everyone expected that they had fought once again, but they kept out of it. As long as they weren't ripping each other's heads off, no one seemed to care. Cat was near the point of grabbing Allen and locking him in a room until he gave her answers, though. She was struggling to keep quiet about seeing the 14th in her window, and when someone asked her if Allen's eyes looked different, she said she hadn't noticed anything. Since that night, when his eyes were first a glittering gold and silver, they had dulled considerably, where one would have to peer closely to see that there was indeed a tinge of gold.

"No." She finally answered, spacing for a moment in thought.

Lenalee's purple stardust-colored eyes looked disappointed, and Cat sighed irritably. "Listen, I have a mission to go to. If you spot Kanda, tell him I'm down in the water passageway."

Lenalee blinked away the beginning of tears and smiled shortly at Cat. "Alright,"

_Too kind for your own good. _Cat thought mutinously. She could honestly say she disliked Lenalee. To her, she seemed weak and always needing protection. In the Pack, she had been taught that if you were weak, you would be killed. Thinking about the wolf that was blind and later killed by Arashi because of it, she didn't notice she had reached the stairs leading down into the waterways. Slipping on the first step, she slid down and tried in vain to grasp the hand rail. Finally snagging her hand on the rail – which nearly broke from the strain – she stopped halfway down. Breathing heavily, Cat cast a wary glance down towards the water and realized she had come close to either breaking her neck on the cement below or falling into the river and possibly drowning.

She pulled herself up and had a death-grip on the railing. Making her way slowly down, she sat down on the last step and began to inspect herself, looking for any damage. All that she found was that her wrist was sore and her right calf throbbed painfully. Trying to put weight on it from where she sat, Cat winced. Hissing quietly, she was satisfied that her calf was neither broken nor cracked or seriously damaged. It was merely sore from being smacked against the hard steps once too many times.

"Do you enjoy sitting on the dirty floor?" Cat looked up and saw Kanda and a Finder next to him. She didn't recognize the Finder, but he had been the one to speak. He sounded like the Former Central Chief of Section Three, Mark Burroughs. Cat narrowed her eyes, immediately knowing she hated this person.

Standing, she held back another hiss of pain and glared daggers at him, not even caring to know his name. "You would be too if you just half-way tumbled down the stairs!" She spat vehemently.

"Oh, so you're clumsy too?" The Finder responded with a sneer.

"Why you-!" Cat was cut short as Kanda easily grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the boat.

Dark blue eyes met brown eyes. "You can kill him later." He said loudly, hoping the Finder got a clue.

"My name is Everett Lowell. Such a pleasure to meet the _great,_" – here he said 'great' sarcastically, making Cat's blood boil – "Exorcist known as Cat."

"Stuff it!" Cat snapped at him.

As the boat started moving, Everett smirked from down at her from where he stood, using the paddle to row the long boat. "Why on earth did your mother name you 'Cat'? You're a wolf. Was it some sort of sick joke?"

Before Kanda could stop her, Cat crowed and hurtled herself at the Finder, making them both fall out of the boat and into the slow river. The boat nearly capsized and Kanda searched the murky depths for any signs of life. After a few moments, two heads popped up, gasping air. Cat glowered at the Finder as Kanda sighed.

"Why do I have to deal with idiots?"

-

Well, I finally finished the chapter and I think it's okay. I like torturing Kanda; he's going to have to deal with children for the next couple of chapters. Poor him. Actually, he's one of my favorite characters. It's too tempting to mess with him somehow. I'd love to get reviews on how I should make him suffer for later chapters. Possibly Cat ends up cutting off a part of Kanda's hair? Ends up hitting him where the sun don't shine? Stealing Mugen and forgetting where it is? Send me a review with what ya think!

-PA


	8. Over My Head

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: I love torturing people too much~

**This is early because I felt you guys wanted updates sooner. SINCE THIS IS SO EARLY, WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO THANK ME? IF I START GETTING MORE REVIEWS, MAYBE THEN I'LL START POSTING EVERY WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY!!!**

**This will not affect Saturday's posting - it will merely be chapter 8!  
**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by the Fray. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Over My Head

The Fray

-

The slow drip of water was about to drive the three figures insane as they crept through the sewers of Atrani, Italy. After they had a small run-in with one overly paranoid police chief, they realized sticking to underground passageways would be best. Cat walked behind Kanda, trying to ignore the life creeping behind her known as Everett. After they had nearly drowned each other in the waterways below the Order, Kanda had them maintain a five foot distance from one another. The Japanese Exorcist was about to let them kill each other, though, and finish the mission himself.

Suddenly he heard voices ahead and raised a hand to signal for the other two to stop. All three crouched low and snuck towards the next corner. Kanda looked around the corner, his icy gaze sweeping the next passage. There stood two figures speaking in mechanical voices.

"Akuma," he whispered over his shoulder.

One of the figures began to speak loudly, where the Exorcists and Finder could hear them, as if it knew they were there. "I don't see why Velonica has us patrolling these sewers. Does she really think the Exorcists will sneak into town this way?" the Akuma scoffed. He wasn't so sure about it.

When the other Akuma didn't answer, he growled and turned to walk the opposite way of the three. "Let's go,"

Once they were sure the two Akuma were gone, they stood again and continued their way down to where the Akuma had stood. They had conveniently been standing under an open manhole, so there was also a ladder up. Kanda began to climb up so Cat waited patiently for him to get halfway up before she started as well.

"I thought Exorcists fought Akuma – not hide from them like mice." Up above, Kanda paused and shot a glare down at the Finder who had spoken.

"We do fight them. It's best to know your opponent first before attacking, though. Those could have been Level Three and we wouldn't know until we attacked them. Either gain info on them, or let them attack first." Cat explained, her patience running thin. What idiot couldn't understand that concept?

Everett merely snorted in response.

-

Trash cans clattered together before falling as a black figure rushed past, claws clacking on the cobblestone. A voice yelled behind the figure, and with a grunt, the wolf pushed itself faster.

_Damn you Kanda for splitting up from me! _Cat had agreed to split up from Kanda and Everett and check the alleys, but now she was lost in the maze of a place. Now a Level 2 Akuma was after her and she couldn't turn and fight in such close quarters. She needed more space.

Skidding to a sudden stop, she disregarded the roar of the Akuma behind her. It was still in human form; it too, was waiting for more space. Cat then began to run down another path, curling her nose and lips up at the smell of burning garbage. Finally spotting green ahead of her, Cat jumped the final few feet and ended up ramming into a garbage dumpster instead of into the freedom of the forest – or city - beyond. Snarling with rage, she watched as the Akuma closed in on her. Several Level One Akuma appeared behind it and Cat made a 'che' noise like Kanda would usually make. Glancing back behind her, Cat saw that the wall behind her was about fifteen feet tall.

_What, no barbed wire? That takes all the fun out of it!_

Cat suddenly twisted backwards, doing a summersault onto the dumpster. Propelling herself forward with powerful back legs made for jumping onto the backs of prey, Cat easily hit the top edge of the wall and scrambled up. The Level Two Akuma screamed for the others to get her, so they mechanically moved forward. After doing the wolf's version of flipping off the Akuma, Cat launched herself down to the streets below, and continued running.

-

After stumbling around lost for the better part of the day looking for Kanda and Everett, Cat finally found them waiting in the town center. Everett was standing by a bench while Kanda sat. It was besides a fountain where the statue was in the shape of a heron propped up on one long leg. Its head was raised to the sky and a small pump of water continuously poured from the bird's beak. Delicate flowers and swirls covered the rest of the fountain below the heron. Cat marveled in awe of the marble statue, forgetting for a moment what she was doing here in Italy. The sounds of the sea came to Cat's ears and she felt totally relaxed after a long day of running.

Atrani is one of Italy's smallest towns, sitting right on the coast next to the sea. It was a beautiful town that was not only known for its fish, but for its art. In the future artists would come and make sketches and paintings and other elaborate artworks in honor of Italy's second-smallest town. Why, in fact, M.C. Escher himself would later come here to make prints in 1931. Cat blinked, wondering what they were doing in such a beautiful town. Her brown eyes looked up and spotted a lush green outcrop of rock that stood over the middle of the town.

"What did you run into…other than garbage?" Kanda asked, trying to suppress a smirk. Cat looked down at herself and grimaced when she realized she was covered in dirt, mud, dust and pieces of garbage.

"I got chased through the alleys by a Level Two and several Level Ones." Cat told him crossly.

Everett now smirked. "I knew it, Exorcists _are_ cowards. Especially _you_." He pointed at Cat, sneering like a wild cat.

Cat walked over to him, smiling. Even Kanda scooted away as far as the bench allowed. Everett gulped and backed up to the very edge of the fountain and realized what Cat was plotting in her evil little mind.

"I-I have important equipment in my bag! If it gets wet…!" He let out a squeak of terror as Cat's fist came down close to his head, but stopped, inches short.

She smirked widely. "I don't want to explain to Komui how you fell into the water, the equipment was ruined, and it electrocuted you." She turned to glare back at Kanda. "Well, what are we going to do about the Akuma?"

"Get rid of them, of course, Ba-Cat."

-

Night had fallen on the peaceful town of Atrani. The forest to the north was dark and quiet, until several screams sounded. Guns blasts from demented grey figures also echoed through the valley, making people in the town hide inside their homes, fearing what lay in wait outside. Inside a small Inn, a girl twisted with worry in her sleep, hearing the agonized screams and loud gun blasts, but thought it was part of her dream, not of the outside world. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped her left shoulder and shook her violently. Waking with a start, the girl's brown eyes widened before dilating again due to the light of a single lantern in the room. Her brown hair was plastered to her face from sweat and she was rather shaky.

Looking up at the black-haired, deep blue-eyed boy that had woken her, she hissed quietly. "Kanda, what are you doing?" A hand covered her mouth, making her stop speaking. The male Exorcist shot her a meaningful look, and Cat suddenly realized she could hear screams from the forest.

"Akumas?" she whispered once his hand left her face.

Kanda merely nodded, walking over to his bed and picking up his sword. Frowning, he looked over at the third bed in the cramped, small room, and growled slightly. Cat turned her head in confusion but nearly slapped her forehead once she realized what had Kanda frustrated. The bed belonging to the Finder, Everett Lowell, was empty.

-

Alright, that chapter was also pretty short, like chapter 5. I thought that was a good place to leave off, though.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS WHERE I CAN POSSIBLY START POSTING EVERY WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY!!!**

-PA


	9. Pain

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: No note, really…

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD ANYTHING YESTERDAY, SO IT HAD TO BE ON SUNDAY! AGAIN, REALLY SORRY IT'S A DAY LATE!**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Three Days Grace. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Pain

Three Days Grace

-

Cat and Kanda rushed down the streets of Atrani in a desperate attempt to reach the forest before anyone else was killed – including a stupid Finder by the name of Everett Lowell. The black wolf ran besides the samurai's feet, trying to match his speed while not tripping either him or herself. Her bright blue eyes shined a yellow-green in the man-made light, reflecting it back eerily as wolf eyes always did. Long, slender, silver claws hit the stone below her paws, causing a clacking noise to start up every time her feet met the earth.

Kanda's Exorcist coat billowed out behind him, causing the red and black attire to expose his black pants and black boots. His black hair swung to and fro because of the wind rushing past him. He let out a soft 'che' and pulled out Mugen as several Akuma appeared. Both teenagers skidded to a stop; surrounded, they had no choice but to fight.

"Cat, I'll create an opening. You go on to the forest." Kanda told her, twisting Mugen slightly to the right where the very edge caught the glare of the moon.

"Right," she said, watching as he launched himself upwards.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" He cried. Bluish-silver insects appeared, their red eyes glowing like blood. From their long pointed noses sounded a screech that had the Akuma reeling for a moment. The slow machines couldn't block the attack and most were destroyed with the single hit. Before Cat could launch herself forwards, a figure appeared and it smiled. It was the Level Two that had chased her the day before.

"Go, it's a Level Two; I can handle it." Kanda took a fighting stance, waiting for it to transform and come at him. As Cat jumped past the Akuma, it began to change shape. From a human body it transformed into something that looked like a griffin. Silver feathers glittered brilliantly in the moonlight and it let out an odd roar before it launched itself at Kanda's waiting form.

_Now the question is what lies in wait for me?_

-

Entering a small clearing on stealthy legs, Cat looked around, casting a wary glance around. As soon as she had gotten closer, the screams of Akumas had stopped. Something just wasn't right. The breeze that had once rustled the trees and made the leaves dance, stopped, and Cat tensed. Her eyes shot back and forth, looking for her opponent. Then, in the distance, a figure appeared. The woman smiled, beckoning with her hand for Cat to come closer.

Cat narrowed her eyes and stepped forward about ten paces and lifted her head bravely. "Transform, Akuma, and let's get down to business."

The Akuma chuckled. "Ah, yes, alright. But first, what is your name, Exorcist? My name is Velonica. I am a Level Three Akuma."

The wolf inwardly flinched; it had been awhile since she fought a Level Three. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, though. "My name is Cat." She said confidently.

"Cat?" The Akuma had a bout of laughing, making Cat roll her eyes.

"Go ahead and laugh now before I rip you apart!" Crouching down, she watched as the Akuma abruptly stopped laughing and suddenly pointed towards her right. Cat looked left and saw another Akuma holding Everett. "Idiot…" she hissed under her breath.

"If you don't listen to me, I may just kill your comrade." Velonica began.

"Kill him then. I don't even like him." Cat had sat down and yawned, looking bored. Both Akumas and Everett stared at her in shock.

"W-what?!" Lowell cried in utter disbelief. Velonica laughed.

"Alright, I see that won't work. You and I will fight, then." As she said that, her body began to morph and Cat stood back up, taking her stance.

"_Straighten your spine! Your tail must be out straight, with your head raised proudly! Your legs must also be straight, but you need to relax your knee joints where you don't end up passing out." _The whisper of her old mentor from the Pack, Kamots, surrounded her. Cat followed his instructions, as if the old brown wolf were besides her, instructing her like any other day of training.

While correcting her stance, the Akuma had turned into a small dragon-like creature, its silver scales glittering like frost. Her wings out-stretched and Cat realized she was no match for the dragon in her first form. Allowing power and adrenaline to run through her veins, her body morphed as well, but into a large wolf. Cat acknowledged that the dragon was still twice as big as her, but in this form, she at least had a better chance.

"You're so small! You'll never win!" The dragon roared at her, its ice-blue eyes glittering dangerously.

Cat smirked and crouched using the front half of her body. "That's what you think!"

-

Kanda flicked Mugen to the right, letting the blood fly off of it. The griffin-like Akuma in front of him was now dead and laying on the ground. After a moment, it exploded, just like the rest of them. Glancing around to make sure no more Akuma were near, Kanda sheathed Mugen and began to walk through the blood and flames, stepping over body parts in his way. Looking in the direction of the forest, he frowned deeply, sensing a fight between Cat and the Level Three Akuma had begun.

-

Cat gritted her teeth as her claws slammed uselessly against the metallic scales of the dragon. Her fangs glinted in the light as she also began to dig her fangs into the Akuma, but all that did was nearly break her teeth. Cat leapt away before the dragon could lash out with its tail or claws. Sliding across the dirt and grass, she uprooted several blades of grass and weeds. Finally stopping, the wolf gasped in shock as a tail hit her in the side and sent her flying to the left.

Velonica laughed at the pathetic wolf's attempt. "I told you, I will win!" The dragon moved forward again and pinned down the black creature with razor-sharp talons. Cat struggled but the breath was knocked out of her as the dragon pressed down. With a small roar, the Akuma pushed down even harder, hearing a satisfying crack.

Pulling away, she saw the wolf was limp and barely breathing. "Dead already? How pathetic!"

Suddenly Cat stood on shaky legs and breathed in a large gulp of air. Trying to control her rapid heartbeat and rising body heat, she panted nosily, wondering what to do. She had been knocked into her first wolf form again, and couldn't find the strength to transform again.

"You're pretty determined, aren't you?" The dragon sneered mercilessly.

"Damn determined!" Cat corrected her sharply. Before the dragon could move, Cat had disappeared and reappeared next to the dragon's head. Velonica gasped as pain shot through her as the wolf fully tackled her head.

"How did you-?!" She was cut off though as Cat landed on her head and opened her jaws wide. Her fangs grew and they plunged downwards. Before they could penetrate the Akuma's rough skin though, she was jostled and accidentally bit her own paw. Pain shot up her right leg, and as she was knocked to the ground, she felt the leg go completely useless. The bullet wound from four years ago came forward, paralyzing her right leg, rendering it immobile.

"Ha!" The dragon opened its maws wide, as if to roar, but instead a flame of ice came lashing out. Cat barely dodged and landed in a messy heap a few yards away. Holding her right paw up next to her chest, she tried to hold herself upright on her three usable legs. Velonica stopped though, staring at the wolf oddly.

"What happened to your right eye? It was blue! Now it looks violet!"

"Not for long…!" Cat rasped, bending her head down. Holding her eyes shut, she quietly reached into the farthest depths of her mind.

_I need to use some of my true power…enough to take down this Akuma! But I will not end this the same way as I did the last time…!_

Eyes snapped open and the feral beast known as 'wolf' rushed at the dragon. The dragon watched in shock as she caught a glimpse of one blood red eye. Suddenly Cat's claws finally sliced into the neck of the dragon, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Before she exploded though, Velonica let out a wail and lashed out. Catching Cat in the side by surprise, she left a large gauge that poured blood. Like the Akuma, Cat fell to the ground, eyes distant and glazed over. Her body went limp and as blood pooled around her, a sword slid through the chest of the Akuma that held Everett. As it too exploded, Kanda towered over the Finder, staring at him with murder in his eyes. He pointed Mugen at his neck, but sheathed it again and began to walk swiftly towards his comrade.

"Next time you do something stupid, I'll let you die, instead of having your idiocy get someone else injured or killed."

As the Japanese picked up Cat – who had transformed back into human form after becoming unconscious – he stared coldly at her body. Not caring about the blood that covered him from Cat and the Akuma, Kanda began walking in the direction of the town again, leaving Everett alone.

-

"She was lucky it didn't go deeper; it might have broken more than just two of her ribs." The Nurse told both Komui and Kanda, who stood by, watching as the girl Exorcist drifted in and out of consciousness. Kanda had gotten help in Italy and had Finders pick them up – along with Everett – later. Reaching the Order swiftly, the nurses and doctors were able to more properly treat Cat. Not only did she have several small cuts and bruises, she had the long gauge in her left side that caused two broken ribs. On her right, her leg had been popped out of its socket and there were three broken ribs. Overall, she was in pretty bad shape, but for now, she was stable.

"Thank you," Komui thanked the Nurse lightly, tapping her shoulder briefly as she left. Kanda also turned to leave, and as he exited, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi walked in. Kanda gave a small 'che' when Lenalee paused to ask him how Cat was. When she got no answer, she turned to look at her brother.

Komui smiled lightly, moving where the three could see that Cat was still unconscious, but alive.

Lenalee gasped slightly when she noticed all the bandages that were visible from the crumpled blanket. There were bandages on her arms, legs, head; the ones on her chest and abdomen weren't visible to them. The males stared off into different directions away from Cat's body, but pain and anger was clear on their faces. As Lenalee softly began to cry, Komui wrapped an arm around her shoulders and took her out of the room.

Lavi watched carefully as Allen moved forwards to place his left hand over Cat's own left hand. The machines that currently kept her alive and breathing beeped at a steady pace, sounding like an odd beat to some sort of music. Allen looked down at her, finding tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Shaking his head lightly, he smiled and sighed.

"Welcome home."

-

Eh, not my best – or longest – work ever, but I liked the fight scene. The last sentence has to do with the fact that Allen always considers the Order his 'home' like some others do.

-PA


	10. Something

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: I think I stared at this black word document for an hour before I started to even write. That's what I get for writing three chapters in a row. –sigh-

**Man, early update for once! I updated this almost as soon as I woke up this morning. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for Saturday's update turned Sunday.**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Escape the Fate. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Something

Escape the Fate

-

Allen stood there blankly, looking at Komui without interest. He was explaining the newest mission he'd be going on alone, but Allen didn't care. He remembered how he had questioned himself last night if he could possibly protect people. For the past three weeks, ever since the issues between him and Cat had started, Allen had been reliving his emotions over and over again. Twisting and turning in his sleep, Allen was restless, feeling something pulling at him. And when Cat came back injured, he felt…odd…somehow.

"Allen, are you listening to me?" Allen blinked in shock, surprised he had spaced out and had been ignoring Komui.

"Huh?"

Komui sighed, standing from his desk and moving to the front of it. He sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. His legs stretched out with only the black heels of his shoes pressed to the paper cluttered ground. Tapping his right foot lightly that was crossed over his left foot, he stared seriously at Allen. "Allen, you've been different for the past few weeks. Everyone's noticed a drastic change in your attitude. I'm thinking it has to do with not only the 14th, but with Cat and all the stress _all of us_ have been dealing with as of late." Komui empathized 'all of us', signaling that everyone in the Order was scrambling to get everything prepped for the war ahead of them.

Chuckling darkly, the white-haired Exorcist smiled lightly. "Honestly, 'stress' doesn't even begin to cover it, Komui."

The supervisor frowned at Allen's attitude. "We're all suffering with our personal issues, but if we let our emotions leak out like you have done, then we cause chaos and even more stress for everyone else. Don't you know how everyone feels? You've been a different person lately. I think everyone can agree that we miss the Allen that originally arrived here at the Order."

"Don't hold your breath waiting for him to come back." Komui blinked in shock, hearing a much deeper yet lighter tone than the boy could ever muster. Turning and leaving the room, Komui watched the fifteen-year-old leave, hoping this mission would knock some sense back into him…before the 14th finally won…

-

Long, pale fingers drummed nosily on his arm as Allen tried to patiently wait for the Ark to open up. The priest of the church stood off to the side, watching the boy with interested, yet wary eyes. Whenever Allen cursed quietly under his breath, the priest prayed that he might find some salvation for his soul, soon. Noticing the priest muttering prayers, Allen had more than once sent him a quiet glare, willing him to shut up.

_Is there such thing as God? _The teen's thoughts fumed quietly, boiling into an internal storm. Suddenly the Ark opened and Allen nearly cried out with relief. Without even saying goodbye to the man who had let him in, he rushed in, just wanting to go on with his mission and get back quickly. Hiding in a corner of his room seemed to be more comfortable then spending any time with his 'friends' any more.

"May god be with you!" The priest called out as a farewell.

Allen resisted the urge to flip off the man of god as he disappeared and the Ark's gates closed behind him.

-

Sensing the boy's surly attitude, the horse underneath him stirred and neighed unhappily. Allen held the reigns of the horse, grumbling all the while about the fact that he hated to ride horses. That's right; Allen Walker was stuck on a smoky grey horse as his transportation. Allen knew perfectly well how to ride and control a horse, but it was one of his least favorite ways to travel. The horse had been donated gladly by an old man who claimed he was going to sell the horse anyways, and he wanted to help the Vatican. Allen had resisted the urge to roll his grey eyes and merely smiled and thanked the man.

It was either ride the horse or walk.

No competition.

"This should be it…" Allen mumbled as he checked the map for the umpteenth time. It was a small town near London, and it looked much like a smaller version of said town. Feeling embarrassed by riding in on horseback, Allen tried to push the feeling of eyes on him as he continued down the streets.

"How could anyone find Innocence here?" He wondered aloud. "This town looks ordinary." Suddenly he pulled back on the reigns and felt suspicion rise up in him. According to his information about the mission, there stood a statue in the town's center in the shape of a lion that transformed at night and terrorized the people of the town. Upon seeing the statue, Allen felt the urge to slap his forehead, but he only sighed and jumped off the horse. Tying the horse to a small tree, he sat down on a conveniently located bench that sat in front of the statue, but back a few yards.

"Alright statue, show me what you can do."

-

Allen sat there for the better part of the day, yawning occasionally and wishing for food. When a woman with a basket of bread passed by, she noticed the symbol over his left breast and offered him a loaf of bread for nothing. He took it gratefully, munching on it slowly. Grey eyes locked on the statue, passersby began to wonder what the boy was doing there, sitting and watching the statue intently.

Finally a man that looked older than Tiedoll came and sat next to the boy. He took out a sketch book and began to look back and forth between the statue and his pad. His grey hair was tied back in a small ponytail and he wore something close to a beret on his head. His shirt and pants were both white, but looked grey with dust. A thin, brown, leather vest also covered his chest. His shoes were mere brown boots that rose up a little past his calf in length. A white goatee had sprouted from his chin. Wire spectacles were perched on his nose, and every now and again he had to push them back up the bride of his nose after looking back up and down so rapidly.

"Enjoying the beauty of the statue?" The man suddenly piqued. Allen glanced over at him from the corner of his eye and nodded slowly.

"It's a beautiful piece of art." The man continued, suddenly putting down his pad onto his lap. He held out his right hand and waited for Allen to take it. Once the boy did, they shook hands. "My name is Floyd Harman. How do you do…?" He trailed off, waiting to hear the boy's name.

"Allen Walker." He replied stiffly, not wanting to make conversation with old men when he had a job to do.

"Nice to meet you, Allen." From the middle of the day all the way until near sunset, the man raddled off questions onto the boy. Some were about the odd coat (which Allen told him had to do with the Vatican, which earned a scoff from the man), to things about marriage.

"So, are ya married, Allen?" Floyd asked, not looking at him as he erased a mistake on his sketch.

Allen felt a blush creep up to his face. "N-no." He stammered.

Floyd looked up and raised a gray eyebrow at him. "Lover, then?"

"No!" He hissed, wanting to shake the old man and ask him what the hell he was thinking. Allen was only fifteen – or rather nearly sixteen. He was also in the middle of the war with the Earl. How on earth did he have time to – (here Allen stopped himself short, shivering about the thoughts that entered his mind. Cross suddenly popped up and the boy nearly groaned with disgust.)

The old man chuckled earnestly. "Ah, the pleasures a woman can bring…" He trailed off, as if he were younger and with a woman at the moment. Allen felt his eye twitch scathingly.

"Do you love anyone though?" The man's question now took Allen off guard. He blinked at Floyd, and the man smiled. "I mean, is there a girl you like that you'd like to confess your love for? Or is there someone that just sends a trill through your heart when you see her, catch her scent, touch her, listen to her voice and laugh? If so, and you're shaking your head about loving anyone, maybe you do love her."

Allen paused in thought and looked down at his hands which were clamped tightly together in his lap. For an odd reason, two specific females came to mind, one more so than the other.

"Ah, I see I may have found something. Is she like you, or different?"

Allen found himself answering the man. "She's a little bit like me, but she's fiercer than I am. She's so much stronger than me, too. Sometimes I feel like she's going to surpass all of us at the Order. But she puts up walls it seems like no one can break down. I mean, we all do, sometimes, but she frustrates me when I try to understand her."

Floyd Harman smiled knowingly. "Maybe she's not as strong as you think. Don't pass her by without a thought, boy. Look closely; people put up walls sometimes only to see who cares enough to break them down. You've found a real beauty there, haven't you?" The man stood and Allen looked up at him in surprise. Suddenly a paper was placed in front of his face.

"Thank you for keeping an old man company. May your path always be lit with stars, Allen Walker." And with that, the man left.

Allen looked down at the paper in his hands. Instead of the drawing of the statue like he thought it would be, it was the picture of a strange flower with the moon hovering behind it. In the lower right hand corner was the man's signature and the title of the sketch.

"_The Lunar Flower"_

Suddenly he heard the sound of rock moving as the horse behind him neighed with fright. Looking back at the statue, instead of it being solid marble, it was now living and breathing. Sightless eyes bore into the Exorcist's eyes and Allen stood. Holding his head high, he quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into his pant's pocket.

"So you finally decide to show yourself?" A roar answered him and Allen smirked. "Innocence…activate!"

-

Upon finally defeating the stone lion, Allen had found out it was indeed Innocence that had caused the statue to become real and attack the town. It had somehow become imbedded inside the lion's body, so Allen had to fully destroy the statue to get the Innocence. When the battle was over, many people had gathered and started yelling at him for destroying the work of art.

Allen had de-activated his Innocence though and scooped up the Innocence from the lion's remains. He shot an icy look at the townspeople and snorted indignantly. "Would you have rather been killed by it?" Some – not to his surprise – answered 'yes.'

"Idiots," Allen was now on the horse and on his way back from which he came. The statue had been easy to destroy, but he was still tired and his shins were now sore from the rough journey on horseback.

Bored and with nothing else to think about, Allen found himself thinking about what Floyd had said about love and such. When he had asked about if any girls stood out to him, he thought about both Lenalee and Cat. Frowning, his grip tightened on the reigns as he also thought about the fact he had been speaking about Cat when he replied to Floyd's question.

_There's no way I could like Cat more then just as a friend…is there…?_

-

Honestly, this chapter bothered me. I think I changed the idea for it three times before I finally came up with the idea of Floyd speaking with him. And NOW the Moyashi realizes he may like the wolf! Wow, took ya long enough, eh, Moyashi? –winks-

**Review?!**

-PA


	11. Broken

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: We're finally at chapter ten! I thank all you of for reading; I am so grateful. Please keep reviewing and continuing on with me until this is finished!

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Lifehouse. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Broken

Lifehouse

-

Slipping into the nice hot bath, Allen let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. It was large and frivolous, making the red-head and black-haired teens look at him oddly. Allen grinned widely at them, feeling like his normal self for once. It felt good to be with friends. (If you could call Ba-Kanda a friend, that is.)

Lavi smiled, the black eye patch still over his left eye like always. One emerald green eye sparkled with amusement at Allen. "Practically looks like you got laid." The rabbit teased him gleefully.

Instead of getting angry, Allen opened his right eye and smiled at Lavi's joke. "I didn't…and neither will you Lavi, if you keep acting like that."

The red-head's face fell and he slumped into the water with only the portion of his head from his nose, up was visible. "Moyashi's so mean…" he whined.

"Moyashi's got a point." Kanda smirked at Lavi. He too, felt relaxed. Even though he'd rather die then ever admit these two were his 'friends', he also was happy to be in the presence of other male teenagers. For once he didn't have to deal with women, Finders, stupid people, crazy-ass scientists, or Komui. Moyashi and the Baka Usagi were hard enough to handle at times, but the atmosphere in the bath house was enjoyable tonight.

Allen laughed quietly as Kanda and Lavi began to argue, and taking his chance, he settled back as if to sleep in the water, but only closed his eyes to think.

Ever since he had gotten back from his mission near London, Allen had been thinking a lot about what Floyd said. Not just about the Vatican, or the Order, or about his relationship with others…but about what he had said when Allen had off-handedly said something about the 14th Noah.

"_So you're plagued by your own inner demons, eh?" Floyd asked carefully, still drawing a sketch of the statue of the lion in front of them._

_Allen cursed himself mentally, angry that he had revealed his darkest secret to a complete stranger who knew nothing about his predicament. "Yes," he answered slowly. "Sometimes it feels like he's going to win. I remember that my mentor said I would hurt someone I love." This statement was the one that eventually led to the discussion about love and marriage, but he didn't know what he was dragging himself into. Allen had decided that talking to Floyd about his 'demon' might turn out to be helpful._

_Floyd paused to dust the shavings off from his paper. "If you fight back hard enough, he won't win. And who said you'll kill someone you love? Much less hurt them? If you believe you're strong enough to overcome your internal conflicts, then you can keep the '14__th__' at bay. Would you not risk yourself for people you care about?"_

"_I would." Allen answered without a second thought._

"_Then you will win."_

"Did you drown, Allen?" A finger poking him in the head made Allen come out of his thoughts and he glared at the idiot who was in front of him.

"Bean sprouts float," Allen allowed.

Lavi grinned, suddenly grabbing the top of Allen's head. "Not if I drown it." His hand pressed down, making Allen go under the water. Struggling for a moment, he suddenly knew how to fix the rabbit. Going limp, he held what little breath he had left and acted like he was floating back-up, similarly to a dead fish.

"Looks like you did kill him." Kanda grunted, soundly slightly amused. He knew the fifteen-year-old was still alive and fine, but he said nothing as Lavi panicked. The only sign of amusement came from the twitching of his lip.

"Allen! Breathe!" Grabbing Allen, Lavi then attempted to give him CPR when a cursed hand came down on his head. Lavi's eye rolled back into his head and he then disappeared under the water. Doing a real face-down fish death, Allen ignored him as he glared half-heartedly at Kanda.

"Why didn't you tell him I was alive, or help him kill me?"

"Che. Who better for entertainment then a Moyashi and a Baka Usagi?" He sneered.

"I'm in a good mood, so I'm going to ignore you, Ba-Kanda." Both teens got out and wrapped towels around their waists. They were walking out of the bath house when Allen suddenly stopped, making the Japanese teen also stop.

"Now what, Moyashi?"

"I just realized Lavi's still in the water…"

-

After a group sweat-drop, Allen and Kanda fetched a dying Lavi from the water and effectively beat the water from him. Wishing the water had taken him before the two violent sadists got a hold of him, Lavi also wrapped a towel around his waist and left with the two.

Now, with the bath house being just down the hallway from their rooms, the male Exorcists had never taken clothes in with them to change inside the bath house before leaving the room. Tonight, on the other hand, they wished they had.

Down the corridor walked a lithe – but limping – figure. It was Cat, who had gotten out of the Infirmary earlier that day. Seeing the basically naked boys, her step quickened and her smirk grew. The three could only watch in horror as they were cornered by a very evil wolf. All three had their towels in a death grip, praying she'd leave quickly, or just pass them by. Yet when she had them effectively next to the wall, their hopes went down the figurative toilet.

"Hello boys," Cat's eyes swept up and down, taking in the full view of the three. Seeing their blushes and the fact they were trying to cover themselves up as best they could, her smirk only seemed to grow wider, if it were possible. Allen was lucky; he at least had an extra towel hanging around his neck and down his chest.

"How-how are you, Cat?" Allen asked. He seemed to be the most embarrassed of the three. Yep, he was definitely back to his old self – or closer to it.

Cat stepped closer and the boys instinctively tried to go backwards, but the wall prevented them. "Normally guys don't mind showing off their bodies. You three are pansies."

"W-what?!" All three cried in anger and embarrassment.

"That's right; I just called you a pansy." Cat crossed her arms over her chest. Her smile reached up the square bandage on her right cheek. Her wounds hadn't totally healed yet, but she felt a lot better. It was her left side that still hurt, because of the slice down it and the broken ribs. Overall, she had felt like crap when she came back around, and took it out on anyone who entered the room. She should still be in bed, but everyone knew the nurses and doctors just flat out wanted her _gone._

"Pansy?" Kanda hissed, taking a step towards the girl. Cat looked up, seemingly bored.

Suddenly, she looked down. "If you try to tower over me anymore, I'll get the entire picture." Kanda immediately backed off again, glaring at the two snickering boys besides him.

"Can we please pass?" Lavi's strained voice finally asked after several long heartbeats of silence.

"All of you but Allen." Cat stared down the boy, making him suddenly feel very short. And to think; he was still several inches taller than the girl.

As Lavi and Kanda began to sneak off, Lavi chortled loudly. "Cat's gonna rape Allen!" A death glare from the wolf had the rabbit shut up and run…with Kanda following his lead.

But he couldn't resist calling as he turned the corner; "Don't forget to use 'protection!'"

Cat sighed, slapping her forehead. "I'm going to maul him." Allen fidgeted nervously, wondering what the wolf wanted with him.

The female Exorcist turned, smiling kindly at him. "I just wanted to talk. If it'd make you more comfortable, we can go to your room where you can get dressed." Before Allen could reply, she started walking in the general direction of the boy's room.

"But…" Oh yeah, Allen was beginning to A. think Lavi was right and B. wish he was invisible, somewhere else, or a girl. Suddenly his night just got a whole. Lot. Worse.

-

The tapping noise coming from Cat's agitated foot echoed down the long hallway. No one was up here at the time, but she stood outside a certain door, waiting for Allen to finish getting dressed. She at first said she wasn't an idiot, but after Allen nearly looked like he was literally going to die of embarrassment, Cat finally relented and stood outside patiently. Ten minutes had passed and she still heard the ruffling of clothes.

"What the hell are you doing in there? Your laundry?" She snapped. Finally opening the door, Cat nearly laughed at the sight in front of her.

Allen had somehow buttoned his shirt oddly and was now struggling to undo the buttons. Shaking her head and smiling, she closed the door and walked over to him. Swatting his hands away, she began to fiddle with the buttons herself. Allen turned his head, a blush creeping up his neck and face.

"Men are so useless." She whispered to no one in particular.

They stood there in silence as Cat continued to get his shirt unbuttoned. Suddenly all of the buttons were undone and Allen's shirt hung open to reveal his well-toned chest. Cat noticed the large scar caused by his own weapon, and touched it gingerly. Allen looked at her in shock. "C-Cat?"

Ignoring him, she gently placed her entire hand over his right breast. Moving her hand up then down slowly, she followed the scar from his shoulder down to his abdomen. "Your own weapon hurt you, am I right?" Allen gritted his teeth; only a few people knew what had happened when he attempted to stab the Level Four Akuma back in London when he, Kanda, and Marie met Timothy. Instead of just passing through him without injury, Allen's own sword had not only hurt the Akuma, but hurt him, trying to rid the 14th within him. Faint pain still seemed to linger and bother him every now and again. And that was nearly two months ago.

Cat then wrapped her arms around his back and shoulders and held him in an embrace slightly different from a normal hug. Allen found himself wrapping his arms around her as well and burying his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Silent tears leaked from his closed eyes and at the feeling of Allen's shaking shoulders, Cat moved her right arm up to hold the back of his head.

"I feel so alone sometimes…" Allen found himself whispering.

"You're not alone, Allen. You have all of us here for you." Cat promised stiffly. Feeling her own sorrow reach up and try to choke her, her grip on the other Exorcist tightened. Her left hand clutched the blue shirt he was wearing tightly while her right hand remained softly on his head. Feeling Cat tense up slightly, Allen hugged her tightly for a moment before releasing her again. He pulled away and looked down at her. Brown eyes met grey and then Cat's hand moved up to his cheek. Remembering what happened when she last did that, Allen tensed, but relaxed again, telling himself to trust her.

She began to mutter softly. "The gold in your eyes has faded almost completely. Finally fighting back?" Clearly she meant the gold circles that had appeared after they fought once again, showing the 14th was closer to the boy. No one could tell now, but Cat's sharp wolf eyes still caught a small residual hint of the gold hue left.

The white-haired boy looked away, afraid to meet her gaze. Cat shook her head and smiled at him. Pulling him into a final hug, she pulled away and started heading towards the door. Their arms slid together and for a moment Allen gripped her hand and squeezed lightly. Letting go of her hand, he watched her leave, and as soon as the door clicked shut, his face widened with a large smile and he fell back onto his bed. Arms spread out, shirt still wide open, feet barely touching the ground, Allen felt wonderful for some reason. Tim watched him from the bedpost curiously. He had never seen his master this elated when he was alone before.

As if sensing the golem's confusion, Allen spoke to him. "Tim, I suddenly get the real feeling that I am who I am. We will win this war, and we'll return back to our normal lives." Suddenly a frown appeared.

_But if we do win, we'll basically be out of the job when all the Akuma, the Noah, and the Earl are gone. I doubt we'll all stay together, but when that happens…where will we go? Where will I go?_

Allen shook himself, offering a smile to his ceiling again. "Why worry about the future when it's always the present?" Blinking, Allen realized something and sat up, using his arms as support. Blinking in confusion, he tilted his head slightly to the left.

"What was Cat going to talk to me about, anyways?"

-

After writing chapters 6 to 9 within only a few days, I was stuck on this chapter even longer than chapter 9, so I was happy to get it out of the way. By the time I finished this, though, I already had the titles and the ideas for chapters 11 and 12. This is going to be my longest fanfic, and I'm proud of it so far. Believe it or not, **I wrote this chapter in August**, and when I finished it, I was set with chapter updates all the way till November. **You might be wondering why I didn't update the story everytime I finished a chapter**; it's because I wanted to be prepared with twice-weekly updates during the first month or two of school. That way, since it was my first year of high school, I wouldn't have to worry about this at the same time as all my work. I wanted to try to finish most of the story before school started August 21st, where I could just update every Saturday and satisfy you fans. **Hopefully you get why I did this, and I hope you all continue reading until this thing is finished.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY LONGEST FIC THUS FAR, AND I WOULD LOVE IF THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS OVERPOWERED THE ONES ON DDR REWRITTEN. LOVE YOU GUYS! XD  
**

-PA


	12. Call Me, Call Me

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Begin the introduction of a few new OCs! Also, some of you may recognize the song title from the Cowboy Bebop OST3, but I've never seen CB – I just like Steve Conte.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Steve Conte. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Call Me, Call Me

Steve Conte

-

Allen was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. That seemed to be his new way to think, as of late. It had been like this for five nights straight, since the 'bath house incident'. When he was surrounded by his friends, he could have a good time, but when he was alone, he would only sit still and think. Timcanpy currently laid slightly curled up next to Allen, with his gold tail drooping over the edge of the bed.

Thinking about his own love life and about the war was making Allen feel like his head was going to explode. He'd rather deal with a day's worth of paperwork courtesy of Link before he had to spend another minute going over the same things he was right now.

Sighing, Allen swung his legs over the side of his bed and decided to go down to see what everyone was up to in the early afternoon. Maybe he could find something to do; their missions lately were either easy or scarce. Was the Earl just buying time, or what?

-

Lenalee grinned widely when she saw Allen come down the stairs. He smiled back and walked over to meet her. Currently several people from the Science department were chatting excitedly. Some of the Finders he had passed in the hallway also seemed strangely excited.

"Good afternoon, Lenalee." He paused and dared to ask if she knew why everyone was so happy.

"A club/bar has opened up in the town. As soon as it opens tonight, a bunch of people are heading over there. Its name is the 'Black Howl Club'. I wonder where the name came from." Reever answered merrily in Lenalee's place. Several others who had been listening nodded happily.

"And apparently minors are allowed in there, but they just can't access any alcoholic beverages." Johnny reported from a few feet back. His face was flushed from working hard, but his eyes that hid behind his glasses were bright.

"Really?" Allen asked, feeling excitement rise in him too.

Lenalee nodded. "Komui says he's taking some of us out later to see it."

"I bet it's going to be packed!" Another scientist called as he lifted a large stack of papers.

"Tonight is gonna be great!"

-

Komui stood firm when it came to not everyone in the Order rushing off to the club when it opened at six that night. He chose who he was going to take. That list included; himself, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi…well, pretty much every Exorcist except for the Generals. No one declined Komui's invitation, and by the time it was nearly six, everyone was bristling happily.

Cat strode over to the waiting group, looking grumpy for some reason.

"You don't look so well, Cat." Krory stated to the obvious.

The wolf rolled her brown eyes curtly. "No, I'm fine; just a little bit annoyed."

"Why?" Several asked in unison.

Repeating her earlier motion, Cat spoke slowly, as if to mere three-year-olds. "I don't particularly like clubs."

"Then why are you going?" Chaoji asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, Cat realized they'd never understand her exact reasoning; might as well play along. "For kicks," was all she said. Before anyone else could shoot her another question, Komui appeared, clapping his hands together.

"Let us go, shall we?"

Excitement rippled through everyone but Cat, once more.

-

As soon as they neared the Black Howl Club, they could hear music blaring from the inside. It already looked packed, and was a good sized building, but it was still relatively small. When the Exorcists neared, the bouncer waved them in with complaints from the townspeople.

"Why do they get in for free?"

"I've been waiting here for an hour already! Let us in!"

Ignoring their gripes, the bouncer then opened the door for them, allowing them to enter the rustic-like club. Almost as soon as they walked in, Cat looked like she was about to climb a wall.

Lavi grinned at Cat. "Claustrophobic?" He asked over the blare of the music.

Cat shot him an icy look. "No."

Suddenly a petite figure bounced over. She had long, wavy, light brown hair, pale blue eyes and a sky blue dress on. Her grin was practically blinding. "Welcome to the Black Howl Club. A special table reserved for you Exorcists is right up there in front of the stage. Enjoy your time here."

Cat made a choking noise and pushed past the others in shock. The girl in the blue dress also gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Sora?"

"Cat?"

There was silence from the group as they looked between the two girls, trying to get the connection.

"Cat!" The girl named Sora suddenly latched onto Cat, sobbing madly. Cat stood there, slightly frozen. After a moment she regained her composure and pulled away. "It's been three years…!"

"I know," Cat whispered.

Behind Sora appeared two males; one lithe, pale-skinned, black-haired teen and a large, heavy-set, brown-skinned man.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Yet when the teen saw Cat, he looked shocked as well. "Cat?"

"Heyo little wolf!" The larger man came forward and grabbed Cat into a bear hug, choking her all the while.

"York, you're killing her!" Sora crowed at him.

York suddenly dropped Cat, letting her fall flat on her back. "Ah, sorry. I always forget my manners and hug too tightly."

"Would it kill you to do a hand shake?" Cat croaked as she stood, one hand rubbing her tail bone and the other rubbing her neck.

Komui suddenly coughed politely, making the four look at him. "I hate breaking up reunions…but…mind introducing us?"

Cat looked embarrassed, and stuttered. "This is York, the one who owns the club," she gestured to the large seven-foot-tall man, who smiled, "and this is Aaron, who works here." She pointed to the black-haired boy who nodded slowly. His hair was slightly long and looked slightly similar to Allen's own hair.

Then before Cat could speak, Sora stepped forwards, practically glowing. "I'm Sora; I've known Cat here longer then any of you idiots have. I'm the other wolf who survived the mass-attack from the Earl those four years ago." Gripping Komui's hands and shaking them roughly, everyone stared at the four.

"Let's sit down and Cat and I can explain better." Sora offered, and at once, they relaxed and started chattering happily again.

-

"Well, after the Pack was wiped out, Cat and I were separated for awhile. Then we met up again and started working at this club. Back then it was known as the 'Pink Moon Club'." Sora shot a look of contempt at York who was now behind the bar serving drinks to other customers.

"We sang and did acts for entertainment. We brought in a lot of customers and got a lot of publicity for our talent." Cat continued for the other wolf.

"Exactly. After a year, though, Cat left to join the Order. I mean, she should have done that when she first gained her Innocence, but she was a kid, so Arashi just picked her up and brought her into the Pack." Sora then said, throwing her friend a certain look.

"What did the Pack do? Just live like normal wolves?" Lenalee asked inquisitively.

Both Cat and Sora shared a look.

"Well…"

"We killed humans for the Earl." Cat said bluntly, earning shocked looks from the other Exorcists.

"What?!"

"Now hold onto your horses, boys and girls!" Sora exclaimed, exasperated. "We didn't know what was right. All of us – excluding Cat – had grown up in the Pack. It was the only life we knew."

"Plus, it was the Earl who turned on us and killed the entire Pack because he thought we were a 'liability'." Cat told them, using actual air quotes.

"B-but how you could you do that?" Lenalee asked, probably the only one with their tongue still in her mouth, and not in her throat.

Cat breathed out heavily and closed her eyes. "Sora just told you, we didn't know better. I should have though; for god's sake, my mother was an Exorcist! I inherited her Innocence!" Her fist slammed down on the table, making the glasses on it clatter noisily. Sora's hand covered her clenched fist and Cat blinked at her.

"We all should have known. We've killed too many to make up for it with a simple apology." There was silence again and Sora stood.

"Hey, would you like to do one of the acts with me? For old time's sake?" She offered Cat, smiling widely. She wanted to shake the feeling of dread off the group, and she knew no better way then to perk them up with Cat's voice.

Cat paused, chewing it over. She was unsure; she loved to sing, but with the current atmosphere her and Sora had created, something like that didn't seem appropriate. Yet when she saw the encouraging looks in her friend's eyes, she began to feel more certain that she would love to.

"I'm sure your voice is amazing, Cat. Please sing." Miranda begged, voicing the whole group. Several instantly agreed with her.

"Alright," Cat relented with a sigh.

"Aaron, set up Act 29!" Sora called over the roar of the crowd. He nodded from where he stood near the stage and started shooing the other band members onto the stage in urgent tones.

"Act 29?" Cat asked with surprise.

"Why the hell not?" Sora laughed like a bell and dragged the poor Exorcist up the stairs and onto the stage.

-

Lights dimmed, people expectant, Cat hadn't felt this nervous about singing in front of a crowd since the first time she had done it here nearly four years ago. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she expected to either faint or run any moment now. Trying to control her breathing, she remembered the words and the beat of the song she was about the sing. Sora sat at the piano, waiting for everyone in the house to be silent before they began. Cat was happy that she had taken her backstage momentarily to do a few vocal warm-ups and to refresh her memory on the song. How could she forget the song she wrote herself, though? It would be sacrilege if she had.

Aaron stood, holding a guitar while York clutched a beautiful violin. The piano, the guitar, and the violin were the only instruments needed for the song; other than the voice of the singer, of course. It was a short, sweet, and simple song, one that Cat had long forgotten. The lyrics still ran through her mind, and even now, it replayed over and over again.

Suddenly, the violin started, soon accompanied by the piano and guitar. Show time.

"_You just don't know me, I'm as cold as winter, my blood is like ice, my heart is frozen…My skin is numb, I can't feel, and you wanna know what? You're the reason for it…Oh, and I'll be fine, don't you worry, I'll find my path, even if it kills me, but I'm not alone, I have myself…I told you I loved you, I expected no reply, I told you how I felt, and you looked me in the eye, and ya blew it all up…You told me hated my guts, my cold heart, my frozen blood, you told me to leave, so baby I will…_

_Oh, and I'll be fine, don't you worry, I'll find my path, even if it kills me, but I'm not alone, I have myself…But this frozen blood, is on fire, this cold heart, warms only for friends, I will leave one day, to find my separate path, so until then, good bye…And good riddance…Oh, and I'll be fine, don't you worry, I'll find my path, even if it kills me…Oh, and I'll be fine, don't you worry, I'll find my path, even if it kills me, but I'm not alone, I have myself…You just don't know me, I'm as cold as winter, my blood is like ice, my heart is frozen…"_

The guitar finally stopped playing, followed by the violin. After a few more notes on the piano, it too came to its last note and stopped. There was a heartbeat of silence before many leapt up and started clapping. Cheers erupted from the audience and Cat glowed with pride as her friends from the Order also stood, showing their support and appreciation.

_It feels good to be human again._

-

"Y'all come back again, ya hear?" York called as the Exorcists walked away from the club a few hours later. Everyone was tired but was still energetic from the music. Sora and Cat walked in the middle of the group. After grabbing a faux fur coat, Sora had claimed she needed some fresh air and would walk with them to the edge of the town. Cat knew the other wolf wanted to spend days talking, but at the moment, the female Exorcist didn't feel like reminiscing. Too many painful memories could be brought up while even thinking about fonder times.

"So, have a good run or howl lately?" Sora asked as if discussing the weather. In wolf language, they practically were.

Cat shook her head with a small chuckle. "I run only for my life or to burn off the energy. I can't find the wild animal within that would like to just run forever, hunt, and howl."

Sora clucked her tongue. "Every wolf needs to run and get away from it all, no? Howling is also the way we show our emotions. How can you stand having it all pent up inside you?"

_I can't stand it. _Cat felt like saying. She couldn't handle the rush of emotions sometimes, and right now, a howl did seem like a smart idea.

Suddenly a silver flash flew over the heads of the few Exorcists in the lead. Everyone stopped, blinking in shock, thinking it was an Akuma. Instead, a silver wolf stood in front of them, tail wagging, tongue out, blue eyes bright. Sora beckoned to Cat and the other wolf couldn't resist. Also transforming, she pranced forward, nipping Sora on the hindquarters thoughtfully. The silver wolf yipped in play and turned to spray snow across the blacker wolf. Townspeople were curiously looking their way, but turned their heads.

"Why are the townspeople not freaking out?" Chaoji wondered aloud. Krory suddenly looked nervous, reminded of his own time of being hated by other humans.

"Because Yuki saved this town." Sora barked. Cat growled lowly, not wanting her pack-mate to go there, but it was too late.

"Your mother saved the town, Cat?" Allen asked.

Flicking her tail as if to signal a shrug, Cat muttered incoherently before answering him properly. "Yes, she did save this town from several Akuma about twenty years ago. The town hasn't forgotten about the wolves, I'm betting."

"There's a memorial statue of her in the cemetery." Sora said smugly, as if it was her mother, and that didn't sound utterly disturbing.

"The cemetery?" Odd looks were sent their way.

"It was because she was like a savior of souls. She protected all that she could." Sora replied.

"Savior of the broken." Cat corrected her sternly.

"Or the Ghost Wolf."

Cat made a rumble in her throat. "Yuki. Wolf of the snow." She argued. Her mother had many names, but Yuki and 'Wolf of the Snow' stuck the most. They also made the more logical sense.

"Eh?" Lavi looked dumbfounded. He was sure others were also confused.

The black wolf turned. "She had many names made up by people she saved, who never heard her name. Savior of the broken, the Ghost Wolf, Wolf of the snow…they're all aliases, I guess you could call them." Now it made more sense.

A pile of snow suddenly hit Cat in the head, nearly making her tumble over. An innocent-looking silver canine sat a few feet away near a suspicious pile of snow. Smirking madly, Cat let a feral growl rip from her throat. Leaping at her friend, they tumbled through the white powder, causing both of their pelts to become wet and white. They broke away and started running towards the small patch of forest that stood between the Order and the town. The group moved forwards again, looking around, wondering where they'd pop out at again.

An eerie howl began to creep into the air, and a second voice soon joined it. Together both wolves had found a small rock to jump onto and sing to the full moon above. While the howl was happy, it also held a deep sorrow within it; the sorrow of a lost past, and lost friends. Tears sprang to some of the listening Exorcist's eyes; they did not know the song was meant to be sorrowful, but they could hear the emotion just by the tone of it. After a few minutes, the howls finally went dead, and a silence settled upon the valley.

Winter had come; the time of the wolves had arrived.

-

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU'VE GIVING ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE! XD**

One of the longest chapters thus far! I really like York, because he reminds me of someone I know. I also love writing about wolves, since I've loved them for such a long time. Then again, that would be the reason why Cat is part wolf. The ending line really doesn't mean that the wolves are returning or what not, by the way. Wolves love winter time, and a lone wolf is never a happy wolf. We all need a friend, right?

The song at the end is a poem I wrote, and you can find it on my FF account!

**REVIEW OR CAT MAY COME FOR YOU! XD**

-PA


	13. Ghost Of York

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Ah, a little bit of angst again. It also has a splash of humor in it, so enjoy. Also, the song title is by a band I've recently come to love. It somewhat doesn't make sense as the chapter title, if you look at the lyrics, but I'm more so using the general feel of the song and the first few stanzas. I really recommend listening to the song…or at least reading the lyrics. And yes; I know the beginning wasn't how it really went. I'm not going to copy straight of the Manga; I'll do it my own way!

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by As Tall As Lions. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Ghost of York

As Tall As Lions

-

_A young boy looked crossly at the limp body in front of him. Bruises, cuts, and dirt covered the dog's pelt, making the once brown-and-white fur look matted and ragged. The dog had on a small frilly collar around its neck and a hat with a ball on its head. Both hat and collar were red and yellow, standing out verbosely against his fur. Yet right now, the dog's legs were sprawled awkwardly in the dirt and there was no clear rise or fall of his small chest. A hand found its way to the boy's shoulder and gripped it for a moment. As the hand disappeared, a clown plopped down on the ground besides the boy and in front of the dog._

"_He's dead, isn't he?" The boy asked, as if asking if it were the one to piddle on a carpet somewhere._

_The clown attempted to frown, but instead ended up looking like he was smiling because of the red painted smile on his face. "Yes, he's dead."_

"_Ya gonna get revenge for him?" Such a silly question from the boy. It made the clown laugh quietly, earning a hard stare from said boy._

"_No, no. If I did, I'd get fired."_

"_Aren't you sad he's dead?" The boy pressed. His brown hair in a messy stack on his head; dirt and bruises covered his entire body. He wasn't aware of them at the moment, concentrating more so on the dead dog in front of him._

"_I'm so sad, I could kill myself." The clown mocked hanging himself and the boy snorted in contempt._

"_You're not funny. I hate clowns."_

"_I hate children who don't laugh." The clown retorted crossly. "And you're covered in bruises, too. Cosimo take his frustration out on you, as well?"_

_When the boy didn't answer, silence enveloped them for a few minutes before the clown suddenly began digging into the dirt. When the small child understood what the older man was doing, he too, bent and began to help dig a grave for the mutt. Mana looked at the boy and paused in his work, and when the boy looked up and glowered at him, he shrugged it off and began to work again._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Allen…just…Allen…"_

Jolting upright, Allen Walker gripped his forehead, feeling his pulse beat erratically. Sweat pulled his hair closer to his face, making him sticky and aggravated. Pulling the thin white sheets from his body, he stood and stumbled to the window. Frost covered the pane of glass, making sure the boy couldn't see out of his keep. Running a warm hand over the glass, some of it faded but most remained. Suddenly feeling chilly, Allen wrapped his thin arms around himself, searching for his normal clothes. He had no idea if it was morning yet, but his rumbling stomach demanded food. He could only comply.

-

After struggling to find his clothes (which he carelessly threw everywhere and anywhere across his room), Allen had been pulling on his pants when he stubbed his toe on the leg of his bed. Then he put on his Exorcist coat on backwards and walked right into a wall. After falling flat on his back, the white-haired teen considered never moving again. He finally rose though, and carefully made his way down stairs. Limping into the lounge room, he spotted Lenalee and Miranda talking. Allen walked over to them and sat down on the black and white loveseat next to Lenalee and opposite Miranda.

"Allen, why are you limping?" Miranda asked, smiling at him in curiosity. Ever since the trip to Edo, she had really come out of her shell and no longer panicked as much as she used to. Both Allen and Lenalee were the ones who saw how much she really had changed, but everyone else was impressed. Miranda wasn't a frightened rabbit, but a brave woman.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his white hair. "I got out of bed, was freezing cold, had one hell of a time getting my clothes on, stubbed my toe, and walked right into a wall and fell on my back. I thought I was going to fall down the stairs and break my neck!" He threw his hands up into the air, wondering if he'd survive the rest of the day.

"Poor Allen!" Lenalee teased, laughing. Miranda also started laughing and Allen pouted cutely. This made the two women laugh even harder, and the fifteen-year-old finally got up and stalked away, ignoring their pleas to come back, claiming they were sorry. Yet saying sorry while you're still laughing isn't much of a comfort.

"Allen!" Freezing, Allen turned slowly, only to be tackled by a red-haired usagi. Glaring at the other man, he pushed him off.

"What do you want Lavi?" His voice was cold, already irritated to death. Winter had come to the valley and it came with full force. Finally there were more missions though, and many Exorcists were out. This made things rather bland and boring; especially when you weren't the one on the mission. He didn't envy Marie though; he was stuck with Kanda and Cat on a mission to Italy. Speaking of which, shouldn't they have been back by now?

The red-head smiled dumbly. "Cat, Kanda and Marie are back! Don't you want to see them?"

"No." Without waiting for Lavi to say anything else, Allen began to stomp away, a dark cloud hanging over his head. Ignoring the violent mood he was in, Lavi followed like a lost puppy.

"Don't you want to see your girlfriend?"

Allen turned on him, towering over the taller boy (who knows how he managed this, but he seemed taller than Marie at the moment). "Cat. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend!" He spat, hoping it'd get through Lavi's thick skull.

One bright green eye blinked, mildly surprised. "Didn't she have her way with you last Sunday?"

"No!!!" Allen spun around again, not watching his path as he turned a corner sharply. Hitting another body, he grabbed onto the person's shoulders where neither one of them would crash to the floor.

"Allen?" The white-haired teen looked down in horror as the black wolf stared up at him with wary yet confused eyes.

"Ah…! I'm sorry Cat!" He blushed furiously, letting go of her. Raising a brown eyebrow, Cat stared up at him. Noticing Lavi hiding a few feet back, she knew why the boy was in such a hurry. Pushing the other Exorcist out of her way, Cat strode up to Lavi and stared sharply up at him.

"One day Lavi, you'll be found hanging completely naked in the cafeteria, your body decapitated and-" (here she paused to look down at his groin) "less of a man than you ever were."

With a horrified squeak and a rant of apologies, Bookman Jr. bowed and ran off…very quickly.

"Thanks Cat." Allen was pleased the rabbit was gone, but was surprised once more when the girl shot him a scathing look.

"Learn to fight your own battles, instead of running from them!"

Allen watched her walk away, and with a sudden realization, he knew his day was going to be horrible…

-

Cat walked down the hallway, her coat still billowing out behind her. Even in the middle of winter she could still wear a training shirt, cropped pants, and her coat wide open. Some glanced her way and muttered about calling the asylum. She claimed she wasn't crazy; she just had a high metabolism like other wolves. Surviving in the snow, naked, she claimed, would be easy for her – in wolf form or not. Currently she was headed to the library on request from Lavi. He had said that he needed some help reorganizing some shelves and of course, Cat bought it. Why, she wasn't sure, but something at the back of her mind insisted it was a trap. Giving the rabbit the benefit of the doubt, though, she risked going.

Taking three steps into the library, she paused momentarily; near a cluttered desk stood not only Lavi, but Allen. Both boys looked up at her when she entered, and only Allen looked surprised to see her. Lavi smiled and beckoned her to come closer.

"So, when were you planning on telling me Allen was helping as well?" Lavi flinched slightly at the wolf's harsh tone. Instead he covered it with a grin.

"You mean you wanted to be alone with me?" Wrapping an arm around her waist, he smiled even more when she froze. When an elbow came in contact with his right side, Lavi wasn't the least bit surprised. He knew doing something like that would get him hurt, but he sensed the tension around her and tried to break it. All his move seemed to do was make it worse, though.

"Well, let's get to work." Cat mumbled as she bent to pick up some books.

Lavi's mind began to churn as his plot came into motion. "Actually, it'll be you and Allen doing the work." Before they could argue, Lavi raced to the doors, shutting it behind him. Pulling out a small black key, he locked it and snickered when he heard an angry woman pounding on the heavy metal doors. Walking down the corridor slowly, Lavi began whistling a happy tune and twirling the key on his right index finger. As he walked away, the sounds of pounding and screaming faded until there was nothing left but silence.

-

"He fucking locked us in here!" Cat snarled, flinging herself at the door again. Her shoulder hit it roughly, but it didn't budge. Hissing in pain, she backed up, about ready to do it again when a hand stopped her. Giving the other teenager a withering look, she shrugged off his hand. "He has a death wish." She concluded.

Allen frowned, wondering why she was so touchy today. "Cat, is something wrong?"

"No!" She answered too quickly. Realizing they were stuck together anyways, she sighed and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room, opposite of the door. Plopping down, she gazed up at the large window in front of her and watched as snow gently drifted down from the heavens. Ever since winter had officially arrived it was grey everyday, from morning till night. Cat loved the rain and snow, and preferred this weather to sunshine, but it brought back bad memories she had to suffer through every year.

Allen warily approached the couch and sat down. Turning to face her, he watched as she ran a hand through her brown hair. It was messy, he realized, and it was stiff and oily from not taking a shower in a long while. The mission she just got back from must have hit her hard. Dark half-circles were prominent below her eyes, and she had a sunken gaze. Her entire body was pale, not flushed like it should be from the cold. Stress really was hitting everyone hard, he decided.

"My mother died on Christmas Day, which isn't far off. It's the 1st, remember? I also remember traveling with her every winter farther south here in England to get a little warmer. It was always a hard trip, but that was the time that she taught me the most about life." Smiling sadly at Allen, she continued. "That was when she gave me the same piece of advice Mana gave you; 'keep walking'. I valued those words until I realized sometimes you need to stop and smell the roses."

Suddenly Cat pressed against Allen and blinked at him. "You met Mana and were adopted by him on Christmas Day, too, weren't you?"

The question took him off guard, but since Cat was getting a few things off of her chest, he decided he might as well, too. "Yes," he replied slowly, "Mana adopted me the 25th. I always treated it like my birthday. That felt like when my life truly began. I don't remember much of my past before I met Mana, but maybe it's better that way." He grimaced slightly. "Then again, maybe it's because of the 14th. I want to know more about how he 'implanted' his 'memories' into me, and what his true intent was. I guess I'll never know." By his last statement, Allen was scoffing himself for such foolish ideas. He would never know the truth, and that's that.

"You never know. Maybe you will find out the truth…eventually." Cat's head slumped against his shoulder and Allen stared down at her. Her right hand moved and grabbed his left, cursed hand and interlocked their fingers together. His eyes widened in surprise and he let out a small gasp. Cat chuckled upon hearing the small release of air. "I, for one, am not afraid of you." She yawned and pressed closer to him, seeking warmth. "And if you move, you die; I need some sleep." And with that, the girl was fast asleep.

For the better part of the next hour while they were still locked together, Allen switched between watching the snow and watching Cat sleep. Hearing the door unlock and pop open, he squeezed her hand and quickly swept down to kiss her forehead. She moved and mumbled slightly, but did not wake. Hearing soft clicks of shoes coming towards them, Allen pressed his lips to her ear.

"You say that you're alone, but I can't leave you lonely and on your own. Thank you, Cat. You've opened my eyes more than I care to admit."

The footsteps stopped and Allen tensed. "Care to explain what you're doing?"

It was Leverrier.

-

**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! I have 50 reviews as of posting this, and this has turned into my longest and most popular story. Thanks, once more.**

I know I kinda used the last stanza of the song as Allen's last line (before he says thank you), but it seemed to fit the moment (since it was so sappy and romantic). Leverrier. –growls- I'd rip him to pieces in a heartbeat! If he dies in the Manga, I'm gonna laugh so freakin' hard!

-PA


	14. Little House

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: More angst again. Sorry. After this chapter and the next, there will be a major fight and twist. This chapter just demanded to be written after I heard the song 'Little House' by the Fray. Next chapter involves a Christmas/Birthday celebration for Allen. –winks-

**THANKS, ALL OF YOU! I HAVE FINALLY BEATEN DDR REWRITTEN WITH LENGTH AND REVIEWS, AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT! THANK YOU FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO DO SO!**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by the Fray. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Little House

The Fray

-

"_You will never be a true wolf!" A small and elderly – yet strong – wolf snarled at the black lump cowering in front of him. "Your mother was a sorry excuse for a human, Exorcist, and wolf! You're just the same. And your father! Him being a-" Here his voice always cut out of her dream. For this, the wolf was glad._

_Suddenly snorting and twisting around, the grey wolf stared in dominance at the rest of the wolf pack that stood behind and watched while he attacked and ridiculed the pup. His dark grey eyes were as hard and cold as ice, making every wolf fear yet respect him. Tail lashing back and forth, he addressed the pack he led._

"_If anyone takes pity on this pup and either feeds her or tries to care for her, I'll personally rip you apart. Tomorrow we'll see what she's worth when she's placed into the forest on her own with Akuma." A cruel sneer appeared on the wolf's muzzle as he mentioned the 'test' all young wolves had to face. Many died. Out of ten this spring, only three had survived. He doubted this pup would ever survive._

_Turning back and giving her a smirk and a smoldering gaze, he chuckled lightly. "Hope you enjoy getting ripped to shreds."_

_The black pup with bright blue eyes looked up at him in horror, not quite sure of wait lay in wait._

_-_

_Her lungs burned as she breathed in painfully. Letting her mouth hang open to breath and to stop her body from heating up so much, the wolf ran through the forest. Terror clouded her gaze, making her clumsy. Tripping over a tree root, she looked back and choked on her cry. Eyes wide with fright, the pup watched as the Akumas neared, ready to finish her off. Cuts, lacerations and bruises already covered the wolf's body. Frozen in fear, she could only watch as they neared, pointing their gun barrels at her._

_It was the end._

_Suddenly three figures jumped over her, surprising the Akuma. Turning their attention to the new threat, they blasted away carelessly. The black wolf pup crouched low to the ground in fear, and watched as a grey, silver, and a black wolf attacked the Level 1 Akuma and destroyed them with ease. After a few minutes, it was all over. They dropped back to the ground, covered in the dark blood of their opponents. The silver wolf strode towards the other wolf and looked down at her with curious, pale blue eyes._

"_What's your name?" The older wolf demanded sternly._

_Staring at the three older pups, the younger charge pulled back further into herself. Growling, the male black wolf stepped forward, baring his sharp fangs. Whining softly, the female started backing up, ears down, tail tucked between her legs. Her fear scent drifted around the two males and the female wolf. Blinking kindly, the female repeated her question. "What's your name?"_

_Finally gaining some courage, the black wolf lifted up slightly. "Cat."_

"_Cat?" The male that had advanced, sneered. "What an appropriate name for a wolf. You're a coward! How could you not defeat them? Not only are you a wolf, rumors have it that you have Innocence from your mother, Yuki. You're such a disgrace to her. Don't you want to be strong and make her proud?" This statement surprised and angered the youngling._

"_I am not a disgrace!" She growled, standing up and puffing out her chest. Her ears were still back, but her fluffy black tail was straight up, challenging them. A tail that's up on any canine signifies they were confident and ready for a right._

_The silver female stepped forward, pushing the male back. "You aren't. Night here is just being an ass." She sent him a glare from the corner of her eye. "I'm Sora, and this is Storm." She gestured to the dull grey male behind her. Cat knew who he was; Storm was Arashi's grandson. That's why they shared the same name; one was in English while the other was Japanese in origin._

"_Would you like to be friends?" Sora then asked, smiling. Cat stared at them, and even Night seemed to be smirking lightly at her. Standing tall and letting her ears perk and tail go down to signify she was calm now, she nodded._

"_Yes, I would…"_

_-_

"_You helped her?!" Arashi was circling the four young wolves. His tail lashed and his broken, crooked, yellow teeth glinted in the sunlight. He'd rip them all apart if it weren't for the fact that they were the future of the pack._

_Storm spoke for Sora, Night, and himself. "Yes, we did. She's only five years old, Arashi. We are – and were – eight years when we took the same test. We also had training. She's been here for three days, and you practically – no pun intended – throw her to the wolves. It's not fair. Let her train for one moon, and then she can repeat the test. Are we not all equal? If we're equal, we deserve some of the same allowances."_

_Narrowing his grey eyes, the Alpha thought about it for a moment. Snorting finally, he growled this; "Who wants to teach the worthless waste of flesh?"_

_Several heartbeats and no wolf stepped forward. Arashi was about to say 'forget it' when a large brown wolf stepped forward. His amber eyes stared harshly at Cat and then flickered to his leader's gaze. "I will teach her."_

"_You, Kamots?" Arashi asked in crude surprise. The other wolf nodded. Kamots was the second oldest wolf in the Pack below Arashi, and he had seen many moons of battles. He had trained many and he felt confident he could shape up the half-breed._

"_Yes, me." The wolf replied scathingly. Being Beta, the teacher and second-in-command of the pack, he was the only wolf who would dare match Arashi's rage. Satisfied by his answer, Arashi smirked challengingly._

"_One moon; if Yuki's daughter can't survive the Akumas, then it'll be on your head, not mine. Understood?"_

_Kamots smirked right back and dipped his head mockingly. "Of course."_

_Cat looked up at the deep brown wolf and met his gaze. Right then and there, a silent promise was made between the two._

_Kamots would help her learn to be strong._

_Cat would not let her new mentor down._

…_And she never did…_

-

Staring blankly at the warm cup of coffee in her hands, Cat let out a sigh. Her dreams the night before had been full of ghosts of the past, and now she felt the need to be alone. When she had entered the cafeteria, Lenalee and the other Exorcists had waved at her, in hopes she would join. Instead she had frowned deeply and walked the opposite way to sit closest to the wall and windows. Every now and again, she'd look up to the windows and at the grey sky beyond it. Two weeks of the same monotonous grey was beginning to bug the wolf. Didn't it ever shine sun here in the valley, even during the winter?

Concerned with the girl's actions, Allen had walked over and asked the same question the others were wondering; 'What's wrong?'

Cat had only stared blankly at him as well and waved him away. Without uttering a single word, Allen was shooed by Cat. Walking back to the wood table where the others sat, waiting curiously, he shook his head in frustration. Biting her lip, Lenalee looked back at the wolf and looked concerned.

"Did something happen between you yesterday when you and Cat were locked in the library?" Here, everyone sent a nasty look Lavi's way, and the red-head scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

Allen paused. He thought about what had happened after Leverrier had been the one to find them. The white-haired teen gritted his teeth and clenched his right fist under the cover of the table at the thought of that cruel man. He'd rip Leverrier apart if he got the chance. He was surprised he hadn't been having dreams of killing the man, lately.

_Allen looked up in surprise at the brown-haired, middle-aged man that was glaring down at him. Barely moving or breathing, he offered the man a grimace of equal hate. One could have cut the tension between the two with a knife. Leverrier then found it necessary to repeat his earlier question._

"_Care to explain what you're doing?"_

"_Lavi locked Cat and I in here. That was nearly an hour ago." Thinking of an excuse for the girl as to why she was fast asleep and leaning against him, he continued smoothly. "Cat hasn't been getting much sleep lately, so she fell asleep awhile ago. I didn't move because I know she needed the rest. I've just been watching the snow fall since then."_

_Leverrier clearly didn't buy it. "Come with me."_

_Sighing, Allen started to move but felt Cat's grip on his left hand tighten automatically. Looking slightly surprised, he managed to pull away and stand. Satisfied that she wasn't going to fall to the side and wake up, he followed Leverrier._

_They walked down the hallway, opposite the way Lavi had gone. After several confusing turns, they came to a door. Opening it, Leverrier held open the door and pointed to a chair opposite of a small desk. Allen sat, but didn't get comfortable. He was tense, and watched as the older man moved behind the desk and pulled out an elegant leather chair to plop down onto. Once situated, he closed his eyes, placed his elbows on the wood desk, and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers. After a few heartbeats, his dark brown eyes flashed open and stared at the crude boy in front of him._

"_What were you and Cat doing alone in the library?"_

_This again? Allen felt irritation rise up in him. "I told you; Lavi locked us in there."_

"_The door was unlocked when I walked in." Leverrier reported. Allen blinked in shock. When did it open? Who had opened it? Had Lavi returned, feeling guilty and unlocked it without telling them? Or was there someone else? He remembered when both he and Cat had tried to get the door open and to no avail._

"_I…don't know…who opened it…or when it was opened." Allen said slowly, trying not to incriminate either himself or Cat. "Whoever did it made no notion to let us know."_

"_I see," Leverrier smiled like a lion with its prey. The Exorcist felt sick, just looking at him. "You may go." He sounded bored now, and dismissed him with a wave of a gloved hand._

_Allen stood and walked to the door. As he reached to the knob and began to twist it, Leverrier suddenly spoke up. "Tell no one about our…little…discussion, hmm? And I recommend staying away from Cat. Forgot what Cross Marian said about killing someone you-" as soon as he said this, the door was pulled open and slammed shut behind the infuriated boy. "-love?"_

"Allen?" Lenalee's voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Shaking his head in response to her question, everyone looked frustrated and tired.

"She hides too much." Chaoji declared.

Shoes scuffing the hard stone floor made everyone look up. Allen had stood and now stared coldly down at the new Chinese Exorcist. "Sometimes people have reasons for the things they hide; either to protect themselves, or to protect others." With that, the white-haired boy walked away, leaving them all questioning his actions.

He would not look back.

-

Meh, shorter chapter again; I thought it was good to leave off there. Next chapter will be focused around Christmas and Allen's 'birthday'. Aka, the day Mana adopted him. After that, a big fight will ensue. –laughs manically-

-PA


	15. Where Do I Go From Here?

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: More angst again. Sorry. After this chapter, there will be a major fight and twist.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Boys Like Girls. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Where Do I Go From Here

Sebastian Mego

-

_A small child stumbled behind a tall man. They were traveling, looking for work and a place to rest wherever they roamed. Ever since the man had taken in the child, he had finally felt complete – more complete then he had since his brother's death. Yet now he could hear the boy struggle to keep up; the scuffing of worn shoes on the dirt road meant dragging feet and a heavy heart. Nearly stopping, the man knew he had to let the boy continue at his own pace. That was the way the world ought to work. Yet when he heard the small child grunt and fall down to his knees on the ground, he stopped, sighing softly._

_Turning around, Mana approached his young charge as saw that his head was bowed in defeat. He stared down at the brown-haired boy in both understanding and sympathy. He had been abandoned because of his left arm, and now he was in his eleventh year and still struggling to survive. The rising sun behind Mana made him almost look god-like, but this was not what struck a chord in the boy's heart. It was what he said next._

"_Allen; never stop walking. Not until the day you die." Allen perceived this like it was the holiest thing someone could say. Even though the small boy had fallen to his knees and thought about giving up, he now stood, determination written all over his young face. Seeing the boy's proud face, the pierrot chuckled softly. He turned and bent, holding out his hands next to his back. When the boy tilted his head in confusion, Mana smiled quietly to himself. "Get onto my back; I don't mind carrying you for awhile. Everyone needs a helping hand every now and again, no?"_

_Grinning widely, Allen leapt onto the older man's back, knocking the breath out of him. As he stood, he laughed along with the boy and they began to continue down the dirt road once more._

_Even though Allen was almost always insistent on doing things himself, and his way, he still knew where his limits were. He knew when he needed help, and accepted it. When the clown had first met the boy, he was as stubborn as a mule and kicked twice as hard. Yet the boy slowly opened and revealed more of himself day by day._

_And this brightened Mana's life more than the sun ever could._

-

Christmas; the one day of the year almost every human enjoyed…even if they celebrated it or not. In the Order, it was a day to be proud of for all. God's day, they called it. Yet there were still the few grumps who didn't care for the holiday. This was not secluded to Kanda Yu. As much as he hated the joyful songs and tones coming from other's mouths, or the way mistletoe would be snuck up into the rafters, or the way everyone exchanged pleasantries, there was still one – possibly two – more people who hated it even more.

Surprisingly, this would be Cat and Allen Walker.

Allen didn't really hate the holiday, he just hated the memories it brought with it. Cat did as well, but her anger was more visible than Allen's. Being his first Christmas together with the Order, the white-haired boy did try to make an effort to seem like he too, was excited. Every now and again though, he would sneak off to stare blankly out a window, reliving memories of the past.

Cat, on the other hand, refused to come down until mid-day.

"Where's Cat?" Lenalee asked Allen as they helped moved tables and furniture in the cafeteria around for the celebration later that night. While the adults would toast with wine, the children would be stuck with either milk or egg nog. Neither of which many preferred. Tonight the Black Howl Club would be performing for them though, which had many even more excited and pleased with the evening celebration. It being past lunch, there weren't too many people roaming about the café, but those who were helping were wishing they could either be warm some place else, or out frolicking in the snow. The sun had finally showed itself after nearly a month of the same grey days. Many people were already outside, making snowmen, throwing snowball fights, or just running around, laughing and playing. But, of course, there were those who found playing in the snow an un-dignified act saved only for children.

Allen shrugged, not really caring. It had been clear to the girl that he wasn't exactly 'home'. His mind wandered aimlessly, allowing his body to perform tasks only mechanically. Lenalee was sure she could have slapped Allen across the face, and would have held the same frown and continued on in his work. Concerned about his actions, she hoped the Christmas/Birthday celebration in Allen's honor would do him some good. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind though as she considered the boy either growing angry or upset by the surprise party. Shooing that thought away, she offered Allen a wide smile which he barely perceived. Frowning in displeasure, Lenalee left him alone to mope.

Happy he was finally alone, Allen made his way back up to the third floor to stare aimlessly out a window at the people who were at play. Lenalee had gone outside and he currently watched as she threw a snowball at Lavi, who shot her one back. Soon Miranda and Marie got involved, and then Johnny and other Finders and Scientists the boy didn't care to recognize. Suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to come face-to-face with Cat. She smiled bleakly at him and joined him leaning against the small window sill and staring at the people below.

"Not in the holiday spirit?" She teased. When she received no answer, she sighed and chuckled softly. "Neither am I; my mother died this day, ten years ago. Painful days may come and go, but memories always remain."

Again, there was no response. Allen then finally turned back around and went to his pose once more. Pressing next to her, seeking warmth, Cat blinked in mild surprise.

"I don't hate Christmas, I just hate the memories. Why do we forget the simple things and remember days we wish to forget?"

Cat clucked her tongue as if she were teaching an arrogant young child something. In her mind, she was having the same talk with Timothy earlier the same day. As if hearing his name called, the blue-haired boy looked up from where he stood, wrapped in ten pounds of clothing. In his right gloved hand was a large, but sloppy snowball. Sticking out his tongue playfully, he launched it and hit Kanda in the back of the head. Said teenager turned and began to chase the boy around with the intent to kill. "We remember it because it played an important role in our life. Even if we didn't like what happened, we'll probably always remember it, as long as we live. Who knows? Maybe it'll still haunt us after our deaths."

With this, Allen turned to walk away, feeling like the girl had depressed him even more. Cat followed him though, not willing to leave him alone. She felt the same connection because of the painful experiences both had on the same day. Christmas was supposed to be a time of happiness, but to some, it held only pain and sorrow. He then rounded on her, tired of not being able to be by himself. Baring his teeth at her, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Stop following me! Leave me alone!" Without waiting for a reply or a reaction, he spun around on his heel and stalked away, leaving the girl standing there…alone…

-

"So, how's Christmas been so far, Cat?" Sora was trying to entertain the younger Exorcists while Aaron and York set up for their performances. Annoying Cat was top on her list of things to do while at the Order (besides getting a full tour, of course). Cat rolled her eyes and exhaled, letting everyone know she was tired of being given the third degree. Sora, defeated, starting talking Lenalee and Miranda's ears off. Cat frowned deeply, ignoring Krory, Lavi, Chaoji, Kanda, Marie…basically everyone. The boys could have fun, hell, even the girls could, but Cat was worried.

No one had seen Allen since noon.

And it was time for his surprise party.

Muttering incoherent phrases under her breath, Cat pulled away from the table she leaned on and walked towards the door. She stepped outside into the cold night air, hoping for some relief. Today had been annoying, hectic, and all-around depressing. It certainly hadn't helped when Sora had insisted that the black wolf needed to just sit down and pour out her heart to her friend. Cat was depressed, but not suicidal; in other words, she felt the need to speak, but not with someone so damn persistent!

Suddenly Cat froze upon spotting another figure standing in the cover of darkness, looking up at the full moon above. The wind blew towards her, and Cat sniffed, letting the wind carry the scent of the person to her. If it wasn't obvious by the white hair that shone silver in the moonlight, then Allen's scent certainly told her who it was.

Standing up straight and tall, Cat rearranged her face to look determined and fierce. She needed to lure the boy into the cafeteria somehow, and she'd drag him in by force, if necessary. He was making everyone waiting. So she strode forward and reached him in only a few steps. Standing besides him, she released the breath that she had been holding which turned into an angry grunt. Allen glanced at her out of the corner of his pale grey eyes and smiled lightly at her. The wolf blinked, unsure of his reaction.

"Feeling ready to speak with mankind again?" The boy flinched at her harsh tone, but acknowledged the fact that he had probably upset many today. Hearing his stomach rumble, Cat lost her 'tough-guy' composure and broke into a large grin. "Hungry?"

Allen nodded, a ravenous look suddenly entering his eyes. Upon seeing the look, Cat laughed loudly and whacked him on the arm playfully. Without wearing any gloves, Cat could feel that his Exorcist jacket was cold and stiff, meaning he had been out here for quite awhile. Yet the girl didn't bring it up as she merely said; "You're freezing. Any colder and we could use you as a drink cooler."

The white-haired boy glared at her half-heartedly. Suddenly Cat's hand weaved its way to Allen's left hand, once again, and entwined their fingers together, just like the day two weeks ago in the library. Giving him a real smile for once, she pulled him alone back towards the entrance to the Order's headquarters. He followed blindly, stumbling over small piles of snow left it the storm's wake. Once they finally reached the safety of the doors, Cat then spun around and gave Allen a peck on the cheek, surprising him. He blushed a deep crimson color and the girl laughed at his poor cover. "Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday, Allen."

He blinked in confusion. "It's not my real birthday."

"You were adopted by Mana on this day, so it's the only clue we have. You're only sixteen days older than me, so don't get cocky. On the tenth of January, I'll be sixteen as well, so don't act like you're a tough, big teenager." Cat winked merrily and opened the door. Allen merely closed his eyes and smiled lightly. As Cat struggled to move the door that was partially frozen closed, he opened his eyes again and moved his head to look at the full moon above.

_I'll keep walking, Mana. If not for you, but for my friends._

-

"There you are!" Sora squeaked, causing many to turn and stare as Cat basically drug Allen into the dining hall. There wasn't a large crowd, but it was still large enough for Cat to feel nervous. She would shortly be singing in front of these people and she didn't like the thought of it at all.

"Yeah, here we are." Cat replied sarcastically. She threw Allen a sideways glance and he nodded slightly, moving on over to their fellow Exorcists. After he was gone, Cat sighed deeply.

Sora flung an arm around her friend's shoulder and showed her teeth in a large smile. "You ready to sing that song you wrote based on Allen?" Cat stiffened when she saw Emilia pass and prayed she hadn't heard. If the blonde had, she made no notion of registering it. Sora snickered lightly when she realized what had her friend tensing up.

"Yes, I'm ready." It was a reluctant statement, over all, but Cat tried to fake determination.

Clucking her tongue, Sora shoved her towards the other Exorcists, giving her a look much like Cat had given Allen. Sora waved her hands in a 'shooing' motion and Cat looked at her like a kicked puppy. Breathing in deeply, she walked over, knowing that there was going to be several songs courtesy of the Black Howl Club before her final song. Finally making her way into the throng of people, they moved and acknowledged her.

"So when's the music starting?" Lavi asked joyously over the noise of the other voices. Almost as soon as he spoke, the slow tap on a microphone caught everyone's attention. Turning towards the makeshift stage at the back of the café, Cat almost glowered up at Sora, who was smiling and waving like an idiot.

"Hello and good evening to all of you little people here in the Order. For nearly an hour, we'll sing and play tunes for you that most of you have never heard before. And at the very end there's a special treat! Your very own Cat will be singing a song she wrote herself and has been practicing with us in secret for nearly a month." Sora's grin faltered slightly when she realized it was supposed to be a 'secret'. "Well, anyways, Merry Christmas, and 'Happy Birthday' to Allen Walker!" Here she lifted her right arm and a chorus of cheers went up. The silver wolf always knew how to get a crowd excited and ready to cheer. Cat also found herself clapping while watching Allen with intent – but wary – eyes. He seemed to be embarrassed and flushed from all the cheering and praise, but he went with it, offering everyone a smile. If only it had really come from his heart. But who knows, maybe it had?

"The first song is known as 'Pride' and it's a song where we'd appreciate if you little cozy couples started dancing. For you humbugs out there, go suck a lemon!" When the cries died down, Sora stepped away and allowed Aaron to take the place at the microphone and start the slow song. It was one Cat knew well, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

A dancing song. One where two people would get close enough for nearly five minutes and dance hand-in-hand. Searching the small area around her, Cat found either people had already latched onto each other or they were watching the rest from a distance. There were still even a few groups of people off to the sides talking animatedly. Suddenly two fingers tapped her shoulder and Cat turned in surprise. It was Allen, of all people. He smiled kindly down at her, with his eyes narrowed against the odd glare of the light. The wolf wasn't sure if the smile really reached said eyes, but it looked true enough to her.

"Would you like to dance?" The way he said it and the way he held out his left hand so gentlemanly had Cat's mouth slightly agape. Allen tilted his head to the side rather cutely and Cat couldn't help but let a chuckle out at his appearance. Taking his hand firmly, her breath caught in her throat as his right hand snuck around the left side of her waist and her left hand reluctantly climbed up to perch on his shoulder. Slowly they began to move in-time with the beat of the slow music and both teenagers found themselves staring into the other's eyes, not paying attention to the rest of the world. Not surprisingly enough, Allen was the first to look away. Cat's wolf side felt slightly smug that he had been the first to look away – in a wolf's world looking away meant that the one who didn't look away held more dominance. Trying to shake the feelings of instinct away, Cat followed his gaze to where Reever and Johnny were attempting to hold back Komui. Scanning the crowd, Cat spotted the reason for the Supervisor's distress; Lavi was dancing with Lenalee. Clearly Komui was going to kill the poor rabbit later, and Lavi had no idea what cruel and unusual punishments lay in wait.

"That's why I would never ask Lenalee to dance." Allen chuckled, as if guessing Cat's thoughts. The brown-haired girl also chuckled and nodded while they remained watching the two sides; a calm and peaceful dance between two friends and a fiery feeling to maul on the other side of the spectrum. It then occurred to the girl that Allen was leading their dancing confidently, never faltering in his step. Cat knew a little bit of dancing from her mother, but it surprised her to see the boy that had been abandoned and grew up on the streets dancing better then some professionals could.

"And where did you learn to dance?" The female's voice was quiet and somewhat taught, as if wary to tread the topic at hand. Allen turned his head back to face her and smiled once again at her wary – but inquisitive – look.

Recalling old memories, Allen stared off into space while seeking an appropriate answer. "Mana taught me. Since we were traveling clowns, looking for work wherever we went, we had to do odd things like acrobatics."

"Dancing included?" The wolf asked incredulously.

"Yes," the white-haired Exorcist responded merrily. After a small bout of laughter, the song was over and the two reluctantly pulled away. Cat raised her brown eyes to meet Allen's pale grey hues and smiled sadly.

"After I go prepare for awhile, then it'll be my turn to go up and sing. Hopefully I don't die or faint on the stage."

"You'll be fine," Allen promised, remembering when she had sang at the Club a month earlier. With a glance towards the ceiling, Cat let out a breathy sigh and left him alone.

As soon as Cat had left, Allen had loitered near a table and grabbed a glass of some sort of non-alcoholic beverage and took it back to stare out a window near the place where they had danced. Staring up at the full moon, he swirled the glass around and watched as snow gently drifted down. Yet when a black and white figure appeared instead of his reflection, Allen nearly dropped the glass and backed up. Staring at the image of the 14th Noah, he made a noise in his throat that sounded both frightened and feral. The 14th wore the familiar grin as he always did. Blank white eyes bore into the boy's soul and he began to softly speak, knowing only the boy before him could hear him.

"_A pianist is nothing without his singer. You are only one half of a whole." _And with that, the image disappeared, as if it had never been there to begin with.

-

Everyone's attention was on the stage as Cat walked up. Sora had been prepping Cat backstage, meaning helping her look a little bit formal (which was hard with the damned Exorcist coat and Cat's odd clothing style) and doing warm-ups. It was necessary to exercise the voice before a performance like that, many musicians claimed. Two grey eyes were locked on the girl with a strange attentiveness. Sora had snuck away from Cat to pull Allen away and inform him the song the black wolf Exorcist was going to sing was based on him. Allen had merely nodded blankly, earning a frustrated growl from the eighteen-year-old girl. Now Cat was on the stage and holding her breath nervously as the music began to play.

_I may just kill myself later. _She thought bleakly as she scanned the crowd. Seeing the Exorcists hiding towards the back corner and to her right, she muttered incoherent phrases before she opened her mouth for the first line.

"_If you asked him, he'd say he didn't need repair, but in truth, his heart was always in despair. He'd say a thousand times his comrades were his friends, they helped; his heart was on the mend. He hated his will, never wanting to kill. Hundreds of enemies had been sliced down in cold blood, but he didn't care as rain fell and he became covered in mud. He'd always go along with the daily grind, maybe loosing a small piece of his mind. Saying his demons and him where exactly the same, was better than playing this foolish little war game. Fighting his fate, he hated the demon that lay in wait. He'd scream to that God whom he hated so much in the sky, always asking the same question of 'why'. Gazing out the window of a place he called a hole, freedom seemed like a far off dream for him and his soul. Pale grey hues have lost all faith and hope; he wonders how he will ever cope. Strength leaves him as he falters, everything he knows is altered._

_He's been lied to, loosing all faith in the things he achieved, so many people have lies and tales they've elegantly weaved. He knows nothing but the truth of his existence, no way can he give up, he resorts to resistance. His futile attempts get him nowhere except for in the lion's lair. The lion smiles, a cruel, evil smile, commanding his death all the while. A young boy raises his head, loosing all sense of the world, the demon within roars but remains furled. They realize he is the key to the song, yet they don't realize he's been gone far too long. A smirk appears and evil laughter resounds, all tension rises right into a mound. The young boy is gone; only an empty shell remains, and above in the sky, it begins to pour rain…"_

As the song finally ended, it sounded as if there were still leagues of lines to go. In truth, Cat hadn't really finished the song, but left it off there, feeling it was as good an ending as it ever could reach. There was a moment of silence, as there always is after a song ends, and then the crowd erupted into cheers. Cat faked a smile, knowing most couldn't even see it. She didn't really care for the cheer, any more. It felt bland, lacking a true victory. The first time she had performed, it amazed and excited her, but now she only wished to escape and be on her own. A soft scent wreathed around her and she could hear a familiar voice in her ears. Closing her eyes and inhaling the scent deeply, as if to keep it stored in her memory like a picture, she listened to the spirit's voice.

"_You've done well, my daughter." _Yuki's scent disappeared, and Cat felt more alone than she ever had before.

-

Longest chapter by far. It reached a full 6 pages long, and I'm not joking. This took me about a week and a half to write, though, because I was contemplating on it a lot. Since this was also written during the time when the newest DGM chapter came out after a 3 – 4 month break, I was also thinking about that. Chapter 187 gave you a lot to think about, but also lacked what many desired. I pray the next update with the upcoming weeks will do DGM some more justice. Expect some surprises next chapter based off the 187th night!

**Oh yeah, that song that Cat sang was actually part of the DGM poem I wrote. You can find the full version on my FF account.**

-PA


	16. Bring Me To Life

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: **This chapter was written a week after the 187th night was finally released. Contains major spoilers based off that chapter, and that's what fueled this evil (and quite random) chapter.**

**Yes, I know it sounds rushed and totally out-of-place, but if you don't listen to the plot bunny, it gives you writer's block.**

**ALSO, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! MY COMPUTER SEEMS TO BE HAVING ISSUES WITH UPLOADING ANYTHING TO (or vice versa) SO I ONLY MANAGED TO UPLOAD THIS THE DAY AFTER ITS SCHEDULED UPDATE.  
**

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Hayhayhiltz. She's been going through some hard times, and I want to be there for her. She's the one who inspires me to write a lot, and I hope all of her troubles pass quickly.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Evanescence. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 187!!!**

Bring Me To Life

Evanescence

-

Time Skip: Chapter 14: December 25th – Chapter 15: January 20th

-

An unsettling calm had settled over the Order. Everyone was strangely quiet, sensing something was approaching. As the old saying goes, it was the 'calm before the storm'. It was a grey day once again, and it was the day before Cat's birthday, but even she had a foreboding sense. The wolf hadn't eaten and claimed she wasn't hungry. She remained in her activated form – her wolf form – the entire day and continually paced the grounds, both inside and out, feeling impervious to the cold. Finally it took the Head Nurse to drag her back inside and try to get her warm. Even though Cat complained that she had suffered ten winters outside in the forest, the Nurse still didn't want her getting sick or injured.

"Who knows? You may be pacing around and end up falling into the ocean!" Cat rolled her eyes, not believing she would be that stupid, but she went along with it as the Nurse soaked her paws in hot water. It was rather comfortable compared to the ice and snow outside. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and alarms began to go off. Both women were shocked and rushed out, oblivious to any danger lying in wait.

"What happened?!" Komui asked into his headset as he rushed towards where the explosion had come from.

Reever answered him, standing before the fallen wall with a twisting feeling in his gut. "I don't know…"

"Akuma!" Allen's voice called out as he launched himself over Reever, causing the Australian to look around in panic. Finally his eyes settled on two figures; the Earl in his human form and a small, odd Akuma. On its chest a 'four' was etched into it.

"God, Komui, it's the Earl and a Level Four Akuma!" Reever screeched into the headset, rushing the opposite way. He prayed that the Exorcists would be okay and that they'd win easily. They had all been injured from the Earl's last attack, so how would they fair? And the Earl was there…did they even have a prayer?

"What?!" The Chinese man pushed himself harder, knowing not to go into the heart of danger but he also knew he had to be there. He started barking orders into the microphone, telling everyone that wasn't an Exorcist to get down to the storage rooms underneath the cathedral. He could only pray that they'd all be safe down there for now. "Please help us!" He prayed.

-

Cat rushed down the stairs, flying down them. Every ten steps she would stop and then make another bound. After receiving the message through the Nurses and Doctors about the Earl and the Akuma, she had left them on their own to go help. Reaching out with her senses, Cat could tell that several Exorcists had already headed towards the west side of the building, where the explosion had happened. Gritting her teeth, Cat hit the stone ground and turned sharply; veering just barely past a corner and now had the battlegrounds in her sight. Seeing Allen standing at the front, a feeling of dread suddenly hit her. The only Exorcists here were her, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Chaoji, Miranda and Lenalee. How would so few Exorcists survive this attack?

_Have we come all this way to die here?_

-

Allen glared at the Earl, a hatred for him running through his veins. How dare his real form look like Mana; and why? How could the Earl look like Mana? This is what had Allen not only confused but afraid. He remembered that Mana had been destroyed by himself as an Akuma, so there was no way they could be one in the same…right? Shaking himself, Allen lifted his left arm slightly, showing his opponents his Innocence-laden hand that was currently formed into claws. He wanted to fight the Earl personally, but would the others be able to handle the Akuma by themselves? He had to have faith in them; how could he fight both by himself at the same time? It was impossible.

"Allen!" Hearing Cat's sharp cry, the white-haired boy only acknowledged she now stood several feet behind him, but in front of the other Exorcists. Now they were all there – depleted in number – but still formed together as a team. He had confidence that they would win, but it was also shadowed by doubt.

"You…!" The Earl's furious hiss was clearly heard by them all, but his gaze had shifted from Allen to Cat. Cat drew herself up, her tail straight up in challenge.

"Earl…" She retorted back.

Suddenly, the Earl smiled. "Akuma, take care of them; I'll be fighting the wolf myself." The Akuma nodded and giggled in a high-pitched tone. It really did look like a cherub, but had the intent of a true demon.

"Your opponent is me, Earl!" Allen snarled, feeling slightly angry by being ignored. What had the Earl so intent on fighting Cat?

"No, you fight the Akuma." Cat growled, surprising them all. "This is my fight!" Before waiting for a reply, she launched herself at the Earl, feeling hate, malice, and revenge boil her blood. The others watched in shock as the Earl came swinging with his sword, nearly slicing Cat in half. She stood shakily on her back legs, using her front claws to oppose the Earl's large sword. Her body quivered with the odd position and the effort, and sensing a weakness, the Earl slammed his right leg into Cat's own legs. Gasping in surprise, her legs buckled and she toppled down. Looking up in shock, she saw a sword coming down towards her throat, and barely had time to roll out of the way.

Leaping away slightly, she stood and watched the Earl with wary eyes. "Why the attack? Didn't you nearly wipe us out last time?" The wolf snarled, grimacing as she heard the cries of her friends as they struggled together to defeat the Akuma. She couldn't afford to loose them, but she also couldn't afford to loose her concentration on the fight before her. The brown-haired man smiled, pulling himself upright even more. His sword hit the ground and offered him support, like a cane almost. Brown eyes bore into bright blue hues.

"The first one to attack always has the element of surprise. I'm tired of playing this game, Exorcist, and I'm tired of you in particular. If I can wipe you all out here and now, it solves a hell of a lot of problems for me!"

Cat's eyes were narrowed, but challenging. "What do you plan on doing when you kill all humans? Where will your purpose be then? You'll have no more to destroy or kill, and the Earth will fall into ruins. No tyrant has ever thought it out to the end, and you're certainly not better than they are! You've had over seven thousand years to plot, yet you've come up with nothing better? Let the humans destroy themselves! It'll be their own fault for their early doom, and the demise of the entire planet. Why fight now?!" What the wolf said was true; no true tyrant had ever thought out what they would do once they took over the world. Alexander the Great was a fine example; he took over a large area but never governed it properly. It was the same principle now. If the Earl destroyed the humans or took over the world, what would he do then? It was stupid, and pathetic. No fights between humans ever had a purpose – no matter what one could be told, it was pointless, in the truest essence, and the Earl was trying what fragile existence the humans had pulled together. Why not just let the humans destroy themselves and the planet? It seemed more logical and reasonable to let nature run its course, yet some were just too stubborn. And as long as the Earl poised a threat to her friends, herself, and everyone else on the planet, Cat would fight to destroy him and the world he was trying to create.

"I am God!" The Earl then said, as if he had not heard a single word the wolf had just spoken. He picked up his weapon once more and charged the black creature, screaming curses at her. Feeling something inside of her snap, the wolf seemingly disappeared. Stopping short, the Earl looked around in a panic, wondering what the hell had just happened. Suddenly a large, ragged cut appeared along his right shoulder, spurting blood. Gasping in pain, the Earl for once was brought down to his knees. Pressing a gloved hand to the wound, his pained brown eyes looked up to see the wolf appear before him again. At first Cat's face was not turned towards him, but once she did turn, the Earl felt his eyes widen with shock, but then narrow with anger. Gritting his teeth, he was reminded curtly of the 14th. One blood red eye stared back at him, unkind and uncaring.

The wolf was stoic right now, allowing part of her true self to seep forward, granting her enough power to at the very least injure the Earl. Behind her, the Exorcists had all attacked the Level 4 all at once and defeated it. They now cast wary but surprised glances towards the Earl and Cat, wondering how she had wounded him. Sneering darkly, the Earl laughed out loud and his sword changed back in the umbrella known as Lero. The odd creature danced around the Millennium Earl, voicing his concerns about his wound.

"You're lucky I'll pull away for now, Exorcists, but be sure of this; I will win this war." Standing up, the Earl dusted his tan suit off and shot one last glare at Cat. "And you – your father ruined my plans the first time, but you won't! I'll make sure of that! His spirit may still linger, but I refuse to let him ruin everything! Damn you to hell, mutt!" By the end of his rant, he was yelling madly and then suddenly disappeared with Lero, as if they had never existed in the first place. After silence enveloped the entire building, Cat sighed loudly. Her left eye turned back into its normal blue state and she turned to face her friends. All of them looked battered, bruised, and worse for wear. How they had all managed to defeat the Level 4 Akuma together, Cat was uncertain of, but she had faith that they had figured out a way.

Now came the awkward part – the questioning stares of the others. Cat was sure they were curious as to why the Earl had such a vendetta out for both Cat and her father. Who was her father? What had he done to enrage the Earl? As several questions ran through everyone's mind, Cat picked her way carefully over the rubble. Glancing back, she frowned at the hole in the wall that was letting in snow and cold air. As Komui and Reever finally appeared, Cat waved her tail towards it. "I think fixing that would be a good idea."

Kanda growled, from where he stood on a large piece of brick wall. "That's the understatement of the year, Ba-Cat."

"No one asked you," the wolf muttered.

"How did you manage to defeat them so quickly?" Komui asked, surprised the battle had lasted nearly ten minutes and nothing more.

Cat flicked her tail as she continued walking towards them. "The Earl doesn't have a reason for fighting, while we do. That's all that we need. We worked together, as well."

"You fought the Earl on your own!" Chaoji pointed out.

The wolf shot him a cold, hard stare. "He wanted to fight me, and that's why he sent the Akuma after you."

"You weren't even hurt back in North America!" The Chinese Exorcist suddenly spat, surprising everyone. "You were the only Exorcist there at the time the Earl attacked, and yet you didn't even know he was there! Every last one of us was hurt! How dare you?!" His face was red with anger; he had held that in too long. He – along with many others – were angry that Cat had walked away unscathed.

"Who said I didn't fight? Who said I didn't get hurt?" Cat asked, sounding rather curious.

"You were injured?" It was now time for Komui to be confused. Many nearly – or did – loose their lives. He had never gotten a report that Cat had been injured, and if she had been wounded, she didn't show it afterwards.

The girl sighed as she transformed back into her human form. Sliding a hand up to the collar of her coat, she unbuttoned it slightly and wrenched it open enough to expose her throat and left shoulder. Four large, jagged scars ran from her shoulder blade to the base of her throat. And the scars weren't thin lines; they were thick, much like Allen's own scar from his weapon. He blinked at her in shock, along with everyone else.

"That looks like a bear mauled you…" Lavi said in the stunned silence.

Cat shook her head and smirked at their stupidity. "Close enough." As she shrugged her coat back on, she paused for a moment, and seemed to gain a far-off look. As if remembering the chill of winter though, she shivered and pulled it up again. "The Earl…I'll rip him to shreds the next time I can wrap my claws around his throat." Her voice was deep, almost in a growl, but there was a hint of sorrow hidden behind her words. Allen was the first to notice the pained look in her eyes. Glancing down at her side, he saw a spot on the coat that was darker than the rest of the black material. That was when he noticed the red drops on the ground besides her.

"Cat, you're hurt!" Right as he said this, Cat's legs buckled under her weight, no longer strong enough to support her. Being the closest, Lavi grabbed her and supported her. Gingerly, his hand touched the wound and when it pulled away, it was covered in dark blood. Grimacing, he held out his hand to show the others, and Komui started barking orders into his headset again. While he commanded the Head Nurse to come help the injured, and for those who had went to the storage room to come back upstairs for repairs, Allen felt a nagging suspicion at the back of his mind.

Not once had he seen her take a direct hit from the Earl…

So where had the blood come from…?

-

Ah, that was kinda short. Whatever. If you've read Chapter 187, then you'll understand the Earl's human form, and what I was referring to with North America. More secrets revealed in the next chapter! And more fluff! And sorry if that seemed fast; it was sitting there for three weeks, being unwritten, and this was the best I can pull out. If you've read 187, you should at least be able to fill in most of the blanks.

-PA


	17. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Again, you should probably read Chapter 187 to understand this chapter (and the last) fully. More of Cat's story is revealed!

**And if you were wondering why I am still using the black/red Exorcist coats, rather than the tan piece of crap seen worn by Kanda and Allen, I just don't like them. I'll stick with the red/black coat until it changes to something better. –grimaces-**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Kelly Clarkson. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Kelly Clarkson

-

**QUICK NOTE TO ALL READERS:**

**Briefly, (for two or three weeks) this shall be returning to weekly-Saturday updates. Since school has been giving me writer's block, I only have up to chapter 18 done (two more chapters) and I really need to catch up. As soon as I am caught up, then it shall return back to twice-weekly updates.**

**Sorry for an inconviences or anger issues.**

**YOU MAY NOW PROCEED TO EITHER KILL THE AUTHOR OR READ.**

-

Hazel eyes flew open and blinked against the harsh florescent lights of the infirmary. Using her arms, Cat attempted to prop herself up, but found a gentle hand holding her down. Allen smiled down at her lightly, feeling exhausted, but he remembered how he told the Head Nurse that he would stay near Cat's bedside until she woke up.

"_You don't have to do that. I'll send for you when she wakes, and you need to rest yourself. You were injured as well." The Head Nurse looked him over, from the bandages wrapped around his head to the sling that held his right arm. Swinging his Innocence around like mad had torn a ligament, and it was practically worthless at the moment. Moving it pained the boy, but he tried to act tough; whether it was for himself, or to assure the others, the old woman wasn't sure about._

_The white-haired teen offered her a large smile. "I'd rather be here when she wakes." His smile faltered and he looked confused when a hand was placed on his left, uninjured shoulder._

_Grey wisps shook slightly as the Nurse shook her head and chuckled softly. "You're too kind, Allen. I see she means a lot to you."_

_Allen gaped, blushing, and then began to stutter. "N-no, I-I just…" He was left speechless as the woman laughed and walked away, leaving the boy alone to stumble over to Cat's bed._

"_Young love," she breathed merrily._

"Allen?" A light, yet hoarse voice brought him out of his revere. Allen blinked and looked back down at her. He smiled and let his left hand travel to her hand and grasped it softly. The girl tilted her head cutely, wondering what he was doing. Trying to sit up again, pain shot through her left side, and a breathy hiss escaped her lips. Pressing her arm against the wound that was still healing, her friend watched with concerned eyes.

"Should I get the Nurse?"

Cat waved at him and growled sharply (he wasn't sure if it was out of pain or out of irritation). "No, no, I'm fine; just taken aback by the pain."

Shaking his head to rid the hair in front of his grey eyes, the boy frowned deeply. "I never saw you take a hit from the Earl's sword."

Upon saying this, Cat froze visibly, and Allen's curiosity spiked. If she hadn't gotten hurt by the Earl, where had the wound come from? And what about the healing scars on her neck? Swallowing nervously, she tried to ignore him, but the boy wouldn't let it drop. Asking once more, anger lit up the wolf's eyes and she practically bared her teeth at him. "It's none of your business!"

"Didn't you say to let your friends take some of your pain?!" Allen was now standing, towering over the bed where she laid. His anger and harsh tone surprised her, and Cat looked away, hurt and oddly sober.

"I did say that…but it doesn't mean I have to tell you what happened to me."

Allen ran his left hand through his hair, feeling even more aggravated. "_Everyone _wants to know." His emphasize on 'everyone' made Cat sigh once again.

"Fine. Sit down, and I'll explain." Following her instructions, the boy sat back down on his chair, and scooted himself forward till he was sitting by the bed's edge. Watching her intently, more questions ran rampart through his head.

As if reading his mind, Cat spoke absently. "I know you have a lot of questions, but hopefully my story will answer most of them."

He nodded, and so she began.

"Back in North America, I heard the alarms go off when the Earl appeared at Headquarters. I immediately ran outside, hoping I would be able to either stop him or do something. I really didn't have a plan, so I was running in blind. Yet when I got out there, it wasn't the Earl who greeted me." Cat paused, almost looking confused for a moment, before she shook herself and continued.

"Anyways, it was my mother, Yuki. I was so confused, and then she transformed. The Earl had turned her into an Akuma." Strangely, the wolf sounded calm. Everytime Allen thought back to how he turned Mana into an Akuma, he would grit his teeth, clench his fist and hate himself and the Earl. How could Cat not have a reaction to her mother being an Akuma?

"We exchanged a few words and then we began to fight, but since the Akuma still had some of the same skills as my mother, it proved more difficult than I thought it would be. She ended up ripping my throat into shreds, and I blacked out from the blood loss. The last thing I remember was the Earl suddenly besides her, praising her for 'killing' me. She's just totally dead to me, now. I can't believe what he did to her. I'll kill him the next time I get a hold of him!" Finally Cat gave an appropriate reaction; she snarled and slammed her fist down onto the bed. The machines connected to her beeped in response to her distress, and Allen hoped the Nurses and Doctors didn't notice, less they came in.

"But how did you manage to live?" Allen remembered the report about how the North American Branch had basically been destroyed, and it was out of sheer luck of quick thinking that saved almost every person's life.

The wolf stared at him as if he were rather unintelligent. "It was a full moon. Wolves like me use the moon to heal their wounds; the fuller it is, the quicker we heal. I bled out for awhile, but then when the moon rose, I came back around and my wound had healed." She pointed to the large scar. "It didn't remove the scar, though, and I'm afraid I'll always have to carry a reminder of what happened to me, and what the Earl did, for the rest of my life. It's an unlucky fate. While many think gaining scars are a show of bravery, strength, and courage, it also holds painful memories that not many care to relive. I'm sure you feel the same, no?" Cat motioned towards Allen and his chest, and almost immediately the scar seemed to heat up, as if with the knowledge the wolf was speaking about it. Gripping his shirt with his left hand, the boy nodded his agreement.

"That's what I thought." Suddenly she began ripping cords from her arms and chest, causing the machines to either go dead, or beep radically, announcing her death. Allen panicked, wondering what the hell she was doing, since she was still injured, and the Nurses weren't going to be too happy with the fact that the wolf had tried to leave the Infirmary earlier than she should.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood on confident legs and began a search for clothes. Realizing the wolf wasn't going to stay here any longer, the boy also stood and walked over to a small chair where an extra set of clothes lay in wait. Throwing them to her, the girl managed a 'thanks' and disappeared behind a screen to dress. Even though he couldn't see her, Allen still turned to look out the window out of politeness. The moon was still about one fourth of the way full. Suddenly remembering Link and the two Third Exorcists with him during that night when the Earl attacked, he felt a sudden longing to be stronger. Both of the Third Exorcists had died, and Link had barely escaped as well.

"I'm so weak…" He whispered sullenly under his breath. Two hands grasped his shoulders from behind, surprising him. Allen turned and saw Cat standing there, in her normal get-up. Her brown eyes were studying him and the boy was suddenly hyper-aware of how close they were. He knew he could have wrapped his arms around her waist at that moment, bent down, kissed her gently, poured out his emotions, but something told him not to. There was something more important; the war.

The look in his eyes must have given him away, because Cat's own face fell. "First off, you're not weak, and second off…the war shouldn't stop you from doing what ya love." Surprised mildly by the second part of her statement, he snorted.

"If I'm not weak, than why can't I protect everyone? And the war…what do I love, anymore?" Not expecting an answer, meaning it was a rhetorical question, Allen began to walk towards the door. A hand caught him and stopped him short, though.

"You're not weak," Cat repeated blatantly, "and you love your friends, don't you?"

Grey eyes widened in realization. Cat was right; he did care deeply for his friends.

"We can't protect everyone," Cat continued, "that's why we try to get stronger and protect those that we can. Friends come first, in any situation, though. You listen to your heart first, friends second, orders third." Allen was reminded of the song he had heard Cat sing when he, Cat, and Toma went to Dalore.

"Who taught you that?" He asked quietly. The wolf part-way smiled.

"My mother,"

"Ah," There were a few heartbeats of awkward silence before Cat began to tug at Allen's hand, dragging him towards the door.

"Hungry?"

"Aren't we going to get in trouble for not staying in the Infirmary?" The captive boy asked as the door opened and he was taken down the hall towards the stairs.

"Sure, but I don't care. All that matters is that I'm with my friends…that I'm with you."

Her statement sparked such hope and passion in the young man's heart, he felt such a calm peace come over him. Smiling softly, he gazed at his comrade and was certain of one thing in that very moment.

He truly did love her.

-

I know, I know, you're probably asking; WHERE THE HELL IS THE KISSING AND ROMANCE? I'm taking my time, so be patient. I'm fantastic, aren't I? Sorry this chapter was so short; next one is bound to be longer.

Please review and feed the starving writer!

-PA


	18. Winter Song

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Ah, another odd plot bunny appears.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Sara Bareilles. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Winter Song

Sara Bareilles

-

Time Skip: January 20th – February 5th

-

"Cat?" Allen's cautious voice tried to ask over the vicious wind. Snow whipped into his face and he was buffeted by said wind. Holding a hand over his eyes, he looked through narrowed eyes for the black wolf that had disappeared into the dark, stormy night. Suddenly something popped up next to him, and he was sent flaying into the snow.

"Allen, I'm sorry! I got buried and I didn't see you!" The wolf stood over him, trying to protect him from the cold. He smiled in apology and tried to get to his feet, but found that he was frozen to the core. The wolf transformed into her second form and lowered herself where he could climb onto her back. "I'll carry you until we reach the cabin." She promised quickly. Allen nodded and climbed onto her back, allowing his hands to try to warm themselves in her thick fur. Cat grunted as she stood once more and began to trudge through the snow.

Now what were they doing in a blizzard in northern England? The Order, in its deranged sense of missions, had sent the two on their merry way to collect a piece of Innocence in the mountains. Cat was smart and had changed into her wolf form as soon as they got off the train there (of course she scared some of the townspeople, but fur _was_ better than just the coat Allen had on). Poor Allen was left to freeze in his skimpy Exorcist coat, and he felt a strange longing for his training days with Cross…

_Anywhere tropic but here! _His teeth chattered audibly and Cat nearly rolled her eyes.

_Humans can be such wimps!_

-

Upon reaching said cabin, one that had long been abandoned, but still held enough supplies for two people for at least a week, Cat helped Allen inside. It was dark, which made things very difficult as Allen and Cat searched for logs and matches to light a fire in the fireplace. After much stumbling and cursing though, they had a fire going and were sitting in front of it. Allen shook for awhile, and the wolf merely sat there, attentive but also wary. Sitting farther back, she found herself pacing every now and again, blue eyes glued on the fire; it was a fixation Allen had a hard time breaking.

"Cat!" Calling her name for the umpteenth time, he finally broke her revere and the wolf stopped and blinked.

"Huh?"

The white-haired Exorcist patted the ground next to him, and the wolf frowned deeply. "What?" He then asked, confused by her reactions.

"I'm sorry, it's just that wolves naturally don't like fire." Her eyes gained a far off distance as if she were thinking back to stories of the past. "It all began when Man first learned to control fire. They went berserk in their joy, and ended up burning down a forest. The animals mostly died, and those who escaped learned to fear Man and their power. Man may be the only creature with a brain intelligent enough to do what they've done, but they're also the only creatures with ambition enough to hurt those around them just to gain whatever they want." The wolf spat angrily and finally laid down. Her eyes were narrowed in the light of the fire and the boy could tell she wasn't happy about their mission or their predicament at the moment.

Allen smiled at her lightly. "It's alright, I understand." He paused and frowned. "You're right…I guess Man has really screwed up the world, haven't we?"

The wolf snorted with contempt and finally transformed back into her human self. Finally feeling instinct disappear like a candle's flame in the rain, Cat allowed herself to push forward next to Allen. He blinked in surprise as she pressed against his left side and let her head fall into his lap. At first he felt a blush begin to creep up his face, but as her breathing evened out, he let a real smile grace his face for once in a long, long time. Bending down, he stopped inches from her face and chuckled. "If only you knew what you really meant to me." Closing the distance, he kissed her lips softly and pulled back up. Sighing dreamily, he closed his eyes, dreaming of days without war…

-

Trudging through the snow, Cat held her head low with her eyes barely opened, cursing whatever was above about the weather. Allen was several feet behind her, going off in a slightly different direction. Trying to get around was a pain in the ass, to say the least, and both Exorcists were near their limits. Getting the Innocence from a cavern farther up, it hadn't been as bad in the snow department until they got back out. Defeating the numerous Akuma in the cave had taken up a lot of their time, and by the time they got out, the blizzard was back up in full force. Now getting back down to the town seemed near impossible.

Suddenly, the sound of something similar to ice cracking came to the wolf's ears and her head shot straight up. She heard Allen's muffled cry over the roar of the storm and she turned to see what had happened. "Allen?" Noticing he had disappeared, the wolf panicked and started bounding towards where she had last seen him. Yelping in surprise, Cat stopped short and looked down in horror. A large crevice in the ice and snow had appeared and Allen clutched the rim of the hole. He stared up at her, grey eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Hang on Allen!" Stepping closer, she bent her head and opened her maw wide to grasp him by the back of the shirt. Yet the ice gave way beneath her paws, and she started tumbling into the same crevice. Allen's grip was also lost and both went falling into the darkness…

-

Blue eyes opened slowly and widened in the darkness, trying to take in as much light as possible. Feeling the weight and chill of snow on her fur, Cat stood warily and shook herself, but ice still remained clumped. She sat down on her haunches, trying to lick the ice and melt it away. As the events of what happened then came rushing back, she froze and looked up.

_Allen…_

Standing up, Cat began to pick her way over snow drifts and blocks of ice, searching for her comrade. Feeling panic begin to choke her, the wolf began clumsy and started stumbling everywhere. Finally sliding down a patch of ice and onto more snow, she finally found the boy laying there unconscious under a pile of said snow. Using her tail and muzzle, she brushed the snow off of him and drug him towards a wall of ice. Glancing up, there was no visible light coming down into the crevice from the sun above; if it was still daylight. Who could be sure when partially underground and there was a snowstorm above ground? Using the last of her strength to transform into her second, larger form, Cat curled around Allen, hoping to keep him warm. His breathing was shallow and weak, but he was still warm and stirred every now and again. Sighing softly, Cat laid her head down on her paws and closed her eyes. Ears perked, listening for anything other than the howl of the wind, the wolf appeared to be asleep, but was trying to think of a way to get out.

Something shifting besides her made the wolf lift her head and look down at the frozen body besides her. Allen groaned and opened his eyes painfully. As said eyes focused on Cat's face, he tried to sit straight up to see where they were. Cat pushed his down with a large paw though, and shook her head lightly. "Rest." She commanded softly. He whimpered softly, finally feeling the cold seep into his bones. Shivering quietly, he pressed even closer to the wolf and let her gently rasp her tongue over his exposed skin to keep him warm. Normally the boy would think it weird that a comrade were licking him, but it seemed necessary for warmth, and frankly, if it did keep him warm, he didn't give a damn.

"How can we get out of here?" Allen's voice made Cat stop in her frivolous licking to watch him with saddened blue eyes.

"I'm not sure. If you can manage by yourself for a moment, then I'll see what I can find." The boy nodded, so the wolf transformed and crept away on silent paws. As Allen watched the black wolf disappear into the darkness of the ice cave, he curled himself into an even tighter ball, hoping she would be safe, and for her quick return.

_I feel so damn pathetic! I'm so weak! _Allen thought mutinously, wishing he had a fur coat like the girl. _But I bet she'd give anything to be normal…_

_**How can you be sure about that? **_The 14th's voice entered Allen's head and he immediately gritted his teeth with anger. He wanted to talk to someone, but the 14th wasn't at the top of his list. But he was curious as to what the Noah meant by his statement.

_**I mean, how can you be sure she'd rather be human? Maybe she'd rather stay a wolf. Humans have long forgotten their wild side, and many seek out those old roots. One such as the wolves must enjoy the feeling. Wouldn't you like not just to dream about running through a forest; lush grass underfoot, tall pines surrounding you, blue-grey skies above your head, the feel of the wind through your fur, the feeling of being wild and free? Wouldn't you enjoy that? Wolves have that, while humans do not. We think that we are the superior creature because we have thumbs and a brain intelligent enough to do things other creatures cannot. Simply put, Man is a very arrogant and selfish creature.**_

Towards the end of the longest speech Allen ever heard the 14th give, the Noah's voice faded until the boy was certain his presence for the moment was no more. He chewed on his lip, considering what his enemy had said. Did Cat and the other wolves love the feeling of what the Noah had described? Or did they wish for more or less? Puzzled by his thoughts, Allen wasn't paying attention as a figure slid up next to him, growling and snarling. Hearing the growls, his head turned and Allen let out a gasp of horror. A grey wolf stood over him, ready to rip into his flesh and satisfy its hunger. Without even having time to contemplate on what to do, the wolf gave a throaty noise and leapt for the boy to rip him apart. Yet before the wolf could reach him, a black flash appeared and knocked it away, sending it flying.

Realizing it was Cat, Allen managed to stand on frozen legs besides her and look towards the grey wolf. It stood slowly, clearly showing hunger and age. It wheezed and collapsed again, and the wild beast began to speak in human tones. "Kill me, Dark-shadow! I have no reason for being alive! I have fallen down here and feed on meager creatures that survive down here. Kill me, and end my pitiful existence!"

Confused by the way the wolf spoke, Allen watched Cat stride towards the wolf, almost with the intent to kill, yet when she settled back on her haunches before him, the grey wolf gaped. "You will let me lay here and die slowly and suffer, Dark-shadow?"

"No, I will not kill a fellow wolf." Surprised Cat also spoke with the tongue of a human, the grey wolf narrowed his amber eyes. The black wolf stared right back, mere kindness and patience showing through her calm façade.

"You are wolf, too? What about Silver-fur, over there?" His scarred muzzle gestured over to Allen, who blinked at the odd name given to him.

"No, he is not." There was a silence, with the only noise the roar of the wind above. "Tell me your name, and if you know of a way to escape this place." Cat's soft voice held a commanding tone to it, and the grey wolf took notice.

"I am Gray-Sky. And I do know of a way, but tell me your name, first, Alpha Dark-shadow."

Satisfied with his answer, Cat rose back onto her strong paws and stared down at him. "I am Cat, and I am no 'alpha'."

Gray-Sky chuckled darkly. "You act like one, Dark-shadow." He too, finally rose to his old paws and sighed as he dropped back on his haunches. "The only way one might be able to leave this hellish nightmare is by either climbing out where you fell…or…" He dropped off, uncertain of going on. Upon hearing Cat growl menacingly, he froze but continued. "This cave leads far to the north, but you end up on the other side of the mountains. Even when you get out, you're in avalanche country, so you're better off staying down here. No one has ever made it through that pass alive. That is why I have not left this place in the year I have been stuck down here." Memories flashed before his eyes, and he whimpered softly. "There used to be an entire pack roaming through these mountains. We knew how to live in this harsh land, but they are all dead now. I was fleeing the very humans that sought to kill us and fell down here, and they thought I was good as dead anyways. Tell me, Dark-shadow, where do you hail from?"

Allen was even more unsure of what Gray-Sky was speaking of, and he only managed to pick up pieces here and there. Cat seemed confident enough in her understanding of the other wolf's strange dialect, which made Allen believe that the 14th's words were true.

"I come from farther south; the pack of Arashi." Hearing the name of their old Alpha, Gray-Sky stood and snarled, startling Allen. Cat remained calm, and stared at him quietly. "I know you must of heard of him, and dislike him. I take it this mountain pack was once apart of our pack and Arashi split you up, am I right?"

Gray-Sky's tail twitched wildly and he grimaced at the younger one. "Yes, you're right. How did you know?"

Cat chuckled darkly. "Every wolf derives from the same pack, the pack of half-human wolves. We come from the same wolf who began to speak human, and who could transform. The one called werewolf by many humans. When our pack was formed, it began much larger than it was when Arashi died and the pack was wiped out. I figured he had split it up; typical Arashi. He was a dictator, in every sense of the word."

"What you say is true. So your side of the pack is wiped out too? How many wolves other than yourself remain?"

The black wolf looked to the side, ashamed of the answer. "There is only me and a silver wolf named Sora."

"That is all? Ah, humankind has destroyed us." Gray-Sky looked at Allen and licked his lips temptingly. The Exorcist took a step back, afraid that he was going to try to attack and eat him again. Cat moved in front of her friend and gave a low growl. The elder backed off for the moment, but his eyes shifted to watch Allen move every now and again. To say the least, Allen felt like a rabbit in front of a wolf with nowhere to go. Thank his lucky stars (which seemed to be running out, as of late) that he had Cat there to protect him.

_**So you can fight an Akuma, the Noah, or the Earl, but you're frightened of a dying wolf? **_Hearing the 14th's voice again, Allen sighed deeply, not caring if the other two heard him. He was tired, cold, and hungry, to say the least and all he wanted to do was either go home or just curl up and die.

"_Never stop walking; not until the day you die!" _Mana's voice now sounded in his head, and as Allen drew himself up, he knew they had to get out of there. Failure was not an option at this point in the war. He would not give up.

Seeing Allen's determined face, Cat turned back to Gray-Sky and dipped her head. "Would you please at least lead us part of the way through the tunnel. We're going to have to try to escape. We can't just give up and die." She paused, noticing the elder's saddened face. "You can come with us, if you'd like. We can help you find somewhere much warmer and safer to live."

Fury flashed briefly in the older wolf's eyes. "No. I will die here. I have nowhere to go, and I will not leave the land we were forced to live in. I will die by my ancestor's trials and tribulations."

"Your pride is strong, and your bonds to the pack even stronger." Cat chuckled softly and nodded to the wolf. "Lead us, though?"

Gray-Sky paused for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Very well. I will help the young. You are more key to this world than I am."

"Every creature is apart of the balance in this world." Cat whispered softly, and the grey wolf laughed aloud.

"Any young wolf who believes in balance has earned my respect! Come, little ones! I will show you the way." Without even seeing if they followed, Gray-Sky headed off in the direction of the darkest part of the cave. Allen came up behind Cat and she briefly rubbed against him.

"If you need to ride on my back, just ask. I want you to be safe." Her voice was light, but also tight with concern. As she stared up at him, Allen suddenly felt the urge to run his hands through her fur for security, rather than out of desperation for warmth. Going down on his knees, his hands went through her fur on her shoulders softly, and the wolf closed her eyes and allowed something close to a purr to leave her throat. Her muzzle suddenly bumped into Allen's cheek, and feeling her wet nose, he laughed and hugged the wolf firmly. Suddenly Cat pulled away, her eyes smiling for her. "Let's go, Silver-fur."

"Alright, Dark-shadow."

Together, they followed the old grey wolf into the unknown…

-

I know, you're hoping for more romance, but this idea popped up when I was talking to a friend. The next chapter, they escape, and the chapter after that it's total, 100 percent fluff and romance to the max! So, bear with me. Chapter 19 is all about them! XD

…You're going to kill me, aren't you?

-PeanutAngel


	19. Light On

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Last chapter before the real damn romance. You're about to kill me, right? I know you guys wouldn't, not until it's finished, and even then, you wouldn't have a reason to kill me, now would you? XD

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by the David Cook. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Light On

David Cook

-

A black figure whiffed around in the snow drifts and ice that had formed in the ice cave, searching for the small animals Gray-Sky claimed lived there. Finding nothing, she lifted her muzzle to the roof of the cave and sneezed. Shaking her pelt out thoroughly, Cat strode back towards where the elder wolf and Allen sat waiting. Both were starved and cold, but Gray-Sky showed it less. Gathering from the sick-smell coming off of the elder, the black wolf was almost certain he would die by the time they reached the end of the cave and into freedom. Death was a sad factor all creatures must deal with, but Cat always felt a mourning sadness well up inside her when another wolf died. Cat shook her head irritably, attempting to cast such thoughts from her mind.

Noticing Cat's distress, Allen softly kicked snow onto her and the wolf broke out grinning. Wolves loved snow, and even though they could die from the cold, the wolf felt giddy whenever the white fluff coated her. Allen found it was a quick and easy way to lighten her spirit and mood whenever she seemed hopeless. He, on the other hand, felt rather upset and dark about the fact that they were in a dire situation, but if Mana had taught him one thing, it was that you needed to keep hope to get out of situations like this alive.

"Are you two together?" Gray-Sky's voice broke Allen's thoughts and he blinked mildly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing all too well what the old wolf meant.

The wolf chuckled, sensing that the boy knew. "I meant are you two lifemates?" Cat growled softly and swished her tail, but did not answer. Clearly she was leaving it up to Allen to answer.

"Uh, lifemates?" The Exorcist asked, genuinely confused.

Gray-Sky stopped and turned back towards him, his muzzle set in an annoyed line. "I'm sorry, but even for a human, you're pretty darn stupid, pup." He paused and continued walking with Cat following and Allen bringing up the end. "Lifemates; two that mate for life. That should be obvious, even to the human's minimal intelligence." Allen felt like he should be insulted, but at the moment, he didn't even care anymore.

"No, we're just friends." Cat answered, feeling sorry for Allen in particular. His Exorcist coat was torn and tattered from their journey, and now his frozen body quaked every second. It wasn't her fault that humans couldn't see well in the dark; not able to see the sharp shards of ice and rock that protruded from the ground and walls that cut him and made his journey difficult. Every time he yelped in pain, both wolves would stop patiently, as if waiting for a young pup instead of an adult male human.

The smoky grey wolf allowed a haughty laugh to leave his lips. "Maybe you are too young to find such an attraction to anyone. You will find a mate, young pup; you are handsome enough to have your pick." At the old wolf's words, Allen felt his face heat up slightly, even though his blood was being drawn to his innards from his extremities. Managing a small blush behind his already-red face, Gray-Sky smelt his blood rise and he laughed once more. Cat even chuckled, though even she felt self-conscious. Why did people always seem to bring up the fact that they seemed like a couple whenever they were together?

Suddenly Gray-Sky froze, tail lifted to signal for the younger charges to be quiet. Cat crept forwards, ears perked, listening for sounds in the darkness. Finally a low rumble started up, and all three cast their eyes to the ceiling above them. Stalactites shook fiercely, and Gray-Sky barked sharply. "Run!" Right as he spoke, the sharp claws of ice began to fall down towards them. Cat transformed and slipped under Allen, offering him a ride. Both wolves started running towards the way they were headed in a panic, panting from the fear and adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Cat quickly pushed past the elder and ran for both hers and Allen's life. Upon hearing the old wolf grunt and tumble to a stop, she turned and growled irritably. Cat jumped back, and Allen felt his eyes widen.

_If the old wolf is going to die anyways, why risk our lives for his?! _Yet as soon as the words were spoken in his mind, the Exorcist felt guilty. His resolve was to save all that he could, and yet he seemed to care less about Gray-Sky. Was he not another life in danger, no matter what?

With his thoughts, Allen hadn't noticed Cat scoop up the elder in her mouth by his scruff, and rush back the way they were headed. Feeling the black wolf below him begin to slow with the extra weight, he jumped off of her and ran besides her. Pausing for the briefest of heartbeats, Allen nodded to her in hopes she would continue on. Grunting her thanks, both wolf and human ran side-by-side, hoping to escape death.

Dashing over another embankment both slipped and began to slide downwards, since it was an icy, steep slope. Cat finally transformed, letting the older wolf drop from her mouth and tumble on his own. They had finally escaped the falling ice, but now this slide made of ice made both Cat and Allen panic and try to find a grip. Gray-Sky's laugh rose over the sound of the wind rushing past them, and he began to speak. "Let it carry you! It will take us to the exit! Enjoy yourselves!"

Allen trusted the wolf briefly, and finally turned back onto his backside and allowed his eyes to watch as the walls of snow and ice whizzed past them and a pinpoint of light began to grow. Suddenly it grew and swallowed all three whole, and Allen had to blink rapidly against the light of the sun. As they skidded to a stop, Allen remained laying for a moment to calm his beating heart while the wolves stood and shook their fur out.

Cat then turned to glare at the dusty grey wolf. "It would have been nice if you had told us that was there!"

Gray-Sky lifted a paw to cuff her over the ears, and the youngling's gaze grew even colder. Flicking both her ears and tail in aggravation, she growled lowly, meaning he should answer before she ripped him to shreds.

"Children are no fun. I didn't tell you because I was being carried by my scruff by a huge black wolf that was too panicked to even watch where she was going." He cast Allen a sideways glance, meaning he also included Allen in his last statement. "But anyways, here is where I leave you. Since there was already an avalanche-" Allen looked shocked here, surprised that they had survived "-so that means you should be safe. Follow the path worn down by the deer, and you'll get out of the valley."

While Cat spoke to the wolf, trying to get him to go with them, Allen looked up. The sky was clear and blue, and the sun shone brightly. He felt the sudden urge to take off his coat since he was too hot, and he knew not all was right. "Why is it so warm out? When we got trapped, there was a blizzard."

Both wolves looked up and finally took notice. "That is odd…" Cat muttered softly.

Gray-Sky merely scoffed. "The weather is freakish around here. Don't worry. Just go." At the end, he growled slightly, and turned away from them.

"And what do you plan on doing? You can't get back into the cave." Cat pointed out gently. Gray-Sky just dropped to the snow-covered ground and shot the children a glare.

"I am on my last breaths. I will leave soon enough, so I may as well leave under a clear sky, instead of in a cave, holed up away from the rest of civilization. You two go back to your home, and keep going strong. Keep walking, if only for this old wolf's sake."

Allen gaped in shock, wondering how many knew of the mantra Mana once gave to him. If Cat's mother knew, and this wolf knew, how many more…? "Where did you hear that?"

"I have been here a long time. I pick up things from the younger generation. If I remember correctly, it was Yuki the white wolf who once told it to me." Memories entered his eyes and he sighed wistfully. "I had fun training that pup. Ornery as hell, more stubborn than a mule, more arrogant than Arashi…she was a damn good wolf and she never failed to amaze me. I miss the days of training young wolves that held the future of the pack in their paws. It's a true honor to have trained that she-wolf, and I will die a proud wolf."

To Allen's mild surprise, Cat said nothing and only stared at her elder quietly. Dipping her head briefly, she turned and began to trot down the icy road. "May your path be lit with stars." She called over her shoulder. Gray-Sky nodded to Allen, wanting him to go as well, so the boy began to follow his friend. He stopped though, feeling the old wolf should know Yuki still remained in this world, even if only in spirit.

"Cat is Yuki's daughter, by the way."

"Of course. If I could not tell my deceased apprentice's daughter by her scent, I would not be a true wolf, now would I?"

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?!" Allen's tone was louder than he intended, but he was angry. Cat had heard their conversation, and now stood behind a snow-covered pine tree, listening quietly. While she was thankful he had asked the question she herself wanted to know, she was also tired and just wanted to go home. Home to the Exorcist Headquarters.

"Go, little one. I will not answer. Life is full of mysteries, and the wolf holds even more. If you think you know Dark-shadow well, Silver-fur, you are badly mistaken. Many things lie hidden in her blue eyes, and to find the answers, you must delve deep into her heart and soul. One must know another intimately to see their true colors. I bid you a final farewell, and I hope you may find the answers to all questions you hold. Young one, seek out the truth, and never stop walking." The old wolf lay his head down in the soft powder and his breathing slowly began to fade. Bowing his head in respect for a moment, Allen began to walk in the same direction Cat had, turning the wolf's words over in his mind.

As Cat appeared and they began to walk side-by-side, wolf and human, both had things on their mind, and each questioned themselves and each other. While they felt grief and sorrow for the old wolf's eminent death, they also considered their own mortality, and what lay in store for their futures.

They would not look back.

-

"You must have been scared!" Lenalee's voice made Allen smile softly. He was glad to be with friends once again, and wrapped up in blanket upon blanket. The hot chocolate settled in his palms also warmed his body and soul. Feeling the ice within melt away, he sighed dreamily and felt sleepiness pounce on him. Noticing that he stifled a yawn, his friends smiled and chuckled at the white-haired Exorcist.

"Yeah, we were slightly afraid, but if we can't survive the cold, than how can we survive against the Earl?" Allen responded, his voice thick. He was tired, and hadn't had any sleep within the past 24 hours. He hoped to be free of his friends soon and give himself over to sleep's careful hands. Besides him Cat sat, also receiving the same treatment. She was quiet though, and had spoken only a few words at a time. Based on the vacant expression on her face, she had something grave on her mind.

Lavi bent over the couch and placed his head between the two sixteen-year-olds. "Did ya hug each other for warmth?" Because of his tone, Cat reached up and punched him square in the jaw, causing the red-head to fall back and grip his chin as he lay withering on the floor. Kanda stared down at him and shook his head sadly.

"Baka-Usagi,"

Suddenly Allen felt something heavy hit his shoulder, and looking down, he realized it was Cat. Allowing a genuine smile to grace his lips, reminiscing on the familiarity of this position, he hadn't realized the others had gone quiet. A hand touched his other shoulder and Allen looked up to see Lavi smiling at the two softly. "You two really are tired, aren't you?" Without evening speaking, Allen shook his head and chuckled before settling his head upon Cat's and letting the worries of the world fall away from him.

The line between dreams and reality always became thin when you were with someone you cared about.

That was the one thing Allen Walker could not deny.

-

Hmm, this took me the longest to write. I was so stuck, and for a long time I worried I may not be able to get this out in time for the next update. I was wrong, though, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Trying to stick to only one of their POVs, as a reviewer asked for awhile back.

Review?

-PA


	20. Gotta Be Somebody & Author Note

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Got to the romance, finally. Happy now?

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by the Nickelback. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**MY FAVORITE SONG OF ALL TIME! PLEASE LISTEN! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT!**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Gotta Be Somebody

Nickelback

-

Moonlight softly floated down to the world below, casting a silver glow to those on the ground. A single girl stood out in the snow, reviling in the beauty of nature. She wore nothing more than thin pants and a tank top, with a coat hanging wide open. She was barefooted, not bothered by the chill of the powder beneath her feet. Her brown eyes were staring at said moon, and the silver light turned her eyes into a soft grey in itself. She stood on the roof of an old cathedral, long abandoned, but brought back to life by the Black Order after having to find a replacement after their old home was nearly destroyed. This one had also seen a few battles, but still held strong, like the cliff it sat on. Even though the cliff had been worn by the sea, the wind, the rain, and the rest of the elements, it still stood tall and proud, like the statue of a savior long forgotten in the graveyard in the very town. Softly, a sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, ignoring the puffs of white air that released from her lips.

"Cat, if you stand out here like that, you'll get ill." The wolf's eyes snapped open as she felt two strong, warm hands place another coat on top of the one she already wore. Without turning, she acknowledged the newcomer's presence with a smile and a breathy laugh.

"Allen, you worry too much."

"Maybe I do, but it's all with good reason. Mana always reminded me it was stupid to stand out in the cold." Memories entered the boy's eyes and instead of feeling pain and sorrow, he felt a soft spot for the man who had taken him in. Regardless of Mana's true intentions – since he was the 14th's brother, after all – Allen Walker still bore his name and the day of birth that had been given to him by the clown. He refused to let any negative thoughts of his foster father enter his mind any more, because Allen had learned that when a person was in pain, if you didn't share your feelings, you'd only hurt those close to you.

"Never stop walking…" Cat repeated, twirling her finger in the air. She smiled at her friend, knowing his lived by those words. "One needs to stop and rest in the shade every now and again, though, no?"

Allen rolled his grey eyes, also feeling a soft spot for the girl. She had taught him just as much as Mana had, and he was glad he had the chance to know her. If anyone asked, he'd tell them that she was but a friend, when in truth, he loved her as much as he loved Mana. This made an image of the past appear to him, and Allen allowed the ghost to linger, instead of bidding it away quickly. Finding his shoulders still on her shoulder, he squeezed softly and felt the girl's shoulders droop in appreciation.

There was a moment of silence with the two teenagers merely staring up at the full moon floating above them. "Is everyone asleep?" Cat's voice calmly broke the silence, but it wasn't like Allen minded. The two things he hated most were being yelled at or the silence. Out of those two, though, he would prefer the silence.

"Yes and no." Allen's thoughts turned to the Science Department, the ones who acted as if they had never slept a wink in their lives. Sure, everyone had seen someone occasional dip off into the sweet land of dreams during a boring stack of paperwork, but even that was short lived and the person awoke to another endless shift. But the Finders and Exorcists were indeed asleep in their rooms and dreaming of days without war. Sometimes when he was alone or bored, Allen would allow himself to day-dream and wonder what it would be like to have a family to worry about, or to at least think about.

Surely having someone there for you wasn't all that bad, right?

Sometimes Allen Walker really wasn't sure. Many people lost themselves in a void of depression, hurt, and anger upon loosing someone they cared deeply for. Sometimes, it led to revenge, and revenge only breeds hate, and hate breeds war. It was a never-ending cycle that the boy was sure would last until the humans fell dead. Yet as something began to swat at Allen's head, he broke out of his thoughtful reserve and turned to glare at the gold golem who seemed so insistent on annoying the boy.

Yet poor Allen would regret turning with a full-frontal glare to the golem.

Timcanpy bit down hard on his nose, puncturing the soft cartilage that made up the human feature. As soon as pain registered in his brain, Allen released his grip on Cat and screeched wildly, which came out with a nasally tone to it. Cat spun around in shock, wondering what had made the boy scream. Seeing Tim hanging on with a fearsome grip, she reached up and snagged his tail and wrenched him away from her friend's nostrils.

Surprised the golem hadn't torn his nose right off of his face, Allen clutched it painfully, feeling the red blood soak into his white gloves. Pulling his hands away and glancing at them with his tear-filled eyes, when he saw the red, he groaned. "Why, Tim?" Cat would have laughed at the way he sounded, but considering the amount of blood gushing from the fresh wound, she was more worried Allen would pass out.

Grabbing a hold of his free hand (the one that wasn't clutching his nose), she began to drag him back towards the door that led back down into the cathedral. After going down the spiraling path of stairs, Allen found himself being dragged in the opposite direction of the Infirmary. Confused, he said nothing but watched with wary eyes as the wolf led him down several corridors, only to stop in front of a door. This door was like any other door in Headquarters, excluding the fact that there were four large claw marks across the surface of it. When Allen had asked Lenalee about it once, she informed him that it was Cat's room, and it had happened once when she had a particularly bad mission that went horribly wrong. By horribly wrong she meant that Cat had been injured greatly, the Finders that had been with her were killed, and the Innocence she had tried to protect had been destroyed by one of the Noah. Allen never brought it up around Cat, but everytime he saw her enter her room, her brown eyes would linger on the marks for the briefest of moments, she'd sigh, and then enter. He truly wanted to know more about her than he already did, but everytime he thought of something to ask her, he realized it would be a bad idea and dropped it like a lead weight.

Yet now as they entered, he didn't see any of the usual signs that Cat did when entering her room and she seemed pre-occupied with something else. After closing the door, she left Allen to stand awkwardly and out-of-place in the middle of the small, dark, dank room. Shuffling around in the bottom of the small armoire in the corner, she made a small noise and pulled out a bag of something. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled out something that looked like a bottle of disinfectant and a cloth.

"You should be more careful around Timcanpy." Cat said as she pointed to her bed to have the white-haired Exorcist sit down. Allen sat down quietly and finally removed his hand from his face, per her request. As the girl sat next to him, Allen found himself entranced by her scent. He realized he had never been close enough to her before (well, like this at least) to actual realize it. Her scent was very much like the forest, he found. It was a mixture of plants and dirt, of blood and sweat, and of a certain flower.

But thinking about it, he had never smelled a flower like the floral scent the wolf held.

"What flower is that?" He found himself asking after Cat was done with wiping the blood from his face. She looked up in surprise, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean, Allen? What flower?"

Breaking out of his trance, Allen felt his neck heat up with the embarrassment that he had actually spoken the question aloud. "I, uh, I mean…" He swallowed and looked down at his hands which were now wringing out one another in his lap. "I meant what's with your scent? You smell like a flower I don't recognize."

"Then how do you know it's a flower?" Cat teased lightly, her eyes sparkling, but her mouth strangely in a tight line.

"I guessed. It was floral, in the very least." Allen then retorted, feeling the urge to defend himself.

Cat chuckled darkly, sensing no humor in the boy's question. "It's called a lunar flower. Haven't you ever heard the tale of the wolf's fixation on it?"

"No…"

"Well then, let me explain." Here Cat paused briefly to sit cross-legged on her bed. "In the very beginning, there was a wolf that traveled the world, searching for the most beautiful flower to present to the she-wolf he loved. Finally out of hope, and much older then he once was – and quite sure the she-wolf had moved on and found another – he came to a field, just wanting to lie down and give up and die. So when he fell asleep on a boulder in the middle of the huge field, he awoke only to the feel of moonlight on his fur. Upon opening his eyes, he saw the flowers in the field he had dismissed open wide to the face of the moon, and shine with a brilliant silver. The wolf was so joyous about finding such a beautiful plant, he ran through them and plucked the most beautiful of them all. After that, he ran back to his home and found the she-wolf. All that time she had been waiting for him, ignoring many male wolves that came to her bidding for her to be their mate. When she saw the flower, she knew the wait was worth it, and the two spent the rest of their lives together. He named the flower the 'lunar flower' after the moon, and after the she-wolf who was named Luna."

After Cat finished speaking, Allen thought long and hard about the short story and decided he had to ask a certain question. "But what does that have to do with your scent?"

She smiled at him lightly and closed her eyes. "It's because the wolves became tied to that flower. It became a part of who we are, and back in the old days, male wolves would present a lunar flower to a she-wolf in hope to gain her favor. It was a custom that lasted thousands of years, but long since died along with the flower. The lunar flower probably no longer exists, or if it does, it lives only in places where Man can no longer touch it."

Allen suddenly imagined himself as a silver-white wolf, coming to a field where hundreds of lunar flowers opened their faces to the moon and glowed with a beauty indescribable. He felt entranced as he wandered through the field and among the flowers, searching for the most beautiful of them all. He finally came upon it, circling a mossy tree stump. Carefully he would pluck it with the dangerous fangs used to draw blood, and he would race back to wherever he lived. Yet as his mind became to conjure up its own image, Allen found himself coming home to a beautiful black she-wolf who wagged her tail at the very sight of him. He could imagine placing the flower on the ground before her, his own tail wagging, hoping she would accept him. Then her bright blue eyes would look up at his own smoky grey eyes and she would speak softly.

"_You did not have to find such a beautiful flower to give to me. I love you already." _Then the she-wolf would softly touch his muzzle with her own, and lick his cheek. Allen lifted his neck and placed it on her shoulders and sighed contently, feeling so whole and complete.

"I love you as well…"

"Ya love me, huh?" Cat's sarcastic and teasing voice broke Allen's daydream and his eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized that he had spoken that part aloud. Immediately his face heated up once again, and he stood as if to leave. Sensing his embarrassment, Cat grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed, making him land on his back. As his eyes flung open, he found Cat hovering over him, a triumphant smirk on her face. Suddenly realizing how awkward their position was, the wolf frowned and began to pull away, but Allen grabbed her, stopping her. She blinked in confusion, her eyebrows creased and her breath suddenly very still.

Allen found himself leaning up, eyes closed, merely wanting to express his feelings for the black wolf, wanting her to know how much he needed her. Surprisingly, he felt Cat move downwards towards him as well, and in that moment, he felt heated and ultra-sensitive to every movement he or Cat made. As his lips finally met hers, something just clicked. He felt like it was a circuit of yin and yang, and he was reminded of a story Mana had once told him, strangely about the wolves. Yet he threw that thought away as all he could concentrate on was wrapping his arms around Cat and pulling her down close to him, refusing to let go of the wolf that held his heart.

"_You will have to kill someone you love."_

Allen's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss, which caused even more confusion on Cat's part. He squirmed backwards next to the wall her bed sat besides, and held his head in his hands. As images of the 14th, of Noah's Ark, of the Earl, the Akuma, Mana, his friends began to flash in his mind's eye, Allen quivered like a sheet of ice was creeping up his spine. Finally the images stopped coming and Allen began to relax, but then the 14th appeared with his perpetual grin.

"_Give into the darkness; you will not win, dear boy."_

"No, I won't let you take over my body and hurt my friends for your own damned purposes!" Allen shouted, hoping that saying the words out loud would help solidify his statement.

"Allen, is it the 14th?" Cat's voice was soothing and calm, and her hands gently pulled him towards her, trying to give him comfort and support. For several minutes, Allen merely leaned his head against Cat's left shoulder, trying to calm his breathing and mind down. Her hands softly rubbed his back and his head, and she whispered a soft song under her breath.

"One night I woke, from a dream so real. The line between reality and dreams faded, and I felt an ache in my heart that could not be tamed. So I let my soul fall into despair, dreaming of a life, so precious – lost. And when I couldn't wake up, I knew I was in hell, banished for the crimes I committed against you, dear friend." It ended there, Cat not feeling right to speak the rest of the lyrics she knew too well. Anyways, Allen had calmed down and was now looking away, embarrassed by his actions.

"I'm so sorry Cat. I didn't mean to make you worry."

The girl shook her head and smiled at him. "You're strong Allen, and I doubt the 14th will win. You are the Destroyer of Time, after all."

Appeased by her words, Allen finally got up from her bed and stood, walking himself to the door. When she didn't follow, he turned as he opened the door and smiled at her. It was a soft and gentle smile, but Cat could easily tell it was real and genuine. "That's all I needed to hear."

And with that, he left the wolf alone in the dark to her own thoughts.

-

**If you're wondering why this was posted twice, it's because I received a rather rude message about it. But that's alright; I don't care what others think. For those of you who saw the message before the chapter was deleted and re-posted, then I'm sorry if you felt offended or hate me for life. Be it that way, I was merely pointing out something, and I myself felt offended by the message I received. I am not responding to the message, nor will I dwell on it. I write for my fans, if nothing more, and I could care less if there are people who hate me and my writing. If you do, I say good for you, because you ARE doing what ya love to do. I have no problem with that. Though a word of advice, dear readers, if you ever dislike something, please just navigate away, instead of wasting a portion of your life telling your someone about it. I am grateful to those who have reviewed and who read, and I hope you will continue to do so. **

**-bows-**

**Thank you for reading, and I shall see you once more next Saturday. I hope to receive no more angry reviews or messages, and note that if you do, I will most likely read it, nod to myself, smile, and continue on with my life. I am not trying to be arrogant in the least bit, and I know that none of you are trying to do that, but please, save the anger for a real cause. I am grateful, in ways you may never understand, and without you fans and readers, I may not be doing what I love to do.**

**And for that, you have my eternal gratitude, every single one of you.  
**

-

Yes, they kissed! But the 14th ruined it! Damn him to hell! –sighs exasperated- Every freakin' time…

Ah, but the romance is short-lived. What happens when Allen finds out who Cat's father is in the next chapter?

Review to find out!

-PA


	21. Decode

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Short-lived romance, and a brand new twist I'm sure that will shock all unless you paid attention to the very end of the Prologue.

DON'T WORRY: THIS ONLY LASTS THREE CHAPTERS.

**OMG, 20****TH**** CHAPTER (21****st**** according to fanfic)! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED AND CONTINUED TO READ THE STORY! YOU GUYS HAVE MADE THIS MY LONGEST AND MOST POPULAR FIC, AND I AM SO GRATEFUL TO ALL OF YOU FOR THAT! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN REACH 30 CHAPTERS, MY FRIENDS!**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Paramore. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Decode

Paramore

-

Time Skip: February 8th – March 10th

-

Allen was twisting and turning in his bed, having long since tossed the covers and pillow to the stone floor. He was covered in sweat, and his face was set in a grimace of pain and confusion. He was not awake in the least bit, but was stuck in the hellish world of dreams, seeing an image play out in his mind that was not his own.

It was a memory belonging to the 14th Noah.

"_My dear Musician, would you please do something to quiet her?" Above the sound of the woman's voice was a thin, eerie wail that echoed through the pure-white room. Upon her request, a man turned, his mahogany hair shifting slightly. It was longer than most, and slightly curled, but it was still manly and refined. The man's gold eyes were kind and caring, even though they clearly held secrets within their swirling depths. He looked down softly at the woman who had spoken to him, and the bundle wrapped in her arms._

"_I will, only if you sing for me, my love."_

"_Of course," She replied smoothly, as if both lies and truths had passed from her lips like a river without rocks to disrupt the flow. Allen finally saw a better picture of her, and she had light brown hair with crystal blue eyes. Her resemblance to Cat was so striking, it made Allen begin to feel very wary and suspicious of this dream._

_The 14__th__ smiled broadly and turned to walk back to the piano that was all too familiar. Its white and gold trimming stirred memories in both Allen, and somewhere deep in his mind, the 14__th__'s, as well. As his white-gloved hands softly touched the keys, the man paused and breathed in quietly for a moment before his gold eyes flung open and his hands swiftly danced over the keys. The familiar song of the Ark flowed out of the instrument, and almost immediately the child went nearly quiet. Quiet snuffles could still be heard though, and as it reached the part where a voice always started to softly sing in Allen's mind, the woman began to sing the lyrics, and Allen was in shock._

_She was the one who could be heard in his mind whenever he played the same piano._

_The lyrics and notes continued to flawlessly flow from the keys of the piano, and both Musician and Singer made such a beautiful harmony, Allen thought he could feel tears begin to well up in his physical form, which was still lying asleep on his bed. Then the song began to climb to its end, and Allen felt a sorrow and a love for something run so deep that it felt like it was choking him. When silence enveloped the two and the spirit who quietly watched and listened, Allen realized the baby in the woman's arms had stopped crying. As the 14__th__ walked over, both adults peered down to the child's face and smiled warmly when they saw she was fast asleep._

"_Ah, she's so beautiful, Yuki. Have you decided what to name her yet? She is already a moon old." Somewhere in Allen's mind an alarm went off at the name of 'Yuki' and the referring to a moon as a month, yet he was compelled to ignore it and watch and listen._

_The woman named Yuki smiled at him. "I have, my love. I shall name her Cat. May her blood run pure of both Noah and Wolf, and may her path be lit with stars."_

"_Our daughter will do great things even after our passing. She will be the one to help end this war, along with the Destroyer and Heart." An old sadness entered the young man's eyes, and he glowered darkly. "A long path lies ahead of them, and I hope I can help them when I fight the Earl. I will not allow him to harm you or our daughter." Fierceness entered the 14__th__'s voice, surprising both Allen and Yuki. She chuckled lightly though, and stood._

_Softly she kissed him on the lips and looked at him through her eyelashes. "She is lucky to have such a strong, handsome, brave, musical father. I could ask for no better in a mate."_

"_Husband," he corrected as he pulled her to his side and kissed her on the lips like she did to him. "I will be known as none other."_

_Yuki smiled, and both Exorcist and Noah stared down at their daughter of mixed blood. Yes, they were frightened for each other and Cat, but none of it mattered, as long as one of them could continue walking down their chosen road…_

Allen's eyes snapped open and he sat upright in bed, panting and still sweating. He looked towards the window and froze when he saw the 14th smiling at him, almost mockingly.

The 14th was Cat's father.

-

A white-haired Exorcist who held grave secrets strode through the corridors, pushing past many people. When familiar faces called out in greeting, he ignored him, his stormy grey eyes alive with the very fury of a storm. Their twisting depths held the rain of sorrow, the tornado of fury, and the wind of confusion. The boy had learned a secret about a friend he was sure needed to remain secret, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that he got the straight truth, and the reason as to why that certain friend lied for so long.

As he finally turned sharply, he bumped into a black-haired girl and she smiled at him warmly, saying hello before she realized something was very wrong. "Allen, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked as Kanda, Lavi, and Chaoji also appeared behind her from another turn. Sensing Lenalee's confusion and Allen's cold attitude, they turned in their direction and stood behind the female Exorcist.

"What's the problem, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a cruel sneer, even though he was worried about Allen's current look.

"What's my problem?" He hissed almost scathingly, "My problem is that damn wolf and her secrets. I'm getting the truth, even if I have to beat it out of her." Shocked by what he said, they could only stand there like deer in headlights as he stalked away in the general direction of the cafeteria. It was dinner time, and the four had just been retiring to their rooms, but now they followed their comrade cautiously, wondering if the 14th had finally possessed him.

Allen wrenched open the door to the dining hall and his murderous gaze swept over the hundreds of people before landing on a certain brown-haired girl. Snarling to himself, his pace became quicker out of agitation and anger, and it only took him a few moments to reach her. Cat looked up at him, confusion written on her face, but she didn't have long to ponder the boy's look before he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lift her off the ground. Immediately people went quiet, and it wasn't long before the entire room was as silent as a grave. Just as the four Exorcists from before entered and gaped at Allen and Cat, Komui and Reever came rushing in upon hearing from someone Allen was pissed and in a murderous state. Not far behind was Link, who pushed past the wary crowd and walked over to Allen. He grabbed his wrist, demanding he let the wolf go, but Allen ignored him. Turning his full glare on her, Cat stared coldly back, and it remained that way for several heartbeats. Finally something snapped and the boy flung her to the ground, growling like a feral animal.

"How dare you not tell me who your father is? I have to find out in twisted dreams that are memories of the 14th instead of from your own lips?! Why did you keep such a secret from all of us? Why didn't you tell us your father was the 14th Noah?!" His last statement caused a ripple of whispers to spread out through the other Exorcists and Finders, and even Link looked mildly surprised.

Then as Cat stood, it went silent again, waiting for her answer with baited breaths. At that moment of revelation, Allen no longer cared if he caused his own friend's death, and it naturally didn't occur to him that Leverrier's lap dog was currently standing right besides him. The wolf's eyes finally rose to meet his own and they were cold but betrayed. Realizing what he had just done, he opened his mouth to apologize, but one look from the girl silenced him.

"If anyone in the Order ever found out, I'd be killed, fool. Why didn't you just throw me off the cliff yourself? Both my mother and I devoted our lives to the Order, and when she tried to stop this damned war, she came closer than any of the fools since. The Order already had her listed as a defect when she disappeared for ten years – five years spent with my father, plotting to destroy the Earl, and the other five with me before she was killed. I've done nothing wrong, and both of my parents suffered for what they did, their betrayal, but even you must admit, Allen Walker, that love for another clouds all sense of duty. If you are with the one you care about the most, would you not do stupid, crazy things to protect them and your future together?" She paused, staring at him pointedly, reminding him of the kiss they had shared near a month ago. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed and worried for her, he stepped forward, but the wolf growled tiredly.

So she continued with her story, regardless of everyone else.

"My mother was going to be killed by another Noah when the 14th stepped in, realizing she may be of some use to his plan. The other Noah never questioned him, and never said a word to the Earl because he was the so called 'Special Child' – the one that should have never existed. At first my mother fought him, but she was already injured and weak, so he stopped her easily and told her of his plans quickly and quietly, asking for her help. When she asked why she should even trust him, he said that a Pianist was nothing without his Singer, and that was enough to make her heart confused and torn. Weary with the grief of the loss of her own parents, Yuki was too weak to battle against the love that grew for the Noah and she finally gave into that love. When I came along, they knew their time was short lived, and indeed it was. The 14th died a month after I was born, and my mother escaped, turning her back on the world to only focus on me. She did everything that she could to protect me, but lost her fight, and then I was forced to carry on that fight. I am not proud of my parents, but I am proud of what they did. Together they destroyed every Noah, save for Road and then the Earl. No one will ever get that close again, unless the Earl makes a grave mistake or a miracle happens." Cat's tone was defiant, as if challenging the others to do the same as her parents had done. During the story, the people could only listen and stare in shock. Yet that shock turned into hate, and many began to scream curses at the wolf, making her close her eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Yell at me, curse me, spit on me, do whatever. I will not live the night, not this time." Cat then whisked past Allen, and the white-haired Exorcist felt her aura so cold, so hateful, so despaired, he wanted to reach out and comfort her, but it had been his own fault for her fate, and he stood alone as Link grabbed the wolf to take her to the lion's lair, a.k.a Leverrier.

All the boy could do was fall into a pit of blackness and let it swallow him as he refused to believe he had just cost the life of a dear colleague, a dear friend, and the one he loved…

-

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**ALSO, THE NEW DGM CHAPTER IS UP! 188! GO READ IT NOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!  
**

-

Angst, much? Sorry it was a little short, and I apologize for the long paragraphs. You may kill me, huh? –winks-

You'll find out more in the next couple of chapters.

REVIEW OR ELSE! (not actually threatening, but it would be nice. …Pwease? XD)

-PA


	22. Fade To Grey

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Now what will happen now that Cat's father is revealed as the 14th Noah? Stay tuned to find out the truth!

**WAAA, SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND LATE! MY COMP WAS TAKEN AWAY ON FRIDAY AND I JUST GOT IT BACK!**

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Jars of Clay. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Fade To Grey

Jars of Clay

-

Quiet footsteps walked towards a door no one dared touch. The figure grunted to himself quietly, pushing open the door to reveal a room where a murder had taken place not long before. A gold creature fluttered from the figure's shoulder to land on the window seat that was still covered with dry blood. It was a shame that the people who owned the building were too arrogant to actually clean up the room and fix it. The boy then sighed in despair and collapsed on the only chair in the room that looked out towards the broken window where rain pattered steadily against it and thunder sounded and lightning flashed. The weather fit the mood over the cathedral perfectly, and this brought a deep grimace to the young man's face as he questioned what he had done.

He had caused his friend to be locked in a room, waiting for her execution.

"Tim, what do I do? I can't let her die! It'll be my fault…" The boy covered his storm-colored eyes with a white-gloved hand and gritted his teeth in frustration. How could he convince them to stop from killing her?

_**That sounds rather self-preserving, if all you wish to do is save her for your own purposes. **_Allen Walker stiffened when the 14th's voice enter his mind.

"Why did you show me that dream? I would have been fine, not knowing the truth! Now I've basically killed her myself!" He broke off in a sob, hating himself.

_**I showed you because you needed to know. A Pianist is nothing with his Singer! **_Surprised by what the 14th said, Allen stopped crying for the moment and blinked.

"But why? I haven't even used the Ark within the past few months." Allen tilted his head, unsure of what the piano had to do with anything now. Ever since Leverrier and his cohorts put strict rules on the use of Noah's Ark, Allen was allowed to use it less and less, until he had not used it within several months, excluding helping transport other people for missions. He didn't even need to hear the song or the lyrics play through his mind any more to move the Ark.

And that thought suddenly scared him. It meant the very demon he was talking with was closer than ever.

_**Did you really think the Earl would wait for the Order to make a move first? When he finds out the wolf is dead, he'll be even more pleased to strike. You already lost many during the worldwide attack late last year and could have lost more during his attack in the winter, so he knows you're weak and unorganized. He can defeat you, if he wants, especially now since all the Noah have reawakened. It's only a matter of time.**_ What the Musician said surprised Allen, but at the same time, he was compelled to listen and believe. It was obvious, when one thought about it, that the Earl could so easily destroy them. They were as weak as lambs, so a new question popped into the young Exorcist's mind: Why _hadn't _the Earl attacked yet? What could he possibly he biding his time for?

_**Did you not listen?!**_ Shocked by the fierceness in the Noah's voice, Allen jumped in the chair he sat in and nearly toppled out and to the ground. Timcanpy flew over, confused by the boy's sudden movement. Allen waved his right hand at the golem, shooing him away. He didn't need any more distractions at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked suspiciously, as he tried to regain his composure.

The 14th sighed, as if talking to a mere child. _**The Earl is waiting for the wolf's secret to come where she'll be killed; which is what is happening as we speak.**_

"The Earl knew?" Allen whispered more to himself than anything, thinking back to when the Earl had personally attacked Cat, injuring her, but also getting hurt himself. He remembered the flash of one red eye and Allen froze. "She has the powers of a Noah, doesn't she? That was how she was able to stave off the Earl when he attacked…"

Softness entered the Musician's voice as he began to speak once again. _**Yes, but it is raw and untamed. She earned them from me, but it is her Innocence and the wolf blood that keeps the Noah side from appearing. It's only when she actually allows the power to surface is she able to use it, but even then it's a huge risk. There's a large chance she could hurt herself, her opponent, and anyone else in the area. She has only used it a few times, and once it resulted in the death of a close friend.**_

Allen thought about Cat for a moment, how much he cared about her. He let several emotions swirl within him, including hate, sorrow, anger, love, and so much more. Determination lit his stormy grey eyes and he rose, calling Timcanpy to his shoulder. "I will stop her execution. I won't let a precious friend be killed when it's my own damn fault." He paused, not feeling the 14th leave his subconscious yet. "And know this, Musician, I will not let you take my body over, and I will not let you hurt someone I care about. I will die before I let that happen." With that said, the presence left and Allen left the room, heading straight for the room where the wolf was chained. A gold ring appeared once more around his pupils and inwardly, the 14th smiled.

_**We will see about that, Allen Walker…**_

-

"What do you mean I can't see her?!" As Allen slammed the member of Crow into the nearby wall, he bared his teeth in a snarl and let fury show in his eyes. The Crow, with its unmoving, masked face, acted as if he were still standing in front of the door to the room that held the Traitor Exorcist. Two other members of Crow moved forward, wary of the boy's advance. Noticing them from the corner of his eye, Allen gave a 'che' similar to what Kanda would do and let the man go.

"Why am I not allowed to see her?" Allen was trying to be patient and polite, but that line was being worn thin. Any longer of playing this stupid game of cat and mouse would drive him over the edge. After several long heartbeats of silence, Allen growled lowly, warning them of their possible impending doom.

"You are not allowed to see Cat, Walker, because Leverrier has told everyone that no one but himself, Crow, or Komui are allowed in." Allen looked to where Link was walking down the hallway towards them, mouth set in a hard line and eyes as cold as the wind. He stopped right in front of the teenage boy who was beginning to reach his own height. Allen then straightened himself, appearing even taller. Grey eyes locked into Link's brown orbs, willing him to submit to his will, but that idea went out the window as soon as Link turned away.

Feeling smug like a wolf that had proven in a staring contest that he was Alpha, the teenager allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. Link then began to speak as he walked away, telling Allen to follow him in the process. "If you want to take this up with Leverrier, be my guest, but it is a battle you will easily loose." Taking that as a sign Link would take him to the man he hated, Allen followed, quietly glaring at the back of his blond head.

He would convince Leverrier of two things; one, to let him see Cat, and two, stop the wolf's execution.

-

"Leverrier, Walker would like to see you." Hearing the lap dog's tone of voice, Allen narrowed his eyes but said nothing as the brown haired man looked up from what he was doing, giving them a slightly comical, questioning look from behind copper-rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Walker, do come and chat." Everytime he spoke, Allen hated Leverrier more and more. Everytime it was a lie, or sarcasm, or something just flat out cruel and hurtful.

If the 14th killed anyone, Allen hoped it was Leverrier.

Yet as soon as he thought it, he regretted it. Allen knew better than to wish to see lives thrown away like that. Hadn't Mana taught him anything? Now even more despaired and way about talking to Leverrier, Allen walked forward and sat on the very same uncomfortable leather chair he remembered from before, and turned his gaze cold to the man before him. Leverrier stared back calmly, as if amused by the boy's anger. "And to what do I owe this meeting?" He then asked, removing his glasses with a flourish.

"You damn well know," Allen snapped, loosing all patience in a heartbeat.

"Cat?" Leverrier asked with a bored tone. He pushed himself away from his oak desk and stood, walking over to the windows that covered the majority of the wall behind him. He stood there calmly, like they weren't discussing someone who was going to die. Allen didn't answer, feeling his jaw tighten and his canine teeth dig into the soft flesh of his tongue, trying to hold back his rage. "And what about her?" He finally continued.

"Why can't I see her? Or anyone else, for that matter?" Leverrier refused to turn back and Allen felt like he was being ignored. "And I want you to stop the execution."

Leverrier almost laughed, like Allen had been trying to tell him a joke. "Stop it? I can't, first off, because of my superiors, and second off, why would I?" He finally turned to face the Exorcist, looking annoyed, amused, but platonic. "Weren't you the one who ratted her out?" Allen's breathing pitched and he resisted the urge to activate Crown Clown and slice the man in half.

That's how much he hated him.

"You, of all people, are not allowed to see her because of the 14th. How do we know you two aren't planning something?" Leverrier's smirk returned as Allen audibly growled at him.

"I am not the 14th Noah and he does not control me!" Allen then huffed, feeling like he was being blamed for someone else's crimes. That was when it occurred to him that was what exactly what was happening to Cat; she was being blamed for her parent's mistakes, and for the very blood that coursed through her veins.

"Not yet," Leverrier corrected smugly.

The white-haired boy finally stood, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. "Go to Hell, Leverrier." With that, he walked to the door and began to open it, and just like déjà vu, Leverrier said some parting words.

"Oh yes, Cat's execution is at dawn."

-

Ah, short chapter!

But no worries, the next one is longer, so that should satisfy you.

Review to save Cat! (Not really, but still, it'd be nice…)

**SORRY ONCE MORE FOR THIS ONE BEING LATE! NORMAL UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY!**

-PA


	23. Ignorance

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: Will Cat die, or will Allen save her? And what will become of the wolf that has lost the trust of everyone, including the Vatican? (sorry, Paramore again. Recurring theme. XD)

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Paramore. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Ignorance

Paramore

-

In a room that was bathed in darkness, a lone figure laid curled in a tight ball. The only way one could tell it was still alive was by the light rise and fall of the chest. It was mostly silent, and voices came and went, but when the voices began to speak again, the creature raised its head and blinked groggily. Remembering suddenly why she was here, chained by her neck to the wall, the black wolf rose and stood as still as a stone, watching the doors. When they swung open, light poured in, and the wolf's eyes narrowed quickly, and gleamed yellow. Several men stood there, one looking like the cat that had got the cream. A second man rushed forward and unclipped the wolf's chain, but replaced it with another to make something like a double leash. Another man came and grabbed the other chain and together they drug the wolf out of her hold and as she passed the arrogant one known as Leverrier, she growled lowly and spoke quickly.

"With the blood of an innocent Apostle on your hands, you will rue the day you crossed paths with this Black Cat." She meant Black, as in her fur color, and Cat as in her name. With that, her tail swung sharply, catching yet another man on the leg, and he blinked in surprise before looking down at her from where he had stood, eyes closed behind glasses. It was Komui Lee, and he watched as the wolf named Cat smiled at him, almost sadly but tauntingly, and continued walking down the white-washed corridor. "Komui, if you wish to do me one last favor, keep everyone out. You know what I mean." With that said, the wolf pulled her head back from over her shoulder to stare at the dusty, dirty stone floor in front of her and grimace.

She hadn't expected it to end like this.

-

"What do you mean we can't go in?" Komui stood in front of an empty room where an execution would take place within minutes. His hands held up and his eyes worried but defensive, he refused to let in the teenage Exorcists who were staring at him in anger and betrayal.

Was it not their right to see their friend one last time?

"I'm sorry, Lenalee, everyone, but it was on Cat's request. I will honor that request, because she'll-" Swallowing hard, even the hardened so-called Director was afraid to continue his line of thought, and attempted to block everything that surfaced in his mind's eye. He had to will the images away, but not before they left dark, painful stains. He regretted deeply that he could do nothing, much like the people standing before him. One thing that Komui was surprised by, though, was that Allen Walker was not among the angry mob before him. Surely he would have been leading the attack, no?

And of course, Lenalee Lee, sister to Komui was standing before him, being the one to lead the group, and slowly her dark eyes were filling with tears. "But brother-"

Komui shook his head sadly. "I can do nothing, Lenalee. It's not my decision, it was the decision the Vatican made." As soon as he said that, Lenalee turned away to burst into tears and a sorrowful-looking Lavi hugged her, shooting the Director a look of desperation that went unnoticed by his closed eyes. Kanda felt like it was his turn and strode forward, but there was a sudden gust of cool air as the doors to the smaller room that sat before the execution room, opened. Lenalee paused in her crying, and the others turned to stare as a certain white-haired Exorcist stalked right up to Komui.

"Please, let me in. I'd prefer not to harm you, Komui." Even though it sounded like a threat, the boy smiled widely, acting like a perfect little gentleman.

"Uh…" Komui was so shocked, he didn't even respond as Allen pushed past him and entered the room.

-

Cat could only focus on the floor in front of her as she walked, noticing cracks and chips most wouldn't when they were normally walking down the hallway. It was so mind numbing, she didn't know how far they went, or in what direction, but they entered a small room that was warm with reds, oranges, and browns. An intricate paisley design covered both the carpet and the thick curtains in a pattern that lured the eyes to loose themselves while following it. Shaking her thick-furred head, Cat watched lightly as Komui stopped following and stood there, watching with saddened eyes as they opened the door to the room that branched off from the one they just entered.

The room was dark and cold, made entirely of stone. Only a few stems of light came in from small window slots closer to the ceiling. In the middle Leverrier stopped and spoke quietly to a man dressed in black. The man nodded, face covered by a mask similar to Crow's. Leverrier then pulled away to the side a few steps as the two men dragging Cat along hooked her to two small stakes in the stone floor.

The room had been made for murder, she realized with disgust.

"Do you understand why you are to die here today?" The man behind the mask asked, suspiciously like some sort of judge. Cat raised her head and tried to appear as if she could gaze right through the mask and into the man's very soul.

"Yes, for crimes I did not commit." She retorted scathingly, hoping he got the message. The man ignored her though, and drew a sword he had hooked to a sash around his waist that Cat thought had merely been holding his black robe closed. It was coated in dried blood, and Cat curled her lip up in a snarl, thinking about how many the sword had killed.

How many had been Exorcists?

He strode forward and Cat remained standing, ears perked, eyes narrowed, stance rather defensive. Some hidden spark kept her standing, if only out of arrogance. A voice within whispered to fight back, but Cat knew that if she did, she'd still be killed. Yet why could she not resign to her fate?

As the man raised the sword to bring it down onto her neck to cut her head clean off, Cat's sensitive ears picked up voices from the other room, just beyond the door. Suddenly the door swung open and the one she had been dreading walked in. He moved to stand in front of the black wolf and stopped there, eyes daring the man in front of him to slash at him, as well. From the open door, the other Exorcists peered in, shocked by what their friend was doing. Leverrier pushed the executor away and nearly growled at the boy before him. "How dare you get involved, Walker!"

Allen smiled, suddenly flexing his neck, shoulders, arms, and hands. Upon cracking his knuckles, his grey eyes opened again and pierced Leverrier's own dark eyes. "If you try to kill Cat, I'll stop you. Either that, or…" Allen backed up and lowered to his knees next to the wolf, who was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "You can kill me, too." He finished, making every witness go silent. Leverrier stood there, face red with anger, but as he began to look around at the watchful faces, he knew that if he ordered the Destroyer of Time killed as well, his head would be served on a silver platter to the Pope. The man shook and snarled with rage and stood, about to say kill them anyways, until a new, rough voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the stone.

"By order of the Vatican, and by the Pope himself, the Exorcist Cat has been freed of all charges placed upon her head, based on her parent's misfortunes." Leverrier's face then went blank and he stood up straight, facing the two newcomers.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded, ignoring the wolf's shocked look. Allen looked between Cat and the two hooded, cloaked figures, trying to piece together as to why she seemed so mystified.

The taller man removed his hood, revealing black hair, a black beard, and dark brown eyes. The man's eyes were crinkled up in the low light, and even though he appeared large and deadly, his eyes held something Allen associated with kindness.

It reminded him of Mana.

The shorter figure also pushed back his hood, revealing a shock of orange-red hair that clearly stood out in the dark. He had a shade lighter of brown eyes, but he was much younger; about Allen's age. He grinned and waved at Cat, who continued to stand there, staring in shock. "Hey Kitty!" The boy called out. As soon as he spoke though, the older man's fist came down with a large whack upon his young charge's head and the teenager whined. "Why'd ya have to hit so hard?" He asked, all the while clutching the top of his head with crocodile tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Because you're stupid! Now shut up, Russet!" The man roared, towering over the boy who cowered in fear.

"A'right, a'right, no need to yell!" For the first time Allen noticed the teen's strange way of speaking. Unable to piece it together, he shook off the thought as the black-haired man took yet another step forward.

"I am Black Star, Head Commander and Adviser of Battle Strategics. You've already heard why we're here, so unchain the wolf and set her free. Now is not the time to be killing innocent people for crimes they had nothing to do with." Black Star's eyes glinted like steel as he matched Leverrier's angry look, and his loud, commanding voice rumbled like thunder. Allen already feared this man, probably as much as he did with General Cross.

"Why did they send you if you're all about strategics?" Leverrier asked slowly, still trying to understand the sudden appearance of the two. "And the boy…?" He gestured rudely at Russet.

"They sent me because I also take care of training new recruits, though I've been so busy it's been quite awhile since I've even been near here. I've only been in the job for a few years, and the last Head Commander hasn't trained any of those yahoo Exorcists since the General's time. I'm here to whip these sorry excuses for Exorcists into shape." His eyes landed on Cat and Allen and narrowed pointedly. Cat softly growled, but he ignored her. "This is my son, Russet Howl. Consider him to by _my_ Adviser and my Secretary."

"Such odd names. Where do you both hail from?" The lion asked as if discussing the weather at the local café, instead of a war in the middle of a room that looked close to a dungeon.

Black Star snorted in contempt, which angered Leverrier further. "We come from this very country, no thanks to the human's stupidity." Leverrier probably looked just as confused as Allen did, but the white-haired Exorcist didn't turn to find out. What on earth was with these two?

"Black Star…!" Cat finally spoke, and nodded her head slightly to the chains that still held her. The man blinked in understanding and pushed Russet towards her.

"Get her out of that damned contraption, would you?" Russet looked back, nodded himself, and bent to un-clip the wolf from her hold.

"Russet, I still don't get why they sent you." Cat whispered quietly as Black Star and Leverrier continued speaking. Allen watched Russet work as he pulled at the chains and finally got the one side done. As he moved to the next, he spoke quickly and quietly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why myself. Black Star knows, but he won't tell me." His eyes suddenly rose from his work to meet the wolf's. "I have a feeling it has something to do with the Destroyer of Time and the Heart. I can't tell you much now, but later-" He was cut off when he realized no one was speaking and both men were staring down at the three teenagers crouched on the floor. Laughing nervously, Russet finished what he was doing, and pulled off the collar around the wolf's neck, releasing Cat. As soon as she was free, she shook her fur and then transformed, relieved.

"Thanks," she said as Russet rushed back to Black Star's side.

Black Star then spoke again, and turned to mean it was the end of their discussion. "Leverrier, stay out of my way. If you approach Russet, Cat, or myself, you may lose your throat, so consider this a warning. Russet and I will be here for a moon's cycle, and then we shall leave, regardless of the progress of these children. Until then, I would like to ask you disappear all together. If I catch you in my line of sight, you will regret the day your mother conceived you." He stopped, sighed, turned and motioned for Allen and Cat to follow, which they did reluctantly. Allen glanced back at Leverrier and the other men and members of Crow, and actually stuck his tongue out at them.

The 14th couldn't have him, and they couldn't have Cat. Now he felt like they were actually playing on equal grounds.

As they followed Russet and Black Star out of the room and back into a mob of their friends, Cat was very wary and suspicious.

What was the Vatican planning now?

-

Okay, maybe it wasn't TOO LONG, but it was longer than the last.

The appearance of two new OCs! They were actually created when I started a story idea, so I use them in other stories every now and again.

Cliff hanger! What happens now?! DX

Please review, and note that I have ideas for four more chapters, so we're still not to the end yet! There are many more chapters foreseen in the future for GS!

-PA


	24. Get Off Of My Back

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: And who the hell are these two new OCs? And what new randomness awaits the poor readers?

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Bryan Adams. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Get Off My Back

Bryan Adams

-

After a skimpy breakfast that made Allen wish he were dead, all of the Exorcists (excluding the Generals, who laughed at the younger ones) were dragged into the training room. It was a rather large circular room with the floor made purely of sand. Large windows stretched from ten feet off the ground to half-way up the wall, where it broke off a few feet into more windows at the very top. A glass dome overhead also provided light, and to be simply put, it was the warmest room in the building.

Allen was walking behind a nervous Miranda, who jumped everytime Black Star spoke or looked back at the group following him. "You shouldn't be so scared of him." As soon as he spoke though, Miranda gave a squeal and jumped, looking at Allen in horror.

"But-but, he's so big…and intimidating…" She whispered to him in something close to horrified awe.

The white-haired boy merely laughed at her. "I doubt he'll actually hurt any of us."

"Wanna bet?" Both Miranda and Allen looked up to see Black Star towering over them, a rather frightening look on his face. Everyone else had crept to the side and now cowered in fear. Even the mighty Kanda looked worried.

A hand softly landed on Black Star's arm and he grumbled and glared at Cat who stood there, giving him a pointed look. "You kill them, and what will poor little Russet do when his daddy's in jail?" She then smirked at a fuming Russet Howl who was gripping a clipboard rather tightly. Black Star rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly as he turned and continued to jump down into the sand and waited for the others to follow suit.

"Be careful, Lenalee." Allen, like the gentleman he was, he offered her a hand as she neatly leapt down to the sand floor below. It was a good five foot drop, so Allen felt compelled to help out his friend.

"Thank you Allen." Lenalee smiled, glad he was acting more like himself. She wasn't quite sure what had managed to bring him around; maybe the revelation of Cat's father did it for him. Whatever happened, she was glad. It meant that Allen was returning to normal, and possibly taking one step back from becoming the 14th. And everytime she thought about loosing Allen, the thought saddened her, and she prayed for his well-being.

In the meantime, Allen had looked over to watch as Cat herself jumped down and landed on the sand below. Noticing how she stalled slightly in getting back up and hearing her grunt, Allen felt guilty, knowing that Lenalee would have been able to get down, but Cat was still favoring the side she had injured so long ago. Having to lie on the floor the other night when she was waiting for her execution didn't help, and that also reminded him of the fact that he had thrown the wolf to the ground when he was angry. Now regretting that, he didn't notice Black Star was tapping his foot, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the lone boy who stood by himself. The others were also staring, and with a nervous laugh, Allen rushed over to join them.

"Now that we're all here and paying attention, you'll be fighting me while Russet watches and takes notes about each of your individual fighting styles. Then tonight we'll go over them and find the best way to train all of you where we access your abilities and help sharpen them. Unleash your Innocence, please, when fighting, where it helps us even more. But note that this isn't a fight you need to win, so don't try to come at me with the intent to kill." Here his eyes sharpened and narrowed. "Because if I kill you, I doubt the Vatican will be very happy with me." Black Star then turned to Cat. "You're not sitting out, if you think I know everything about you, and regardless of your near-brush with death. You're actually going first, so get over here."

Cat thought about objecting for the briefest of moments, but as soon as Black Star gave a low warning growl, the wolf knew it was futile to do so. Swallowing her fear, she smirked. "All right, but are you sure I can't use Russet as a punching bag first, to warm up?" Once again the seventeen-year-old grimaced, knowing she was only trying to provoke him. In Russet's well-based opinion, Cat's bark…was nowhere near her bite…

Black Star didn't answer and watched with deep brown eyes as the girl took her sweet time in getting to the other side of the sand pit – or ring – to face him. Annoyed by her arrogance, Black Star suddenly rushed at her, aiming a thick arm to punch her squarely in the head. Cat wasn't surprised, and had actually wanted him to strike first. Twisting her torso in a circular motion, she bent to avoid the attack and easily managed to jump away like it was a dance recital instead of a spar. Her right foot was perched on her toes, instead of flat on the ground, and the girl was rather glad she had decided to wear Chinese slippers instead of boots that day.

"You were waiting for me to do that, weren't you?" Black Star asked, more than a little annoyed Cat had dodged his attack. No, she could not only dodge his attacks, she could defeat him.

He could not deny that.

Cat shrugged, not moving any part of her body other than her neck and shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not," she replied merrily.

"You're going to regret that." Black Star growled, trying to pose a threat. To the on-looking Exorcists, they figured Cat would be torn apart by the large man, but Russet felt smug knowing the truth behind the outcome of the battle. It was as if he could already predict it. Yet as the boy thought about the end, his father sprung into action, leaping at the girl again. Yet while he was strong and smart, he was slow. Cat was quick and agile, and also rather intelligent. Already she had a tactic to finish the battle forming in her conniving little mind.

As they twisted and turned and swung at each other, each seemly equally matched. Russet had actually allowed the clipboard to settle next to his side with his arms crossed over his chest and his light brown eyes twinkled with amusement. Sensing no danger in their fight, he allowed himself to laugh everytime either one looked frustrated with the other's move that either blocked an attack or landed a blow. While the Exorcists watched with baited breaths, Russet was having the time of his life.

Lenalee finally noticed the other's laughter and hit him on the arm roughly. The boy gave a pathetic 'ow' and looked at the girl angrily. "What was that for?!"

"Why are you laughing?! It looks like they're trying to kill each other! Stop them!" The girl's demands only made Russet laugh harder, which in return, earned him another slap to the arm.

"O-ow." He laughed. Finally containing himself, he straightened up and coughed politely, ready to answer all of their questioning looks. "As you know, Black Star is my father-"

"We know that!" Chaoji growled, finally speaking for the first time that day.

Russet sighed, running a hand through his red-brown hair. "He's Yuki's brother, Cat's Uncle." They stared at the dueling pair in awe, and Russet laughed quietly to himself. There truly was no family resemblance running through the family. Cat didn't look like Black Star, or Russet, or Yuki, and vice versa. Actually, the closest in look were Russet to Cat, only because of their eye color and stature. Nothing more tied them together except for in blood.

"If he's her Uncle, then why is he being so rough?" Lenalee's tentative voice came again.

Russet 'tsked' and waggled his right index finger. "Us wolves fight in battles where even our own friends and pack-mates could turn against us. It's been drilled – even into my head, when I spent no time in Arashi's pack – drilled into the head that you need to be ready to kill your own friend if they should take action in turning against you. Actually, it's rather common for wolves to fight to the death only because of petty disputes such as hierarchy. To you, it may seem brutal and wild, but to us, it's who we are."

"You're both wolves then?" Allen asked, looking pointedly at both Russet and with a quick nod in his father's direction.

"Indeed," Russet allowed, turning his attention back to the fight. "See?"

Suddenly both fighters stopped and Black Star growled low. Summoning his blood to boil and churn, he transformed into a wolf that was almost as black as Cat, but twice as large. Both in human and wolf form, the Exorcists realized with a sick churn of the stomach, Black Star was an opponent no one would seek to have.

It truly seemed as if Cat's life would end right here and now.

"Finally pulling out your big guns?" Cat mocked, seeming more amused than worried about her Uncle's transformation. She too, transformed, but paled in comparison to her Uncle. "I'm surprised; you normally save that for your enemies."

A strange glint entered Black Star's eyes and he gave a barking laugh. "Are we not all enemies?" His face then turned back into the perpetual scowl he wore and he lunged at the small she-wolf before him. Cat had prepared for this move, and her body, trained with seasons of battles, acted of its own accord. She bent down, and he sailed right over her, but at the last moment, she wrenched her head and shoulders up, catching her opponent in the hindquarters and stomach. With his balance lost, Black Star went tumbling and knocked head-first into the stone walls surrounding the circular training room. He attempted to get up, but when he slid back down, it was clear who the victor was.

Black Star growled in embarrassment and irritation at the loss. "Where did you learn that move?" The old wolf knew that move and he was curious as to where the youngling had learned it.

"Does it matter?" Cat retorted, trying to ease the sore muscles in her neck and shoulders. Hitting that large and heavy of an opponent had caused her to nearly break her neck. Now annoyed by this game of questionnaire, she rolled her muscles trying to ease the pain.

Black Star chuckled darkly for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes, because your mother was the first to use that maneuver on me. I'm surprised you know it. Who taught it to you?"

Cat was mildly surprised, because no one had every taught her that. "No one taught me. I figured it out, considering it uses the force of gravity against your heavy-set frame." She then transformed and began to walk away. "Suppose it's in my blood."

Black Star watched her as she walked back to her 'friends'…her comrades that she trusted above all else.

Yet should they trust her?

"There are many things that run through your blood. It is your choice about what to listen and what not to listen to." Behind his wise words, held a threat; if she ever used her Noah side…Black Star let it trail off there, not willing to think of the disastrous consequences.

The other wolf stopped short and her brown locks hid her eyes. She smirked though, and turned back to him briefly. "Sometimes, one must listen only to primal instinct. But I listen to my heart, first off. Instinct comes last. What happened on the last day of Arashi's pack…it will not happen to another." While the humans wondered what she meant, if she meant the entire ordeal itself or something else, the two wolves in the room knew what she spoke of, and it made both of them go rather quiet. "Now, before you kick someone else's ass, may we break for lunch?"

As if on queue to support Cat's question, Allen's stomach growled loudly and several broke into laughter, including the loudest, Russet. Allen felt his face heat up and color, and he began to fiddle with a loose string on his shirt, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Very well," the older man replied as he transformed back into human and nodded to Russet who held a pleading look. It was clear the teenager wanted to be around some of his own 'kind' or age, and Black Star knew he was of no great company to the young lad. Watching the young adults wander off in the direction of the cafeteria, he lifted his head to the windows above.

_Has so much time really passed? _Realizing it had, the wolf grew nervous. Every day his niece grew stronger, and every day she posed even more of a threat.

How long would her 'friends' survive if she remained here?

-

As they neared the place that Allen Walker practically worshipped – and lived – at, everyone seemed to be back to normal and laughing and teasing one another. No worries laid upon their shoulders, and the shock and revelation of the past few days had worn off like the minerals that washed away in the rain. Allen was leading them eagerly which Lavi pointed out much to the younger one's discomfort.

"I'm hungry!" He grumbled in an attempt to keep his pride.

"I'm surprised you're not fat!" Timothy growled as he quickened his pace to stride next to the white-haired boy. His arms were casually crossed behind his head as he walked and he seemed perfectly at ease. He hadn't spoken much that day, but he was starting to bug the hell out of his elders and some – like Kanda – were quick to strike out at him.

Cat was lagging behind, something bothering her. Noticing her vacant look, Miranda also strayed a little and walked besides the other girl. "Is something wrong, Cat?" She asked politely, not trying to invoke the other's anger or to pry further than need be.

Cat blinked at Miranda and smiled. "I'm just remembering a lot of memories best left forgotten."

"It's always the memories that hurt or that bring you joy that you'll always remember. It helps shape who you are today." Cat stopped, giving the older woman a surprised look. She had never heard Miranda sound so wise, and it made so much sense. Cat then chuckled and began walking again.

"Come on, if we're late, there'll be no food left. Allen's such a pig!" She declared, and Miranda gave a soft laugh and followed the girl.

_Sometimes, I only need someone to say the right words._

-

Krory sat there, staring in horror, much like the others were. Both Cat and Allen had about a mile of food sat out before then, between the two of them, and every plate was being emptied to the point of it being licked clean. The vampire-like Innocence wielder was in utter shock. He had never seen Cat eat as much as Allen, but he supposed since she was also a Parasitic type, she ate a lot too. Touching his fangs lightly, he was glad it was the blood of Akuma he thirsted for, instead of copious amounts of fat-packing food. Hearing Cat growl threateningly at Allen who came close to her own food, he felt the need to hide, and without much consideration, he ducked under the table, cowering in fear of the two humans who were more of monsters than himself.

Marie, who was sitting next to the vampire, felt him move and blinked his blind eyes and listened as the full-grown man shivered out of fear. Marie, who was listening to the sounds of food being eaten was rather disgusted and considered merely leaving. The thought of running into Black Star in the hallway though kept him rooted to the bench. By the sound of the man's movements, he could only guess that the human-wolf hybrid was even larger than him, which was uncommon, and would scare anyone who met him. Also, based on the battle that had occurred between Uncle and Niece, and by the nervous noises his comrades made when near him, Marie was glad he was blind; having such amazing listening abilities was bad enough.

Cat suddenly lashed out with a knife, barely missing Allen's face (if he hadn't dodged, mind you) and instead cut a small piece of a lock of hair. Screeching, Allen picked up his own knife and stabbed at Cat, but the wolf moved and also poked back at him. Soon it was an all-out war between two steak knives and two starving lunatics.

During this time, everyone sitting nearby left the room except for a snoring Lavi.

-

When Lavi's emerald eyes flew open awhile later, he realized he had fallen asleep, and could possibly face the wrath of Cat's homicidal Uncle, Black Star. Trying to stand, he slipped on something and went toppling back onto the bench seat before he slid down to the ground. Blinking, Lavi lifted his hand to rub it through his hair and screamed when he pulled it back upon feeling something sticky; which was now covered in red jelly. He looked around and without a second thought, dipped himself back into unconsciousness, wishing for death to come a knocking.

Food was everywhere, and the red head knew it was because of two parasitic-type Exorcists.

Oh, his poor, poor hair…

-

**Ending is thanks Soulless Ghosty who reminded me Cat is also Parasitic and needs to eat a lot too. XD**

Where did the last part come from? No idea. Guess because I'm sick my mind is being rather random and twisted.

One of the longest chapters thus far. I wanted to make it up to you guys for such short chapters, and this one certainly took me the longest to write.

How long? Three weeks, because I'm sick, procrastinated, went to school…and wasted a lot of time on random crap. :|

Don't sue the author because she has no money and she worked hard for you guys. DX

More to come, so stay tuned!

(Urgh, sorry for the randomness. Sickness makes me a very odd person to know...not even kidding...)

-PA


	25. What's Left Of Me

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: A sick Cat? Allen to the rescue! XD More fluffy-ness for the fans.

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Nick Lachey. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

What's Left of Me

Nick Lachey

-

Light poured into the dark room and the figure under the covers grumbled and dug deeper down into the soft warmth. Face flushed red, the figure moaned softly in pain, ignorant of what she needed to do. Even if Black Star got angry, it wasn't her problem if she was ill, and knowing she couldn't make it to the nurse, Cat succumbed to the darkness, allowing it to take her on silent wings.

Nothing else mattered but the dark…

-

Allen was rushing to make it to Black Star's training lesson. If anyone arrived late, they would have to fight Black Star himself, a lesson that proved difficult and painful. How many times had he been down to see the Nurse in the past week, it was unclear to the white-haired boy, but it wasn't as many as the arrogant Timothy.

The boy was resting in the hospital wing after Black Star had nearly crushed him to death. Not only had the man received a reprimand, he was told not to attack as harshly, and he reluctantly followed Komui's decisions. Even if Black Star was higher up than Lee, he was not one to try to press anyone who held some amount of power in the Order.

Finally pushing through the doors, Allen was dismayed to find he was the last there, but Russet smiled casually at him, telling him that he had arrived just in time.

"Now we're only waiting for Cat," Black Star growled angrily, wondering where she was off to. Usually she was the first one there.

"Would you like me to see what keeps her?" Russet asked his father with a flourished bow, a hand crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. The large man merely nodded and Russet sped off out of the room and down the corridor in the direction of Cat's room. Everyone stood there, shifting occasionally, feeling nervous in front of the vicious man. After a few minutes – which seemed like an eternity to Allen – Russet returned, a look of dismay plastered on his face.

"Well?" Black Star barked, loosing his patience.

Russet flinched visibly but remained calm. "She wouldn't answer the door and when I went in, she was asleep but with a fever. I already got a hold of the Head Nurse to watch her. She said Cat seems rather ill, and it's best that she gets some rest and stays out of the training sessions until her fever is completely gone." Black Star growled softly, but then sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Very well. The rest of you will continue on, though, regardless of Cat's sudden illness." His eyes motioned that anyone who tried to make that as an excuse was going to pay dearly for that mistake. Allen, the gentle-man turned fierce fighter was worried about the wolf and wished to see her, and part of him wanted to be rebellious and leave at that very moment. Knowing that he couldn't miss this sort of training because of his feelings for the girl, he sighed inwardly and remained, yet the training passed by his lifeless eyes quickly. All information he would have normally kept in mind for future battles went straight over his head and as soon as Black Star called a dismissal for the day (which was always around dinnertime), Allen was the first to leave but went the opposite way of the dining hall to the hospital wing.

Lenalee began to follow but the normally stoic Kanda grabbed her arm softly – which was a first for him – and shook his black-haired head. His dark eyes narrowed at the Moyashi's retreating back briefly, but it was enough for the girl to understand why he stopped her.

Those two shared a connection that none of their friends would ever be able to understand.

-

Allen paused, gloved hand on the doorknob. One of the nurses had told him that they had let Cat remain in her own room after she had awoken for a brief time and had nearly thrown a chair at the presiding doctor in the Order. To say the least, they agreed to her wishes, only because they feared the wolf.

"_I don't understand why they even allow someone like here to remain here." One of the nurses was complaining to another as Allen stood there talking to the Head Nurse. The elderly woman turned and glared at her young charges and sighed apologetically._

"_After Cat's father was revealed, I'm quite sure there are many who aren't happy with the Order. Black Star and Russet Howl's presence also doesn't help the situation. But if you want to see her, then she's in her room." Seeing the angry look in Allen's eyes that was directed to the other two women, she chuckled. "Actually, if you'd like to do me a favor, could you take care of her for the night? We're caring for a few Finders injured by Akuma while they were on a mission. They were lucky to survive, but they're in critical condition and we don't have the time or the ability to take care of Cat as well."_

_The white-haired Exorcist was mildly surprised by her request, but feeling determined to protect a comrade, even from illness, he nodded, his grey eyes suddenly glittering strangely. Seeing his determination, she patted his shoulder and showed him to the door. "Good luck."_

Now he stood there, uncertain of what to do. He had never had to take care of someone while they were ill. Stomach growling, mind and heart uncertain, he was about ready to give up and just leave, but then he remembered his promise to the nurse, to Mana, and to himself.

"_Could you take care of her for the night?"_

"_Keep walking…no matter what happens…!"_

"_I will protect my comrades…my friends…"_

That decided his next course of action for him.

Allen pushed open the door and stepped inside, surprised it was already night. The window in Cat's room stretched tall, casting the crescent moon's glow across the floor and part-way up the stone wall. A lone chair sat near the bed and a table was pushed over by the window. A lone armoire sat in the corner to the right of the door. Cat's bed was pushed right up next to the corner closest to the window. Her figure seemed small under the blanket that covered her and Cat's face was the only thing showing. As he shut the door closed behind him, the wolf stirred for a moment before sighing and remaining in her slumber.

As he stepped closer, he peered down and smiled at the girl's gentle features. This was probably the only time he had ever seen her actually peaceful instead of stoic, angry, sad, murderous, etcetera. Pulling the wood chair right up to the bed, he remained sitting there, carving her face into his mind, not wanting to forget even a single strand of hair framing her face in this rare moment. Yet noticing her face was flushed, he pulled a white glove off his right hand and softly placed his palm against her forehead to measure her fever. Realizing it wasn't great, but also wasn't a normal temperature, he pulled his hand back and sighed softly.

"You sound like an old man." The hoarse voice made Allen look at the girl in surprise, realizing she had woken.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to wake you-"

"You really didn't wake me. Wolves are light sleepers; something necessary to survive. I heard you enter but did nothing because you're always so worried about others. I figured you would be upset thinking that you had bothered me." Her brown eyes were calm and not glossy as some that were ill. Sounding perfectly lucid as well, Allen knew in that moment that if the Earl couldn't bring her down easily, neither would a pathetic cold.

He sighed again, this time running a hand through his hair that turned silver in the moonlight. "I guess I worry about people too much."

Cat sat up in her bed, coughing slightly. "Sometimes that's a good thing." Suddenly she stood, revealing a white nightgown that Allen had never seen her wear before. He never even assumed she would wear such a thing. Eyes entranced by her sleek form and the pale scars that lined her other-wise soft-looking skin, Cat had moved away to grab her Exorcist coat and her Chinese slippers. Seeing her walk to the door and begin to twist the knob, he stood and growled softly.

"Shouldn't you remain in bed and rest?" Tone so cold yet polite, Cat couldn't help but turn and stare in surprise.

"I may be sick, but that doesn't mean I can't walk. I need to speak with Black Star and apologize personally for my absence." Without even thinking, Walker strode forward and slammed the door shut, earning crossed arms and a cold look from his 'comrade'. He returned the smoldering gaze and it didn't take long for the girl to sigh and drop her arms. Throwing her coat off again, she sat on her bed, looking out the window to the moon. "If only it were a full moon…I'd get better quicker."

"Go back to sleep." Upon speaking, Allen smiled at her gently and moved to push her on her back and lift the covers over her. At first the wolf argued and struggled, but she finally gave in, still not over the sedative the nurse had given her.

Her words sounded slightly distorted and quiet, making the boy confident she would be asleep in moments. "You're lucky I'm too tired to hurt you, ya know."

"I know," he responded smoothly, tucking his friend in. How odd it felt. Was this how Mana felt when taking care of him whenever he got sick? It was an interesting thought to Allen, one he wished to ponder on more. A hand reached up and pulled on his white locks and pulled his face. Cat's sickly breath tickled his face and Allen felt heat began to crawl up his spine and neck to his face, not because he was ill.

"Promise me you'll never change, because you're such a sweet guy. I envy the girl who gets you." Her nose briefly touched his and she chuckled at his reddening face. "I'd kiss you, boy, but you can't afford to be sick, so leave while you have the chance." With that, her grip lessened and her hand fell back down to lie in the soft blankets covering her, and soft snores soon left her body.

Allen straightened, pulling at his clothing nervously. Gentle grey eyes settled on the wolf's face for a moment before he walked to the door. Hand on the door knob, déjà vu of so many times before, he chuckled darkly. "You envy yourself? How cliché, Cat…" He left on silent feet, feeling at peace now that he knew she was alright. _She doesn't need me to care for her…she's strong enough to help herself. She's no damsel in distress._

"Hey, Allen, how is Cat?" Surprised as a red-haired rabbit latched on and twirled him around, Allen nearly toppled to the ground, but he wasn't a fighter for nothing. Regaining his balance, he gave the one known as 'Lavi' a harsh stare and lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," he hissed through clenched teeth. They weren't far from Cat's room and he didn't wish for the girl to awaken. If she did…she'd probably kill the two of them. Nodding, Lavi somehow managed to grasp the concept of 'quiet' and followed Allen further down the hall. Once they were far from the personal rooms and anyone who might have been asleep, the red-head rounded on his partner again.

"Well?"

Allen sighed, wanting to avoid this and go eat before he went to his own room to collapse from exhaustion. "She's fine, but still has a minor fever. She woke up but I got her to go back to sleep."

"I heard the nurse asked you to watch her _all night._" Lavi said pointedly. All he earned was a half-smile from the Moyashi.

"Cat is strong enough to care for herself. I think she'd be insulted, anyways, if I tried to 'care' for her. Wolves are proud creatures." Allen was surprised, to say the least, by his last statement, considering the fact he didn't know wolves very well. Who was he to say what they were and weren't like?

"You sure act like you really know her." Lavi then said, adding to Allen's confirmation of his own arrogance.

"No," he drawled after a moment, "I don't know her very well. I would like to get to know her better, though. I know so little." His admittance to wanting know the girl better made Lavi suddenly grin evilly.

"Allen and Cat, sitting in a tree~" He sang, already running away.

"Lavi…!" Allen warned (possibly threatened) as he chased after the Usagi. The boy merely continued the song, adding to the other's anger and annoyance, and soon almost every in the Order was awake and complaining to one another about the noise coming from the main hallway as two teenage boys fought.

But up in a dark room, a girl slept, a smile on her face, as if she knew what were going on in reality, instead of merely in dreams.

_Stupid Moyashi, stupid Usagi._

-

Ah, yet another random ending. Poor Lavi may just die one of these days when he says the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person. D:

Anywho, sorry it's a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to finish this one as quickly as possible. My inspiration has been lacking, as of late, but I'll continue to write, just for you loyal fans.

Trust me, this is no where near the end, and this will not be put on hiatus.

BUT, if you'd like to help me out, let me know in a review of plot ideas you'd like to see incorporated. If I choose to use your idea, I'll give you credit, and send you a big thanks. (Maybe even a sneak peek of the chapter written in your honor!)

Until the next time…

-PA


	26. Rain

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: A touch of angst but there's also some comedy and action in this one. This chapter is thanks to **Allen the Musician**. Check out her stories; they're fantastic!

Also thanks to **Soulless Ghosty** who also provided a BUNCH of ideas. You both inspired this chapter and the next, so kudos!

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by Creed. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**This is posted early for Allen the Musician, so next update won't be until next Saturday, as usual.  
**

Rain

Creed

-

_Flames and smoke rose, suffocating everything. A small black shape ran through the flames, weaving its way to and fro, trying to escape the light and heat. A burning branch fell right in front of the animal, and it skidded to a stop. The stop was brief, though, and it shot off in another direction, still trying to escape the inferno. Bright blue eyes were wide with panic and adrenaline shot through its veins. Blood and lacerations covered the wolf, making it seem as if it was already dead and in Hell. Thunder boomed and the wolf's eyes shifted to the sky for a heartbeat, knowing the rain was coming. But it was far too late to save the valley; the forest her and other wolves called home. Finally she spotted grey clouds and smelt fresh grass, meaning she was nearly out of the flames._

_Busting through the foliage at the edge of the forest, the wolf raced across an open plain. It was late afternoon, but clouds covered the sky, blocking the sun. Fire was spreading fast, and the wolf briefly wondered if it would set the grass on fire as well and spread to where the rest of her pack hid. Shaking herself, the wolf knew she couldn't be thinking of such trivial things, and had to worry about safety first. The blades of grass and weeds whipped the creature in the face and across her injuries, making her wince with every step, but the mountains in front of her made her determined to continue on. Only a couple hundred yards sat between the wolf and a large cave opening into the side of the mountain, and right as lightning struck, she tumbled into the safety of the gaping maw._

_Several other wolves came forward, growling in warning at first, but once they realized who it was, they helped her stand and go back further into the cave. At the back sat the entire pack, all shivering and many dripping with blood and mud. An old graying male wolf came forward and snarled directions to the guards and rounded on the younger black wolf. "The forest?" He rasped, already knowing the fate just by the sight of flames and the smell of smoke carried by the wind._

"_Gone," the she-wolf coughed, "but so are the humans. They realized the wind wasn't in their favor and they turned tail and ran."_

"_Good." The Alpha Male snapped, his bushy tail swishing and striking the ground roughly. "Let the flame catch them and let them feel the wrath of nature first-hand. Damned humans! They destroy everything they touch!"_

_The she-wolf merely nodded in false agreement and allowed another to circle her, sniffing curiously at her wounds. "They aren't too bad," reported the healer wolf, "but you'll need to rest. Go to the spring in the back and drink, for the smoke make have injured your throat and lungs. You must be tired after such a long run anyways." She smiled, though it too was false, and the youngling stood and roamed to where others sat in waiting._

_As soon as she neared the water's edge though, several wolves stopped her, snarling and growling; "You're more human than the rest of us!" and "Leave before we rip your hide off!" Dejected, the black wolf turned and trotted back to the tunnel's entrance. The guards snorted in arrogance and moved away, not happy with the presence of the mutt. The she-wolf didn't care though, but stood on a large rock and watched as their home burned to the ground. Flames dance, wild, untamed, unbidden in front of her eyes, but she did not blink, she did not quiver._

_**Let the forest burn to the ground…only if it delays the war a little longer.**_

"_Cat!" A silver wolf came running up to her friend's side and began to pant as if the short sprint had taken everything out of her._

"_What do you want Sora?" To Cat's dismay, her voice was even more hoarse and scratchy, making her wish for water even more. Yet those who hated her blocked the way, and she didn't dare to start a fight when they were in such a precarious situation. No matter which way one fell now, they'd be cut apart by the double-bladed knife._

_The silver she-wolf known as Sora straightened and pointed to the clouds with her bushy tail. "Do you think the rain will come and wash away the flames?"_

_Cat snorted; what a stupid question. "Of course, it's already about to rain, Sora. Our home is gone, but we still remain, and that's all that matters."_

"_We lost many during the fight with the humans…" Sora reminded her, thinking of how close the black wolf sitting next to her came close to dying in the depths of the flames much like many other wolves that hadn't been shot down first._

"_If we continue to fight, then that will be the price of this war." The black wolf growled._

_Sora gasped. "Do you mean we should stop fighting?" As soon as she spoke, thunder boomed and rain began to pour down in heavy sheets. Barely protected by the over hanging roof of the cave, the black wolf's blue eyes narrowed as she stood._

"_I told you it would rain, now go and rest. Arashi will have us leave soon enough." Sora blinked at Cat and slowly went back into the cave. She turned though and saw her friend still sitting vigil on the large rock._

_**You never gave me an answer…**_

-

"How are you feeling?" Allen asked Cat two days later when she was declared rid of her fever and cold altogether. The girl smiled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"I feel like I could take on the Earl himself!" She teased merrily, even though she hoped she would never have to do that by herself.

The two were walking along in the hallway, taking their easy time while everyone else seemed to be rushing about. "I heard Black Star and Russet are leaving in a few days." Allen then said nonchalantly, as if trying to confirm his suspicions. Light pouring in from the large floor-to-ceiling windows, warming the building since the unmistakable chill of early spring still clung in the air. It also caused large, light yellow spots to appear on the tan, stone flooring, but the two were impervious to it as they strolled along at a comfortable pace. For the first time in the previous month, they had a day of rest; no fighting, no training, nothing but the calm, peaceful, lazy day. Many had even taken the chance to go outside for a picnic, but the two oddballs had of course stayed behind.

Allen thought of Lenalee's dejected face when he politely told her he wished to remain at Headquarters and just go to the library to read. It was a lie, but when he saw how happy everyone looked, he knew his presence would just be a damper on their moods. To Allen surprise though, Kanda had gone, and Cat had not. So that was the second thing he asked her. "And I thought you of all people would like to go outside. It's such a beautiful day out; a few clouds, bright sun, warmth, no snow or the like. Surely you would have wanted to join the others for a picnic?"

Cat looked at him out of the corner of her left eye. Allen, being closer to windows, thankfully was tall enough to block some of the blinding light whenever she bothered to look his way. "Yes, they are leaving soon. And about going out…I still don't quite feel like myself. Maybe I'll go out for a run later." She paused and sighed. "I also don't want to dampen everyone else's good mood. I feel like such a depressing person to know some of the time."

Allen was surprised, but laughed, causing the wolf to blanch in shock. "That's why I didn't go out there! You and I are so much alike!" He continued to chortle, and the wolf punched him again in the arm, this time harder.

"Bite me, Allen Walker."

Finally his laughs quieted down and he poked the wolf in the side. Before she could snarl at him and ask why he had done that, he held up a gloved hand and stopped walking. "Cat…I'm worried about Black Star's final test. It feels like I'm going to fail and loose my pride in the meantime. Would you please do a practice spar with me?" At this point, he bowed to the girl, hoping she accepted his request. Cat, to say the least, was even more shocked and was glad no one else was in the hallway near them at the time.

Coughing politely, she pulled Allen up by the chin and smiled at him. "Pride, you say? You're too humble Allen. You're also stronger than anyone here; you'll easy win against Black Star, trust me. I'll train with you though. It'd be nice to have a friendly fight with you again. It's been awhile, has it not?" Tilting her head to the side slightly, she closed her sensitive eyes from the light and continued to smile. To Allen, though, she seemed absolutely cute and he couldn't resist hugging her.

"Thanks Cat!" He purred, already starting to drag her down the hallway back towards the training room.

"Someone sure is eager!" Cat gasped in-between rough tugs. Yet for once, she couldn't stop a real smile from showing through her hard demeanor and cold façade.

-

"Alright, let's use the normal rules Black Star has us use. That way it'll cut down confusion and it'll seem more like the test we'll have in three days." Cat was standing opposite of Allen who was already thinking about new techniques he had learned in Black Star's training that he could use against the wolf. To him, it didn't seem like she was thinking about strategy, but in truth, the wolf already had a counter-attack for almost anything he could throw at her.

The two key words were; _almost anything._

"Alright," as soon as the word left his lips, Cat was rushing at Allen. Caught off guard, his reaction was slow, but still incredible to any normal human's eyes. Grinding his teeth together, he blocked a high kick directed towards his head and slid down to lash out with his own right leg to topple her over. Cat fell but went with the flow and easily did a back flip to place some distance between them. Allen, now with the advantage, ran at the wolf and slammed his fist towards the girl, only to be stopped by her flat palm. Knocking that hand away, her right hand came up and hit him square in the jaw, knocking his head back. He hissed with pain, but determined not to give in, he struck out, barely managing to scrape Cat's side.

They stood several yards apart, breathing heavily and glaring at the other. Anyone – even Black Star and the other Exorcists – would be impressed by the sheer intensity of the battle that had only just begun. There were only the barest hints of a pause before they were kicking, punching, clawing, huffing and snarling at one another. Blow upon blow was landed on each other and finally Allen swung out with the last of his strength and caught the wolf in her left leg. Not realizing how hard he struck, his storm-colored eyes widened in shock as Cat gasped in pain and fell forward. Reaching out, he grasped her gently by the arms and kept her upright. Both were panting even harder and some of the noises that left Cat's throat were hisses as pain continued to register as all of her injuries came forward that were once blocked by adrenaline. Even Allen was beginning to feel sore, but he shoved that out of his mind as he tugged her further up and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest. "I'm sorry Cat; I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I guess our fight got more serious than either one of us suspected." Feeling the need to add a little bit more sentimentality to his words, his left, cursed hand came up to stroke her brown hair. To him it was the best feeling in the world compared to all the pain, all the suffering life had dealt him. Not realizing Cat had now frozen and was shifting uncomfortably, he continued to hold her. Now his eyes were closed and his chin was resting contentedly on the top of her head, right arm hooked around her back and the cursed hand still petting her hair.

"Allen…?" came Cat's quiet voice. Finally snapping out of his reverie, Allen pulled away, blushing fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Cat! I didn't realize what I was doing!" Eyes downcast, face beet red, fingers and feet moving nervously, the wolf smiled and poked him in the nose. When he looked up in surprise, Cat leaned in, breathe hot on his ear.

"I don't know if I should think you're cute, gentlemanly, or just plain flat-out hot." Right hand now clutching locks of his silver hair, Allen felt his breathing speed up and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Is that good to think that of a fellow comrade?" His tone was slightly sarcastic, and partially not. He was worried, to say the least. In a world where you were fighting for your life almost everyday in a war, it wasn't the best idea to have friends or loves. That was probably the reason by some of the Exorcists like Kanda acted the way they did; they just didn't want to get close to people that could die at anytime.

But how could one prevent themselves from becoming close to the people they were with every single day?

It seemed impossible to the Licensed Musician.

Yet looking into the girl's earnest brown eyes, he felt his shoulders relax, his tensed muscles loosened, and a real smile light up his face and eyes. Reaching out with both hands, he cupped her face and looked for something – _anything_ – in her hazel gaze. She stared straight back, the wolf side claiming dominance. Realizing what her instincts were doing, Allen felt compelled to hold her gaze for as long as possible. Both wanted to prove to the other that they weren't weak – that they were Alphas. Suddenly both looked away at the same time and they busted into laughter acknowledging that both of them were Alphas.

"I'm surprised you kept my gaze for that long. Usually humans find something unnerving in the stare of a wolf, whether they know what they are or not."

He chuckled, hands sliding from her face down to her arms. They held each others hands and with fingers intertwined, Allen felt like his true feelings for Cat had finally shown through. Hearing the lullaby begin to play softly in the back of his mind, he began humming along with it.

_Please give a kiss to the hands you hold…_

He raised their hands and kissed both of her hands, feeling electricity spark throughout his entire body. He looked up at her once more, just to gauge her reaction, and finally leaned in again for a soft meeting of lips. As they stood there in the middle of the blood-splattered, sandy training grounds, Black Star stood in the shadows of the adjoining hallways, watching with narrowed brown eyes that glittered a fierce yellow in the afternoon light. Without a word or any other movement, he turned and walked down the hallway back to where the other Exorcists were returning from their 'picnic'. Outside, clouds were beginning to gather, showing a promise of rain.

_And so it's come to this…_

-

Methinks Black Star isn't too happy about Cat and Allen's relationship. Next chapter is the Exorcist's big test and a little spat between Uncle and Niece.

Another shocking revelation, yet more fighting, and a touch more of romance and angst.

Why doesn't Black Star like Allen and Cat's relationship?

Could he feel history is repeating?

-PA


	27. Don't Stop

Gray Silence

It's been so long since I've written any Fanfiction. I put up a 100 line poem for D. Gray Man, so please check it out. It feels good to be writing again. Oh yeah, this is gonna be really long. I'm going with shorter chapters which means, you're gonna get over 20 chapters. Know that now!

Note: This chapter is thanks to **Allen the Musician and Soulless Ghosty**. Check out both of their stories; they're fantastic!

**Oh yeah, the song used for this chapter's title is by InnerPartySystem. Every song fits the chapter, by the way.**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**SPOILERS FOR THE 189****TH**** CHAPTER**

Don't Stop

InnerPartySystem

-

Black Star, the tall, threatening, intimidating wolf stood before the Exorcists, looking even larger than he did the first time they all met him. Practically cowering in fear of what was to come, said Exorcists knew what was about to happen; they would have to do something dangerous – like a fight or obstacle course, who knew with this madman – to earn an 'A' on their test and finally get rid of the man. They all knew that if one person failed, it meant another month of grueling training in-between regular missions and the war with the Earl.

To say the least, none of them wanted that.

Wasn't life hard enough as is?

Timothy was gripping Lenalee's arm, also frightened out of his mind. The young girl felt sorry for him, considering he was the youngest of them all, but if they all had to take the test, so did he; it was only fair. Yet her dark eyes were watching Allen who was standing in the front, looking strangely calm. Cat was standing next to him, her arm nearly brushing his. For a brief moment, Lenalee almost felt jealous of the two's relationship, but then she realized they were just friends, just like they all were.

Or so she thought.

It wasn't like she knew about the two and their rather touch-and-go, secret relationship, but then again, no one else knew, just the two of them. In Cat's mind, that was fine enough, but in Allen's mind, he practically wanted to jump on the roof of the cathedral and proclaim his feelings for the wolf. But he knew she'd literally kill him if he did that, so he held it in, allowing it to give him strength to push on when he felt like giving up. He practically smirked at Black Star when his steely gaze landed on him. Allen fully planned on winning this so-called 'test' and proving to Black Star that they weren't weak and had been chosen as Exorcists for a damn good reason.

"Your test today is to fight either Russet or myself, and if you win, you've passed with flying colors. You may choose who you fight." By this point, everyone was planning on picking Russet, a fact which the boy wasn't pleased with in the least bit.

And so that's how it went. Everyone chose Russet, and by the time it got to Timothy, he was too tired to care, and just let the boy possess his body, make him slam into the wall a few times, and fell down merely in a possum-style act. He was peppered in bruises and cuts, feeling too weak and tired to care. Yet there was Allen and Cat left, and he was almost sure they would pick on him as well.

Until they both surprised him.

"And who do you choose?" Black Star asked the duo, both of whom were already smirking.

"You," they said at the same time, surprising the other. Black Star's eyes widened, making him look startled, and the other weary Exorcists were also in shock. Did they _want_ to die?

But it wasn't long before Black Star got over his initial surprise and gave a roaring laugh. After his bellows dies down, his entire face looked mischievous, and he smiled widely, showing all of his sharp, straight, white teeth. "If that's the case, then you two will fight me in a tag team. If you don't help each other and one ends up striking the finishing blow by themselves – if you make it that far, that is – then the other fails and I'm stuck here for another damned month. It's all riding on your cooperation for teamwork."

The two shared a look, knowing Black Star was doing this on purpose; neither one of them was keen on teamwork and they knew that if they didn't work together to win, they'd be the ones to blame for Black Star and Russet's stay. They had to give it their all, just as if it were a battle with the Earl himself.

Seeing the determination in the teen's looks, he felt confident that it would certainly be one hell of a fight to win and to endure. "Come at me when you will." Would the two be able to actually win? It was a question Black Star desperately wanted to answer.

As usual, it was Cat to move first. Transforming into her wolf self, she rushed in on the left, kicking up sand where she ran. Allen, only a second behind her, went in on the right. Black Star, having seen it a thousand times before by other opponents, quickly jumped into a back-hand spring and sailed across the room, causing Allen and Cat to nearly slam right into each other. They both snarled in anger and Cat launched herself towards her Uncle again while Allen stopped for a moment to activate his Innocence. As it turned into the black and silver claws he claimed was for the Akuma, he watched as Cat got tossed like a rag doll into a nearby wall. Anger sparked inside of him when the wolf didn't stand immediately, and clenching his right hand into a fist, he leapt at a distracted Black Star. The wolf felt the wind change with the boy's movement and was able to block the attack at the right moment. Grunting, he sent the boy flying as well.

Both were now settled against the wall, looking rather weak and defeated only after one single attack. Russet bit his lip on the sidelines, much like the others, wondering if one of them could get up and save enough time for the other to recover. Much to his relief, Cat finally stood, though it was on rather shaky feet. Her narrowed blue eyes bore into her Uncle's dark brown orbs and sensing the challenge he entered his wolf state and strode forward, his large bushy tail swiping through the air. Eyes now amber, he looked angry and murderous, and Russet immediately knew something was very, very wrong. Realizing his father was saying something, Russet focused on his voice and tried to pick up what they were saying.

"How dare you choose him!" Black Star was growling at Cat, who also began to look angry.

"How dare you watch me and invade my privacy! I will choose whomever I damn well please!" Her blue eyes were blazing, lips drawn back in a half-snarl and her claws out and ready to tear Black Star's throat out.

Black Star stepped forward again, his own claws sliding out of their protective sheath. "It's like you're choosing your own father! History will repeat itself if you continue to stay with him! Do you wish to die just like your pathetic mother?!"

"My mother was not pathetic! She was a brave, strong warrior. You're just jealous that she was so much stronger than you!"

"If she was so damn strong, than why did she fall in love with the enemy? A Noah, a man chosen by the Earl to do his bidding! His only purpose was – and is - to kill the Earl to take his place! You want to love a man who will do the same, who will become your father eventually and destroy us all?!"

Cat was shaking in anger by this point and was growing more agitated by the minute. _This is bad, _Russet thought, knowing of her deadly power. Would she kill Black Star and other people the same way she had killed Sora's previous mate, Storm?

"He won't let the 14th take over him! That I am sure of! He's stronger than the rest of us! And I love him!" Finally she leapt, claws outstretched. Black Star, taken off guard by Cat's outburst barely managed to dodge. In an attempt to escape his niece's rage, he leapt up to a high point on the wall where there was a ledge underneath one part of the windows that stretched all the way around the half-moon-shaped training room. Cat easily followed though and they stood on their hind legs, lashing out with their claws. Even though Cat was twice as small as Black Star, it allowed her to lash at his stomach more, causing more serious wounds than the scratches that barely bled that Black Star landed on her shoulders, back and chest. Jaws open wide, growls, snarls, barks and yips escaped their throats, proclaiming their fight had reached a height at which it could turn deadly.

Finally Allen was aroused from his unconscious state and he placed his left hand on the wall for support while his right hand gripped his aching head. Hearing what sounded like an entire symphony of wolves coming from higher up, he looked up to the ledge to see Cat and Black Star pretty much trying to kill each other. Knowing they would indeed hurt themselves a great deal if it continued on like this, he started forward to try to stop their rampage.

That was when Cat's back paw slipped from the ledge.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Cat's claws slid across the stone wall, causing a screeching noise to start up, similar to nails on a chalkboard. Barely managing to dig her claws into a nook in the tan-colored stones, Cat clung there on the wall several feet down, eyes wide with fright. Black Star swung his head over the edge, happy to see she hadn't fallen all the way, but knew that if she lost her grip, she would certainly go tumbling down and earn a serious injury. "Grab my hands and I'll pull you up!" He called as he transformed back into his human self and reached down. Unfortunately, the gap between them was too wide, and Cat wasn't a fool.

This was exactly how her mother had died.

As memories passed before her eyes, her body began to quiver, remembering the cold chill of the December air and as she watched her mother clutch to a rock nearly fifty feet above a churning river.

"_Mother!" The girl cried, reaching out in an attempt to pull the white wolf up. Seeing the frightened look in Yuki's eyes made Cat know she probably looked exactly the same._

_**Don't trust me… **__Cat silently begged her mother as she watched her former self reach out to help. Yuki, the fool that she was, put her faith in the daughter she had raised herself out in the wild for five years and raised one paw to reach up. Yet with her grip lessened, her other paw slipped, and then she was falling down into the abyss, shocked it would end this way. As she hit the water, the girl cried out once more. Yuki's head bobbed for the briefest of moments before the cold, violent water took all the strength out of her and she went under, never to be seen again._

_**No! You were fighting the Level 4 and you won! Why did the explosion knock you down the cliff? Why did you trust me? Why! I got you killed! It's all…my fault…**_

Seeing the vacant expression in the black wolf's eyes, Black Star knew exactly what she was remembering. Then he noticed her muscles un-tensing, meaning she was loosing her fight to hold on. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help if she fell, he yelled at Allen who was standing below in the sand, grey eyes watching Cat, unsure of what to do. "Allen, if she falls, you have to catch her or do something! She could be killed at this high of a fall!" In truth, Black Star doubted this fall could kill Cat, but he wanted her to avoid injury, yet the very thought of his friend dying though sent Allen into a flurry. Rushing to stand right under the wolf, his entire body tensed up, ready to jump and catch her if needed. But Cat continued to hold on, caught up in yet another memory.

_A black she-wolf stood there, facing off with the Earl, trying to prevent him from reaching the North American Branch Headquarters. She refused to let him go there and injure or kill people for his own sick reasons. The Earl merely smiled and stepped aside. Cat's eyes widened as a white wolf stepped forward, eyes no longer the bright blue Cat remembered, but now a dead, empty black. A pentacle marred her beautiful fur on her head and in that moment, it was obvious was the Earl had done._

_He had brought back Cat's mother into an Akuma._

_Yet something didn't quite add up. She hadn't called her mother's spirit forward…was this her real body and soul anyways? While instinct told her she could easily destroy this fake copy of her mother, her emotions told her other wise. Trying to listen to the more rational emotions inside, Cat leapt at the white abomination and began to tear away at her fur, drawing blood in her claw's wake. As expected, this copy had none of the skills the real white wolf once had. Programmed with the teachings of the Earl though, the beast began to retaliate, also snapping and clawing at the one she was told to destroy. A voice so eerily similar left the wolf's throat with a laugh. "I expected better from my daughter! You're such a pathetic, wimpy puppy!" Cat, taken off guard by the imitation voice, she couldn't block the bone-white claws that came up and ripped her side open like a piece of meat. Crying out in agony, she barely managed to move before the Yuki Copy struck again. Feeling the blood mat her fur and pool on the ground, the black wolf knew she was in trouble and had to get rid of this…thing…before it could inflict more damage._

_Cat leapt again and this time was more on the defensive than offensive. While both seemed almost equally matched, Cat found the copy's flaw – the pentagram on her forehead. Every time she lashed out towards that certain spot, the she-wolf copy always went defensive and desperately tried to block the attack as if something bad would happen if she actually hit it. And when Cat did slash it, no blood came, but the fake Yuki literally exploded after pausing and emitting odd grinding noises, just like a machine…just like an Akuma. Finally finished with that, Cat felt sick to her stomach and guilty, and when she searched for the Earl, she didn't see him. Suddenly he came rushing to her side and with his sword that Allen's sword seemed to be exactly like, he cut a long line that spurted blood from her chest to her neck, barely missing the main artery in her neck. Collapsing in a heap, the sunset's red and orange rays danced on the wolf's fur, making her seem surreal. Satisfied she would die, the Earl left, not counting on the fact it was a full moon. As soon as the sun set and the moon appeared, the wounds the wolf had healed and she stood, already knowing the battle had ceased, no longer sensing any Noah nearby._

_She could only pray her friends were alright._

_When she reached Headquarters, she found many dead or injured, but every Exorcist had survived saved for a few of the newer ones who hadn't had the time to properly train before they were thrown into such a precarious position. While Cat, Komui, Allen and many others felt guilty for the dead, life continued on as if the large battle had only been a chapter to the true final battle that was to come. She remembered clearly the dead look on Allen's face as Leverrier lectured them on the battle that had just occurred, also yelling at Allen for nearly turning into the 14__th__. "You put us all in danger! I still believe you should be executed, but that's up to the Pope himself to decide." Snarling, a piece of hair had come loose and he merely shoved it back with one hand, revealing a red, angry face. Cat narrowed her eyes, watching Allen from across the small meeting room. She'd give a mouse's tail to rip out Leverrier's throat then heart, though not particularly in that order._

"_Leverrier, do you really find it necessary to bash us left and right? We tried our hardest out there." Cat finally said, noticing the saddened, angry and annoyed look on every Exorcist's face. Some like Miranda even looked ashamed, like what he said was true._

"_You're one to talk! You faced no Noah and gained no injury!" The brown-haired man snapped at her. Feeling a burst of anger, she stepped forward, only to have General Tiedoll to place a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her. Blinking at him in gratitude, her sharp eyes turned back and tried to make the man feel inferior. After a long moment, he began to fidget. Even the great Malcolm C. Leverrier wasn't impervious to a wolf's piercing glare._

_In a quiet, tight voice, Cat spoke, every once of venom she contained in her heart leaking out in what someone would call a threat – no, it wasn't a threat, it was a __**promise**__. "Leverrier, if you ever piss me off again or say anything to hurt any of these kind, strong, warm-hearted people, I swear on the Earl's future grave, I will tear you apart, limb by limb and let the scavengers feast on your damned carcass. I've done it before, and I'm not afraid to do it again." Only Allen noticed the look of pain that passed through her brown eyes when she said the last part, but it was gone quickly as she turned and stalked out of the room._

_**That's right, I killed Storm…my friend, Sora's mate, Arashi's grandson…I gave into that…side…of me…I tore him apart until there was nothing left but blood and bits of flesh that look like they belong in a stew. I hate myself…I'm going to kill someone like that again. I nearly did that with the Earl those few months ago. One eye went red and I nearly lost myself, but I snapped out of it, if only for the sake of those around me. Wait, if I can stop myself from doing that…I can pull myself up and save myself! I don't have to follow my mother's death, even if I don't die. I must keep walking forward!**_

Cat's eyes suddenly snapped open after closing for a long heartbeat and gritting her teeth together she lifted one paw and began to climb back up the wall. Black Star stared in astonishment, not expecting this new development. That was when he picked up that she was saying something, not to anyone in particular, but more to herself. As she struggled to climb back up on the almost-smooth stones, it began to get louder.

"Dear future…I bought you…I own the right," she hauled herself another foot, eyes focused on the ledge above, "to let go…destroy you…this is my life…" At the final part of her chant, she was only a tail-length to salvation and with a final roar she jumped the rest of the way, briefly scrambling before completely pulling herself up. Without a second-thought about what just occurred, Cat struck out at Black Star. Realizing this fight was nowhere near being over he jumped back down to the ground neatly, followed by his niece. He rounded on her to attack but Allen was right besides her and with a final cry from the both of them they struck the large wolf at the same time, sending him flying right into the wall. Sand and dust rose into the air, briefly clouding the air, but when it passed, Black Star was coughing and struggling to get up. Finally giving up and collapsing, he found the breath to laugh.

"You've both passed, regardless of what happened, so congrats to every single one of you!" A cheer rose from the on-lookers and Leverrier, who was hiding in the shadows turned and slipped away without a single word. Cat transformed and jumped onto Allen who also laughed merrily. He grabbed her waist and then spun her around, making the girl also laugh and smile in their play.

She hadn't felt this exalted in a long time.

When he finally set her back down on the ground, she noticed Russet had waked over to help his father only to be waved away like he was worthless. Black Star's coldness didn't bother the teen though, having been used to it his entire life. While one may find this a sad factor, Russet knew his father did it only to protect him and keep him – and others like Cat – strong. He wouldn't trade his life for anyone else's in the world.

"Are you alright?" Cat's smile faltered when Allen's soft voice spoke but then it returned with a playful glare.

"Why wouldn't I be? You, on the other hand-" here she paused to look at him up and down, almost with disdain "-look like a bail of hay that took a tumble down the mountainside. Maybe you should rest your pretty little head dear, sweet Allen." She smirked but a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"You two are like a sweet married couple!" Lavi purred as Lenalee congratulated Allen.

"You were amazing!" She praised the boy as he smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Cat was the one who kept fighting, not me. I barely managed to help."

Noticing the worried and ashamed look in his stormy eyes, Lenalee laughed nervously. "You two made a great team, really! You were just having an off-day." Allen's eyes suddenly hardened and he hissed at her quietly.

"A soldier can't have 'off-days' when everyday is a battle. If I fail the next time something like this happens, someone could get killed, and I'll have to take the full responsibility. That's something I don't want…and I can't afford." His eyes switched to the shadows where the man he hated most had stood and watched the pathetic battle that had just taken place. He was even more ashamed and agitated by the near-defeat that had been witnessed by those closest to him. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he practically heard Mana's voice in the background, scolding him for talking so rudely to a friend, a comrade and a woman. "Listen Lenalee, I don't mean to sound rude or angry, it's just that I knew that wasn't my best and I'm not proud to admit it. I think Cat feels the same." Glancing over, he saw a look of worry in her deep brown eyes as well.

_**A pianist is nothing without his singer…**_

Allen groaned aloud, even more annoyed now. The 14th picked the best times to show up, didn't he? Lenalee stared at him in curiosity, but he waved his hand at her, trying to signal that his groan meant nothing of importance. Casting his gaze back to Cat once again who was now over by Black Star. "You should rest before you leave," her soothing voice commanded.

He shook his head and nodded to the windows. "We need to leave before dark, and it's already far past noon. We'll rest during the nighttime." Finally standing slowly but surely, Black Star nodded to his son who allowed him to lean against him as they began to walk out of the room to leave. As if on cue, everyone began to follow if only to wish them a good journey and say goodbye at the doors.

The walk there was silent with Cat right behind Black Star and Russet. Kanda was at the back – and much to his dismay – so was Chaoji. Neither one had appreciated the two men's presence and they were reluctant in bidding them farewell. Miranda was on the other side of Allen while Lenalee and Lavi were on his right. Behind them was Marie, Krory and Timothy. They also seemed like a funeral procession with the faces they wore, but as soon as they reached the doors that led outside and back into the forest surrounding them and the nearby town, everyone – even the two sourpusses at the back – were saying goodbye. Cat stood off to the side, watching with warm brown eyes. When her Uncle and cousin finally turned to face her, she smiled and stepped forward to hug the both of them. The taller man grunted slightly, still sore, but he allowed her the hug all the same. Nodding to her, he began to speak to all of them at once.

"You've all done well and I hope you all help us win this damned war. I have faith in you all and the future Exorcists to come. You're strong and now that you have the Destroyer of Time amidst your ranks, you have a better standing than you ever could hope to have." His voice softened as he turned back to Cat. "You've done your mother proud, and you've renewed my hope for the wolves. When I go to the Afterlife long before you, I will convince our ancestors you do not belong in the Dark Forest where you must roam on your own for an eternity. I shall convince them that of your mother as well. They should have no say as to where any of us go; we are the masters of our own destinies and futures. But until the day we both die, may your path be lit with stars for that long eternity, and let you win every battle." Upon saying that, he swept himself down into a partial bow and raised his hand to place it over his heart. "O Daughter of the Sun and Moon, may no one stand in your way of doing what you love." He stood again and smiled before his normal sharpness reappeared. "Come Russet, the sun is beginning to set. Let us leave this place." He began to walk away, but Russet quickly spoke.

"Don't let Leverrier or the war get to you my friends, and Cat…when we meet again, I hope it shall turn out better than this painful moon of training." He too, bowed and rushed to his father and supported him. As the copper-haired boy and the black-haired man disappeared in the trees a few yards out, Cat found herself chuckling.

_When we meet again, I doubt it will be on good terms…it never is._

As the sun dipped down over the ocean to their right, one by one the others headed inside, chatting excitedly, glad to be free and ready for their dinner. Cat continued to stand in the same spot like a stone, staring at the spot where the two had disappeared into. A hand wrapped around hers and the wolf blinked and made a noise of confusion when her eyes met Allen's. He smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in a swift kiss. "Come inside; you must be hungry and it's cold out here. Please, just for me?" Cat laughed, smiled but nodded anyways.

_I hope you realize I'd do anything for you…_

And it was nothing but the truth…

-

LONGEST CHAPTER! DX I worked on this for the entire week and it kept bothering me by the length. I decided to spoil you guys though and not split it into two.

Yeah, adding some of the lyrics of the song into Cat's little 'let me pull myself up' moment was kind of cheesy, but ehh, it's who I am. ._.

Next two chapters are some major action!

What happens when the Earl kidnaps both Timothy and Allen? What exactly is he planning?

And what does Cat do to save them?

-PA


	28. Evil Angel

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: New development! Hope you all enjoy!

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Evil Angel

Breaking Benjamin

-

"Why the hell do I have to be with you of all people?" Allen was grumbling, not happy in the least bit about his current situation. One couldn't blame him though, considering he was stuck with Kanda the bipolar rock and Timothy the mental midget. Having his sanity tested was making the voices sound like they had some pretty good ideas. Hell, even the 14th was whispering homicidal thoughts in his inner mind and he was tempted to let the 14th out only to kill those two. Allen stopped himself though, knowing he could never risk letting the 14th have control over him.

Sighing dejectedly, Allen followed the samurai and the child regardless of his better judgment. With that, his thoughts changed back to earlier that morning when Leverrier denied Cat from going with him and Kanda instead of Timothy. The boy would have appreciated her company, even though it was a simple mission not far from 'home.'

"_What do you mean I can't go?" Cat's eyes were on fire as she glared at Leverrier the bastard. Even Komui looked slightly angry that the Inspector was interfering with their plans. Allen was standing off to the side next to Kanda, fist clenched and teeth gritted angrily. He was about ready to go and punch the man in the face but held himself back if only for the sake of trying to change his mind._

_Leverrier opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want you around Walker anymore; at least during missions. Other than that, I have no say about your 'connection'." Cat growled quietly where no one could hear but she was still pissed off._

"_Then who do you want to go with them?" Komui asked, motioning with his right hand to Kanda and Allen._

_Leverrier smirked. "Why don't you have Timothy go with them? It'd be the first time all of three of them had a mission together. It might lead to a good…male bonding…experience."_

_Without even thinking about the consequences or what she was doing, Cat started laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. After a good long minute of loud, echoing laughter, it died down but she was still chuckling when she said, "Sorry, sorry, I thought you were being sarcastic!"_

"_No, I wasn't," Leverrier snapped through clenched teeth. With his face bright red, Cat's laughter began again and she left the room in order to control herself._

"_Ha-have fun, Allen, Kanda," even when she closed the doors, her laughter was still heard as she walked down the corridor, all anger forgotten._

_Allen, on the other hand, was not only angry, but shocked and traumatized. Running a hand through his silver hair, he knew his day just got a whole lot worse._

So now he was staggering behind the two, practically begging God to strike him down right then and there. His life had been less than satisfactory and he was really starting to think someone up there didn't like him. There wasn't much he could do about that though, and he really didn't want to think about it further. Flashes of Mana's face passed through his eye's mind and ghosts of pains he received all because of his left arm reminded him of his harsh life, and he regretted ever being born.

_Don't stop walking…not until the day you die… _The mantra had kept Allen going, even if it changed every now and again. He had learned to interpret it in his own way, which always seemed to change depending on his current situation. Right now it was short and clipped, much like his temper.

And of course his day could only get better. Hint the sarcasm.

Out of the trees came several Level One Akuma who began firing away the moment they spotted the three boys. Timothy screamed bloody murder, totally unsure of what to do. Allen rushed at him and scooped up the boy before he dragged him away to make him hide behind a large boulder. "Stay here, Timothy. Kanda and I can take care of them." He saw the rebellious look in his young charge's eyes and he decided to add on something else to help make him stay there. "If you move, the Akuma will kill you. If they don't, I will." With that sentiment in hand, he rushed back out into the battlefield and activated his Innocence. Jumping from one Akuma to the other, it felt easy until he noticed they were moving them away from where Timothy was hiding.

_What on earth…?_

Allen didn't have time to ponder what they were up to when a fist connected to the back of his head. Feeling blackness consume him, he briefly caught a glimpse of his attacker and Kanda staring in horror.

_Tyki…?! _And in said Noah's arms was unconscious Timothy as well. As his world went totally black, something in his mind screamed for him to not give in. Unable to stop it though, he began to drift…

-

Cat was strolling through the hallways towards Komui's office. Someone had said Kanda had returned, which she naturally assumed that meant Allen and Timothy were with him. Upon opening the doors though she came upon a startled looking Komui, a bedraggled looking Kanda, a somber Lavi and Bookman, and a crying Lenalee. Not seeing the two aforementioned boys, she panicked, her throat going dry, already knowing something was extremely wrong.

"Where are Allen and Timothy?" The voice that left her throat was raw and quiet, her eyes unnervingly open and unblinking.

Kanda spoke, his voice tight with some emotion one could almost consider worry and concern. "The bastard Noahs took them."

"Why the hell didn't they take you as well?!" Cat snarled, her body shaking in fear. Everyone stopped in their mourning to look shocked at her outburst; none had ever seen her so angry and upset at the same time.

"How the hell should I know," Kanda growled, not sure himself. As they stood there in somber silence, everyone was off in their own minds, thinking of what could be done or what

"Wait, wasn't Timcanpy with you?" Komui asked, a light bulb going off in his head.

"Yeah…But he was with Allen when Tyki took him." Kanda responded warily, not sure what the Chief wanted.

"Even though Tim's structure is different from normal golems, we should be able to contact his inner workings and see through his 'eyes'. Maybe we can find out what's going on!" He went straight to work, calling in a screen and for the Science Division to get a connection. Soon the room was dark and the six watched with baited breaths as the screen came to life.

"Tim!" Komui called softly, hoping to not alert any enemies nearby if there were any near Allen. The golden golem popped out of the boy's jacket and fluttered around his master's face, giving them a view of the boy. Luckily he appeared unharmed and still breathing, but for how much longer? Footsteps and voices suddenly came closer and Tim disappeared back into Allen's Exorcist coat. Komui waved his hands, hoping for everyone to be quiet, less they find the gold golem.

"What the hell did you want with the brat? Walker makes sense, but that blue-haired shrimp makes no sense to me." It was Wisely who spoke, walking alongside the Earl.

"The boy can control other people's bodies. If we convince him to take over the other brat's body, we can go and kill those in the Order; clean and simple." His demented little voice made Cat's blood boil, and she growled quietly. "Was that your stomach?" The Earl asked in a calm, albeit irritated voice to the Noah besides him.

Wisely blinked. "I'm not really sure…maybe it was." With that their voices faded as they walked away, and Cat received a hard stare from Komui. After several more heartbeats of silence just to be safe, Komui called out to the golem again.

"Tim, where's Timothy?" Slowly the golem emerged again, fluttering briefly next to Allen worriedly before he flew off to the limp form nearby. Timothy was also just knocked unconscious and actually snoring rather loudly. "Why didn't we hear him before? He sounds like a freight train." Komui grumbled more so to himself than to anyone else in the room. Satisfied the two were alive – but not necessarily kicking – Komui told Tim to go back and hide with Allen. The connection broke right at that moment anyways; Komui knew they were lucky it had lasted that long since they were bound to be far away from the Order.

With the screen dead and showing only static, he flicked the lights back on and faced the other five. Their hard gazes meant that they knew they had to do something to save them, but it was obvious by the Earl and the Noah's presence that there was only one logical place for them to be at.

The Earl's newer version of Noah's Ark.

"We all know where they're at, but to rescue them it could possibly mean a harsh fight. I'd rather not have any one of you go and-" Komui was cut off by Leverrier and Link entering the room.

"No one will be going to save them." The older man growled, showing no signs of saying anything otherwise. They were all still reeling from the revelation though, and none of them were quite sure they _wanted_ to go.

But Lenalee, with the goodness of her heart, just had to speak. "But we need to save Allen and Timothy! We can't just leave them there to die!"

Lavi agreed and stepped besides her to show his support. "Yes and besides that, the Earl plans on using Timothy to take over Allen's body to try to kill all of us! Don't you think we should go and save them?"

Leverrier's harsh stare did not falter. "No."

Cat had transformed into her wolf form after the video ended, wanting to just run from this place and to fight. Tail swishing back and forth in agitation, she bared her fangs at the man in challenge. "Who are you to deny us the right to save our friend?"

The Inspector met her gaze evenly and smiled cruelly. "I am higher than you in the Order. You will follow my orders to a 'T' less you are charged with heresy. My word is practically the word of the pope."

"Damn, if that's the case, even god is messed up royally." Snorting, she whisked past him. "You won't stop me from going, that's for sure." As if on cue, Link stepped in the wolf's path, blocking her from reaching the door. Cat's blue eyes studied him for a moment before she grinned at him politely. "Move, Link, or you may be missing a few crucial parts of your body in a moment." When he didn't move, she sighed and acted like she had given up when one paw lashed out and caught him in the leg. Needless to say, he went flying into the wall and Cat turned on Leverrier. Lips curled back in a snarl, tail out straight in defiance and eyes beginning to tinge violet, she wasn't in the mood for games. "Try to stop me again, Leverrier – in any way – and you'll be the one with the throat looking like a piece of hamburger." With her threat known, she left the room, headed in the direction of the Ark the Order had secured for themselves.

"Wait, how can she get there? She can't use the Ark…can she?" Lavi asked no one in particular.

"Women can do anything when they put their minds to it…and she's the daughter of the 14th, so it should be an easy feat to her." His mentor Bookman responded. Over his many years of age he had come to discover a deep respect – and fear – of women.

And who was to say she couldn't very well use the Ark herself?

-

Cat had entered the Ark ignoring the surprised and scrupulous looks of those who just happened to be nearby. She needed to get to her friends and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

But now she stood in the 14th's room, facing the piano, still in her wolf form. She knew better than to transform into her human self; it'd make it all the bit easier for her father to try to control her, or at least his share of her blood. Nevertheless her blood churned, her stomach tightened and breathing became shallow and sharp. Shaking herself Cat took a few paces forward again and stared hard at the piano.

_I can't play it in this form…dammit, I couldn't play it even if I wanted to! I don't know the notes! _Cat thought bitterly. She sat down on the white polished tiles and wondered what to do. A few minutes passed without any success when a voice suddenly called out to her.

_**You can sing, can you not? While you may be without your pianist, you have some control over the Ark. Surely your mother's beautiful voice runs through your veins just as my wicked ways do? **_She looked at the empty window where the 14th stood, his perpetual smile greeting her to the place she hadn't been in since her birth.

"Even if I can sing, what good will that do? I don't have the license!" Standing again, Cat was angry and embarrassed; angry at her father's words and embarrassed she knew she would never be close to Allen's strength and abilities. Her ears went back and her tail drooped, another sign of her defeat. The shadow chuckled, capturing her attention once again.

_**Sing the song. You know it by heart, child of my heart.**_

Hearing the same sentiment Yuki had once said, 'child of my heart', Cat felt a sense of purpose. Determination made her turn back to the piano and as she began to sing, an image in the window appeared of her father playing while her mother sang besides him, a bundle cradled in her pale arms. The song was based upon the 14th, having been written by his father before him, but it now reminded the young wolf of Allen, the boy tortured by everything and everyone.

"_I will continue praying, for our love to be completely true…and we will be reunited once more, kiss me and we join our hands…" _As the song finished, Cat concentrated on Allen and felt the space around her warp ever so slightly. After a moment of silence she strode to the door and began to open it, yet when it slammed shut in front of her. Hearing a dark chuckle she spun around to face the window on the opposite side of the room. "What the hell?!"

_**You cannot control it a second time…and neither can the boy right now. You must find your own way out of the Earl's current Ark.**_

The door eerily swung back open and Cat gulped, now nervous.

"How can we survive getting past the Earl, the Noah and the Akuma?"

_**Keep walking… **_Was all the voice of her departed father whispered…

-

AH! I changed the header! Someone told me they didn't like it; too repetitive and they thought I needed a disclaimer. I don't see why, but I'd do a lot of things for the fans!

And, on a side note, I've been sick for the past week, but that's not affecting GS at all! I'm actually nearly done with next week's chapter!

AND, for those of you who are confused by the end of the Musician's song (yes, it doesn't match any translation you've probably heard), I got it from a friend who did a word-by-word translation, so that's the way I sing it. Sorry if that caused any confusion...

Well, Happy Holidays everyone!

-

Okay, I didn't like that chapter much, but I'll leave it at that. The next one will be much longer and it gets more interesting.

Now that she's in the Ark, how the hell will she save the two?

And who could forget the Noah and the Akuma roaming about as well?

Stay tuned!

-PA


	29. Let It Rock

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: New development! Hope you all enjoy!

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Let it Rock

Kevin Rudolph ft Lil' Wayne

-

"Allen! Allen! For God's sake, Allen, wake up!" Allen's grey eyes snapped open and as they adjusted to the light, he stared in shock at the wolf standing over him. Her blue eyes were watching him, one eyebrow raised in irritation and disbelief he could 'sleep' through all of her screeching at him. A slightly amused smirk tugged at her muzzle but as he attempted to sit up, her smile vanished and her eyes became deathly serious.

"What's going on?!" He asked as he struggled with the ropes that bounded his arms, hands and feet. Rolling her eyes, Cat moved behind him and began to tug at the ropes with her teeth, cutting a small portion of it at a time. Once his hands and arms were free, he sat up and pulled his legs free. Blinking, he looked up to see Cat untying an unconscious Timothy. Worried about the fact the boy wasn't moving, Allen stood and walked over, watching as the she-wolf pulled the ropes away and freed him.

"The Earl, er – the Noah captured the two of you. The Earl wants to use Timothy to take over your body to try to kill those in the Order." She paused to gauge his reaction and frowned when he froze in horror.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you're the strongest out of all of us…and if you died, it'd be in his favor since the 14th is out for his neck." Cat shrugged as she began to paw at the younger kid. His eyes opened and when he saw the two, he sat up and began yelling at them. Cat's tail swung and gagged his mouth sufficiently as she pressed her wet nose to his face. "Be quiet; we're trying to get out of the Earl's Ark, and who the hell knows what is around." Removing her tail, she was satisfied that he was quiet now and was going to remain that way.

"Alright, here's the plan…" Allen bent down and Timothy listened quietly. Every now and again one of them would glance around warily. They were on the side of a small hallway that connected to much larger corridors. The roof stretched up a good hundred feet and ended in a perfect arch that was a dark blue-purple color. The walls had the same color and hundreds of paintings hung from every single wall. Some were small and colorful, some were large and dark. Many were either portraits of people – especially the Earl and the Noah – or landscape pictures of far off places. The Earl actually had rather good taste in Cat's opinion, as she noticed statues, vases and plants also lining the hallways. Now that she had explained to the two boys they needed to sneak out without causing a riot, they were creeping along in the shadows of every nook and cranny they passed. They were wary and their eyes shifted every moment or so to take in everything around them. So far the entire place was as silent as a tomb as they continued on.

"This place is huge! How will we ever find the exit? Is there even one?" Timothy snapped. He had been bitching for quite awhile now and the wolf glared at him everytime he spoke. He persisted on talking though, which actually gave comfort to Allen and himself. Cat was a wolf, so she was used to being stealthy in the forest as she hunted or went to a battle, so whenever there was a noise, she froze, tail raised, body tense, eyes wide and flashing everywhere.

Sighing in agitation, Cat turned on the boy and revealed her fangs. "Quiet!" With that she left them behind and stalked farther ahead, hoping the stupidity of the humans wouldn't get them all killed.

Allen walked besides Timothy and winced as he knocked into a stand, effectively knocking over a vase. As it crashed to the floor, it echoed and they both froze in dread. Heartbeats passed, and feeling like they had gotten away, they laughed nervously, shoulders relaxing.

"You do know that was a vase from India that Lord Millennium spent thousands to get, right?" Allen was shocked to see the Noah Wisely standing there, and Timothy backed straight up into Allen's legs in fear. Wisely smiled evilly and continued to make them go backwards, an evil plan forming in his head. "I guess I'll have to take you back to the Earl since you escaped, though I'm not quite sure how, but he'll be glad to lock you up in a different fashion the next time."

"What next time?!" Wisely's eyes widened and a look of surprise passed over his face before he was lying on the ground unconscious. Cat stood over him, a marble statue in her hands. Setting it back on the pedestal it once sat upon, she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, who was the dead fool who broke the damn vase?"

Allen and Timothy both pointed their index finger at the other and started arguing when they did so. Cat stood there, her head in one hand, trying to control the violent urges that were rippling through her body. Finally standing back up, arms crossed over her chest, she whistled shrilly at the two who immediately shut up and stood at attention.

"That's better," she muttered. "Alright, I'll transform into my secondary wolf form and carry you two. Hopefully that way we can cover more ground quickly without you two male idiots slowing me down or getting us killed." With that, she transformed and bowed to let the two get on her back. Both found it slightly awkward but got over it quickly as the wolf began to run down the long corridor, her white claws clacking on the hard floor.

"Aren't you being too loud and fast?!" Allen eventually gasped when his beating heart slowed for a moment. Cat laughed out loud and tossed her head back as she ran.

"You're worried about that of all things? We've made so much noise to wake the dead, so clearly there must not be anyone here! Either that or they're too lazy to give a damn!" Allen shrugged to himself as the wind whipped through his silver locks, making his hair twist and turn this way and that. Actually, he was beginning to enjoy himself unlike poor Timothy who clung to the older boy's torso for his dear life. Allen was lucky to be gripping the wolf's strong and muscled neck, but the younger one was on his own when it came to trying to get a grasp on the cursed one's Exorcist coat.

As Cat came to a sharp ninety-degree angled turn, she skidded as she attempted to turn but quickly regained her composure and shot forward again.

Only to be knocked off her paws and send Allen and Timothy flying by a large black shape.

They all skidded and rolled across the smooth, polished floor before eventually either stopping or knocking into something. Cat was the first to stop and when she looked up she was met with Lulubell, the Noah of Lust. "Oh shit…" She huffed. The large black panther's tail was twitching and she licked her chops seductively.

"My, my…seems as if I've caught two little mice and a _dog_…" She leaned down and sneered in at Cat who leapt up and clawed her face, leaving three lines that began to swell blood. The panther roared in anger and leaped, but the wolf easily dodged.

"Here kitty, kitty…" Cat taunted, not realizing there was another figure behind her.

"Cat, behind you!" Allen cried out, yet it was too late.

Blood splashed to the ground from an open wound as the wolf barely managed to roll away. Grimacing at the newly found pain in her side, she rose back up to see Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure. "You take care of the wolf; I'll take care of the brats." He commanded Lulubell who merely nodded tersely.

Cat snapped her powerful jaws shut, wondering what to do. Sure, it was three Exorcists against two Noah, but Timothy was going to be of no help (considering he was already hiding behind a large plant) and it was always difficult to even hope to win against one of them. As Lulubell swayed forward, Cat began to think quickly, wondering what to do. She barely heard Tyki speaking in malevolent tones to her comrade.

"If I don't kill you, I'm sure the Earl will be glad to use your body to kill those you claim to care about." He looked amused as the boy activated his Innocence, staring back in defiance. Claws spread wide, Allen cried out and attacked. His opponent smirked and used his abilities to disappear and reappear right behind the boy. Allen turned and barely deflected the older man's attacks and soon it was all out war.

Lulubell showed her sharp teeth to the wolf who now stuck back in her original wolf form. Having been injured in her secondary form and already unable to stay in said form that long anyways, she felt weak and weary, blood dripping from her shallow wound down to the floor. "My, you've not only destroyed some of the Earl's precious antiques, but you've gotten your disgusting blood on the floor as well! He's not going to be happy about that." Taking a step forward, her amber eyes narrowed as she realized something. "How did you get in here anyways?"

Cat smirked as they began to move in a circle around each other, waiting for the other to make a mistake and create an opening. "Are you kidding me? It's so easy to get in here I'm surprised you haven't been overrun and claimed to be a new tourist attraction in the area." The panther roared her displeasure in the wolf's statement and launched herself on powerful haunches at the smaller canine. The she-wolf dodged though and jumped right onto the feline's back as soon as she landed on the ground. Biting into her scruff, Cat was bucked around like a cowboy on a raging bull and it wasn't long before she went sailing right into the wall. A picture of the Earl came crashing down, landing right on the stunned wolf's head. As the canvas ripped and Cat's head replaced where the Earl's had once been, looking even angrier at the destruction of the oil painting, Lulubell charged the wolf and Cat barely had the chance to slip the painting off of her head and do an awkward somersault away.

Allen and Tyki were fighting viciously, neither showing any signs of giving up easily. There was a sadistic look on the Noah's face that made Allen's blood boil with anger and fear. This was the umpteenth time he had fought this particular Noah and he never wanted to do it again. He had tried to save him at one point, but now the dead look in his eyes only sparked more anger in the teenage boy. Seeing the white robes the Noahs had donned not too long ago also reminded Allen of the tan cape with the black cross that rested upon his left shoulder and side. The differences between both sides were becoming more prominent, much more like black and white, yin and yang, good and evil. The image of both Yuki and Cat in their wolf forms, their contrasting differences making him freeze for the briefest of seconds.

Why had Yuki been white like the pure snow she was named after and why was Cat as black as the night she was apart of?

As if forgetting his fight with Tyki, Allen's storm-grey eyes traveled to where the black wolf fought the black panther in the shadows. Amber eyes met blue eyes, claws met fangs, but the one common dominator between them was the red blood.

Blood.

As if something took a hold of him, Allen fought back with five times as much strength and fury as he possessed only moments ago. Within him the 14th grinned, smelling an easy victory for both him and the boy.

_**Yes, give in to the bloodlust…**_

Meanwhile, Cat was battling with Lulubell and it was becoming painfully clear that she was loosing. Grunting as she blocked a heavy paw, blood from an open scratch above her eye blinded her allowing her opponent to send her flying for the umpteenth time. The wolf remained on the ground, sprawled out in an odd fashion, barely breathing. Satisfied her work for the time was done, Lulubell sat down, back turned to the wolf to watch the fight between the two men.

Poor Timothy was cowering behind a large plant not far from all of the fighting and knew he could do nothing. Eyes wide with panic, his inner voice was screaming at him to do something but the boy was compelled to sit there and watch, praying for some sort of a miracle.

Cat's sapphire eyes opened a portion, narrowing and then widening, trying to rid the blurriness that clouded her senses. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lulubell sitting there, tail twitching, not paying attention to the wolf behind her. Summoning the last of her strength, Cat barely managed to stand on all fours and tackle the larger woman. Sinking her fangs into the pressure point on the back of the panther's neck, her opponent instantly lost consciousness and went limp. Tyki, having heard the surprised yowl his 'sister' made turned in shock only to also be knocked senseless by the back of Allen's clawed appendage. Now that both were down surprisingly, Cat wanted to make sure they never had to fight these two again. Wrenching her jaws open and exposing her sharp teeth, she was about to latch them onto the large cat's throat and tear the life from it when Allen cried out for her to stop.

Stepping away she gave him a hard glare and demanded why she should exactly stop from killing their enemies.

"Because…they're the same as us. We're all the same." His voice was pleading; some strange part of him telling him this fight didn't have to end in unnecessary deaths.

The wolf blinked in surprise and considered his words for a moment.

"_We are all the same on the inside; that is something I want you to never forget, no matter what."_

Hearing Kamots' voice in her memories, Cat was swept back to a time of her life she wished to forget completely. She was sitting next to the large brown wolf she called her mentor who carried an attitude around him that one could compare to Black Star's. She was much younger and smaller at the time and completely naïve. They were sitting on a hill overlooking the valley they called home watching the sunset.

"_What do you mean Kamots? Aren't we all unique and different?"_

_The brown wolf chuckled darkly. "Indeed, but there are three things all living things share. From the wolf, to the animal, to the human, to the Akuma, to even the Earl and the Noah."_

"_What are those three things?" She asked, curiosity shining in her blue depths._

_His kind amber gaze shifted down to her and he smiled as his head turned back to the scenery before them. "We share a heart, a mind, and a soul. Never forget those three things because it's what keeps us all connected in this damned world."_

Blinking and coming back to the present Cat finally saw a worried Allen and a nervous-looking Timothy who was gripping the older boy's pants like a mere child. Then again, wasn't he just a child? Shaking her fur out and scattering scarlet drops here and there, she nodded. "Very well. I won't kill them because I agree. We all share a heart, mind and soul, which is what allows us to remain connected. Thank you for reminding me of that." She grinned wolfishly at him and began to pad away. "Let's go and get out of here before we actually do get ourselves killed."

Allen began to follow with one hand guiding young Timothy along when out of the blue Timcanpy popped out of his shirt. "Tim! Have you been hiding this whole time?" Taking it as a rhetorical question the golden golem flew past Cat and hovered in mid-air, wanting them to follow him. The two older kids shared a look of confusion but when Tim took off, they had no choice but to follow him. Through winding corridors they went, past more statues, plants and pictures, past a few windows here and there and several doors. Finally they came to a particular door which Tim promptly sat on the door handle. Cat nodded to Allen and with a gulp he opened it, revealing the bright light of a sunset. As soon as they stepped outside the door behind them disappeared into thin air and they were left on the edge of a cliff overlooking the same area where the town and Headquarters sat. Relieved, Allen sighed and watched as Timothy began to prod Cat in the side.

"Will you carry me down the mountain? I'm tired…" He grinned innocently and Cat promptly shoved him over sending him tumbling head-over-heels down a small ravine and into a pit of mud. Laughing raucously the wolf transformed into a girl and she looped one arm into Allen's non-cursed arm. She winked at him and he began laughing as well. They began to walk away, enjoying each other's company for the first time that day and behind them Timothy was screeching like mad, scaring off any animals within a mile radius.

"Guys…?! GUYS! I DON'T THINK THIS IS MUD!!!"

-

Poor Timothy! NOT! I thank my friend Kalie for that scene. We were throwing ideas for this chapter back and forth during lunch and that popped out, so it just had to be in here! XD

Anyways, this one wasn't as long as chapter 26 (or 27, whichever you wanna call it) but it was longer than the previous chapter, so it should make you happy.

Next chapter; Cat, Allen and Miranda go on a mission and more of Yuki and the 14th's past relationship is revealed!

Until then…!

-PA


	30. Poker Face

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Okay, yeah, you may be wondering about the chapter title.

It'll become clear very, very soon. –insert evil laugh here-

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**THANK YOU VID UP ON YOUTUBE FOR YOU GUYS!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS!  
**

Poker Face

Lady Gaga

-

"_Close your eyes; I have a gift for you." The 14__th__ Noah was in his secret room in the Ark, moving around while a white-haired woman sat on the couch, waiting for said gift._

"_Hurry up! The suspense is killing me!" She teased, gasping when he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek._

"_Of course, my Love." His arms snuck around her neck and after a moment they dropped. "Alright, open your beautiful eyes up."_

_Yuki the white wolf opened her eyes and looked down at her chest to see a small, bright blue, rain-drop shaped diamond hanging on a gold chain around her neck that eerily matched her own bright blue orbs. Squealing with delight she hugged the Noah and kissed him on the lips. He smirked into the kiss, making the wolf growl slightly at his arrogant actions. "I wouldn't smirk when I'm close enough to rip out that throat of yours." She warned in a tone that showed she meant business at the same time she was joking. "But thank you all the same. How hard was it to get it?" _

"_One of a kind," he reported while also rolling his gold eyes and continuing to smirk. Then he added; "You wouldn't kill me." Yuki sighed, knowing it was true. How could anyone ever dream of killing the one they loved with their entire being? "Does this mean you'll be staying the night?" He then asked, grinning in a provocative manner._

_On the other hand…killing him didn't seem like a bad idea._

"_Not even if you were the last man alive," she retorted scathingly. When he began to whine like a three-year-old, she kissed his head gently and pressed her forehead to his. "You know I love you." He looked unconvinced and she sighed yet again. "Play the lullaby and I may – I mean MAY – just stay." Now it was the Noah's turn to practically squeal like a school girl. He immediately stood and rushed to the piano, beckoning Yuki with one cool white finger._

"_Only if you sing for me." The wolf stood and chuckled, knowing it was the only request of his she'd accept without refute._

_Even if he didn't believe her, and even if she didn't believe him, they really did love each other…_

-

Allen was walking towards Komui's office, already praying to whatever higher being was up there to help survive this mission. It wasn't dangerous in the least bit; just find a piece of Innocence in a town near London but it was the people he had to go with.

Miranda and Cat.

With Link tagging along of course.

Changing his prayers to curses, he opened the door to see all three aforementioned people already there. Link looked disapproving based on the fact Walker was there late and Miranda looked flat out panicky. Searching for a bit of comfort he looked to Cat who looked rather dead. Knowing he had to find the time to speak with her later about what was bothering her, he also knew that his suspicions were confirmed; he was going to hate this particular mission.

"There has been odd activity involving a cougar living in the forest near the town. People have been saying that it's attacking other creatures and people for no reason and destroying trees and boulders. Akuma have also been going after it but it seems to be destroying them, so chances are it has the Innocence somehow. Ask around in the town about it first before going out there." As they began to leave, he felt the need to add one more piece of advice. "And please don't do anything stupid."

-

"I'm so sorry!" Walking off of the train Miranda, the dear, sweet klutz that she was, rammed right into another person who merely grunted and continued on their way.

"You shouldn't say sorry for every mistake you make." Cat warned her gently, sounding oddly kind and sober for once. The woman nodded meekly and gave an exasperated sigh as Allen and Link appeared behind them.

Holding a small briefcase, Link's sharp brown eyes studied the three he was forced to be with. "Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?"

Angry at how he was already sounding like a major prick, Allen shot him an icy look. "Can you stop with sounding like Leverrier and lay off?"

The blond man didn't react physically but his words came out harsh. "Walker, you were recently kidnapped by the Earl so I have to watch you even harder now. It was unfortunate that I was absent at the time due to the fact that I was on a business outing."

"Business outing my ass," Cat said as she began to pad away, "but I must agree; let's finish this quickly." Not waiting for the three stooges behind her to get their act together, she disappeared in the crowd and into the town.

_I blame you for this…! _Allen thought viciously towards the sky.

-

Entering a bar, memories of the time spent with Cross flooded into Allen's mind and he flinched visibly. Miranda gave him a concerned and questioning look which the boy responded to only by giving her a false smile. He hated the time spent with that man, but now that he was gone, he missed him and slightly wished to be able to talk to him again. The last time they had spoken Cross had given him the harsh truth of him having to kill someone when – he preferred _if_ – he became the 14th. Since it had ended on such a bad note, Allen regretted not being able to tell the man 'thanks for scarring me for life just to make me strong.' It was an odd sentiment, but one all the same.

Cat was lagging behind them now and let Allen and Link take care of asking people at the bar questions. Even Miranda was trying to ask a group of prostitutes in the corner about any strange activity but one look at Miranda sent the women into a flurry of laughs. Looking deterred, she came back to stand next to Cat and look down-trodden. Rolling her eyes at how easily her comrade had given up, Cat stalked right up to the women and demanded information. At first they scoffed her since she was a mere child but after a bit of goading, they responded which held less information the wolf cared to find. Walking back to Miranda, Cat sighed audibly and shook her head.

"How…how can you manage to talk to them and have them take you seriously?" Cat was surprised when Miranda spoke but answered the taller woman all the same.

"I don't let people push me around. I'm a wolf, so it comes with the territory." Based on Miranda's confused look, Cat explained it better. "I'm brave because I have to be." Miranda was still unsure about the girl's answer but her attention then strayed to Allen and Link who were speaking to a man at the bar.

"Are you sure it's a mountain lion that causing all the trouble?" Allen pressed the man wiping glasses behind the counter.

The burly man only shrugged, throwing the towel he had in his hand onto his left shoulder and setting the glass down. "Yeah, but there are rumors of monsters too." Here he laughed, his large belly shaking. "Monsters! Who would have thought this town was full of ninnies! I just recently moved here but all of their talk is scaring the crap out of my wife and children." He snorted with contempt and gave the boy a narrowed-eye look. "Why do you want to know anyways? And what's with the weird get-up?"

"We're with-"

"It doesn't matter." Link answered, cutting Walker off with a sharp look. The man studied the two for a moment and shrugged again.

Cat's head snapped up from where she was studying her feet as Allen and Link returned. Allen seemed annoyed at his guard dog's presence even more now and he looked rather agitated. Miranda asked him if they were going to leave and try to gather information elsewhere while Cat's eyes were drawn to a poker game going on in the back corner. In the middle of the table where five men were playing was a large stack of money and coins and also…

All three heads turned as Cat suddenly started walking away to where a poker game was being held. Curious as to what had captured her interest but wary, they stood there watching and almost everyone else in the bar had turned deathly quiet. The wolf walked right up them and growled low in her throat, causing all five men to look away from their game to the woman towering over their table.

"Can I help ya sweetie?" The man in the middle with a cigar shoved in his mouth asked.

Cat's voice came out tight and sharp. "Where'd you get that necklace?" When he didn't answer she slammed her hands down on the table and bared her unusually sharp teeth and repeated her question. "You'd better answer me or you may go flying across this room in a minute."

The brown haired man had dropped his cigar when she hit the table and now he glared at her. Picking it up and replacing it – disgustingly – in his mouth, he scratched his bearded chin and smirked. "I found it at the bottom of a river near here. I pity the fool who either lost it or threw it away; it looks expensive. And what the hell does it matter to you?"

"It was my mother's, and yes, it's priceless. The only one of its kind." The wolf snarled directly in the man's face. Allen now realized why Cat had seemed so bothered about coming here; this must have been near the place where Yuki died.

"If that's the case…" the man trailed off and he set down his handful of cards and picked up the necklace to seemingly inspect it. "I'll sell it back to you for a price…a very large one at that."

"You really think I even have a penny on me?" Cat responded, almost sounding desperate. The man instantly picked up on that and looked her up and down with his beady little eyes.

"If you can't pay with money, surely your _company_ might earn it." Even Allen nearly hissed like Cat did when the man suggested such a thing. He came up besides her and clenched his fist, trying to give a fair warning to the man who could possibly be ripped apart by two angry Exorcists.

"You lay a finger on her and you'll have me to deal with!"

The man bellowed along with his four cohorts and Allen's face heated with embarrassment and anger. "What are you? Her boyfriend?" This statement caused his face to redden even more, his temper to flare and three unexpected words to come out.

"Yes I am!" As soon as he said that the men stopped laughing and Cat looked at him in shock, a pink tinge to her cheeks. Miranda looked like she was about to have a heart-attack and even the normally stoic Link had wide eyes. Allen chuckled nervously, knowing he would have hell to pay later for that, but at the same time it felt so right in saying that. It was like the only outlet of his feelings for the girl he had been allowed so far.

"Well then…" the man finally said after his own moment of shock. He too chuckled for a moment before his eyes snapped back to the girl. "Fine. You play a game of poker with me – one hand – and you win, then I'll give you the necklace and the money." Here the other men grumbled about not wanting to give their earnings to a couple of kids and a pair of odd-looking adults. The man waved his hand at them, totally ignoring their gripes.

"Keep your money; I'm only interested in the necklace." Cat replied, not really caring for something as pathetic as paper and metal pieces of crap.

Allen knew Cat couldn't play and win since these men were definitely sneaky. The only way to beat cheating was even more cheating in his opinion, so he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Let me play them. I know you can't win – no offense. I _will_ get your mother's necklace back for you." She barely nodded and he stood straight again, looking the man in the eyes. "I'll play you in her stead."

The man grinned, sensing an easy win. It wasn't like he got anything out of the deal, but it would be amusing enough. "You're on."

Soon the cards were shuffled and dealt, both man and boy staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Cat stood behind Allen, praying he could win. She had faith in him, she truly did, and if it just so happened that he didn't win, she'd just grab it and the other three twits and make a run for it. It wasn't long though before Cat noticed Allen slipping cards down his sleeve to his awaiting hand when he was pretending to draw more cards from the pile, but she also noticed the other man watching him carefully along with his buddies. Surprised no one had said anything about his dirty tricks, Cat's senses immediately went on the red alert.

"Royal straight flush," Allen finally announced, spreading his cards out for his opponent to see. The man's jaw dropped, causing him to loose his cigar once again.

"How did you…?!"

"Boss, he cheated!" One of the men finally crowed and the man stood. Pulling a gun from his pants he pointed it at Allen and growled.

"How dare you cheat!" Right as he fired Cat knocked him right out of the chair and all four went scrambling for the door. Screams erupted from the patrons in the bar and chaos ensued. As soon as they were outside they all practically fell down the steps and took a left straight towards the town's edge and the forest. Collapsing, Allen fell to his knees, Cat bent over, Miranda gripped a tree and Link merely stood there as if none of that had just happened. The other three were panting but that didn't last long when a roar erupted from nearby.

"What the hell?!" Allen gasped as a sand-colored wild cat came leaping out from behind some bushes. Miranda screamed and hid behind the tree she had just been leaning on and Link took a more defensive position. The mountain lion was headed straight for Allen but never got the chance to reach its intended target when a smaller black shape bowled into its side. Roaring in confusion the cougar stood back up and screeched at the small wolf. Taken off guard by it's sudden movement Cat couldn't help it as one large paw came slamming into her, knocking her right into a tree. When she didn't rise, Allen cried out to his companion. "Cat!" Yet he didn't have the time to dwell on her condition when the cougar charged and tackled him.

Activating his Innocence he realized as he blocked the cat's fangs from his throat that the Innocence was in the form of its glowing upper left fang. "The Innocence is its left upper fang!" He called over to Link and Miranda. He kicked it away, allowing Link to dodge around it and taunt it for a moment while he went to check on Cat. She was unconscious, but not seriously injured. Hearing Miranda scream his silver-haired head whipped around to see the cougar had gotten away from Link and now cornered a frightened Miranda near a large boulder. He stood and raced to help her when several Level One Akuma also popped out of the trees and automatically began to fire away at every moving thing in the clearing. Annoyed by the extra fighting presences, he had to destroy them before he shot the wild cat, the unconscious wolf or anyone else. It was also his duty as an Exorcist to fight and destroy the Akuma to help them find salvation for their poor souls.

In the middle of slashing away at the Akuma along side a punching and kicking member of CROW, Allen had forgotten all about Miranda. The cougar had been distracted and attacked a few Akuma but now it was after the poor woman again and her scream made Allen's blood freeze to the core. Unable to stop fighting the machines, he prayed she wouldn't get hurt before he could reach her…or a miracle happen.

And it did.

The next thing he saw was Cat getting back up and leaping right onto the mountain lion's back. It reared up and with the extra weight they tumbled down a small slope but once they reached the bottom they continued to growl and snarl, flipping each other over and over again. Claws and teeth bared, they tore and ripped at each other, flailing over yet another small slope, further and further away from the group. As the last Akuma was destroyed, both a howl and an agonizing yowl echoed through the valley and everything went into an eerie silence. As the three went scrambling down slope upon slope, they finally came upon a black wolf sitting vigil over the limp body of the cougar. At first Allen had thought she had killed it, but after seeing the slight rise and fall of its chest he knew it was still alive.

"What happened?" Link demanded before Allen could say a word.

Her tail pointed to a stone sitting close to the cat's head and then stood. She peered over the edge of what looked like another slope and rumbled an appreciative noise in her throat. "I'm glad that stopped the cougar or we could have gone falling down this cliff." Stepping closer Allen looked and was shocked to see a daunting cliff that fell down into darkness. He gulped, fearing that fall himself. He was truly thankful to whatever god was above that had spared his friend's life.

In the meantime, Link had bent down to inspect the body's mouth and with an effective tug, pulled the left fang out of its mouth. Almost immediately it transformed into what looked like a normal piece of Innocence. "I wonder why it changed forms. Surely a wild cat can't be a host for Innocence?" Allen asked.

"Innocence is a very strange thing," Cat replied, her tone slightly defensive. He was sure it was because both her and her mother had been part wolf and the Innocence had still accepted them as hosts. Suddenly she sighed, pulling back her ears and lowering her head. "I didn't manage to grab Yuki's necklace when we ran. It was so close, and it's still so far…just like she is." Sounding broken and defeated, and suddenly very old, the wolf stared at the ground with dead eyes.

Suddenly Allen dropped to one knee in front of her and wrapped his arms around his neck. After fiddling for a moment, he stood back up and smiled at her. "I grabbed it while the man wasn't looking. I wouldn't have 'won' that poker game if it had all been for nothing." The she-wolf looked down at the small, blue, raindrop-shaped diamond on a gold chain that now hung around her neck. Without a second thought, she turned into her human form and flung herself at the teenage boy, planting her lips right on his.

Miranda blushed a furious red and Link looked like his brown eyes were about to pop out of their sockets from the shock of the scene before them. When Cat finally pulled away – but with her arms still locked around his neck – she gave him a grateful and loving look. "Thank you Allen. You don't know how much this necklace means to me." She pulled away one hand to touch it softly while caressing his right check with the other hand. Coughing politely both turned red when they realized they weren't alone. Grinning and laughing nervously, they separated themselves quickly. Allen smudged the dirt with his right foot and Cat stared off into the forest, trying to ignore the fact they had just shared an intimate moment in front of Miranda, the already-nervous woman and Link, Leverrier's lap-dog.

"Well, now that our mission is complete, let's leave, shall we?" Link asked, motioning back towards the towns. With a group affirmative nod, they left with Link in the lead, Allen behind him and Cat at the back behind Miranda. When they reached the forest at the crest of the first slope, Cat looked back at the unconscious mountain lion and smiled softly.

"May your life be a little bit easier now that you're free from this damned curse."

-

Hey you guys enjoy the 190th chapter? I sure did! XD

Finally, the thirtieth chapter of Gray Silence is done! This is certainly one of the longer chapters, and I want to wish you all a Happy New Year.

**There is now a video up on Youtube thanking all of you for reading it. Just go to my profile for the link or search 'stray wolf makuyi' on Youtube. That's my account.  
**

Welcome to 2010!

-PA


	31. Lucifer's Angel

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: This chapter may piss a few of you off.

Leverrier lives…twice.

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Lucifer's Angel

The Rasmus

-

"How dare you!" Leverrier was currently standing in front of Allen and Cat, snarling and about to literally bite their heads off. His face was beet red and every now and again he had to shove his hair back to actually see the two he was screaming at. Komui stood in the back near his desk silent as a stone but wanting to defend the two teenagers. He was shocked by Link's report that the two had shared an intimate moment in front of both him and Miranda Lotto, but at the same time he wasn't surprised in the least bit. Obviously the two had feelings for each other and he was actually only surprised it had taken them this long to be found out. It was clear they always had a soft look in their eyes when looking at each other or when they spoke of the other. Almost chuckling out loud, Komui was surprised Allen hadn't sprouted wings and started flying, singing of his love for said girl. He was sure if the other Exorcists found out about their relationship they'd be happy and accept them for it, and so would many others, but clearly Leverrier found it a problem.

"You're supposed to become the 14th!" He snapped at Allen, whose head immediately lowered in knowing what the man said was true. "And you! Your father was the 14th! Do you want your own father to kill you?!" Cat looked to the side, hating the way the Inspector was spitting 'father' out. She was proud of him even if others weren't and he was trying to essentially destroy Allen.

How could you hate your own flesh and blood?

Cat had never understood people who did even though she didn't necessarily blame them for their hatred. Revenge was also another foreign concept. She understood it too, but didn't people understand that revenge created war and war created hate and then it created more revenge? It was an endless cycle if people continued it. That was one of the problems all humans faced; the impossibility for them to not hate at least one person. That in itself had caused the damn war they were fighting currently. She chuckled darkly and inwardly, knowing she still hated the Earl for causing her mother and father's death. Maybe revenge wasn't so foreign after all.

"What was your mother thinking?! She was the best Exorcist and she threw it away for a damned Noah!"

_That's it!_

"Without my mother the 14th would have never been able to defeat the other Noah! It was because of them and their love that they managed to give us a slight advantage to this war!" The girl's outburst only earned Leverrier spinning on his heel and striking her right across the face. The impact was so harsh she tumbled to the floor and hissed in pain as she sat up.

"Cat!" Allen dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her protectively while glaring viciously at Leverrier. He never wished for anyone's death so much, and when the man smirked at him like he was God himself, the boy suddenly stood back up and wrapped his hands around the man's neck. Pressing his face right into the brown-haired man's own face, he spat at him, his breath fanning across his skin and his grip tightening on Leverrier's neck. Leverrier suddenly noticed a tinge of gold in the boy's grey eyes and he felt true fear. "If you ever touch her again I'll rip your heart straight out of your chest with my own Innocence!" He dropped the man who proceeded to cough and gasp, fighting for each breath as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The boy turned and helped the wolf stand up and with one final snort in Leverrier's direction, they left together, ignoring at the man sitting on the ground behind them who began screaming curses their way.

After they had left, Leverrier turned on Komui and began reprimanding him as if it were his fault for the two teenager's behavior. "Learn to control your subordinates!" With that, Leverrier stalked out of the room, hand marks still visible on his neck.

"…If it would have been up to me, he wouldn't have stopped strangling you until you were dead." The Chief whispered under his breath sadistically.

-

Out in the hallway Allen and Cat walked next to each other quietly. They had returned from their mission early that day but now it was night and the half moon was shining through the windows. As they walked shoulder-to-shoulder, side-by-side, Allen was glaring ahead while Cat was looking down, angry at herself for being weak and Leverrier for not being dead. Suddenly Allen stopped and he pulled Cat into an embrace.

"Allen…?" She asked as she felt warm tears land on her hair.

He sniffled and reluctantly answered her concern. "I'm so sorry. I nearly lost myself and actually killed Leverrier. If I had done that…" He broke off and began shaking again, knowing the 14th's image was reflected in the glass right behind them, but only he could see it.

Or so he thought and hoped.

"If you had killed him everyone would have thrown you a party." Blinking in surprise he pulled the girl away and looked at her. She was grinning widely and looked rather playful and affectionate. "I'm serious!" She then defended when he gave her an incredulous look. He finally chuckled and shook his head at her sick joke. It was morbid, but it made him feel better. She always managed to bring out a real smile in him…something that no one was able to do other than Mana. Allen stopped himself there though, not wanting to drag himself further into depression.

He lifted her right hand and placed a kiss on it, smiling and watching her face the entire time. She blushed slightly, something he liked to see. It always made him smug to know that he was one of the only people who could actually make the angry she-wolf blush. "Goodnight," he said as he turned and began to tread down the hallway in the direction of his room. Cat stood there, cradling her hand as if it were in pain. She then turned into her wolf form and began to head the other way, something not quite sitting right with her senses. Sniffing, she smelt something off in the air and the odd smell in the air beckoned her into the darkness and towards the kitchen…

-

Raising her muzzle and sniffing the air for the umpteenth time, Cat was padding through the Order searching for the source of whatever was bothering her olfactory sense. Pushing the door open to head into the Cafeteria, the scent was overwhelming, practically choking her. Breathing through her mouth made it worse so she continued on, knowing something was extremely wrong. Perking her ears she pushed through a smaller door and into the kitchen where Jerry practically lived. Finally her nose brought her to a pipe in the wall that was connected to the gas stove.

Or it _had_ been connected at one point.

Now it was broken and leaking gas into the air, and holding a paw over her nose, her eyes watered with the stench and gagged because of the oily feeling it brought to her mouth and throat.

_I have to alert the others before it kills people in their sleep or someone lights some sort of fire and we're all sent sky-high!_

Going out backwards, she darted from the Cafeteria as soon as she left the Kitchen and sought out anyone she could get to help her wake everyone else up in the Order. Little did she know though that Leverrier had been in the Cafeteria trying to work when Cat had bolted, and wondering what had spooked her, he began to head towards the door, not knowing what was coming next…

-

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Komui practically screamed into his headset as people began rushing around in a panic. He had been awoken by a canine ripping the sheets off of him, but once Cat had explained what was happening, he jumped up and started barking orders, awakening everyone in the Order. Now people were getting outside as quickly as possible. Now Cat and himself were scrambling to get outside. Finally they reached the cool, crisp night air and he began to order people once again. Cat ran over to the other Exorcists who were huddled together in confusion.

"Cat, what's going on?" Krory called out, noticing the wolf first.

"There's a gas leak inside the kitchen. I found it because I realized something was wrong with the air's make-up." She reported as she slowed to a trot upon nearing them.

"We could have died in our sleep!" Lenalee gasped. Now everyone knew the seriousness of the situation and was grateful to the wolf that had inadvertently saved their lives. "You saved us!"

Cat snorted and flicked her tail. "The human's sense of smell sucks royally. If I didn't have this nose of mine, you'd all be popping up daises right now." So much for humility.

"But what are we going to do about it?" Chaoji asked, voicing the one question that hadn't been answered yet. "We can't go back in there to fix it or people could pass out or die from the gas!" Cat glanced back towards the building and her ears suddenly perked.

"Now what?" Kanda growled as silence surrounding everyone else once people noticed the wolf's stiff stance.

Suddenly the ground shook in an explosion and a fireball exploded from the Cafeteria windows. People were knocked off their feet and many screamed in confusion and surprise at the blast. Cat bent down and her fur was tousled as the large gust of wind caused by the explosion and once the initial explosion had ended, flames continued to burn everything in their path, lighting the night sky up.

"What happened?!" Someone in the crowd yelled after people began to rush around in panic. Now that the building was on fire, no one could go in. And if they didn't do something, the entire place would burn down, erasing some of their hard work and precious objects.

Link finally appeared next to Allen, his brown eyes actually worried. "Where's Leverrier?"

Silence answered him.

-

Having seen the wolf run away in a panic and not realizing the danger that lay in wait, Leverrier had foolishly walked right into the kitchen. Expecting something as silly as a rodent or insect that had frightened the wolf (yeah right!), he strode in there as if there weren't deadly gas leaking into the air all around him. He did smell something that was off, but he ignored it, thinking it was a weird food Jerry had cooked especially for Walker or maybe something coming from the direction of the Science Department. He couldn't put anything past them any more. It was rather sickening actually.

After a moment of pausing to think, he heard people screaming and rushing about, but thinking – once again – it had something to do with the fools in the Science Department, he continued forward in his search.

Only to bang into the edge of a counter.

Letting out a sharp breath of pain, he cursed the cook for installing the new, metal counters. If one hit it too harshly, it resulted in pain in the hip or possible even an actual wound. Finally the shouts and sounds of footsteps died down and annoyed royally, Leverrier pulled a small matchbook out of his pocket and pulled one out.

Oh the poor, poor fool.

Striking it, he didn't even have time to scream as a fireball sent him flying right out the serving counter and back out into the Cafeteria. Flames erupted around him and finally managing a shocked gasp, a large beam from the ceiling fell right on top of him, casting the man into blackness…

-

"You mean Leverrier isn't here?" Cat asked over the roar of the flames. Spitting at the ground, she had a bad feeling she had forgotten someone and now that her suspicions were correct, she was worried more were still in there. "Komui, do a check and make sure everyone is here!" She called over to the Director who nodded and started speaking into his headset once again. After a moment he cast relieved eyes in the wolf's direction.

"Everyone is here."

"And Leverrier?" Link pressed, the only one who seemed really concerned about the Inspector's disappearance. Komui's eyes widened and that was all the blond man needed to know that he wasn't accounted for. He began to move in the direction of the flaming building and Allen grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?!" Link swatted his hand away and was about to speak when Cat pushed him over.

Snarling in his face to make sure he wouldn't move, she got off of him and turned to Allen. "You go find Leverrier, but be careful. I'll transform and start knocking the water from the ocean onto it to try and stop the fire." Without even seeing if he commanded her orders, she raced towards the cliff's edge and without a second thought leapt right off. After a moment of people wondering if she had lost it and had fallen to her death, the wolf appeared again in her third form, her head going right up and above the Order's roof. People who had never seen the transformation blanched in shock but they didn't have time to properly worry about it when she began splashing the salty water onto the flames. Allen finally hit his forehead with the palm of his head, not wanting to save the man he had nearly killed earlier that night, but he guessed it wouldn't look good if he _didn't_ save the Inspector.

Ignoring his friend's pleas for him to stay, he rushed at the building, praying either it would be easy or the man was just flat-out dead. Either way, he didn't care, but the 14th within was making him hope for the latter. As soon as he entered though the smoke made him begin to cough and it also made his eyes blur. Feeling the heat, he knew there was only one way to actually stay in there without getting himself killed. "Innocence Activate!" He cried out in between coughs and then the white cloak he had come to count as a blessing covered him. Then silver and gold mask also came to rest upon his eyes and the bridge of his nose, luckily blocking some of the smoke from his senses. Successfully he jumped over burning embers and finally made it to Leverrier's stationed room. Finding he wasn't there, he cursed out loud but continued to look.

Outside Cat was dumping loads of water on the building and the townspeople from the town only hundreds of yards away from the cathedral were amidst the members of the Order, asking what happened. No one knew how the fire started, but their problems began with the gas leak said wolf had found. Sora was clutching Aaron and watching Cat hard at work trying to bid the flames away. The brunette bit her lip, wishing she could help, but she couldn't transform like Cat could. It was only because of Yuki's Innocence that she was able to have the secondary and third transformations. Actually, it was all because of the Innocence that Cat could even transform into a wolf at all.

Growing tired, Cat shifted slightly to use her other paw to splash water and the other rest while also supporting her enormous weight. Suddenly her paw rammed into one of the crags that had popped out of the sea millennia ago. Blood swelled and drops splashed into the sea below, but she couldn't nurse her paw at the moment, so she continued to scoop water up. The salt burned and she had to grit her sharp teeth every time her wound hit the water, but it was a small price to pay in order to save her friends and everything they had worked for.

And she had to make sure Allen was kept safe.

That thought sent her paws into overdrive and the water churned as she continued in her work. Determination written all across her black-furred face, her bright blue eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky and with a howl, she let people for miles upon miles know that she would give her life to protect those close to her. While to those outside the valley looked up at the sky in shocked fear, many also were mystified by the lamenting howl of a creature long forgotten. Finally the echo died like Cat's voice and she continued to attack the flames like it represented the Order's enemies, her enemies, and her ghosts of the past all at once.

Inside the Order Allen paused briefly to hear Cat's howl and he panicked for a moment, worried the fire was spreading and she was failing, but then he realized she was crying out in her own determination and suffering, making him just as determined to save Leverrier and get back to his friends.

Finally there was only one last place to check; the near-destroyed Cafeteria. Entering it, the night sky was obvious among the rising smoke, making the boy angry at the person who had caused the fire.

How would they ever repair all this damage? A third of the Order was up in flames, with Cat still dumping loads of water on it every few seconds. He was glad to see though that the fire in the place they normally ate at were very scarce, making it all the bit easier on his quest and Cat's. And finally he spotted a limp body underneath a beam that was beginning to burn on both ends. Racing to the injured man's side, he pushed the large block of wood off of him and pulled him up. Hissing as an ember fell from above, Allen wrapped his cloak around both him and the despised man and jumped up to get out of there. He was so thankful that the Cafeteria was on the very first left-hand (or right-hand if you were inside) of the cathedral. It made his escape easier and when he got outside, he dropped the Inspector's body and collapsed himself, fighting for a fresh breath of air.

His friends came forward as did Link and the doctors and nurses belonging to the Order. His friends surrounded him and began doting on him while the others were more concerned with Leverrier. The Head Nurse came over to Allen though, shooing the others away to give him more air. After a quick inspection, she determined he was fine except for a few cuts and bruises. She gave him a large glass of water out of nowhere and he chugged it down. After spluttering for a moment, he asked where it had come from. "The townspeople are here helping where they can." She informed him. That surprised Allen; he thought most of the people hated the Order.

_**Humans come together during times of need. **_The 14th reminded the boy. Allen groaned at the Noah's presence and fell onto his back, still breathing heavily. The Head Nurse looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he waved her away.

_Fine time to show up… _His inner demon didn't respond, but he had a feeling the Noah was smirking at him.

Suddenly a shock of black fur crossed over his face and a wolf partially laid down on his chest. "Hey," she wheezed when he lifted his head to look at her. He sat up making the wolf stand and that was when he noticed her front leg was curled up next to her chest as if she were nursing a wound.

"What happened?" He asked as he grabbed her paw to take a look at it. Allen finally spotted a large cut across the pad that was beginning to crust already at the edges. Tugging her paw away, Cat began to lick at it gingerly.

"Scratched it against a crag when I was kicking up the water," she reported easily. Sighing at her clumsiness, he grabbed the injured appendage again and ripped a piece of his shirt to create a make-shift bandage. After it was secure over the wound, he patted it and offered a smile. She stared at him suspiciously but went along with it.

"Is the fire out?" Both looked up as their friends returned after being scared off by the Head Nurse. It was Marie who spoke who seemed to be listening intently to the noises coming from inside the damaged building.

"Should be," Cat grunted as she rolled over and exposed her stomach to the sky. Allen reached out and began to pet her soft black fur and she rumbled contentedly in her throat. The others spoke with Allen while casting odd glances at the wolf with a tongue lolling out of her mouth, eyes closed merrily. It was an odd sight to see, especially after a fire had just occurred in the place they called home. While they did so, people began to go into the Order and take a damage assessment. Cat finally rolled back over and cast a suspicious glare in Leverrier's direction. He had finally woken up and was barking at everyone who got close to him. He rose and began to stalk in the teenager's direction and Cat rolled her eyes. He looked ridiculous with part of his hair and clothing singed and the angry look plastered on his face.

Muttering under her breath, Cat barely listened as he began yelling at her and Walker in particular. Rolling her perfect blue eyes, she used her paw to form a 'blah-blah-blah' motion. Allen nearly laughed which made the man even angrier.

"Shouldn't you thank Allen for saving your life?!"

Lenalee's outburst was unexpected and even Leverrier looked surprised. Her purple eyes were blazing with both fury and fear, giving her an odd look. Then Leverrier merely scoffed at her.

"Why should I thank him? It's his job to protect people, including me." The second part came out as a growl to remind them all of their places. Cat came striding up behind him and with a slight bump of her back haunches, he flipped over her and landed straight on his ass. She transformed and slammed once foot down onto the base of his throat and smiled at him innocently.

"Apologize."

Without a second thought, Leverrier made an effort to speak but was being choked by the girl's weight. She lessened the pressure and he finally choked out; "Why should I?"

"So much for an apology," she spat in a disgusted tone and released him. He began to cough madly again and she sighed. The sun was rising and Komui was calling for people to get to work on repairs. "And so much for any rest…"

"Why didn't you tell me there was a gas leak?" Leverrier asked, making Cat turn back and blink at him.

"What? Why? Wouldn't you figure out something was wrong by the noise everyone was making?" That was when it occurred to her. He had been found in the Cafeteria. "You caused the fire?!" She roared, towering over the man who was beginning to fear for his life. People had gathered and now it appeared there was an angry mob about to kill him.

"You didn't tell me…!" But he couldn't finish that thought as Reever dragged him up by his collar and grimaced at him.

"You're going to have to talk to Komui now." A horrified expression crossed the man's face and he screamed for someone to help.

Did he actually expect it?

Sora then suddenly came bounding over and grinned at her friend. "The townspeople are willing to help you guys rebuild after York and I spoke to them."

"Thanks," Cat said, mildly surprised by the offer. She accepted it though and it wasn't long before hundreds of people were pulling together to get rid of the debris and reconstruct the areas that had been destroyed. She looked at the sunrise and allowed a small smile.

So all humans needed to help each other out and call a truce was a simple moment of destruction.

And that meant the beginning of peace to her more than anyone would ever know.

-

Another long chapter for you guys.

For those of you who didn't know;

**THERE IS A THANK YOU VIDEO TO ALL OF YOU UP ON YOUTUBE!**

**ON YOUTUBE SEARCH FOR MY USERNAME STRAYWOLFMAKUYI AND YOU'RE BOUND TO FIND IT.**

Thanks for reading!

-PA


	32. Into The Night

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: This chapter has to be thanks to **Allen the Musician** who introduced me to this song.

I blame you for this one! XD

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Into the Night

Santana ft. Chad Kroeger

-

It was two weeks later and with the help of the townspeople, the Order had successfully rebuilt what had been destroyed in the fire Leverrier had caused due to the gas leak. It was the full moon and twilight was settling itself upon the valley but many continued to loiter around the cathedral, talking. People had discovered those in the Order were certainly crazy, but they were just like normal people – with the exception of the Exorcists. Not that it made a difference since they said nothing about being Exorcists, so normal people worked along side with the Apostles. People knew Allen was different though due to his arm, but after a fearsome discussion with Sora and Cat about the Exorcists, they all knew it was best to keep their mouths shut. Allen was used to the odd looks though and went along with it.

As long as no one was screaming in horror.

Flexing his left hand as memories of previous beatings flooded into his mind, he was glad it had turned into the silver and black, smooth hand that it did. The rough red it had once been was much worse and it caused a harsher reaction in people that saw it. He was humming to himself, smiling as he finished the polished touches of Jerry's new kitchen equipment. The Indian man had been in such a state of shock after seeing his precious 'home' go up in smoke he literally passed out and had been sobbing uncontrollably for days on end. The members of the Order were also upset having to deal with C-Rations instead of the beautiful food Jerry prepared and cooked. That made the boy drool with the thought of him being first to get Jerry's cooking; the man had promised and he was one to be trusted with said promises.

"Dreaming of food already are we?" The hand that landed on his shoulder was soft, but it certainly wasn't Cat or any of the other Order members. Allen turned and blinked at Sora who was unfathomably close to him. He screamed and jumped away, slamming himself into a counter in his fright. The older girl giggled at him and waved her hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just came to tell you that all of the townspeople are going back home now that the construction is finished." She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Though it's not like it's goodbye forever. We're not too far, so if you ever need us, just holler…literally." Flashing him a grin he blinked, even more confused and with a mutter about 'stupid men', Cat's friend latched onto his arm and drug him outside into the fresh air of sunset.

As soon as they got out there, Sora left him alone and disappeared into the throng of people to find her boyfriend and her employer. Feeling slightly lost and alone, Allen looked for someone he knew but when he spotted no one, he ran a hand through his hair.

…_DAMN THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT! _During the re-construction of the places that had been burned down they came across some of the old bottles the Science Department had created.

…Which included a bottle of hair tonic that had been dumped on Allen for the second time in his stay there.

_Will they ever grow up?! _Allen snarled in his mind as he began to move with purpose through the crowd, searching for someone to _maul_. Finally he spotted Miranda and Marie who were chatting with the eccentric Tiedoll. Memories of the night when the Ghost of the previous Black Order had turned everyone into zombies made him shiver involuntarily, but continued towards the odd trio. "Hey…!" He waved and smiled politely as he neared and they all offered him a smile right back. Feeling less awkward, he asked if they had seen Cat and the others.

"Ah, do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Tiedoll cooed as Allen glared icily. He was beginning to wonder if his long hair could strangle people without causing too much of a scene…

Marie chuckled. "Leave him alone Master."

Miranda was more helpful than the two older males though. "I believe I saw them over there…" She pointed one gloved finger in the direction of where the bit of land in front of the Order's front doors met the trees of the forest. He thanked her and quickly dashed away, hoping to avoid more of the General's coddling. _I can't say I blame Kanda for hating the man any more…_

Finally in the distance he spotted Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Timothy, Komui and Cat. "Thank God!" He breathed out loud. They were talking with Sora and York with poor Aaron standing there with Sora hanging on to his arm. _I'm glad Cat isn't that clingy. _He felt sorry for the boy who had to tolerate the silver wolf, but Aaron clearly cared for Sora in a way he was sure meant true love. They weren't likely to leave each other anytime soon. Once he reached them, they greeted him with hearty warmth. Even Cat seemed to be in a good mood, and he wondered if was because she got the chance to spend more time with Sora than she had in a long time.

"It's too bad we have to leave." Sora was saying. York was telling Komui to be more careful and inspect the gas lines every morning and night. Allen barely listened to anyone as they continued to chat and found himself looking at the sky where the moon was already beginning to glow. The sun was sinking into the ocean and there was a myriad of colors with a few small clouds floating in the colorful sky. "Hey, I have an idea!" Sora's voice brought Allen back and he saw the excited look on her face. "Why don't we throw a moonlit celebration party? In honor of all of our hard work!" A chorus of 'yes' went into the air and all at once people were spreading the word.

"I'll go get drums and other instruments from the club with Aaron so we can one hell of a party!" York said in his booming voice.

"Let's make a bonfire!" Someone else announced and soon everyone was moving around to make an area for a large party out under the moon.

Allen felt someone tug on the end of his long ponytail and his grey eyes met Cat's brown eyes. "Liking the long locks?" She teased.

"No." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest in arrogance. He had his white, long-sleeved shirt on, black pants, black boots, a grey vest and a small red tie to complete his outfit.

The girl moved in front of him and whispered in his ear seductively; "I happen to think your long hair is rather sexy. Too bad it doesn't last long." His face flushed red and he edged away from the she-wolf. "What?" She snapped. Not wanting to invoke her anger, he moved back and tolerated her presence. He didn't really want to be around anyone at the moment but it couldn't help. "Stop acting like a depressing rock! Hopefully Sora's brilliant party cheers you up!" He offered her a small smile which she knew was a fake. Throwing her hands up and letting out a noise of annoyance, she walked away and finally gave him his wish to be left alone.

Finding a small boulder to sit on, he watched from the shade of the trees as the party was constructed and as darkness covered the valley in a soft blanket. His chin was in one hand with the elbow perching on his right thigh. Allen sighed every now and again but his interest was piqued when he saw Cat and Sora arguing. Deciding he might be needed to help break it up, he rose from his nature-made chair and strode over on confident feet.

"I'm not wearing a dress in this life or the next!" Cat was snarling at Sora who had a box in her arms.

"Please?" The other she-wolf begged. "I had Francis here make it. This fabric can't be found that often! It was very expensive! Think of it as a very late birthday present!" Behind her stood a tall blond man with blue eyes, wearing a lacy white shirt and black dress pants. He looked angry that his product was being turned down by the expressive wolf.

"I, Francis Marco made that with my own hands! It is made from opal fabric which is extremely difficult to find! It appears white, but in the light it has a blue-green sheen to it much like the stone it is crafted after!" His voice and looks practically screamed 'queer!' to Allen, so he knew the Frenchman had to be a fashion designer.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Cat snarled. "I'm not wearing it!"

Sora suddenly pulled a piece of paper that looked like a photograph out of nowhere and she shoved it into Cat's face. "If you don't wear it, these photos will be handed out to every male in the Order! Maybe even the entire town if you continue to piss me off!" Cat went as pale as a sheet and her eye twitched. Allen was about to intervene when Cat snatched both the photo and the box from her friend's hands.

"Fine! I'll wear the damn thing!" She turned on her heel and stalked away. Francis gave Sora's grin a doubtful look.

"Won't she destroy it as soon as she's out of your line of sight?"

Sora's face dropped, her eyes widened and she rushed after Cat. "Wait! I'll help you get it on!"

Allen stood there, his own eye twitching in grave confusion.

-

"Isn't this great Allen?" Lenalee was sitting next to Allen who was scarfing down food at the speed of sound. She was being daintier, but everyone was glad to have food prepared by one of the local restaurants in town. It was so much better than the things that had been sitting down in storage for who knows how many years. He briefly nodded to her before continuing to shovel food down his throat. She giggled slightly but everyone looked up as Lavi stood and whistled, clapped and starting laughing. A disgruntled-looking Cat was coming towards them, wearing a…

_**DRESS?!**_

Allen started choking when even the 14th sounded shocked beyond belief. His eyes widened as he saw Cat walking towards them in a white dress. In the light of the huge bonfire it glittered with subtle blues, greens and other colors. Francis had been right; it really was like the stone opal. Her hair was still down but looked slightly curled and she looked annoyed as hell.

But very beautiful.

"May I present the murderous and homicidal Cat!" Sora announced, stepping to the side while holding out her arms. People immediately began to cat-call and wolf-whistle, making the girl look even more angry and embarrassed. As if on cue though, York began to slap his large hands onto a drum and others joined in. Soon other instruments like guitars and flutes joined in, creating a very loud and powerful beat. Several people who weren't eating and rose to begin to dance and Allen felt his own body begin to rise. Ignoring Lenalee's questioning look, he sauntered over to Cat and flashed her a wide smile.

"Would you care to dance?" Feeling a bit of déjà vu, Cat accepted his hand and a large oval formed around the two as they separated and waited for York to start a new beat up, this one just as lively as the last but with a bit of flare to it. The bonfire closed the oval, meaning it stretched from the forest to the middle of the ground between said forest and the cathedral.

The two partners stared at each other, waiting for either one to find moves to such a fiery tune. Finally she began to twist around, spinning right towards him. The clapping of hands in time to the beat began to reverberate through the crisp air and the full moon above shined bright above. As she came close, Allen grabbed right onto her waist, pulling her close to him. He raised one hand to help her spin around some more which ended in a low dip. A chorus of whistles and cheers rose again, giving him the confidence in their graceful act. Remembering his time with Mana and the flips and complicated moves they had perfected, he parted from his partner and did a flip into the air and while he was falling back down, did a quick mid-air spin and land gracefully on his hands. Going into a back-hand flip, he came to the edge of the oval, nearly hitting poor Johnny. He gave him an apologetic look before he cart wheeled back to wolf.

Popping up behind her he grabbed the sides of her waist lightly, smirking as he rested his chin on her left shoulder and his breath tickled her ear. "Enjoying yourself?" He taunted as her hand came up and grabbed his long hair. She turned her head to smirk back at him, giving him an obvious 'yes'. He laughed aloud as the crowd called out on their awkward position with the boy right behind her. Cat briefly stuck her tongue out at the members of the crowd as she danced away from the white-haired boy behind her. As she performed a succession of more twists and sharp turns, the white dress flared up slightly, her hair flying along with the wind. The colors hidden in the white fabric danced in every person's eyes as the light of the bonfire and the moon above caught on it. Allen was so mystified and enchanted; he felt his adrenaline spike even higher than when he was actually moving. He stood on his toes at a slight angle, waiting for the girl to return to his side.

Suddenly she came flying at him and since he was so caught up with the dancing act, he easily grabbed her waist, casting her up into the air before settling her back down. Lacing their fingers together, her right hand went up with his left and they began helping the other twist together. Faster and faster they went until they released their grip and went twirling off in two different directions. When they came back together, they raised their left hands into the air and settled them together, both of them moving in a circle, the only thing connecting them being the palms of their hands and their eyes. They were staring at each other intently; their right hands settled in the small of their backs, creating a more closed feel to the circle. Finally they switched hands along with the beat and it wasn't long before Allen was leading her in more spins and intricate dance patterns and as the beat came to its finale, he swept her down in one final dip, his hair falling in wisps around his face. She grinned at him in between pants and heavy breathing and the crowd began to roar with excitement. He helped her stand back up fully and they bowed, feeling enamored with the night.

Far behind the crowd sat Leverrier in a wheelchair in a full body cast that went up to his neck. Even his neck had a brace on it and there were bandages wrapped around his head. Smaller bandages littered his face and hands, making the man all the more annoyed with his situation. After it had been found it he had caused the fire, Komui had sent his robot after the Inspector and now the man felt like…well, shit. Link stood beside him faithfully and pitied the man who hadn't run from the robot fast enough. No one had conveniently come to his rescue that time and now here he was, stuck in the cast for another week. As soon as he could move freely, he would go back and central and rip his commander's head off. He never, _ever _wanted to return to this Hell ever again.

But God was a cruel spirit who enjoyed seeing people suffer, so Leverrier _knew_ he would return all too soon.

He grumbled to himself about Walker and the wolf dancing together, yet even he had to admit he was impressed by the sheer precision of all of their moves and timing. It was obvious they were the strongest and most skilled of the younger – and newer – Exorcists, but that didn't mean either one could be trusted. They were the pawns of the 14th and would destroy them all.

He was sure of it.

"Take me inside." He spat at Link who could only but obey. Once they left, the only heavy atmosphere still left in the party was Kanda, but even he didn't seem to mind the Moyashi's performance.

"Hey Moyashi, I didn't know bean sprouts could dance." He told the boy scathingly as Allen and Cat sat down.

Allen shot him a glare, not wanting to fight when he was in such a good mood now. "It's Allen, Ba-Kanda."

"You two better not fight," Cat warned, "or Sora may come over here and rip both the hair out of both of your heads." Both boys went strangely quiet at the threat to their hair and tried to ignore the other's presence.

"That was amazing!" Lenalee finally admitted when she managed to get close to Allen after many people came over to congratulate the two sixteen-year-olds on the dancing. He gave her an embarrassed thanks when Timothy popped up.

"You looked pretty darn happy when you got up behind Cat." The boy commented with a snicker. He was implying so many things Allen couldn't help but hit him on the head. "What the hell was that for?!" Allen attempted to flick the boy in the head to make sure he went away, but he hit the crystal instead and ground out several cuss words from the pain in his right index finger. Timothy stuck his tongue out and disappeared again with a little evil laugh. As he nursed the injured finger, he realized Lavi was asking Sora how she had gotten Cat into a dress.

"I black mailed her," Sora answered in her sing-song voice.

"With what?" Krory asked with wide eyes, unbelieving that anything could make the wolf sweat.

"With a picture of her in a certain _costume_…"

"Come on, tell us more than that!" Lavi goaded as Cat sat there, looking about ready to snap someone's neck with her thumb and fore finger.

"She's in a pink dress complete with a short mini skirt, pink cat tail, whiskers and cat ears!" The singer answered, much to the girl's displeasure. As long as her friend didn't show the actual picture though, she would let it slide. Sensing the girl wished to escape, Allen rose and walked over to the other end of the table and bent down. Whispering in her for a moment, he walked away casually and Cat stood, excusing herself. Sora elbowed Lavi, winking at him. "Probably off to go make out." Laughter erupted and the wolf swore she would kill them both in their sleep one day.

-

"What did you want to show me?" Cat asked as she walked into the deserted forest behind the other Exorcist.

He stopped and gave her a shy look. "Actually, I just wanted to help you get away from the others." Instead of anger he received a short laugh and an amused twinkling in the girl's eyes.

"Thanks,"

"Anything for you," he replied as he placed one hand on her hip and took the other one as a lead. She gave him a strange look so he explained. "Let's dance to the sound of the night." Feeling happy to be alone with him just to dance slowly and calm themselves down from the workout they had not long ago, her hand settled on his shoulder and her grip tightened on the gentleman's lead hand. "Just listen to the night and what it tells you to do."

Slowly they began to move with their eyes locked together. Allen told her she was too tense and so Cat closed her eyes and slouched her shoulders in an attempt to relax her pounding heart. She listened only to the shuffle of their footsteps and to the animals that made quiet noises in the background. The roar of the waves reached her ears and so did the rustle of the leaves on the trees. As she concentrated, the boy allowed his mind to drift, only using a minimal amount of attention in leading. It was so familiar and he figured the girl was far too interested in nature to realize he wasn't taking his own advice.

Allen was remembering the time Mana had taught him to just sit back and listen. He still did it from time to time, not only to relax himself after a stressful mission but to also keep his ears sharp and focused on everything that was happening at once. He could concentrate on one sound or several at a time, but he only used it in spars and battles. Other than that he seemed to been far away from the rest of the people in the world, something he had commonly did as a child.

His own world was much better than reality, he had learned.

"Allen, you're not paying attention."

His grey eyes snapped open fully, thinking she had opened hers and caught him staring vaguely off into space, but her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even. "No, I didn't look at you. Your body is acting mechanical." She answered, as if also reading his thoughts. He chuckled and told her he was just thinking and they continued their slow dancing for awhile longer before he finally heard her stifle a yawn.

"Off to bed for you," he whispered as he guided her over to a tree. He sat down and dragged her down into his lap, allowing her to lean her head against his left shoulder and slowly fall into a deep sleep. In the meantime Allen was watching the moon that was floating over the ocean. _This is a gorgeous view from right here. I must remember this spot. _The boy thought as he stifled a yawn of his own. As he felt sleep overcome him as well, he decided it wouldn't be too bad to give into it. Finally closing his own eyes, Allen began to drift into sleep, his head resting on Cat's and his arms curled around her.

_Let's enjoy the peace today before the war begins again tomorrow…_

-

That was my favorite chapter, it really was. I loved the dance scene, didn't you?

I have to thank **Allen the Musician** not only for giving me the idea to write this chapter, but she also told me about the fabric Cat's -snicker- dress is made out of.

Leave a review and share the love. :3

(Yay for long-haired Allen and Cat in a dress!)

-PA


	33. Follow You Home

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: CAT HAS A FIANCE?!?!

"CAT'S ENGAGED?!" – **Allen the Musician**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Follow You Home

Nickelback

-

"Could you stop giving our location away to any possible enemies that are nearby?" Link was growling at an annoying red-headed teen named Lavi. The Usagi grinned cheekily and the blond man took a deep breath as if he were trying to control himself before he snapped and killed the boy. Lenalee was sitting on the opposite side of the fire from Lavi and Link stood right in front of the fire, his back to the cave's opening. Allen was sitting in the far back of the cave in the darkness away from the others. He was staring off into space, his thoughts consuming him. The others left him respectfully alone, but Lavi was being loud and his voice continued to echo off the cave walls and make everyone flinch. Outside it was pouring rain with lightning flashing and thunder roaring. The crackle of the fire was slightly comforting, but it was more for light and warmth. As the thunder and lightning went off at once, Lenalee flinched and buried her head into her knees. She hated herself for being so weak and jumpy, but as Lavi began singing out loud (and rather badly), Link began yelling and she had to break it up.

Allen was ignoring the three that were closer to the cave's opening. This mission had hit closer to home than he had ever wanted any mission to ever do. They had fought Akuma right on the same hill where Mana Walker had been buried. At first the scenery looked a little familiar, but after a few years, things had changed and the boy didn't even think about it. But as he chased one Level Two Akuma up the hillside, he came upon the black cross with the white name carved into it, he had frozen and it had been up to Lavi to save him.

"_What's wrong Allen?" He asked while shaking Allen's shoulders. The boy was staring at the grave behind the red-head and as Lenalee and Link came up the hill to join them, they asked Lavi what had happened. "I don't know, he just froze…" They turned as Allen finally began stumbling towards the grave marker. The letters had faded and the marker looked worn down by the elements, but it was Mana's alright. As he fell to his knees, Allen felt tears begin to rush from his eyes, blurring his vision. As the others came up behind him, they realized finally what had the boy sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Allen," Lenalee gasped, "I'm so sorry!"_

_He didn't listen as the rain began to pour and soaked him right down to the bone. Link and Lavi both tried to pry him up onto his legs to get them all out of the weather, but he had made a feral noise and knocked them away, lost in his grief._

"_Let's leave him for now," Lavi finally suggested as he grabbed Link's arm to stop him from bothering Walker again. "We'll come back soon, but he needs the time alone." Link opened his mouth to argue when he noticed the dead look in Allen's eyes. Never seeing the boy so upset or defeated, his internal human instincts told him to ignore orders for once._

"_Fine, but if anything happens, I'm pinning the blame on you." He finally snarled to Lavi. That was when the three had left to find the cave they were currently staying in. Lenalee paused as they headed back down the hill and cast a helpless glance in the boy's direction._

"_I'm sorry…" She whispered._

_As the rain continued to fall, Allen's grey eyes were glued to the stone before him but his mind was off in the past, remembering all the good times he had with Mana. There weren't any negative times except for when he caused the poor man grief. If he had been somewhere else while recalling these memories, he probably would have chuckled at the thought of how Mana's hair began to turn grey not long after he took in the young boy._

"_My hair!" Mana would exclaim when combing it. "You're making me old Allen!"_

_His voice would be light and teasing, and the boy would always respond with; "You didn't have that much hair to begin with old man!" His non-caring attitude had changed gradually while being with Mana Walker and it had helped shape him into the man he was today. Cross had made him arrogant and rude, but Mana had taught him to be caring and gentlemanly. Life did the rest, but Mana's attitude would stick with him forever and a day. But now there was just a hollow shell of what Allen wished to be. He couldn't focus on anything else except for Mana's face…his voice…everything he did and taught him._

"_Why did you die?" Lightning flashed._

"_Why are you the 14__th__'s brother?" Thunder roared._

"_**Why have you given up?" **__Allen jerked his head up and his body scrambled back, away from the tombstone as if it had been the ghost of Mana to speak. He knew it was the 14__th__, but didn't the traitorous Noah and the kind pierrot share blood? The white-haired boy pondered on his inner voice's question for a moment before he heard the squashing of feet behind him. He stood, ready to activate his Innocence should it be an enemy, but it was Lenalee._

"_Lenalee?"_

_She smiled and offered him her hand. "Let's get out of the rain Allen." He accepted the hand offered and followed her with one last look at Mana's grave._

"_I will not forget you!" He vowed in his mind._

Allen was snapped out of his flashback as Timcanpy flew around him, knocking into his head a few times, trying to tell the boy something. He grabbed the golem's tail and glared at him. "What do you want Tim?" After he freed himself, Tim opened his maw and showed a recording of Cat.

She peered at the golem and hissed at him. "Are you recording?" The image shook as the golem gave his answer and the girl rolled her brown eyes. "Hey Allen, if Tim actually shows you this, I just wanted to tell you not to get your ass kicked out there, alright?" Cat looked as sharp as ever but her face and tone softened as she continued. "Cause we need you, ya know? I bet even Kanda would just _burst into tears_ if you shouldn't return." Even Allen couldn't help but scoff as Cat's image laughed at what she just said. "Okay, maybe not, but still. Jerry wouldn't have anyone to slave over a hot stove for!" She paused. "…" Why did she look so strange? "Okay, that made it sound like he's your wife." She broke off laughing and Allen growled at the projected image, wanting to remember this for when he got back.

_I'm going to kill you! _He fumed silently. It didn't help when the wolf laughed for several more heartbeats and had to dab at her eyes when she was done, but the giggles still hadn't left her body completely.

"Just come home in one piece Moyashi. Or else!" Her Cheshire-cat grin didn't make the threat sound real, but Allen knew she'd dig up his body just to mutilate it some more if he didn't come back.

"I promise," he offered the air as Tim closed his mouth and the image disappeared. Glancing up, Allen was glad to see that the others hadn't seen him watching the tape so he leaned his head against the wall, one arm hanging off his knee. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling into an easy sleep for the first time in a long time...

-

Stomach rumbling, Allen leaned over the edge of the boat as it entered the caverns underneath HQ. He was starving and couldn't wait to get his hands on Jerry's cooking. Cat's comment came back into his mind and with a scream of frustration he grabbed his head and glared at the water beneath them.

"If you keep moving we'll go under." Link reprimanded him. Allen turned and stuck out his tongue, not feeling in the mood to be serious. He was still a kid and that was what he was going to act like when there wasn't a need for a façade. Lenalee chuckled though and even Lavi looked amused. Link was the one rowing the boat through the water channel and he didn't look amused in the least bit.

He had no desire to get soaking wet like they did the night out in the rain.

...Especially when his clothes were still damp.

Finally the boat came to a rest and they all got out. Glancing over, another boat arrived carrying a sour-looking Kanda, a grinning Chaoji and a silent Marie. Tiedoll was the one stuck rowing their boat so they figured the team had gone out for a 'group training mission'. Thus Kanda's angry expression.

"You guys just getting back?" Chaoji asked cheerfully as he popped up next to the other four.

"Yeah," Lenalee said with a smile right back at him. Kanda got out, muttering curses.

"Should you really be that way, Yu?" Lavi asked as he pranced over to the eighteen-year-old.

"Get the fuck away from me Baka-Usagi!" The man snarled, Mugen already at the red-head's throat. Lavi wisely backed off and Tiedoll started scolding the samurai like a three-year-old. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji all started snickering at the 'father-son' moment and Kanda turned to glare at them with enough coldness to make even the devil in Hell to shiver for a moment. The four shut up immediately, making Kanda's anger go down a notch and his smugness go up. "Scared of me Moyashi?"

"Like Hell!" Allen retorted, about ready to fight his 'comrade' right down there in the tunnels.

"As much as I'd like to see you kill each other, we have a report to make." Link's voice brought everyone back to sobriety and they all trudged up the stairs, Allen and Kanda still glaring daggers at the other.

"What else could go wrong?" Lenalee muttered.

"If you say that, other things _will_ go wrong." Marie commented, his hearing as good as always. The girl sighed, knowing that was very true.

And about to happen.

-

As soon as the group of eight walked through the doors and entered the Order a black wolf went sailing past, screaming murder at a man who had just passed as well. They all blinked in confusion before they heard a blood curdling scream farther down the hallway. Trying to figure out what was going on, they followed the sound and came upon a man who had actually managed to climb up a pillar somehow with a black wolf snapping down below. Cat was foaming at the mouth, her eyes blazing with anger and people screaming at her to get away from the poor man.

"What the hell happened?" Lavi asked Komui who shook his head sadly.

"This man came in and started bothering Cat and now she's after the man's head…or possibly his balls. Whatever she can get a hold of first." The males in the party winced at the second part of the Chief's statement and truly pitied the man on the pillar.

...Who was beginning to slip downwards.

"Come here where I can tear you apart limb by limb!" The wolf cackled, mouth open to rip into flesh. He screamed again and began crying like a child.

"H-help!" He finally choked out. Allen couldn't take it anymore. The man deserved to die, but not_ that _violently.

He shot forward and grabbed Cat by the scruff, a technique he remembered Sora showing him.

"_If she ever gets out of control, just grab her scruff; she can't bite you and she can't get away. After a moment she should go limp if you tug hard enough."_

He yanked the soft flesh, making the wolf gag briefly as she reared up. Successfully she went limp and he pinned her to the ground, trying to get her to calm down. Finally people came and rescued the man, taking him a safe distance away. Cat's eyes lit up with rage at the boy who betrayed her and she barked at him, trying to rip into the flesh of his arm as well. It was clear the man had done something to anger the wolf to the point of murderous rage and he hoped she didn't injure anyone severely. Cat struggled for many minutes before she finally just flopped back down onto the tile floor, panting. Finally she glared at the cowering man and spoke, though it was rather hoarse from all the growling and barking she was doing. "Why are you here Pierre?"

Confident in Allen's abilities to hold her if she lunged again, the man took a few steps forward and spoke confidently. "I came to take you home with me back to France."

"What?!" Several people including Cat screeched.

"We're fiancés, remember?"

Allen's jaw dropped as did the majority of other people and even Cat looked shocked. "W-when the hell did you decide that?!"

"You told me 'yes' right before I left."

Realization lit up in her eyes and she immediately swore. "Shit…" She shook Allen off and rose on her legs to show her fangs to Pierre. "I told you that because I wanted to get you the hell off my back. You were going back to France and I thought you would never return. I almost needed to get a restraining order! You proposed what…ten times?!"

"17." He corrected. The wolf transformed and threw her hands into the hair in frustration.

"I'm _not_ marrying you!"

"Why?" The man whined, getting on his knees and foolishly slid towards the infuriated she-wolf. "I love you!"

"I _**HATE **_you!" She informed him, kicking him in the face in the process. He was damned determined to make Cat his though so he locked his arms onto her legs.

"I won't let you go!"

"Then die!" She snarled, trying to get the man off of her. When she couldn't, she slapped her forehead and just began scooting along, one foot at a time. "Damn you to hell you son of a bitch!"

Allen sighed, knowing he needed to follow them just in case tried to kill Pierre again. As Cat stubbornly made slow progress away from the area, he followed behind listening to the curses of Cat and the whining of Pierre. He pitied the man; he really did because if he kept this up for much longer they'd have a body to bury.

-

As the day continued no one was getting their work done due to a black canine chasing a Frenchman around the entire Order from its front to its back, to its roof to its cellar. Finally the wolf gave up and collapsed in the dining room near the table where the other Exorcists were attempting to have a peaceful meal. Several threw her a disdainful look but Allen patted the spot next to him and she scrambled up, promptly laying down and resting her head on his lap. Allen blushed and tried to ignore his friend's raucous comments but as he heard Cat begin to snore softly he couldn't help but feel a smile creep up on him.

"I'm surprised she can sleep with the noises you make while eating." Kanda commented as he chewed on his soba slowly. Allen shot him a look but said nothing. Resting his cursed hand on the wolf's back he continued to eat but surprisingly much slower this time. Allen recalled one time when Mana said petting animals – especially dogs – lowered your heart rate and blood pressure drastically. Remembering the little brown and white dog that had helped bring Allen to meet Mana, his eyes grew soft and slightly watery, but as the wolf suddenly woke up and yawned, he was forced to raise his arms as she jumped back down.

"Cat…?" She paused and looked back at Allen.

"If you see Pierre, give him fair warning about trying to come into my room. He may disappear if he does so." With that said, the wolf flicked her tail, transformed and stalked off, right through the door and out of sight.

"She scares the crap outta me." As Allen threw his knife at Lavi, he grinned inwardly.

_She may scare you, but you don't know the girl inside. If you knew that side of her…you'd never truly fear her again…_

Inside of Allen's inner mind and inner realm, the 14th grinned knowingly. _**If only you knew the TRUE side of her boy…then you'd find a reason to fear her once more…**_

-

Do you hate Pierre as much as I do?

Next chapter: Cat finally gets to prove to Pierre and the others just how dangerous she can really be.

-PA


	34. I Don't Care

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: I won't be surprised if she kills him, I really won't…

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS HAVING ISSUES UPLOADING THE DOCUMENT!  
**

I Don't Care

Fall Out Boy

-

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" An irate wolf was stalking down the hallway in all her dark pride with a man following her like a fanboy. He shut up on request but continued to follow. Cat rolled her eyes and tugged on the collar of her black and red Exorcist jacket. When Leverrier and the Science Department had informed them they had to wear the new tan over-the-side jacket with a cross on it, Cat had a word of prayer with the man. Now that anyone was allowed to choose between the two, the two styles clashed constantly and caused confusion.

After 100 years of the same damn uniform and they change it over five times since a year ago? How much sense did that make?

"Cat!" Relieved to hear Lenalee's voice for once, the wolf quickened her pace leaving Pierre behind. Once she reached the other female's side, she directed both herself and the girl through the clumps of people that mingled in the hallways.

Assured she was rid of Pierre for the time being, she sighed and looked up with apologetic eyes. "Yes Lenalee? What do you want?"

Now the other girl shifted nervously, a slight color rising to her cheeks. "Would you help me train a bit? After my last mission I kind of feel like a failure…"

Cat rolled her eyes at her comrade's statement. "You're not a failure; you're just as strong as the rest of us. But yes, I will help you train for a bit if you'd like. Maybe Pierre will leave me the hell alone." Lenalee giggled as they began their journey to the training rooms. "What?" Cat asked, a hint of irritation coloring her voice.

"Nothing…It's just that he's so cute following you around. Maybe you should give him a chance." Cat snorted arrogantly.

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell." Her brown eyes swept to the floor as they walked and her face grew soft. "He's not the one I want."

"Oh, so you like someone else?" Lenalee had bumped into Cat's shoulder and the girl looked up, surprised. "Who is he?" After muttering a few incoherent phrases that consisted of a few curse words and the like, Lenalee laughed and gave up. "Never mind; you don't have to tell me."

The she-wolf turned several colors of red and suddenly felt guilty. _I know she likes Allen too, it's painfully obvious, but I could never tell her. _As they reached their destination the two girls came upon Allen and Kanda already sparring. Marie, Lavi, Bookman, Chaoji and even Johnny were watching but it wasn't long before Kanda sent Allen flying into the wall right below where the spectators sat watching.

"Hey Lenalee!" Allen huffed merrily, having noticing her instead of Cat who was standing farther back. She felt a flash of jealous as green as a serpent strike like lightning through her mind but quickly shook it away. _Why should I be jealous? I'm not a self-centered bitch. Should Allen ever decide to change his mind and pick her or anyone else, I should be able to let go of him quite easily. _But even in her own head it sounded like a lie.

Humans were rather selfish creatures after all.

"What are you doing here?" Cat was knocked back into the present as she heard Allen continue to speak to Lenalee. Kanda had jumped onto the ledge and was wiping himself down with a towel, shirtless and dripping in sweat. He noticed her eyes on him and he growled slightly. She stared back with the look 'I don't give a damn if you are shirtless' and he merely grunted and sat down to listen to the other morons talking to one another.

"Cat and I were going to train a little bit." The girl responded pleasantly. Allen peered around her and finally saw the brown-haired girl standing awkwardly away from the rest of the group. He grinned and waved at her but she merely stared back, suddenly rather depressed. Tilting his head and about to ask what was wrong, he flinched as a black canine went flying over his head and landing in the sandy floors behind him. She gave a pointed look to Lenalee who also jumped down and so began a dance of death between the two females.

As the males watched with wide eyes they saw both able to hold their own against the other. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' came to many of their minds as Lenalee kicked Cat sharply with her Innocence-laden boots and sent her tumbling before the wolf regained her composure and jumped right onto her opponent's back. Biting softly on Lenalee's shoulder, Cat suddenly recalled a memory of the past and was easily flung off as she lost herself. Landing on her side Cat panted for a moment as Lenalee studied her with alert purple eyes. "Is something wrong Cat?"

Shocked that she had been read so easily, the wolf growled as she stood slowly but surely. "I'm fine. I was reminded of something, that's all." Her voice was hoarse and wavered slightly, signaling the grief that the memory had caused. Lenalee was about to press her for details when a loud voice entered the silence of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" They all turned to see Pierre jump into the sand and stalk towards the two women. "Women shouldn't be fighting! It's a man's job after all!" Not only did Lenalee look as angry as she could be, Cat looked murderous. And of course the fool had to dig himself deeper. "All women are good for are having children and being housewives. Fighting is just not your forte." He opened his mouth to continue after a moment's pause but couldn't when Cat transformed and kicked him right in the face. Gasping he fell down and the same foot planted firmly on the base of his throat. Cat towered over him, her brown eyes blazing with red hot fury.

"Is that what you think?" She snarled, increasing the pressure of the weight on his neck. He clawed at her leg in a futile attempt to get air into his lungs but it only made her step down even harder. "Women are more useful than you men will ever be! Who's taken care of all of your crap when you fuck up? Who protects, who cares for the injured, who does everything and more than you male ingrates do? Don't _ever_ think all we're good for is mothers and wives! You will regret saying that one day because you will either loose the love of your life or you will be castrated right then and there! _Go to fucking hell!_" Kicking him one last time for good measure, she brushed her fallen hair back behind her ears and stalked away. Leaping up neatly onto the ledge where the other males sat, she shot them an icy look and kept walking. As her back disappeared down the hallway, a heavy cloud settled upon all of them.

Cat was much more dangerous than they originally thought.

And that was about to be proven to be true…

-

"Not again!" Once more a Level Four had appeared nearby and was heading in the direction of the Order and the town, much to everyone's fear. One group of Exorcists had already tried to attack it but where easily knocked to the side and the Akuma continued on its merry path of destruction. Now the remaining Exorcists stood in the forest in front of the large cathedral and ready to defend their home.

Allen stood next to Lenalee and Lavi, his Innocence activated and ready to fight. A ripple of pleasure passed through him; it had been awhile since he had fought seriously and now looked forward to using Edge End or the Blade of Exorcism to carve into the flesh of an Akuma. But he knew the reason was mostly because he wanted to save the souls that had gone into manufacturing the damned creation. All of them were extremely quiet and were waiting for the enemy to appear with baited breaths. They had defeated a few before and now it was time to prove that they could do it again. Allen allowed his storm-gray eyes to sweep around, taking in their environment and the people that were with him. When his steel eyes landed on Cat he noticed the wolf had a strange expression on her face. He was about to break the silence and ask what was wrong when suddenly foliage, trees and rocks exploded as the Level Four finally appeared. The Exorcist crouched slightly, a fire lit in his eyes, ready to go and fight.

That was when Cat surprised him.

"Stop; let me take care of it." Her voice was so light the others almost didn't hear her but as they took a double take there was a slight shift in her physical appearance. Her claws began to grow slightly as did the rest of her body, one eye began turning a violet color and a red aura seemed to roll off of her in waves. "And if you get in my way," she warned, "I can't guarantee I won't kill you."

"What on earth?" Lavi piqued. "You can't fight it by yourself!" The red-head froze and his one green eye widened visibly as the wolf turned her head slightly. She smiled lightly, one blood red eye gazing calmly back at him.

"_You_ can't, but _I_ can." Before anyone could even blink the wolf had disappeared and reappeared behind the surprised Akuma. "This is what real power looks like," she said as if demonstrating a move to an apprentice. One paw whipped out and sent the monster flying several yards away from the direction of her comrades.

"Cat, look out! Behind you!" Lenalee cried as the Akuma came shooting back. Cat shot her a withering look and held out one paw without ever looking away from the three. A blast of energy sent the Akuma flying backwards once again in a flash of dull gold waves. Allen felt a sense of déjà vu and recalled the gold eyes every Noah possessed. He quivered in realization; Cat was very much like her father, the 14th. Inwardly, said Noah offered his perpetual grin.

_**Why would she not be like me? Pay attention boy, for this is only half of her true powers as the offspring between a Noah and an Exorcist who is also a wolf. If you let down your guard for one moment she could quite easily rip you apart. She's done it before and in a quite bloody way.**_

As if trying to prove his point, the fallen Noah let unwanted images of a wolf being slaughtered by Cat. Both of her eyes were blood red and using her claws and fangs she tore into the grey wolf's flesh until nothing remained but a pool of blood and bits of flesh and bone. "Stop it!" Allen screamed out loud, gripping his head. Lenalee and Lavi stopped watching the battle to ask Allen what was wrong but he couldn't hear anything. All of a sudden it seemed as if all of his senses were washed away like sand on the shore. He shook before vomiting, trying to get rid of the image of Cat – _his_ Cat – doing such a cruel thing to one of her own pack mates. _Why…? Why!_

_**You're such a naïve fool! **_The 14th goaded as he continued to send the boy the same image over and over again. _**This will be your fate and the fate of all those who dare to challenge her! Even the Earl fears her! He saw her kill the other wolf and knows that one day she can kill him! **_He paused, as if to allow the image to imprint itself on the young boy's mind when he suddenly spoke again. _**Yet she won't kill the Earl. She knows it isn't her place…it isn't her destiny. Actually, she leaves the deed to YOU. **_Allen stopped shaking only to freeze in horror.

_She won't kill the Earl because she thinks it's up to me…?_

The 14th practically rolled his eyes. _**Of course fool. She doesn't the burden and the blood of that creature on her hands…or her paws, per say.**_

Allen looked up only to be sick to his stomach again as he realized Cat was tearing apart the Akuma in a fashion similar to how that wolf had met his fate. He heard the others gasp in disgust as they also saw what had made Allen sick and together all three of them shut their eyes tight, trying to block out the sight and the sound. When everything finally went quiet, Allen risked opening his eyes to see a bloody wolf sitting in front of her kill, trying to hide its gruesome form from his line of sight. Her eye that had turned red was now violet and slowly fading back into the blue color he had come to think of as beautiful.

But how could one stare at a vicious murderer and not be disgusted?

"Are you scared of me now…Pierre?" Allen turned in shock to see the Frenchman come out from behind a tree, gripping his own mouth and stomach. It was painfully obvious he too had been sick to his stomach by the very sight. Cat looked perfectly calm, albeit covered with blood – none of which was hers.

Pierre swallowed the bile in his throat and spoke, his voice shaking. "How could you do that, even to an enemy? All you are is a cold-blooded murderer!"

Cat continued to keep her calm façade up, something that annoyed all four people standing in front of her. "I will protect the people I care about. Call me what you'd like; I don't really give a damn." Her voice was devoid of emotion and she yawned, showing she was bored. "Go back to France, Pierre. You don't belong here." With that said, she stood and whisked past them, her tail waving in the wind. Instead of walking towards the Order she strode straight into the deeper part of the woods and towards the mountains, opposite of the ocean. Disappearing into the green shadows of mid-afternoon, she would not be seen until later that night.

-

"I heard you killed that Level Four." Sora remarked casually. She had joined the Exorcists for dinner out of curiosity. Pierre had stormed into the Club, demanding a boat out of there and when asked why, all he said was that he couldn't handle being among murderers. Now she was sitting in front of Cat and waiting for her to answer. She was sitting away from the other Exorcists who all seemed to be regarding her coldly.

Actually, the entire Cafeteria was as silent as a grave and the temperature felt much chillier than normal.

"Hn," Cat said around taking a swig of water. Displeased by the lack of a real answer, Sora narrowed her light blue eyes.

"You used that side of you, didn't you?" When Cat paused for the briefest of moments Sora knew it was a yes and hissed at her. "In front of the others? Are you crazy?!"

Cat shot her a cold look as other people began glaring their way and for once the silver she-wolf shut up. "It's none of your business or concern." She stood suddenly and walked away, her black and red Exorcist coat flowing out behind her. For once she wore the black pants and boots the others wore and looked much more regal and dangerous than normal. It was hard to look away from her figure as she exited the room, and for several heartbeats Sora stared at the door after she had gone. Slowly she rose though and meandered over to the table where the other teens were sitting.

"Can I speak to all of you for a moment?" They looked at her in surprise but once they agreed, Sora began to weave them a tale of a wolf and a girl who had been betrayed by the world too many times to count.

"She lost both of her apprentices, her mentor, her parents, so many friends and so many others. When you suffer through that many losses you begin to drift away from humanity and create your own separate plane of existence. It's one that makes you feel like you have even the tiniest sliver of sanity left. Even if you think you have good reason to fear and distrust her, she has a reason to do the same to all of you. I'm surprised that she's been so open with you all up to this point and I really thought that she was making good progress, but if you continue to treat her coldly she'll merely become the same wolf as she once was." Sora's eyes glittered with real tears. "Every time I saw her during that time I wished I could do something to help make her life better. I hate seeing people in such pain." She paused again and looked directly at Allen. "You remind me of her, Allen. You sometimes carry that same cold look that I see in her eyes all of the time. You've been broken and put back together too many times to properly function. I pity you and the life you must have had, I really do."

Allen was taken by surprise by Sora's words and now that he had a better picture of what made Cat, Cat, he felt guilty for mistrusting her.

But much like her, it was hard for him to trust someone, especially for a second time.

"Give her another chance when the rest of the world hasn't," Sora begged, "and you might be able to change the person she's become."

Cat stood outside the heavy wooden doors in her wolf form, listening to everything her pack mate said. After that last statement she sighed quietly and began her slow walk down the long, winding corridors.

"I used up my second chance up a long time ago…"

-

And that's only part of what Cat can do!

Next Chapter: During a mission it's obvious that Allen barely trusts Cat anymore.

When she has to save his life, will that bridge the gap that was created?

Thanks for all the hits and reviews! Don't forget that there's a 'thank you' video up on Youtube.

Go to my FF profile for the link!

-PA


	35. Underwater

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: This chapter title I must dedicate to the author of _Shiver, _Maggie Stiefvater.

She renewed my love in Vertical Horizon after seeing this song inspired _Shiver._

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Underwater

Vertical Horizon

-

"Listen, the faster we finish this mission, the less time we have to deal with one another, alright?" Cat was leading the rag-tag group of Exorcists with Lenalee, Lavi and Allen following her. Since the day when Cat had single-handedly killed a Level Four, tension had been created between all of the Exorcists and Cat felt even more alone than ever. Allen had refused to speak to her or even meet eye contact, so after a week of the wolf being by herself, she was growing rather tired and depressed. Dark circles were prominent under her brown eyes in her human form and her shoulders were constantly slouched. Even now in her wolf form it was clear her physical being was suffering just as much as her mental self. When Jerry had noticed she hadn't eaten anything for several days, he confronted her only to find out she had been hunting and straying into the woods as often as possible.

"_I'm only hunting small rodents and birds, and it's enough to hold me over, but I feel like the longer I stay away from everyone, maybe they'll get over their anger."_

Her answer to his questioning had surprised the cook who had alerted Komui to the wolf's distress. After a long conversation with every Exorcist about friendship and camaraderie, Komui thought the problem would be solved, but of course it wasn't that simple. So in an attempt to renew the bonds between some of them, he had sent Cat out with the three aforementioned teenagers.

If he could see them now, he would know that was a terrible mistake.

But as they continued onwards, Cat was beginning to not care. _If I die tonight, it shall be because I saved my friends. I will not let them die, even if they hate me! _Her thoughts were brave but she knew they was a pathetic chance of any of them actually getting killed, much less really injured. The mission was simple; exterminate the Akuma that had destroyed a town and now hid in a forest.

Cat looked up, knowing that beyond the sliver of moon and the mountains to their far right was HQ, waiting for their evident return. The sky was clear and thousands of stars sparkled like diamonds in the navy blue waves of the cosmos. Feeling a sense of home, Cat ignored the three humans behind her and pressed on quicker, the scent of flowers and water flooding her senses. A new scent reached her olfactory sense and Cat suddenly pushed her legs into a run, leaving the others scrambling to follow her.

As she finally broke through the trees and appeared in a large field that was nearly the size of the Order's Headquarters, Cat paused, taking in the large lake in the center and the closed flowers around her. Warily she began walking among the flowers and grass, her blue eyes scanning for the Akuma she had scented. "Where the hell are they?" The wolf muttered under her breath as she reached the clear, reflective water. Seeing if she could lure them out by exposing herself, she bent her head and lapped at the water, surprised by how crisp and cool it was on her tongue. When nothing happened, she straightened and turned to see her friends finally appear. They paused, each panting, but when they took in the landscape their eyes widened like children seeing something magnificent for the first time.

"It's beautiful…!" Lenalee gasped.

"It sure is," Allen whispered as he took a few more steps towards the field. His eyes were inexplicably drawn to a tree stump to his left where a single flower had wrapped itself around it. Something demanded to be remembered as he stared at it long and hard, trying to figure out why it seemed so familiar. He was so into his memory-surfing he didn't notice it when Cat barked in warning until Lavi shoved him out of the way of several on-coming bullets. Tens of Akuma hovered in the air all carrying the same grief-stricken look on their mechanic faces. As Allen finally realized what was going on, Lenalee and Lavi were already fighting. He noticed Cat surrounded and she was growling, her ears pulled back and her teeth showing. Knowing she could handle herself, Allen left it to her and began fighting alongside his other two comrades.

Cat noticed Allen had briefly glanced her way before joining Lavi and Lenalee, and for a moment her blood boiled with rage. Was he really so angry with her? But that was when she realized there had been no anger in his eyes, only a knowing that she could handle it. Shaking her fur out, Cat leapt at her opponents and easily brought them down. Yet as more and more began to come, the wolf was beginning to panic; there had to be over a hundred and it was obvious the others were getting worn out. Pushing herself as hard as her body could handle, Cat slashed and clawed, covered in blood, some of which was hers.

_Dammit! _Lenalee was taken off-guard and was tossed aside like a rag doll by a Level Two that had appeared. Cat saw Allen go to help her so she joined Lavi's side and offered him some assistance. The red-head was surprised to feel the wolf's presence but took it as a blessing considering she seemed to be the one with the largest stamina out of their group.

"We need to help them!" Lenalee was huffing in-between pants to Allen. He was glad they had a moment to rest while Lavi and Cat took care of the Akuma but more and more kept showing up. He had never seen so many at once in his entire time at the Order or when training with Cross.

"Let them take care of it. You're tired."

"So are you!" She retorted, making the white-haired boy grind his teeth in frustration. His eyes jumped back to the battle and noticed that the Akuma had suddenly stopped and parted like the Red Sea. Out of the opening walked a wolf the same color as Cat, but with ruby-red eyes. He grinned, flashing his pearly white fangs as he laughed at Cat's startled expression.

"My Cat, has it really been over three years since we last met?"

"Night…!"

"That would be my name." This wolf named Night seemed to be teasing her as he circled her. Lavi was standing a few feet away, debating if he should attack or wait. He decided on the latter though due to the fact Cat hadn't moved yet. Then again, her blue eyes shocked uncertainty and fear while her face kept its usual mask held up. "You've grown into a finer she-wolf than I could have imagined possible for you. Too bad we seem to be on opposing teams or else you would have made a fine mate." She growled softly and his barking laugh carried through the field and into the forest. "You haven't changed mentally though it would seem!"

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead." Cat was following his movements as he continuously circled her, studying every aspect of her.

He paused and gave her as innocent a look as his bloody eyes could manage. "Little ol' me? You thought I died when I tried to kill you, but you were quite wrong. After I woke up I was in the care of the Earl and he's been training me for this day…" he paused, letting in sink in before the largest tidbit came out of his mouth. "…the day I kill you finally and kill some Exorcists." He licked his chops when her shocked expression showed itself. "It seems I've struck a nerve."

"No, you just talk too much!" Cat roared like a lion and lunged at the other black wolf and soon it was a flurry of everything black. The only ways to distinguish the two were the odd-colored eyes and the fact that Night – being a male – was much larger than Cat. The Akuma moved forward again and Allen, Lavi and Lenalee began their fight once again.

Cat clawed and bit every ounce of flesh she could find hold of as she rolled around with Night. He did the same though it was painfully obvious that his skills were far more refined than hers. As he finally pinned her down to the ground Night finally raised his left paw and sent Cat flying down the hill towards the lake. She stopped rolling right before she hit the water though but was knocked unconscious by the heavy blow. Night stood there smirking and turned, ready to rip into Exorcist flesh.

Noticing Allen standing away from the other too and quite open, the male wolf couldn't help but allow a smug grin to grace his muzzle and with a short bound he had one paw wrapped around Allen's leg. Yanking his leg from out from underneath the poor boy, Night began clawing and tearing at Allen's exposed back. Allen struggled but was unable to do much until he turned the tables and twisted enough to punch the wolf in the jaw. Night yipped in pain and Allen took this time to flip over completely and use one foot to push him the rest of the way off. Allen stood again but as the cold wind hit his back he gave a sharp intake of breath, feeling the wounds he had just received in full force.

Night had stood again and as soon as he saw his new-found opponent wince he was already on his back legs and with one great shove, sent Allen flying off the small slope and into the lake below. As the splash of water rose and faded back into ripples, the wolf laughed cruelly and turned his attention back to the remaining two…

-

Allen was drifting.

_I can see the moon, but it's so far away and it's unclear…why? Oh yeah, I'm in the lake, aren't I? I'm drowning…yes, that's it…I'm going to die in a watery grave…_

It seemed almost ironic to the boy, for what reason he couldn't place his finger on. His eyes were half-lidded and blurred because of the water and his arms were out in front of him as if they wanted to grasp the moon and pull himself up.

_So here I will die, in a lake, on a pathetic mission. I will die the way so many people wanted me to; pathetic and broken._

The boy continued to drift downwards.

_Surely I should have reached the bottom by now? Or is everything slowing down so I can have a moment with my dying thoughts? Is someone going to save me?_

If he could have, Allen would have laughed. The others were busy fighting. They wouldn't just stop to save him. But this train of thoughts brought him to a particular face that entered his mind's eye like his brain wanted it to be the last thing he saw.

_Cat._

She was sitting, talking to him about the legend of the lunar flower.

_I remember that night…it was when we first kissed and I shared more of my emotions than I ever let another person see…well, maybe with the exception of Mana. That man could read me like an open novel he always had in front of his nose. You know, it's not so bad down here, now that I'm used to the feeling. I'm not even cold. Maybe I'll die feeling okay and with good thoughts of people that changed me for the better._

Suddenly Allen barely noticed a smudge of black across the silver and blue waters. As confused and curious as he was, he was also very tired. Closing his eyes shut he didn't even feel it as two arms wrapped around him and began to drag him upwards.

_It's not so bad down here… _Was all his mind could repeat emptily as the black consumed him…

-

"Dammit Allen, wake up!" Cat was leaning over Allen's body, trying to get a response out of him. While she had saved his ass from drowning, Lenalee and Lavi had joined forces to finally get rid of the last Akuma. They were also crouched near him, both holding their breaths with worry.

Would he wake up?

Laughter made Cat spin around and when her brown eyes landed on Night, she transformed and took a step towards him with a feral growl. "Should you be coming after me when your friend there is dying?" Cat remained in her wolf form, watching him with wary eyes as he slowly began to fade into black mist. "The dead shall come to haunt you, Cat!" With that he disappeared altogether.

Cat transformed back and turned her attention to Allen again. Pressing her hands down on his chest she began pumping, trying to get the water out of his lungs. She had performed this maneuver once before when her apprentice had fallen into the river and nearly drowned, and it had worked quickly, but Allen was remaining still, his chest no longer rising and falling. Pressing one hand to the side of his neck, his pulse was faint. Cursing quietly the girl pried open his mouth and gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation right then and there.

_A few breaths in, a few chest pumps, repeat the cycle. _The mantra her mind was sending gave her courage that she would save her friend. Finally Allen's grey eyes flew open and he sat up, hacking out water. Cat placed one hand on his chest and the other on his back to help support him. After a few moments of him merely coughing and spluttering water, he finally flopped back onto the grass and drew deep breaths, one after another.

"Thank you Cat," he managed after a few more minutes of spluttering. She offered him a soft smile and that was when he noticed how upset she seemed. Her eyes then widened and when he raised his head, he saw what made her look shell-shocked.

The flowers they had disregarded upon entering the clearing were now opening wide to the claw of moon above. They were shining a brilliant silver color and he immediately knew this was the so-called 'lunar flower' that Cat so often smelled like. As the scent of thousands of them descended upon his nose though, it was even better than what he could ever imagine and he wanted to be wreathed in the scent forever. His head turned to the left and he noticed the same tree stump before where a lunar flower had its vines wrapped tightly around it. Remembering the image he had gotten when Cat told him the story, he reached out and gently plucked the flower. Holding it up to Cat, she blinked down at him and the expression on her face was priceless; it seemed as if she wanted to laugh, cry, and look touched and angry all at once. She accepted the flower and he smiled widely at her.

"This flower is the only one that suits you. You smell like it and are just as beautiful. You told me the story of this flower a long time ago, but I will never forget it."

Despite her cold façade, tears leaked in the corners of Cat's eyes and with a heavy sigh, she smiled shakily. "I love you already you twit." That said, she bent down and swept him into a gentle kiss. He raised his hand to cup her face, wanting to remember this moment and never let it go. As they finally separated, they realized they suddenly didn't have an audience. Cat looked around and realized that Lenalee and Lavi had wandered off a little ways, their backs turned, looking at a group of the flowers. Her eyes shifted back to his face and he grinned. "Seems as if Lavi knew what was coming and helped give us some privacy." The wolf rolled her eyes sharply and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What am I going to do with you?"

His cheeky grin was his only answer, and the girl accepted it anyways. As Allen closed his eyes for a moment and tried to recall that feeling of that peaceful sinking through the water, he hardened all of his resolves with yet another one.

_The little thing known as doubt and trust will never come between us again, I promise._

_**Like that would ever last...**  
_

-

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR A POLL CONCERNING GS.

Damn, the 14th just wants to fuck with everything, doesn't he?

Man, what on earth is Cat going to do now that Night is back and wanting to kill her?

Next chapter: Prostitute Cat?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

-PA


	36. She Wolf

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: OKAY, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

READ THE CHAPTER FIRST AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE TITLE! DX

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

She Wolf

Shakira

-

"I _**REFUSE**_." Cat had her arms crossed over her chest, her brown eyes blazing like fire with a hint of molten steel. Komui was standing at his desk, trying to explain the mission her, Kanda and Allen had to go on. Yet the girl was being less than cooperative. It was clear by the look on her face that she wanted nothing to do with the mission at hand, but the problem was, they needed a female in specific to go.

The mission was slightly dangerous, which was why he had also chosen Kanda and Allen to go with her, but it required a woman to dress up and sneak into the location. It was a relatively large dance and bar club where a member of the Italian Mob was often seen hanging out at. The only reason why they had to kill the man was because he was helping killing people for the Earl at a price. He had caused the Akuma levels in Italy to go skyrocketing and it was worrying the Order greatly. Yet only female prostitutes were allowed in – no men unless they were under Alonzo Dario, said Mob member.

And there was no way in _Hell_ Komui was going to send his precious sister, Lenalee. Miranda couldn't hold a straight face, Klaud said she didn't give a damn and had no interest, which left Cat.

"I'm not dressing up in any sort of dress and not acting like a prostitute just to kill a guy. Why not go in weapons flashing? Certainly a few extra casualties won't matter too much…?" Now instead of angry she just sounded desperate. Sensing an easy victory Komui turned and pretended to sniffle bitterly.

Time to use the 'guilt trip' ploy!

"If you want me to send my darling little sister in there, then so be it, but I worry about her innocence!" The wolf knew he wasn't speaking of her actual Innocence-laden boots, but she finally came to terms with the fact that she was the only one who could do it.

"_You promised so many that you'd continue on, no matter the cost." _A whimsical voice reminded her. Brushing her hair back behind her ear and letting out a breath that vibrated her lips in an odd-fashion, Cat rolled her eyes. _Great…now I'm hearing voices…_

Her hands slammed down on his desk and grinned at him in a sadistic manner, promising only threats of death and cruel and unusual punishments to come. "I'll go, but if any man lays one grubby finger on me his spine with be snapped in five places in a heartbeat." He offered a small, scared smile.

"As you wish."

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Cat huffed for the umpteenth time that night. While Allen and Kanda couldn't agree with her more, they were tired of her ranting and raving about the subject of their mission. Running a hand through her curled brown hair, she shivered in the cold night air and hugged her arms to chest even tighter. Allen had offered his coat several times but she was being damn persistent about not making him suffer in the cold. While she could act ignorant and arrogant about certain things, the boy knew it was just a mask to hide her true, caring self. Yet as several drunken men whistled at her as they passed, she snapped curses their way and Allen's shoulders slumped.

Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ an act.

Though, even _he_ couldn't blame the men for being easily enticed by the girl. She wore a strapless black dress that glittered ever so slightly with a long slit up to her right thigh. Black high heels accented it. Makeup also covered her face and it was the one thing Allen didn't like about the get-up. Mascara, foundation, blush and a light lipstick that certainly screamed 'female' but not 'gaudy' was the makeup Komui's mini Komurin had pasted on Cat's face, much to her horror. She didn't like looking too feminine, but the mission required it. But the one thing that made every male's eyes drag downwards to her chest and exposed shoulders was the blue, raindrop-shaped necklace that had belonged to Yuki. Sora – the one who supplied the dress and high heels of course – claimed that it didn't match the rest of the outfit but Cat didn't care; she refused to take it off.

The streets of Italy weren't too quiet even late at night, making Kanda and Allen even more alert than normal. Cat stalked along the cobblestone streets in front of them carrying an air of superiority. She didn't waste her time acting like a nervous ninny when she knew she had two strong males helping to guard her and also because of the fact she knew she could protect herself. Cat wasn't a weak damsel in distress who needed to be saved, but even she would come to have her moments of getting into things way over her head.

Cat finally saw the club where Alonzo was supposed to be and with one easy tug, dragged the two males behind her into an alleyway right next to the brick building. "Let me take care of this and don't do anything stupid," she hissed in their faces, "or you'll end up regretting that one day." She released her hold on them and straightened herself. Breathing in deeply her eyes snapped back open and she began to stride back out onto the street and up the flight of stairs leading up to the doors. Above the heavy wooden doors was a sign that was so worn with time it was impossible to actually read what it said. A large bouncer stood outside the doors and eyed Cat warily as she approached. Allen and Kanda peered around the building's corner and watched as she stopped to speak with him.

"And who might you be little lady?" The heavy-set man asked a slight slur to his words. Cat's eyes drifted down to his feet where a large bottle of some hard liquor sat next to his chair. Tilting her head slightly she offered a smile as he looked her up and down. Clearly his gaze lingered on her exposed leg and bare shoulders and he flashed yellowing teeth at her.

"Name's Cat. Looking for a good time and heard this was the place to be." The man bellowed and gave her an evil look.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you in sweetheart."

What happened next made Kanda have to grab a hold of Allen and drag him back into the alley.

Cat leaned in to the man and pressed one hand to his chest and gave him one hell of a seductive look. Her breath fanned his face and without any hesitation he opened the door for her and Cat strode through like there had been no problem in the first place.

Kanda growled in Allen's face as he struggled and twisted like a wild animal that had been caged. "Dammit Moyashi, don't fuck this mission up!" When Allen pretended to not hear the Japanese teenager Kanda wrapped one hand around the kid's throat and slammed him into the brick wall. "If you cause too much of a commotion you may end up putting Cat's exposure at risk!" As soon as the words left his mouth Allen went limp and looked away, upset and dejected. Kanda dropped him and as the boy slid to the dirty, mucky ground he walked over to a small window where Alonzo was in plain sight in his own special room away from the rest of the club. When Allen finally joined him he sighed. "I know you care about her but don't you think the damn wolf can handle herself?"

Allen remained quiet, his gaze locked on the Italian mob member. _If you hurt her, _he mentally warned the man, _I'll fucking kill you myself!_

-

Cat was walking calmly but tensely through the dimly lit club and was headed towards where Alonzo was often seen with women. Frowning, she didn't like the thought of being alone with the man in his own territory, but flexing one hand and imagining her claws swiping through the air and carving flesh from bone, she had confidence in her ability. As soon as she caught sight of two large men standing in front of a door, she knew she had found Alonzo's room. She stopped in front of the two menacing men who glared down at her. One had brown hair and was slightly smaller than his black-haired comrade with a single piece of hair hanging over his face. Everything he wore was black from his tight shirt to his shoes. A long scar ran over his left eye and down his cheek all the way to his neck. It was obvious he had either fought a wild animal or another man with a knife.

"What business do you have?" Scar-Man asked. His voice was deep and reminded her of Black Star but they looked – and acted – nothing alike.

Cat batted her eyelashes at him. "I'm here to see Sir Dario." It was a smooth lie but he didn't look convinced. He glared at his counterpart.

"Go ask Mr. Dario if he's expecting anyone." The man bowed briefly and scrambled inside. Cat inwardly smirked; the woman he was supposed to be seeing that evening had been paid by the Order not to go and see him. She took the money without question and had followed her orders quite well. When the man returned he said that Alonzo was expecting company. The scarred man glared at Cat and barked at her to go in. Clearly she had rubbed his fur the wrong way…or life had already done it in her stead. As she passed him, she flipped her hair back arrogantly, letting him get a whiff of her peculiar scent.

When she entered the scent of smoke and booze suffocated her nose and the she-wolf nearly gagged in disgust. There sat Alonzo on a chair behind a small table. He grinned widely when he saw her and beckoned with ring-laden hands. There were gold bands on every one of his fingers except for the pinky on his left hand and his ring finger on the right. Several chains in both gold and silver hung from his neck and his clothes were pinstripe but quite fancy. His hair was – of course – slicked back with a ton of grease and two gold earrings hung from his left earlobe. Even a cigarette hung out of his mouth. "Hey there baby. What's yer name hun?"

"Cat." As she stood there, he laughed raucously, making the girl almost glare but she kept her womanly mask up. Briefly glancing to the small window on the wall nearing the ceiling she saw Kanda and Allen peering in. A black golem hovered next to them, no doubt relaying every word and noise made due to the bug that was on the back of her necklace.

"In that case," he said in-between the last of his laughter, "I'll call ya Kitten." Cat smiled even though she was quite insulted by the name.

_I'm a wolf you fucking bastard!_

"Is there anywhere for me to sit?" Cat asked politely, growing tired of standing across from him like a stone. When a devilish look appeared on the mob member's face she nearly killed him right then and there.

_Oh HELL no!_

"My lap would suffice nicely," he replied as he moved his hands and grinned in invitation. When Cat heard a bam on the window she knew Allen wasn't very happy. Alonzo began to look up at the small window, confusion on his face when Cat moved in front of him and promptly placed herself on his lap. Her legs crossed and hung over the right armrest, her back to the window. Now that his attention was on her again, she grinned wryly. His brown eyes hungrily traveled to her exposed right leg and he laid his right hand on her ankle. "Maybe 'Vixen' would fit you better, Kitten."

_Time to go to work!_

For nearly an hour Cat spoke to the man, trying to get every detail of his life out of his mouth. The Order wanted information that might help lead them to others who were killing for the Earl and anything that might help their cause in general. Yet he had been tap-dancing around the majority of the info Cat wanted, much to her annoyance. It was obvious he wasn't willing to trust anyone, something any man hidden in secrets needed. Finally he pressed his nose into her hair and growled lightly. "Enough talk," his voice was rather husky and Cat rolled her eyes.

"Let's talk for a little bit more…"

Outside Kanda had the Moyashi pinned, trying to keep him from leaping in Rambo-style and exposing their cover. Every word the man said seemed to ignite a red-hot animosity reaction within the boy. The samurai growled as Allen jerked and bucked even more when the man demanded they stop talking and get down to 'business'. Silver eyes blazing with fury, he wished to invoke his Innocence and go in and kill the man. When Cat tried to ignore the man's sexual urges and he tried to come on to her again, Allen went deathly still and Kanda – the cold, stoic, murderous man that he was – became nervous.

"Get the hell off of me!" Alonzo had finally realized there was a bug on her necklace, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl who was now underneath him. He pulled back the safety and Cat went still, eyes locked on his finger that was on the trigger…

-

When Cat's snarl came from the golem's headset Kanda was suddenly pushed over and aside like a weak child. Allen easily kicked the window in and slipped through as easy as an otter swimming through water and landed on the floor below. Alonzo Dario looked up in shock but was roughly kicked in the face and sent flying into the table that broke under his weight. He lay there, trying to regain his composure and as Allen advanced, he reached for his gun.

He aimed and pulled the trigger.

When nothing happened Allen paused but then continued forward, a murderous look in his eyes. Alonzo panicked, knowing the gun had miss-charged or something, and now as he fumbled to get it working, he didn't even have the time to look up fully as five claws came and slashed him right in half. Cat stared in shock as she remained sitting on the ground, her arms behind her to prop her up. As Allen turned she noticed he was now covered in blood from the brutal attack. In all honesty, she had never seen him attack anyone in such a vicious way with such murderous intent except for the Akuma. Even then he was never so cold in his killings.

Kanda had finally slid inside and shook his head at the carnage, mildly surprised the kid had it in him. While he began to berate Allen for his idiotic entrance, Cat's eyes were locked on the carcass behind them. When Allen said something and offered her his right hand – which wasn't covered in blood – she merely looked up at him with owlish eyes and finally noticed a tinge of gold hidden in their depths.

The 14th was gaining control again…

-

Yay for homicidal Allen!

It seemed time to let the boy save Cat for once, and so he did.

…though in a quite bloody and brutal way…

Next Chapter: The Earl attacks the Ark stolen from him with only Cat and Allen to defend it.

What happens when the 14th seizes hold of Allen and he even turns on Cat…?

-PA


	37. Monster

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: More angst-goodness and another fight with the Earl.

What could be better?

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Monster

Skillet

-

A knock at the door roused Allen from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn he rose and padded to the door, swearing he was going to kill however it was. "This better be God," the boy grumbled moodily as he wrenched open the door. He was about to scream at whoever it was because of the time when he noticed it was Cat in a white shirt and black shorts. She was shaking and her eyes were scared and pleading, leaving an unspoken question for him. "Cat?" He asked in concern. Her eyes shifted around nervously and she tugged him out into the hallway.

"We can't talk in here," she hissed to him as he closed the door. He raised one eyebrow and didn't like how she was acting like a piece of prey that sensed a predator nearby. She pointed to the door next to his where Link now stayed instead of in Walker's room. Realization lit up his eyes and he grabbed her hand and began to direct her in the direction of the Ark.

"We'll go to the Ark and speak then." He promised quietly. Allen knew if they got caught inside the Ark – and alone together – it would look extremely bad, but he sensed the urgency her body possessed and at the moment he didn't give a damn. Whatever was bothering her he had a feeling would also bother him.

"Thanks…" Cat mumbled, a nervous feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

Why did she know this was going to end badly?

-

"So, tell me what's wrong." Inside of the Ark and in the 14th's hidden room they felt much more comfortable. Together they sat on the couch, Allen's back turned to the window where the 14th stood grinning. The Noah's presence annoyed him to say the least but didn't care; he was more worried about the shivering and shaking girl before him.

Cat quaked for a moment before and shut her eyes tight as if trying to deny reality entrance into her mind. "I keep thinking about Night. I know he's out to kill me, but I don't think I can kill him."

Allen frowned deeply. She didn't really think she was weaker than that mutt, did she? "You're strong enough to defeat him easily," he assured her, "I have faith in you."

The girl shook her head roughly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" The white-haired Exorcist tilted his head, more than confused.

She looked up at him as if she were afraid to tell him. "Allen, if life in the pack had continued on I would have undoubtedly become Night's mate."

As this had sunk in Allen clenched his fist, already hating the male wolf. He thought back to the way he taunted Cat, the way his red eyes gleamed with hateful knowing, the way he had so easily tossed both him and her around like dolls. The thought of Cat belonging to that creature was unthinkable and unforgivable.

The thought of Cat actually loving him was even more sickening.

With that thought in tow, Allen allowed venom and ice both to enter his voice as he spoke again. "How on earth could you ever love him? He tried to kill you more than once and he's out for your blood! He's been trained by the Earl to kill us too! I don't know what he was like before, but I bet even then he was just using you!" Now he was the one shaking but with rage. He was beginning to imagine possible ways for Night's demise and most of them just seemed not brutal or bloody enough to satisfy him. He wanted that wolf _destroyed. _Thinking briefly about what Cat did to Storm, he wondered what it would take to get her to do that to Night. Even though he knew he shouldn't be encouraging her Noah side, Allen just flat out didn't give a flying _fuck. _

"How can you say something like that? You never knew him!" She snarled back as she stood. Allen also stood, his anger coming out in full force. He didn't know if it was because of the room he stood in belonged to his tormentor or if he just didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I may not know him, but I'm just thinking about you! I don't want him to end up hurting or killing you because you acted foolishly!"

She snorted with indignation and spun, about to leave and forget they ever spoke about the wolf but when his hand snared hers she lost her balance and toppled over, dragging Allen with her. As she landed on the white couch Allen fell right on top of her and she groaned quietly. Normally it wouldn't hurt if someone fell onto a soft, plush couch, but her head had hit the armrest and was now throbbing with pain. Allen propped himself up and looked down at her, worried by her gripes of pain. When Cat finally opened her eyes though they locked onto Allen's face and she felt a small amount of heat crawl up her neck and to her face. Seeing how Allen looked in the soft light that somehow managed to escape from the window that led to nowhere in the darkness, Cat remembered exactly why she had fallen for him.

And that reason had been everything that made him the man known as Allen Walker.

"I'm sorry Allen," she whispered quietly. He sighed and softened his eyes, feeling his violent emotions fade into a dull haze. Then Allen leaned down and softly kissed her, wanting to prove he too was sorry, just not with words. Cat's eyes and face only expressed tenderness and as she raised one hand to press his hair back behind his ear, he leaned into the feeling and lifted his left hand to softly touch the back of hers. When she sat up he also lifted himself up and sat back on his heels. Cat sat on the edge of the couch staring down at the floor for a moment but when she felt his hand on hers and his lips on her hair, she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, now that I feel better we should go back before they find out that we're missing."

He beamed at her, took her outstretched hand merrily and together they left the stark white room and the grinning figure behind them.

-

"Doesn't something feel off…?" Cat was looking around as they passed through the streets and pass buildings as they headed towards the door that would lead them back into HQ. Allen was also wary, feeling like someone was watching them.

"Yes, but I can't place my finger on what it is…" His sharp eyes took in everything, not wanting to miss a single detail. He didn't like feeling like a piece of prey instead of the predator even though he knew the feeling extremely well. Allen began to relax though once he noticed that they were near the door to get out. Yet when Cat stopped dead in her tracks and froze, his heart sank.

"Allen, watch out!" Cat collided with her friend and sent him toppling backwards right as a large sword came swinging over them. The wolf transformed and rolled off him easily, allowing Allen to invoke his Innocence as soon as he saw a shadowy figure opposite them.

"My, it seems that you've dodged my attack." Out stepped the Earl who looked more than angry. He raised his sword and leaped at Allen who already had his sword that matched the Earl's. As their swords clanged together sparks flew and the clang of metal resounded through the empty Ark. "I'm here to destroy what you've taken from me!" The devilish creature growled at the boy as they separated. Almost as soon as the fat ass slid to a halt a black mass of fur jumped on his back and latched her claws and fangs into his shoulder. He easily shook her off though and swung his sword at her. It missed by a fraction of an inch though and Cat vaulted away to safety. As soon as he spotted who had attacked him, the Earl's expression changed drastically. "You…!"

"The name is Cat!" The she-wolf snarled back, her neck fur bristling.

The Earl's gaze shot between Allen and Cat and if possible, his grin grew wider. "So the dirty sheep is getting help and protection from his daughter!"

Those words stung Allen because he didn't want to be called the 14th and he still couldn't come to terms that the fallen Noah was Cat's father…that they shared blood. It seemed like an unfathomable concept to the boy. As a certain clown's face came to his mind's eye, Allen froze.

That meant Mana was her Uncle.

Did he know about her? Did he ever get to see her? So many questions about their entire family swirled through Allen's mind and he dropped his sword. Clutching his head with his right hand, he couldn't hear as Cat called to him or notice the Earl's swift approach.

_**Give in to me…**_

The Earl's blade came crashing down, seeking the blood and flesh of Allen. But it never met.

Allen's blade had transformed back into his left arm and it now gripped his enemy's sword tightly without cutting his skin. His arm barely shook with effort and with one surge of power sent the man flying into one of the many white buildings. When the Earl looked up to the boy that was now towering over him, he didn't see grey hues staring back.

No, they were bright gold with flecks of darkness and hatred hidden within them.

"Good evening Earl," the voice that didn't sound like Allen responded to his surprised look. "You seem more than a trifle irked by my appearance." He tilted his head and offered the cruel man a bemused smile.

"The 14th."

A sharp chuckle left the boy's lips. "Give the man a prize!" His eyes then darkened and his face grew serious. "You're going to regret ever crossing me."

"That should be my line." The Earl retorted, in no mood for games. He rose and pointed his large sword at the silver-haired boy. "I'm going to destroy this host of yours!"

The 14th smirked. "Then try it."

As the two began to fight Cat stood there, watching in shock. She knew the 14th had grasped a hold of Allen and she had no idea what to do. Would he be able to stave off the Earl or would he turn on her as well? Her blue eyes switched back and forth as she watched the battle, totally unsure of what the outcome would be. And if the 14th had taken over Allen's body…would her friend be able to regain control? Her claws slid out at the thought of having to kill the Noah, but she had to stop there. Shutting her eyes and letting out a shaky breath, Cat knew that she couldn't kill Allen, and she couldn't kill her father.

_Dammit! What can I do?!_

That thought can to a dead stop as the 14th raised his hand – no, _Allen's_ hand – with Edge End and made a large vertical slash across the Earl from his right shoulder to his left rib cage. As blood crashed to the white stones below, the Earl let out a howl of pain and dropped his sword. Lero then came out of nowhere and danced around his head, trying to get him to respond. The 14th stood there, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. "You told no one of your plans. You will never return to them and they may wager war on the Exorcists, but ultimately they won't win. I can finally take your place."

The Earl leaned on his hands and knees, glaring up at the man standing before him. "Damn you to Hell!" A door then appeared behind him and with Lero's help he stood and began to disappear, much to the Noah's displeasure. "Your thoughts were wrong. I shall recover and return to kill you and the rest of the damned fools. Be prepared…!" The door shut securely behind him and Cat finally gained the courage to approach.

"Allen…father?" She didn't know which the body would respond to but when the figure didn't move, she reached a tentative hand out. "He's gone...deactivate your Innocence and come back into Headquarters with me…you're injured…" Several gouaches covered his body and blood was dripping slowly down to the ground. "Allen-"

Suddenly his left hand whipped out, Edge End still activated and slashed her left shoulder brutally. Cat fell to her knees and grunted in pain. She looked up, her pained face slightly hidden behind brown locks. That was when she noticed that his eyes weren't gold or silver; it was a crude mixture of both. Yet that color faded and Allen's eyes glazed over as he finally collapsed into a pile of his own blood. Cat moved to sit next to him, still on her knees and clutching her shoulder. She knew the wound was deep and might have nicked the artery hidden deep under the muscles as blood gushed from the fresh wound. She drew deep, shaky breaths, praying for Allen to wake up. Cat knew she couldn't get herself out of there, or Allen, and with no one knowing that they were inside the Ark made it even more helpless.

"Allen, please…wake up…"

-

A world of darkness and of a black moon was prominent in Allen's mind as he struggled to fight against the grip the 14th had on his arm. The ice, the screams, the darkness, the luring smile of the Noah...it was too much for him to handle, and the boy felt himself about to fall into the icy waters. And if he did, who was to say he'd resurface ever again? He could practically hear the 14th chanting for him to give in and drown, and as he was reminded of the day he nearly drowned, a sharp stab of pain and knowing slid through his mind.

He thought it was ironic he was going to drown because when the 14th takes over he will inevitably drown in the dark water below him.

Finding renewed strength and hope in trying to fight against that destiny, the boy tugged on his arm, trying desperately to free himself. The Destroyer of Time froze though when a white light appeared from behind him and gently added him by prying the 14th's fingers from his arm. For the briefest of moments the shadow in the water looked positively angry and disgusted. While Allen wondered why, once he was free he turned to see a ghostly figure that looked much like his Innocence hovering before him. "Crown Clown?" He whispered in awe, having never taken the time to truly appreciate his Innocence and it's influence. The mask simply nodded and disappeared along with the rest of the world, allowing Allen to fall into oblivion.

Allen's eyelids flew open and it took several heartbeats for them to readjust from the darkness to light. As he looked around he noticed a figure crouched next to him and he propped himself up, trying to figure out who it was. When he noticed it was Cat, relief flooded through him. "Cat-" As soon as he said her name she collapsed, her hand that had covered her shoulder finally revealing her wound and the blood that had stained her shirt red. "Cat…Cat?!" As he held her, he saw the grinning figure of the 14th enter his mind once again.

_No…no!_

-

Okay, shorter chapter than planned, but be prepared for more angst and blood in the next chapter!

My, will poor Cat be okay? And what about Allen?

Next chapter: As Allen argues with the 14th, he learns the truth of how the Noah died…

-PA


	38. Promise Of A Lifetime

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Yet again, more angst.

Ah, isn't this a recurring theme…?

And sorry for all the flashbacks! D:

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Promise of a Lifetime

Kutless

-

Allen sat up in his bed and blinked his tired eyes. Sleep had been elusive the night before and now he attempted to rub his eyes clear, but when that didn't work he dropped his hands and gave up. Bandages covered his arms, head and several other places across his body. The fight with the Earl had come back to haunt him more than once with the past few days, and that's why he was in such sad shape. He desperately wanted to get up and exercise…hell, even go and challenge someone like Kanda to a spar, but with the Head Nurse looming about it was deemed impossible. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stretched backwards, effectively popping a few joints and parts of his spine. Once that was done and he swallowed down a bit of lukewarm water that had been left to stale on his bedside table, his stomach promptly growled.

"I can't go downstairs though and I won't be getting any breakfast for awhile." This thought made Allen grip his hair and let out a groan of frustration.

It also didn't help that the Head Nurse had locked him in his own room.

"I could just bust down the door with Crown Clown…" Allen muttered quietly while eying the door. While food tempted him in ways even the sexiest woman couldn't, he decided he didn't want the old hag to find him out and about. If she did, there would certainly be hell to pay. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The boy leaned back against the headboard of his bed, disturbing Timcanpy who was perched on the bedpost at the foot of his bed. He mumbled a 'sorry' and closed his eyes again. The events of two days previous came back in full force and made his head pound. Seeing Cat dripping with blood and himself no better and how he shocked everyone when he finally managed to drag both him and Cat out of the Ark. They had gone in late at night but when they returned it was already mid-morning. Both had been rushed off into surgery to save their lives and when Allen found out about Cat's condition after he had woken up again, he was appalled.

-

_Komui stood before Allen with a chart in his hands. He pushed his glasses up on his nose after a moment and coughed politely. "It seems that you weren't too bad off, but Cat's injury actually nicked the artery which could have killed her if you hadn't come back when you did." Allen's grey eyes widened with shock and he clutched the white sheets that were covering him. "I thought when you told me the Earl had attacked you that her injury was caused by him, but Allen…" Komui crossed his arms and leaned against the windowsill in the infirmary room, his eyes dark with seriousness. "Only Edge End could have caused that deep of a wound, especially with how cut up the tissue and muscles were. Frankly, it looked like a piece of hamburger meat." He paused to gauge Allen's reaction and he looked absolutely petrified. "What exactly happened?"_

"_I-I don't know…I blacked out…" Actually, Allen knew he had let the 14__th__ gain control over his body and wasn't surprised that he had turned on his own daughter. It made his disgust turn into anger and he grounded his teeth together. He wasn't about to tell Komui what he thought had happened though since that info could reach the higher ups and get him executed on the spot._

_In truth, Allen didn't want to die._

_Komui offered a smile of reassurance and a pat on the shoulder as he passed Allen's bed to leave. "I'm sure she'll be okay…and so will you." He frowned though. "Leverrier had to get a report though and will come within the next few days to talk to you about what happened."_

"_Will he speak to Cat?" Allen asked in a quiet voice._

_Komui shrugged. "Depends on if she wakes out by then. She's never been under anesthesia before and with good reason; she's allergic to it. Actually nearly finished the wound's job, but the doctors got her out of it soon enough to stop that from happening. I'm going to speak to both Black Star and Sora and see if they knew about it. They might also be able to help with any other medical history we can get on her. Seems like we're going to have to change our healing regimens and look into everyone's medical history to prevent something like that from happening again." Noticing the boy's doe-eyed look, he smiled again. "She'll be fine. Now, get some rest and get better. Everyone really wants you and Cat back around."_

_As Komui left, Allen looked away. "If they knew what happened, they would never want to see me ever again…"_

-

_**They have a good reason to fear you…**_

Allen was jarred back to reality as the 14th spoke for the first time since the fight. "Fine time for you to show up once again." Allen spoke aloud because he was fairly confident that no one was around to actually hear his conversation. Not that he really cared if they thought he was schizophrenic anyways. "So, did you really hurt Cat?"

_**You were the one who injured her.**_

_I beg to differ. _Allen snarled at his inner demon. He wasn't going to take the blame for Cat's injury.

_**I would never hurt my own daughter! **_The 14th's attitude changed in a heartbeat which took Allen by surprise. He didn't think the Noah had a conscience.

_That's a lie! Why should I trust a lying, traitorous Noah anyways? _

If it wasn't Allen's imagination, he swore he heard a soft, wistful tone to the 14th's voice when he spoke again. _**I can't make you trust me, but I would never hurt her…or Yuki…**_

_Do you have the right to speak about Cat's mother? _Allen then growled. He had switched to speaking internally because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from screaming what he was saying. At least in his own mind he had a bit more control over doing things like that. When the 14th didn't answer he thought the Noah had given up in talking to him and for several minutes each seemed lost in their own thoughts.

_**Ask Timcanpy to play a clip from the day I met Yuki. You'll understand why I wouldn't...no, couldn't hurt her.**_

Allen nearly groaned when he heard his voice again but felt a small amount of curiosity. He knew he shouldn't trust the word of the Noah but beckoned to Tim anyways. "Tim," he asked softly. The gold golem flew from his perch and hovered in front of Allen, a question mark in mind. "The 14th told me to tell you to play the day when he met Cat's mother." Almost immediately the golem opened his maw wide and a holographic image appeared in front of the Exorcist.

-

_A white haired woman had fallen to her knees and stared up at her attacker with as much hate as she could possibly fathom. The Noah stared down at her, a smug expression plastered on the bastard's face. "Shall I kill you now or let you suffer?" All Yuki did was spit in his face and the Noah then grabbed her by the throat and began choking her as he dragged her upwards. "Damn Exorcist!"_

_Suddenly a new, deep, smooth voice sounded through the large field. "Drop her Adrian!" The Noah did as he was told and spun to face the new figure._

"_Dammit 14__th__, can't you see I'm killing an Exorcist here?" He sounded like a kicked puppy, knowing that he had to do as the Musician told or else face dire consequences should the Earl find out. None of the Noah enjoyed him being the Earl's second-favorite child right after Road._

_The man with silver hair and grey eyes gave the other Noah a sharp, icy look. "I can see that, but I'll take the pleasure in finishing her off. Why don't you go and run back to the Ark. The Earl may have mentioned something about a job for you…" He pretended to be uninterested by the thought of actually doing a job but the other Noah named Adrian looked excited._

"_Does it have to do with more Exorcists?"_

_The 14__th__ shrugged. "Maybe…" Adrian ignored the lack of info and quickly passed his 'sibling' to go into the door he had conveniently left opened for him. Once he was gone and the door shut behind him, the Musician strode forward to stand before Yuki. He looked down at her, a touch of smug pity in his smoky eyes. "As for you…"_

"_Die!" Yuki hissed, one fist slamming upwards towards the man's jaw. He easily caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back and stood behind her. "Bastard!"_

_He chuckled. "That wasn't a very womanly thing to say." When she jerked around he grew annoyed and grabbed her other arm too and locked her entire body to his frame. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a serious tone, not joking this time. She froze with surprise and turned her head to look at him. Once she saw his eyes and the truth hidden behind them, she completely submitted to his will. "Thank you," he said as he lessened his grip enough to make her more comfortable. He wasn't about to let her go and have her run off before he got a chance to speak to her though._

"_Why aren't you going to kill me?" Yuki's voice was so quiet and defeated, making the Noah pause. He chuckled again and continued on with his prepared speech._

_Voice low, he spoke in hypnotic notes that made the female more than compelled to listen. "I plan on revolting against the Earl and the Noah. I've grown tired of their tirade to kill humanity but I can't defeat them by myself. I have a large group already with people who are for my cause, including a few Exorcists."_

_Yuki gasped. "How did their Innocence not reject them?"_

"_There's a loophole; if you're following your heart, your Innocence tends not to care what side you take. Either that or it's because I might as well be considered a traitor to my family. If they join the neutral side, 'god' shouldn't really care." He paused, allowing the information to sink in. "So will you join my cause?" When she didn't answer, he thought that she was worried about leaving the Order behind. "You can stay in the Order if you'd like. It would be helpful to have a person on the inside…"_

"_Why would you go against the Earl and the very being that you are?" So that was what had her wary of him, eh? The 14__th__ was amused, but he knew that beating around the bush would do no good if he wanted this woman to join him._

_Only the truth would do._

"_I have a brother that I seek to protect. The Earl can't really think that by killing humanity he'll become a god or something, can he? So I'm taking matters into my own hands. I shall take the Earl's place, but to make the world a better place to exist in." His face grew soft as he thought about his childhood. "There are too many bad things that happen to kind, innocent people. They don't deserve that." Then he coughed, trying to cover up his raw emotions. "And I am the 14__th__ member of a family that has always had 13. I am the odd man out, per say."_

_Yuki considered, shocked that this murderer could have a family. Then again, they were all alike. Even this Noah deserved a second chance, she assumed. The female also knew that if she didn't agree, he could kill her to stop his plans from being known…but he could still kill her anyways. Going over all the facts in her head, she thought long and hard, trying to decide what course of action to take._

_Meanwhile, the Musician was actually brooding about whether or not the girl in his grasp would agree or not. There was one part of him – the Noah hidden within – that screamed for her death, while there was another part that begged for her to agree. And he had no idea why. Actually, he had never been this enticed by a person before. While it was worrying that this Exorcist could drive him so wild, he also didn't care. __**She's strong, she'll prove a useful ally when need be. **__Or at least that's what he was trying to tell himself._

"_Very well, I will join your cause." As soon as those words left her mouth the 14__th__ Noah practically wanted to jump for joy. He restrained himself and finally released the girl. She turned slowly to look at him and rubbed her sore wrists. "May I ask what your name is?"_

_The 14__th__ gained a far-off look and vaguely answered her. "You can just call me the 14__th__ or the Musician…I forgot my true name a long time ago…"_

_Yuki suddenly held out her hand and he stared at it. Finally he shook it and she grinned at him. "And my name is Yuki."_

_Right then and there he swore he'd never forget her name…_

-

The clip ended and Allen was left sitting there in confusion. "And why did you want me to see that?" He asked the shadow out loud. "That didn't explain why you wouldn't hurt Cat."

_**Of course it wouldn't. Let Tim play one last clip…the clip of the day I died. You will see exactly what I did and why the Earl fears me. He fears Cat too, and with good reason.**_

Allen rolled his eyes, not in the mood for yet another sob scene, but he asked Tim anyways. The golem shook itself and tried to fly away, signaling he didn't want to show his master what had been requested. Allen easily grabbed his curly tail though and dragged him back. "Tim…" He warned. Finally the golem pulled itself free and gave a sigh to itself. He opened his mouth again and began to project a gruesome picture for the boy.

-

_Blood was splattered on the columns and floors of the same area where Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji had dealt with Tyki and Road. The 14__th__ stood there, gazing icily at the Earl who stood before him. His gold eyes shifted to his 'sister' Road who was clutching the body of another Noah and sobbing rather harshly. He knew his betrayal had come as a shock, but as a white wolf stained red with blood came to stand besides him, he felt confident in his decision to turn on his 'family'._

_The being known as the Millennium Earl didn't deserve to exist here either._

"_Why am I not surprised?" The Earl asked in his booming voice. His grin didn't make him look angry but behind the glasses there was pure fury written all across his face. When the traitorous Noah didn't respond the devil's sword appeared and he pointed it at the Noah. "I'm going to kill you both and go find your daughter and rip her apart too!"_

_Shock slammed both the Noah and the Exorcist in the chest as their hearts sank. They had left the care of their young child with Black Star, Yuki's brother and she feared for his life along with her own daughter and her nephew's. Giving a feral noise in her throat, Yuki's hackles raised and her claws slid out of their protective sheaths. They had to win so they could protect their family._

_As the Earl made the first move the two partners separated and so began the fight between both good and evil, yin and yang._

_Long hard minutes, countless injuries and spilling of blood followed suit until finally the injured white wolf had the Earl pinned under her. With his sword knocked far away and no one to help after they had also managed to conveniently – and unintentionally – knock out Road, the Earl was in a bad position. Yuki bared her teeth at him, about ready to sink the sharp canines into his throat and end it when he began to chuckle. "This was fun, but I must end your life now."_

"_What the hell are you blubbering about?" She spat, in no mood for games. When he looked to his left, Yuki's bright blue eyes shifted right and widened as she saw his sword wobble before floating up into the air._

"_Goodbye you damned Exorcist!" With that said the Earl's sword shot right towards Yuki. Finding herself unable to move from where she stood, the wolf shut her eyes and prepared to be run through with the large sword._

_But that never came._

_When she opened her eyes again there stood the 14__th__, his back to her. But her gaze shifted to where the blade had cut straight through his form and the very tip protruded from his back. Dead silence echoed through the Ark's entirety for several heartbeats before the Noah finally fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The Earl kicked the wolf off of him and strode over to the injured man and easily slipped the blade from his carcass, allowing blood to pour from the gaping wound. He gasped a few times as his gold eyes glared up at the man in a resilient defiance before the light finally faded from his eyes and his heartbeat stopped completely. _

_The Earl retrieved his fallen hat and watched as Yuki painfully stood on her four legs. Once she caught sight of the body of her dead husband she froze and whimpered slightly. "No…"_

"_Now all I need to do is finish you and go destroy all of those who helped you get this far!" The Earl tried to move to kill the wolf when he realized he couldn't. "What?!" He snarled as an achingly familiar tune entered the Ark. Yuki perked her ears and looked around, realizing it was the melody that controlled the Ark. Golden threads held the Earl fast to where he stood and he struggled to free himself. Yuki lifted her head and gazed at the Earl for a moment before she turned to the door that appeared out of nowhere._

_Even though the 14__th__'s body was no longer responding, his spirit would remain in the Ark. _

_Yuki remembered how he told her of his black magic; to tie himself to the secret room within the Ark and with a secret Licensed Player. Yuki didn't know who the Player was, but she pitied them. She loved the 14__th__, true, but a person who was forced to have a life of fighting a war they should have never even known about was a terrible fate to have. She had been torn between hope and anger when he had told her about everything he had done in preparation, should their plan fail, and knew that now that the 14__th__ was dead the magic would activate and seal the fate of the unknown youth forever._

_As she limped toward the door, knowing that as soon as she left this place that she would fall apart. Yuki grumbled slightly as she stepped around the mutilated body of the Noah Adrian that had tried to kill her and got her into this entire mess in the first place. The wolf paused before the door and stared into its depths. "I wonder where this leads...?" Shrugging to herself, she knew that she had to trust the spirit that was helping her._

_Right before she entered though, the wolf bowed her head as a 'goodbye' to the one she had lost in this grave fight. As she stepped through the door she heard the angry howl of the Earl but ignored it, knowing that as soon as she found her own brother again she'd collapse in her grief. Lifting her head, she called shakily to Timcanpy. "Tim, come. We will not finish this war today." Her eyes were far off and like hard shards of blue ice. The gold golem lighted on her back and together they left the past behind them._

-

Allen sat in his bed, shaking hard, and tears running down his face. He didn't pity the 14th per say, but the whole feeling of the clip caused anguish to surround him. "You…died…protecting Yuki…?"

_**Why would I not protect the woman I love and the family we had? I did it not just for her and Cat, but for her brother and my brother. If the Earl killed Yuki right then and there, he would have undoubtedly gone and killed all of them. Our plans would have been foiled and what has happened would have been affected drastically. Since that day I have been stuck in the Ark and in your head, waiting for the day I can return to claim my place as the one who destroys the Earl for all that he's done!**_

When the 14th said those words Allen went on the defensive. "I know I still can't trust you. You relax; I'll protect Cat." His words were sharper and more emotionally than he intended, but he couldn't help it.

If he was going to kill someone it sure as hell wasn't going to be Cat. Actually, he wasn't even going to hurt anyone he cared for!

Glaring at the window where the familiar shadow stood grinning, if there was one thing certain about the future, it was that he was going to protect everyone.

But the one thing predictable about life is its unpredictability…

-

There's another longer chapter for you guys!

I really struggled with the second flashback clip and I think I rewrote it two or three times.

Next Chapter: Russet gets to spend quality time with Cat and Allen on a mission!

May God help him…

-PA


	39. I'm Still Here

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Russet's going to die one of these days.

…I really am sorry Russet for this chapter…

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

I'm Still Here

John Rzeznik

-

"Woah boy!" Allen pulled back on the reigns of his horse, trying to get the palomino to respond to him. It was a stubborn gelding, but not as bad as the Arabian that Cat was riding. It was a young stallion that continually ignored her commands and either stopped or sped up. Currently the horse was being lazy and dragging its hooves behind Allen and Russet's horses, head drooping and ears back. Clearly it was not happy and neither was Cat.

Russet tapped Allen and he stopped the horse while Russet grabbed the reigns and pulled the dappled grey around partially to look at Cat. "Sorry, but since your horse is having issues we'll go on ahead. Have fun catching up!" Russet turned as Cat flipped him off, so he was oblivious to the obscene gesture. The wolf glared daggers at Allen, daring him to leave her too but they were close to home and the boy was starving. He shrugged helplessly at her and prodded his horse to go into a slight canter to catch up to Russet.

"I'm going to kill them when we get back," Cat hissed murderously behind them. The horse below her grunted as if it didn't believe her statement and the wolf growled low in her throat. "Count yourself lucky that I don't like horse meat. If you were a tasty deer or elk on the other hand…"

As if understanding her words the horse skidded to a stop and Cat screeched wildly.

"Not again!"

-

"Was it really nice to leave Cat all by herself?" Allen asked Russet shyly. He hadn't talked to Cat's cousin that much and he was still uncertain what kind of person he truly was.

Russet chuckled. "She'll be pissed, but I just wanna get back." He stretched, making the older horse neigh in disapproval. "I can't believe my father made me come out here with you guys just because he thought it would be 'a good experience'." Using actual air quotes, he grinned cheekily at Allen. "And anyways, the farther away we are, the easier it is to talk. Cat always protests to me talking to any of you guys. She thinks I'll start talking about our family and scare the shit out of you guys." He laughed as Allen raised an eyebrow. "We already scare you though, so I don't see what the problem is."

Allen smiled lightly. At least Russet seemed to be easy to talk to. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

Russet blinked in mild surprise. "My mom?" He echoed. "She died when she gave birth to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Allen blurted out, not knowing that she was dead. He just assumed that she did something else or whatever. "I wasn't expecting that."

The rust-haired boy laughed again. "No, it's fine. She worked at Central Head Quarters as a nurse. My father fell in love with her when he joined the Order and married her. And then little old me came along!" He paused and smiled sadly. "She died a couple of years before Yuki died and when my aunt died…Father pretty much lost who he was. I guess he takes his anger with life out on me, but that's okay. He's a good father who's only trying to protect me from getting hurt and hurting others like he did."

Allen stared at the boy as the horses beneath them continued to walk along the mountain path. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, Black Star and Yuki were born in the Pack as you probably knew. Their mother died while protecting them from another male wolf who wanted to become Alpha Male."

"Why would he kill them?" Allen asked, more than confused. He just didn't understand how the wolf's lives worked.

Russet paused as he thought about it. "Well, if a male kills the family of the wolf that stood in his way from becoming the head honcho, then he becomes the Alpha automatically. It's messed up and doesn't make sense, but that's how it worked. He didn't get the chance to kill Yuki and Black Star though when their father came along and fought the other male wolf. It was a long fight during the middle of the night and a storm. All the Pack had gathered to watch and both were gravely injured by the time it ended. Finally my grandfather and his opponent latched onto each other's throats and both died right then and there." His light brown eyes glanced over at Allen who looked absolutely horrified.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Arashi stood up and took the position. No wolf questioned him since he was one of the eldest wolves and had a lot of experience. He spared Yuki and Black Star's lives but made them start training the next day because they were fully weaned. Some wolves argued with him about it but he finally threatened them and they silenced their thoughts. Those two had rough lives but at least they were allowed to live. During the first battle though, Black Star was forced by Arashi to kill a woman and her baby. Yuki was also supposed to kill a human but she flat out refused and nearly got herself killed because of her arrogance. She ran away from the Pack and joined the Order once she found out about her Innocence though."

"And Black Star…?" Allen pressed.

Russet shrugged once again. "Yuki returned a few years later and convinced him to leave with her. He finally gave in and that was when he joined the Order. You know the rest from there."

"Why would Arashi spare them?" It was a question Allen was asking more to himself than to his comrade, but Russet answered anyways.

"He knew that they were useful. No other pups had been born that year anyways. It was only logical and necessary for the Pack's survival."

"Ah," Allen grunted as his horse stepped over a fallen tree branch. "What do you and Black Star do for the Order anyways?"

"As he said before, he specializes in training new recruits and creating battle strategies and plans. I just do his paperwork and do whatever he asks of me. I guess you could call me his lackey." He flashed another friendly grin in Allen's direction who was lost, deep in thought.

The white-haired boy began wondering about his own parents. _Were they kind people? Are they still alive? Where did – and do – they live? Did I have siblings? _So many questions flooded his mind and he barely noticed as Russet called to him to move. Allen looked over his shoulder and saw Cat clinging to her Arabian horse as it galloped at full speed towards them. Allen jerked back on the reigns and had his horse back up enough to let them sail past without colliding with him and his horse.

Letting out a frightened screech, Cat called out to them. "Help me!"

Russet sighed dramatically. "I guess we gotta help her." Allen blinked at him and watched with confusion as the other teenage boy kicked his horse sharply in the ribs and began the chase. Moving his horse into a canter again, Allen groaned quietly.

"I will never ride a horse or go on a mission with these two ever again!"

-

Cat clutched the neck of the wild stallion below her and tried to concentrate on anything except for the sting of vegetation as it whipped her arms, legs and face and the pounding of hooves. She prayed quietly that Russet and Allen would be able to help, but could one really put that much faith into men? As the horse leapt over a small stream, Cat couldn't help but squeak as the air was knocked out of her. She liked horses but was beginning to change her mind. Of course the local farmer had to give _her_ the problem horse while the other two got the calmer ones. "Of course," she spat, "whipped males are always the easiest to control!"

"What's that about whipped men?" Cat's head turned slightly as Russet and his dappled grey came racing up to her side. He grabbed the reigns in one swift, fluid moment and pulled back. The stallion came to a skidding halt and neighed in disappointment. "A 'thank you' would suffice." Russet said merrily as Cat jumped off the horse. She gripped the horse's side for a moment as she gasped for breath and tried to slow her pounding heart.

"You gotta be good for something." She finally huffed. Her cousin didn't look pleased by her words but went along with it anyways.

Finally Allen appeared and he gave Cat a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

Cat's brown eyes found his storm-grey eyes and she nodded slowly. "Can I please ride with you though? Either that or I walk in my wolf form, and I know the horses won't appreciate that." The horse behind her suddenly bit her hair and yanked and the girl whirled around. Growling low in her throat, she transformed, spooking all three horses. "On the second thought, horse meat actually wouldn't be that bad!" She leaped at the horse and was about to sink her fangs into its hindquarters when its right hind hoof caught her in the muzzle. She yipped but wasn't deterred and began chasing the horse down the path once again, snarling all the way.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Allen said in a panic. "There's a drop-off not far ahead!" He remembered it only because he had been the one to nearly fall into it when they had come through this way before.

"Oh lovely," Russet commented sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Alrighty then, let's go save the damsel-in-rage yet again." Together the men went down the road and searched hard for the horse or Cat herself. When they heard an enraged baying noise though, they knew they were close. After one last turn they came across a cornered horse who was frightened to death of the black she-wolf standing before it. Russet made a clicking noise with his tongue and Cat finally backed off. She sent a glare his way but transformed and stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

"Who am I riding with?"

Immediately both boys pointed at each other and Cat rolled her eyes. "Morons," she hissed as she just hopped up with Allen on his gelding. "Let's get back please," she begged as Russet grabbed the other horses reigns and they started back down the path again.

"You should be kinder to animals." Her cousin said quietly, thinking about something else.

"You know I don't like depending on others for help." Cat retorted. Allen tilted his head curiously, knowing they weren't talking about horses any more.

The elder boy chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for my insolent behavior. I wish not to ruffle thy beautiful feathers and ruin the good mood you appear to be in."

"Cut the Shakespearean crap." The wolf hissed. She paused for a moment, her arms clutching Allen's waist tightly. Leaning forward she buried her head in his shoulders and breathed in his scent. Allen was surprised she was acting in such a way in front of her cousin but he assumed that she had been under a lot of stress lately. With Black Star returning to check in on them and the increase in missions she had been sent on, she had barely enough time to sleep, much less spend time with him. The boy enjoyed the moment while it lasted, hoping they could finally get a chance to relax once they returned. Suddenly she spoke again. "You know that Black Star is pressing my training to limits I don't appreciate. He's trying to break me…like a wild horse is broken. I hate being treated like – no pun intended – a dog."

"He just wants to make sure you don't get injured badly again." Here Russet shot a look at Allen who didn't fail to catch it. He looked away, knowing they were talking about how he had hurt Cat. She had only been released from the Infirmary two weeks ago and had already been on five missions. How that many were possible in such a short time he didn't know, but he really pitied her. He had the same amount in the past…month maybe? It was obvious everyone was concerned about the wolf's deteriorating health except for the two that continued to push her; Black Star and – surprise, surprise – Leverrier.

While it always seemed like everyone in the Order was calm and everything was at peace, there were still rushed moments were one couldn't even stop to contemplate on what the hell they were doing. Allen had been watching Cat run back and forth, her face always flushed and her body getting slower as the moments ticked by. If it wasn't training or missions, she was filling out paperwork or taking it to some other fool, and it was clear it was a hassle by any standards. On this mission in particular Cat had been too weak to actually fight for long and it had been up to Russet to protect her sorry hide. Allen was actually surprised that the wolf had managed to chase her annoying horse for so long.

He felt her hands loosen and he realized she had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he motioned to Russet who glanced over and saw his sleeping cousin. He laughed, though not nearly as loud as it would have been if he didn't respect her exhaustion. "You're extremely lucky," Russet mouthed and Allen nodded as he smiled lightly.

"You don't know the half of it…"

-

Okay, slightly shorter chapter, but all in all it was okay.

You guys found out more about Russet and Cat's family and Allen got to bond with said wolf. :3

Next Chapter: More Allen angst and Allen-Cat fluff!

…yes, I promise another REAL mission fic will soon arrive…

-PA


	40. World So Cold

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Ah, more angst!

Never killed anyone though, right?

…wait, yes it did.

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

World So Cold

12 Stones

-

Allen stood at a window in the middle of a dark, empty passageway. His eyes were locked on the moon above, his breath barely fogging up the glass panes. Silent tears slid down his face and for once the boy made no effort to hide them or wipe them away. Sighing softly, he ignored Timcanpy as the golem came and perched on the window sill next to him. Allen's faithful companion stared at him in confusion and Allen attempted a wiry smile. "Mana, where are you? You promised you'd always be with me…instead I'm stuck here in this hellish nightmare." His hand slipped from the glass and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know we all die, but I didn't expect you to leave me so soon. It felt so nice when we were together…it felt like I actually had a father…and a future. Now I'm not so sure of the second one." Allen sighed again and started walking back down the hallway. He hadn't been able to sleep and now he aimlessly wandered through the winding hallways of the cathedral.

Recalling his discussion with Russet about his family and about Cat, curiosity overwhelmed him. He really wanted to speak to Sora and know more about Cat. Sure, it was the cowardly way to go about things, considering he should just ask Cat, but he knew that there was a slim chance she'd actually talk to him about her past. Allen barely spoke of his past to anyone and he wasn't planning on seeking something close to a therapy session anytime soon. He had his pride and secrets to maintain, and he was quite sure Cat felt the same. Running a hand through his hair, Allen grimaced. Suddenly he recalled Sora's parting words to him the day before him, Cat and Russet had left on their mission.

"_If you'd like to talk to me after you get back, stop on by. I have a 24/7 job to do, with very few breaks in-between. Even if it's night, I'm always open to talk."_

Going back to his room and shrugging on his discarded jacket that he hadn't used since the uniform change, Allen made his way down the dark corridors of the Order. "And where are you going Walker?" He didn't even pause as Link came walking up behind him.

"I'm going to go see Sora at the club. I need to speak with her. Feel free to tag along, but if you repeat anything she or I say to Leverrier, you'll regret it Link." The boy's tone surprised the member of CROW and he closed his brown eyes.

"Very well."

-

"I had a feeling you'd show up," Sora was sitting at the bar but jumped off the stool as soon as she saw Allen and Link walk in. Even though it was nearly midnight there were still a lot of people in there enjoying themselves. Allen opened his mouth to immediately begin firing questions at her, but the girl held up one gentle hand. "Let's talk backstage where it's quieter and there aren't as many people around." She winked at Link who loomed like a shadow behind Allen. "Your guard dog can come too if he feels the pressing need to do so." The blond haired man frowned but Sora pointedly ignored him as they began winding their way through the throngs of people.

Once they had reached a room in the back Sora promptly sat down on a comfy chair in front of a mirror and let the other two pull up crates. A rack of clothing was off in the corner and the mirror was illuminated by lights. Allen figured this was what an actor's dressing room looked like a lot of the time, but the whole thing was _pink_. He was really beginning to hate the color. As Sora took out a file and absently began filing her nails down, she spoke. "So, what do you want to know? I'm sure Russet gave you some interesting tidbits that had you already prepared to come and bother me ASAP."

Allen had to bite his tongue from insulting the she-wolf before he even got to say anything properly. "Yes, he mentioned something about Cat's mentor…" He trailed off, hoping she'd explain. Inwardly he hoped her teacher hadn't been anything like Cross.

"Yes," the wolf answered slowly, "she did. His name was Kamots. He was the Beta of the Pack and very strong. He was a large brown wolf – almost Black Star's size. They were very similar and could be related somewhere down the line." She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What was he like?"

Sora nearly laughed at Allen's curious expression. "My, aren't we curious?" After he gave something similar to a pout, she lowered her laugh to a chuckle. "Kamots was very kind, very strong, but sometimes cold and harsh. The first time Cat met him she was absolutely terrified of him. He soon became something like a surrogate father for her though and a great role model. He taught her everything she knows and she lives by the same attitude he once had."

"So he was kind to Cat?" Allen really wanted to know what kind of people the girl once had to deal with. He was wondering who he should be silently thanking or cursing.

"My god, of course he was! He sacrificed himself to protect her!" Sora's light blue eyes were wide as if the question he had just asked was sacrilege to think otherwise.

Allen's own eyes widened. "He died to protect her?"

"Yes," Sora answered, finally calming herself. "The other wolves in the pack were out to kill Cat and when Kamots stood in their way of doing so, they killed him just to get to her."

The Exorcist could suddenly imagine a small black wolf with vibrant blue eyes huddled against the side of a large cliff face, staring up as several wolves came forward, their maws opened wide to rip into flesh. Then a large brown wolf with narrowed amber eyes jumped in front of the pup to try to scare the fools off, but they wouldn't back down and they continued forward. He saw the wolves leap onto the brown wolf and rip and tear at him until he lay on the ground, bleeding but still defiant. "How dare you fight your own Beta," he said, "Arashi will have your hides for your insolence!" The wolves ignored his vicious warning though and finally ended his life with one last attack. The wolf pup still cowered but now looked even more horrified than before. Yet before the wolves could advance on her an old wolf strode forward with several other wolves. With a flick of his tail the other wolves leapt and killed the traitors swiftly without any trouble. Arashi glared down at the pup with cold eyes, turned and snorted. Together him and the other wolves that were covered in blood walked off, leaving the pup to stare forlornly at the bodies before her.

"Life was harsh for us…" Allen's head snapped up as he heard Sora speak again. She was staring at him with an intense look as if she knew what he had just imagined. "If we didn't kill those who betrayed us, we would have fallen apart a lot sooner."

"So Arashi killed the wolves that killed Kamots…?"

The girl stood and fiddled with something on the dresser. "He did. Cat witnessed the death of her mentor and the death of the wolves that did it. She wasn't the same afterward, but she didn't have long to dwell on the heathen ways of the pack before she had to continue on with her life. She was temporarily trained by Arashi before it came the time for all four of us to take the oath that made us official wolves of the pack instead of low-life pups."

Allen gritted his teeth together and clenched one hand into a fist. "How could you wolves live that way? Killing each other, working for the Earl, and even killing innocent people?!"

Sora turned back to him and frowned. "It was the only life we knew. I told you that before."

"You should have known better! Didn't you ever feel guilt or remorse?!"

"I do now!" The wolf retorted. Suddenly her eyes softened and she looked defeated in general. Sitting back down she blew out a gust of air from her lungs. "We wolves were one of the original enemies of the Earl. The first wolf paired with the first Innocence wielder to try to take the fat ass down. But they failed and ever since the wolves have hated the Earl. Well, until a certain Alpha came into power and gladly followed the Earl's plans. At first the pack went against him but…something…happened…I'm not sure what it was that changed the pack's mind, but suddenly they were following the Earl's whims." She thought for another moment and spoke again. "Cat is actually the closest direct descendant of that first wolf. And since her parents were obviously Yuki and the 14th, the Earl really quite hates her. He wants her dead more than a lot of people in this world. Though, I must admit, you have to be tied with her."

Allowing the information to sink in for a few minutes, Allen finally asked; "So that means we're like the first two to fight the Earl? The wolf and the Exorcist, the worst enemies he could and will ever have?"

Sora nodded. "But at the same time, you need to put the Heart into the equation as well, whoever that may be. Sorry dear, but I doubt you're it, and Cat certainly as hell isn't it. The first Innocence wielder was the heart at the time but the Innocence wasn't destroyed and it disappeared. Innocence only reappeared as of a hundred years ago."

"As long as the Order has been established…" Allen muttered to himself.

"Exactly. The wolves have been fighting the Earl these past seven thousand years with the help of the occasional Exorcist, but otherwise, it's been up to us to push him back. If it hadn't been for our ancestors, the Earl would have accomplished destroying humanity a long time ago."

This news shocked him and even Link looked mildly surprised. They had no idea that it had been the wolves to fight the majority of the time. Now there was only a handful left with three times as many Exorcists. Obviously their forces had been whittled down to so few after thousands of years of fighting constantly. Allen stared down at his clenched hand and slowly he relaxed it. Feeling anger right now wasn't something he needed, especially when the 14th had gained such easy control of him only a few weeks ago. "I'm sorry that I may have seemed rude and that I've encroached on your time on the job." Allen stood and so did Link like the faithful little lap dog he was. "I shall take my leave now. Thank you for the information." He bowed slightly and turned to leave, knowing the way out. Sure, he had a bad sense of direction, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that there was only one way out.

Sora remained sitting in her chair and watched him turn the knob. "Allen." He stopped moving, his right hand still on the door knob. "If you want to know the exact truth behind a lot of Cat's past, just ask her yourself. If she finds out that you're asking me for her personal information, I can't guarantee you won't end up in the infirmary."

The boy turned and offered her a polite, wiry smile. "I know. But like her, even I don't like speaking about my past. But the more I find myself thinking about her, the more I want to know. I hope she'd understand that." Nodding to Link, they finally left and Sora sat there, her right elbow on the arm rest and her fist supporting her head.

"That boy is going to get himself killed one day."

-

Cat twisted sharply to the left and her right fist sailed out from the side of her body as she punched an imaginary enemy. Timothy stood there, stars practically in his eyes as he watched his temporary teacher complete an entire Kata. As she finally came back to the exact spot she had started from, her arms came back to her sides, her fingers curled into fists facing the ceiling of the training room. Her legs locked into place and her shoulders finally relaxed as she let out an exasperated sigh. Using her arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead, Cat sighed and stared at the blue-haired boy. "That was a Kata straight from karate. I can teach certain moves to you that may come to use when you're either fighting another human or when you're in an Akuma's body."

Several Exorcists sat there watching the practice. Allen was with them and sitting next to Marie. He was impressed by the girl's moves, considering they were so refined; compared to his, he was like a sloppy novice. Shaking his head and letting out a whine of frustration, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Marie's hand settled on his shoulder. "Relax. You'll get stronger and better, trust me."

Allen smiled softly and turned his eyes back to the girl as she attempted to teach Timothy how to properly punch. "You need to punch opposite the foot you step out with!" She scolded, grabbing a hold of his limbs and dragging him into the correct position. Her face was serious but her eyes were clearly amused as he began to bicker. Timothy hated his current teacher, Winters, but Cat was a lot better than he was. Still, the boy had to go and bitch about every little thing.

"Wow, she seems to be a great teacher." Lenalee commented. Sora was also there and she smirked knowingly.

"She's already had two apprentices. They were brothers; Ayon and Kinta." Lenalee gave her a questioning look and Sora's grin only grew wider. "They were only a few years younger than she was…actually they would be about Timothy's age if they were still alive. Kinta was a sweet little pup who was very shy, and Ayon was even worse than Timothy over there." She laughed out loud, her legs swinging to and fro over the stone edge into the large arena. For once they weren't in the half-circle, but in the large rectangle one saved only for large group workouts. The other had been taken though, so Cat made due with this one.

"So she had to deal with both of them at the same time, eh?" Bookman asked, an amused glint in his old eyes.

"Yes," Sora replied merrily, "and they always got into trouble. But man she taught them just as well as her mentor had taught her. Kamots was the previous Beta of the pack before he was killed." Sora looked over at Allen who barely nodded in understanding. "One night though, Arashi announced that they would partake in the fight against the humans the next day. Along with that, he named Cat the new Beta of the pack, meaning she would take over after he died. It was a big deal considering she was the youngest Beta in the thousands of years the pack has existed. Ah, but with all good news must come an unhappy ending…"

Her eyes traveled back to Cat. The girl was beginning to get annoyed by Timothy's lack of concentration and heart, and it was clear she was about to snap and hurt the poor kid. Gripping her head, she sighed and plopped down in the sand, trying to calm herself. "Dammit…" She muttered quietly as Timothy began to yap her ear off again.

Sora would have chuckled but instead chose to grimace. "During the battle Cat was supposed to stay away from Ayon and Kinta. They were also required to fight in their human forms, not their wolf one. Well, Cat ended up near them anyways and when Kinta was grabbed by the throat by a human with a sword, Cat leapt at the man to save her apprentice. Suddenly she was shot in her right shoulder and she dropped back to the ground like a stone. The moment she looked away the man slid his sword through Kinta's heart and he was killed. Once Cat realized what had happened, she…she tore the human's head straight off. That was the second bloodiest way she's ever killed a person that I've seen."

"My god, really?" Lenalee asked, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. Even Allen flinched at the thought.

"Yes. Then she went after the boy who had shot her and latched onto his shoulder. He shook her off and when she came back again, Night jumped into the way and she bit his arm. That was when she finally realized it had been Ayon who had shot her, trying to save his brother. So ashamed and angry with herself, Cat ran off into the forest. For an entire month she hid on the edge of the territory, never coming in; always staying a few yards away. Keep in mind this entire time she had to deal with that shoulder wound, and finally she had to come back because of it. It actually grew to the point where she couldn't hunt, she couldn't defend herself, and she could barely even move…that's how infected it was. It took our healer another month to heal her. Cat nearly lost her right arm."

Allen found his gaze now going to where Cat sat in the sand, trying in vain to ignore Timothy and her violent urges. His eyes locked on her right shoulder blade and he bit his lip with worry. He had seen her favor that arm every now and again, but thought nothing of it. Was he really that ignorantly stupid?

"Anyways, after she healed, it was obvious to her that Ayon had grown rather distant. One day when he went out into the forest, she followed him and found him near the edge of a cliff above a waterfall. She came close and was about to speak when he suddenly said, 'come any closer and I'll jump.' Cat froze in shock and she tried to get him away from the cliff, but then she made a mistake. She said; 'it's not your fault that your brother died.' He merely turned and said; 'that's right…I blame you.' And he jumped. Just like that, he ended his life. If I, Storm and Night hadn't followed her, she probably would have gone off the cliff too. It took me and Night to hold her back while Storm went to go see if he was alive. Of course he was dead, and Cat became very quiet afterward. Soon she got back into her normal self, but at the same time began very cold and cruel to those who didn't follow what she said." Sora shook her brown-haired head.

"Why on earth must you talk about my past?" Sora jumped as Cat appeared next to her legs. Her head was settled on her crossed arms that rested on the edge of the stone side. "I don't appreciate you giving away my information like it's something to gossip about." Her eyes were oddly cold as she spoke with even a warning tone hidden in her voice.

"Well I told Allen about Kamots the other night, so I thought that story might as well accompany it." Realizing what she just said, Sora's hands flew to her mouth.

"Allen…" Cat suddenly growled. He grinned at her worriedly and tried to scramble away but the girl easily leapt onto the ground level and stalked towards him. Grabbing the boy by the back of his collar, she dragged him up to her eye level, leaving his legs trailing on the rough floor. "You asked Sora about my personal life?" The boy looked away and thoroughly disgusted, Cat turned and shoved him face first into the sandy training pit. He promptly flopped over onto his ass and spit out a mouthful of sand. Looking up, he saw her walk right out of the room.

"Cat…I'm sorry…" He whispered to no one but himself. "Why do I always screw things up…?" Sighing he stood and dusted himself off. _Time to go grovel and apologize…_

-

Following where she had gone, it didn't take long for Allen to find Cat who was standing in front of a window. Tears were evident in her eyes and now he felt even guiltier. "Cat…?"

She spun and growled at him, her eyes full of unmistakable fire. "What the hell do you want?!"

Holding up his hands, he looked up at her through his eyelashes as he dipped his head down. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask you because I didn't want to bring up painful memories for you."

"Well you did it anyways." She spat mercilessly.

"I know that," he said, which surprised her, "and I want to ask for your forgiveness. I never meant to hurt you. You should know that." He took a couple of tentative steps forward and looked at her honestly. He grasped her hands and stared right into her eyes; not as a challenge, but to search for any hint of trust. "Please, just please forgive me. I won't ever do something like that again."

Cat bit her tongue for a moment, debating whether she should do as he asked or not. Finally, she nodded. "Very well, you're forgiven. But if you ever do that again, your cuteness won't be able to win me over so easily." She offered him a small smile which he accepted without question.

"Thank you…really and truly…" Allen held her for several minutes, cradling her against his body like she was as fragile as a snowflake. Suddenly remembering that he had never apologized for hurting her back in the Ark, he tugged her away and stared down into her brown orbs. "Cat, I'd also like to apologize for how stupid I was in the Ark. I should have never let the 14th control me like that, and I regret that I ever allowed it to escalate so far. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness since I nearly killed you, but..."

Smiling softly one again, Cat placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He was forgiven, though he didn't deserve it.

-

Okay, that chapter took me a long time to write!

Actually, it got off the entire purpose it was originally for! –headdesk-

Next Chapter: During a mission Allen inadvertently causes a landslide and both he and Link get separated from Cat.

Without their help and injured, will Cat find her own way back?

Or will a ghost of the past that she never knew help her?

-PA


	41. Prodigal

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Okay, more Cat-centric goodness.

Well, kind of…

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Prodigal

OneRepublic

-

Jumping from boulder to boulder, a black wolf was buffeted by the harsh wind as storm clouds gathered above. Her bright blue eyes traveled skywards and her muzzle turned into a grimace even more so than before. Dragging her eyes back to the two males that were climbing much more slowly than she, the wolf bared her teeth and barked over the sound of the wind. "Hurry up you two! At this rate the storm will come and wash us all right back down to the bottom!"

Allen gulped at the girl's warning and looked down. Shivering, not with the cold, but with fear, he prayed what she said wasn't true.

He really had no intention of dying that night.

Reaching out his hand grasped a loose piece of rock and immediately slipped and the rock went tumbling down. Swinging for a moment, Allen found another hand hold and looked over to see Link watching him with annotative eyes. Obviously the member of CROW was wondering if the boy was going to go tumbling down the mountain face and to his death, thus the reason why he was staring with such intensity. Swallowing down the nervous bile in his throat, Allen continued upwards, hoping he really would survive.

-

Cat scanned the area and noticed only a few Akuma milling about, most of them being Level Twos. There were only a couple of Level Ones and Level Threes, and this made the wolf grin with smugness. It was such an easy fight, she already knew her and the boys would emerge victorious. The Earl honestly seemed to be becoming rather senile in his 'old age' and careless. Smirking, she lifted her tail for a few heartbeats and as soon as all of the Akuma were in the right positions, her tail went flying down and all three of them ambushed the unsuspecting machines.

Using her claws and fangs to destroy the damned creations, it felt wonderful to be fighting again. After all of her constant missions she had a break for a couple of weeks due to someone threatening Leverrier (wild guess as to who that was!) and now she was where she belonged; on the battlefield. As she cut down the last Akuma in her line of sight, she stopped and surveyed her surroundings and easily spotted Link and Allen who were finishing up the last few Akuma. Feeling her neck fur rise, the she-wolf glanced up and winced as thunder roared and lightning struck at the same time. The wind began to speed up as well and the wolf grit her teeth together as she snapped her eyes nearly shut and tried to head back to the others, but it was a slow process. Rain also began a heavy down pour and Cat was drenched in moments.

"Walker, we need to get to higher ground!" Link cried over the sound of the wind, thunder and pounding rain. Without even waiting for the boy to even try and respond, he clutched his arm and began to pull him along and towards the hill that sloped farther up. Together they began to go from rock to rock and upwards, trying to escape the water that was beginning to run down the slope in river-like amounts. Link finally reached the top and used one arm to cover his face to glance down and watch as Allen stepped on a loose dead tree that was wedged in between several boulders and mud. "Walker, move!" The blond man barely was able to call out to the younger boy and as Allen began to feel the tree underneath him begin to move, he jumped the final distance and scrambled onto the slope besides Link.

"Cat!" Allen cried out as the tree fell, creating a chain reaction and sending all of the boulders, trees, branches, mud and other debris flying down towards the forest – and the wolf - below. Cat swung her head upwards just in time to see the sky replaced by a dark mass, and with a shocked howl, the wolf was carried down the hill and back towards the cliff side they had climbed up on.

After a moment of shock passed and Cat disappeared from sight Allen began to slide back down the smooth slope to go find Cat. Link grasped his arm again though and stopped him. While Allen yelled at Link to let him go, the blond man stared quietly at the boy until he finally realized that Link wasn't arguing back. Allen panted slightly and stared curiously at Link as the man began to explain. "Panicking or running in foolishly wouldn't do her any good. We're not too far from town, so let's head back and get help first before we get ourselves killed." Allen opened his mouth to tell Link where he could shove that idea when the downpour increased even more. Though the roar of the landslide had faded a few minutes ago, the storm overhead continued on and finally Allen grudgingly followed Link back up and to the left towards the down.

Pausing for a moment Allen looked at where the landslide had ripped everything up in its path and gritted his teeth. _You'd better live Cat, or else…!_

-

Blue eyes flashed open as a wolf was roused from her unconscious state. Trying to stand and finding herself weighed down by both mud and a large branch across her, it took several minutes for the wolf to free herself. Stopping to lick her fur and try to rid herself of the clumps of mud, Cat tried to recall what exactly had happened. All she knew now was that she seemed to be in a cave and the mud and other debris blocked the entrance.

Licking her chops, trying to get rid of the tang of dirt, Cat surveyed her surroundings having given up on cleaning herself properly. The cave was dark but her eyes easily saw every rock and detail, but that was then something caught her eye. Towards the back of the cave was a soft blue glow and tilting her head, curiosity overwhelmed her. Standing she slowly began to walk through the cave, her ears twitching whenever a sound caught her attention and her eyes spread wide.

_What on earth could be back there? _Cat wondered as she continued through the dark, damp corridors of the cave. Soon the light grew stronger and after one more turn Cat came into a large opening where shining blue ores were everywhere. In the ceiling, in the walls, and the floors they covered a large part and almost every last one of them were glowing eerily. Her mouth was agape with shock and she walked slowly down the worn path, her eyes glued on the strange minerals and ores.

"Enjoying the sight?" Snapping back to attention Cat crouched and bared her fangs in a low growl as she finally realized there was someone in there with her. Seeing a young man sitting on a stone in the very back of the cave where even larger crystals were and paintings of strange symbols decorated the back stone wall, she tilted her head curiously. He laughed at her expression though, and as she neared she saw that he had silver hair that was shorter than Allen's and spiked like Lavi's odd hair. His eyes were a soft ice blue and they seemed to be calculating everything the black wolf did. He was wearing black dress pants, black boots and a white shirt with all but the top button done and the sleeves rolled up. He offered Cat a wiry smile and she relaxed some.

This human was no threat to her.

"And who might you be?" Cat then asked, sitting down with her body erect and her eyes and ears forward. Even though the boy looked harmless enough, one could never judge a book by its cover.

"My name isn't all that important," he replied lightly. His eyes looked ancient and tired, seemingly giving his entire physique a slouched position. "It's Hoshi though, in case you really want to know. And what about you my dear wolf friend?"

Cat growled again, not liking what he said. "Don't call me that. My name is Cat." The man held a bemused expression for a moment before he coughed to cover it up. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh." She grumbled, already not liking this kid.

"I'm surprised. You seem so open to a stranger." His eyes almost seemed sad, but the flicker of emotion was gone in an instant and Cat wondered if she had seen it in the first place or if her mind was playing tricks on her. For all she knew, she could have a concussion and be hallucinating this entire conversation.

The wolf would have shrugged if she had a collarbone in her current form. "I don't know. We're alone in a cave, we're trapped, and you seem oddly familiar for some reason."

"Concussions can do that to a person," he joked.

"Haha," the wolf scoffed sarcastically. She didn't enjoy being stuck in a cave with someone who looked – and acted – like a total nutcase, but at the moment she didn't have any other option. Staring at the crystals and the odd symbols again, she just had to ask. "What are these crystals? And who drew the symbols on the wall? What do they mean?"

"One question at a time little wolf!" Hoshi guffawed as he held up his pale hands. When she glared at him, the silver-haired boy decided it was best just to answer her anyways. "The crystals…I have no idea how or why they're here. And as for the symbols…they were drawn a long time ago by an ancient civilization. It reads 'the Stars shine for the daughter of the Sun and Moon alone.'" He paused and stared at the wolf and they locked eyes; each searching for the truth hidden within the different blue hues. "I'm surprised that you can't read them. It was the language the first wolf created for the society you belong to."

Cat's eyes widened before she bared her teeth in a wordless snarl. "How do you know all of that?!"

Hoshi stared sadly at her. "You learn a lot from the ancestors you must spend an eternity with."

Dead silence echoed off the walls as the she wolf stared in shock as the one known as Hoshi. "Y-you're dead?"

"Give the girl a prize!" He snapped sarcastically. "Of course I am! I am merely a spirit." When he received no other action from the wolf other than her staring at him, he sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. He froze though, dropped his hand and chuckled darkly. "Gosh, what an annoying habit, don't you agree? I'm betting it's genetics."

Cat straightened up and gave him a worried look. "How – if you don't mind me asking – did you die?"

Hoshi blinked at her innocently. "What do you mean? You were there." Before Cat could open her powerful maw to speak, he raised one hand to signal for her to be quiet. "I'd hate to tell you this, but I'm your brother."

The wolf continued to stare, this time shock written right across her face. "B-brother?"

"My, you seem to stutter a lot," Hoshi teased, though his heart wasn't in the insult. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, he tilted his head. "Does it bother you to have never known? I died the night we were born. As you know, our mother was trekking through the mountains when we were born and she could only carry one of us. That was an extremely hard decision to make, one that would drive anyone close to the edge of insanity. She chose you, and with good reason. Fate was telling her that you were the one who would carry on and change the course of the lives of many for generations to come. You are the daughter of the Sun – Yuki – and the Moon – our father the 14th. This prophecy has been about you from the very first day the wolves existed." He gave her an earnest look and smiled gently. "If I were the same age as you this is what I would have looked like, but obviously I died before I even got the chance to really live. I'm jealous of you for that reason, but I've always been watching over you just as the rest of your ancestors have."

"I'm sorry Hoshi…that I never got the chance to know you." Cat folded back her ears and she felt tears form in her eyes. She wasn't one for emotion, but she had never known she had a brother who died. "Why didn't Yuki tell me about you…?"

"She told no one," Hoshi said with a shrug, "not even father knew about me. She didn't want him to deal with the grief of loosing a son he'd never meet." He bit his lip, obviously trying to fight back tears as well. "I wish both of us could have known him. We never got the chance, did we?"

"Life's not fair…" Cat murmured in that broken tone of voice she always seemed to have when dealing with her inner angst and darkness.

"Of course it's not." Hoshi snorted with a hint of amusement. "Anyways, I think the storm is over by now, so why don't you go back to the town and find your friends?"

Cat looked back up in surprise. "But how? There's several feet of mud and debris blocking my way out!"

"Not necessarily. Go back to the entrance and you'll find a loose rock on the left side. Pull it out and you can slip through easily. Just trust me on this. I'm not a spirit guide for nothing!" With a flick of his thin, pale wrists, he began to shoo her back towards the caved-in entrance. "Go and may your path be lit with stars!"

The black wolf turned and began to pad away but then stopped. Turning and catching one last glimpse of the brother she never knew she had, the wolf said this; "No, may _your_ path be lit with stars. You deserve more than I do." Finally she stalked into the darkness, not daring to look back again.

Hoshi sat there on the rock as mist began to gather around him. A solitary tear slid from his cheek and his dark chuckle swirled through the empty space one last time. "Think what you may, the gods let you live for a reason, dear sister. You will die before your time though, so beware the enemy of our forefathers." As the spirit faded into a fine white mist, Cat paused in her digging as she heard an eerie whisper come into the reaches of her senses.

_Beware…_

Feeling the rock give way beneath her paws and a bit of dawn's first light appear in the gaping hole, Cat breathed in the fresh scents of the forest. Sticking her head through and wiggling her shoulders through, the wolf popped out and saw the sun begin to rise. Blue eyes sparkling with orange and red hues, the wolf sighed softly. "Another day has come…and another day of fighting draws near." Shaking the dried, cracking mud from her fur, Cat began her slow descent back down the mountain and towards the little town that sat down there, nestled between heaven and earth, to where her dearest friend waited.

"I said I'd come back, no matter what, didn't I?"

-

Allen sat at the edge of a wood chair he had been offered upon barging into an innocent bystander's house. After explaining that their 'friend' had been caught in the landslide, the family had welcomed them to stay there for the time being while night and the storm that came with it passed. Shaking softly, Allen had to bite back tears as he continued the same repetitive sentence circling through his mind.

_I killed Cat…I killed her…_

Link had been standing in front of the window, gaze locked on the imagery beyond, watching the storm pass. Now that the sun was rising, he assumed that he could tell Allen they could go and look for the wolf, even though the thought lacked any appeal whatsoever. In truth, he didn't want to go and even bother, knowing that the wolf was as good as dead, but after seeing the boy's sad, broken eyes when they came to this homestead, he felt a bit of guilt. If searching for fool's gold gave the boy any measure of comfort, it was fine by him.

The blond haired man was just about to turn around and announce that they were going back outside when a dot of black caught his eye. Peering through the dusty windows, he took one sleeve and wiped a spot to see more clearly through. The black spot seemed to disappear and thinking it was a shadow or a particle of dust that had tricked him, the man bit back a sigh of irritation. That was until a black canine popped right up in front of him, paws on the window, and Link stumbled back with a half-hearted gasp of surprise. Allen sat straight up, eyes emitting confusion on several different levels.

"Link…?"

Growling to himself, Link whipped around and practically bared his teeth at Allen as his face turned bright red. "We have no need to search for Cat. Go gather your stuff and we're leaving."

Allen was about to protest when he saw the panting wolf in the window and he went blank. Cat was staring at him and impatiently scratched her razor-sharp claws against the glass, demanding entrance. Noticing splashes of brown in her coat, Allen finally snapped back to reality and raced to the door. Without a second thought he ripped the door open and nearly right off its hinges, surprising the family who sat in the kitchen trying to eat breakfast.

"It's about time…!" Cat was going to reprimand the boy more but he dropped to his knees and grasped her around her powerful neck, nearly strangling her. The wolf fought back for a moment but then slowly eased up, allowing the boy to bury his face into her messy fur. Feeling him clutch clumps of her fur in his hands, the wolf licked his cheek gently, trying to tell him that she was fine and with him. Finally he released her and gave her an awkward smile, which Cat returned easily. "Now, I think Link would like to leave already…" Trailing off and using her tail to point at the man who stood, back turned and face still beet red, Allen followed her gaze and rolled his ashen eyes.

"Alright, alright, we can go home now." Standing, he held out a hand to her, trying to get her to transform.

"Home…" Cat mused, a strange look placed on her muzzle. Standing back up on her four legs, she looked up at Allen and his waiting hand, eyes intent. "You think I'd let you see me in my human form covered in mud and the like? I think not." With an arrogant snort and nose tipped into the air, Cat stalked away from the two men and in the direction they had came.

Allen remained standing there and tilted his head cutely, watching the wolf bathed in orange walk away. "You have major issues."

"I heard that!"

-

Man, okay, three weeks of procrastinating did not do this chapter justice!

Really I'm only proud of the ending, but I'll leave the true judgment up to you guys.

Next chapter: Cat gets to meet Mother and Baba!

…Oh, I have a bad feeling about this… XD

-PA


	42. Who Knows

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Oh god, I am sooooo

E-V-I-L.

**Oh yes, for those who were wondering, Mother and Baba come from the Anime!**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Who Knows

Avril Lavigne

-

"Welcome to Keswick!" Allen purred as he spread his arms out to greet the warm rays of sun. With summer approaching and spring in full swing, the area was just as gorgeous as it was the year before when he had last visited. With lush green grass and vibrantly colored trees and plants in the area, it was like a paradise to any human who sought out the beauty of nature. Lakes glistening with fresh, clear water also graced the land and even hints of mountains off in the distance added to the scenery. Cat had been staring in awe at everything from the moment the train they had been riding had gone through a tunnel and suddenly reappeared in this little haven. Now she swung herself around, eyes wide with taking in all the sights, smells and sounds. Allen watched her with a pleased expression as she sniffed delightedly at a dozen or so roses.

She stood back up; eyes closed as she continued to envision the smell as the flower store owner came plodding out. Taking one look at Cat, the older man politely offered her a free rose. "It's blue naturally, unlike those fake dyed ones. Blue roses mean that you're mysterious, or that you've attained the impossible." The man snuck a glance at Allen and smiled. "I think you have quite a catch for a young man right there. I would consider that the impossible."

Cat blushed and tried to explain that they weren't a couple or anything, but the man gave a laugh and disappeared back into the store, completely ignoring the wolf's gripes. Allen came up to stand beside her and offered a soft look. "If you love me, I don't see why you have such a problem agreeing to the fact that we're a couple."

The wolf looked up at his innocent but serious grey eyes and sighed softly. "A wolf likes their privacy. It's not always easy to admit things like that out loud to the rest of the world."

Allen butted her shoulder affectionately as they continued walking down the cobblestone street. "I'm not asking you to stand on top of a building and scream it down to the people below, ya know."

"I know that," Cat grunted as she side-stepped a wooden cart that nearly backed into her, "but still…" When her comrade shook his head and chuckled lightly, Cat blushed slightly. "Anyways, what is this so called 'Mother' like? Is she nice?"

The Exorcist laughed loud and harsh, not caring about the strange looks from the townspeople he was receiving. "Nice? I'd say that she has her moments, but really she's a tough old lady. I'll give her that much." Tilting his head slightly, Allen paused in thought as memories of four years ago came rushing back. "She always worries about people who are dealing with a hard time in their life. It's obvious that she's a good listener who's open to talking to someone about _anything_." Suddenly he came to a stop and looked up at a shoe-shaped sign. Peering into the open doors, it didn't take long for two familiar faces to appear in his line of sight.

"Take care dear," a man with an apron said as he bent to kiss his wife goodbye. The brown-haired woman returned the gesture and smiled before turning towards the door. Taking a step out into the street, she paused when she noticed the white-haired boy standing there, a rather curious expression on his face.

"My, if it isn't…Allen, right?" The woman named Sara asked. Her husband also came forward and once he recognized the boy, he too grinned.

"This is the boy you told me about, right Sara? The one who wouldn't buy shoes from me!" The man's tone was completely amused and friendly, and Allen really did feel like he was home. "Now, boy, where was that girlfriend of yours?"

At this time Cat snuck back to stand near Allen, her eyes questioning. "Um…" Allen mumbled when the two adults noticed the new arrival.

"New girl, eh?" The man goaded. Eyes twinkling with amusement, he seemed unfazed by Cat seemingly replacing Lenalee. "Quite a catch."

Sara roughly elbowed her husband in the gut and eyed Allen warily. "And what happened to the last girl…Lenalee?"

Allen rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We're friends since we still work for the same place. Cat's been there just as long and this time she came along with me."

"Are you a couple?" Sara asked rather bluntly.

Cat was about to screech at them with 'no', but Allen smoothly replied with a yes. It looked like the girl was about to strangle him in the middle of the street, but had enough restraint not to do so. After the man teased Allen a little and Sara left to go to work, the two continued on their chosen road and it was obvious Cat was fuming quietly. Allen sighed, knowing that he should apologize, but he got to say that so little it felt so right in doing so, that he held no remorse.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I don't think that'd quite be the truth," he admitted after a few minutes of continuous walking.

"It's fine." Cat's reply was so soft, Allen was going to ask what she had just said when the girl suddenly sped up and left him behind. Staring at her back in a concerned manner, Allen finally realized that she had no idea where to go.

"Hey Cat, wait up! You don't know where to go!" He cried as he broke into a run to catch up to his agitated friend.

_I'll never understand women!_

-

Once Allen had finally caught up to Cat and directed her in the right direction to Mother's house, it didn't take long for them to reach the secluded area near a beautiful lake where a small house sat, nestled among the trees and tall grass. As Allen fiddled with the gate's latch, he could already see and hear Baba in the garden, most certainly tending to his flowers and other plants. His cheerful humming was contagious and Allen found himself in a very good mood. As he finally stepped through the gate and into the yard belonging to the crazy old couple, Allen dropped his bag and called out to the man cheerfully. "Baba!"

The man immediately straightened and after a moment of realization, he began to charge the boy. "Allen!"

Suddenly Allen figured out that standing there like a statue wasn't a very good idea.

Cat was standing next to Allen but once she saw the large man coming at them, she debated if she should push her stupid friend out of the way or just move herself. Deciding on the latter, she scooted to the right by several feet and watched as Allen was sent sailing and slammed into the fence, breaking several portions of it. "Great, now he's going to have to fix it," Cat hissed in annoyance as she watched the heavyset man pick the boy up by the collar and begin to speak with him.

"Don't worry about the fence; it can be fixed easily."

"I don't think my ribs and back quite agree with that statement." Allen grumbled, rubbing his sides and bottom.

Baba merely bellowed and slammed his hand into Allen's back, making the boy wince yet again. "So what brings you here?" Finally noticing Cat standing off awkwardly to one side, he tilted his head ever so slightly. "And who might this be? What happened to your wife?"

While the wolf looked confused, Allen resisted the urge to snarl at the man. "I told you, Lenalee _was not_ my wife!"

"Oh, so this is your real wife!" Ignoring Allen's bitching about Cat not being his wife either, the she-wolf suddenly became Baba's center of attention and he began to harass her endlessly about being with Allen. Suddenly he stopped talking as a weird look passed over his face and he turned tail and ran towards the house. "Mother, Allen came back with his real wife this time!"

Slowly Cat turned towards Allen, her eyes wide with fury. She was about to berate him for the crazy man when he held up his hands defensively. "I don't know what's wrong with him, okay?! Just go along with it and please don't anger Mother!" The wolf took a deep breath like she was about to scream at her comrade when she dropped her head and let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but you're all batty." Allen gave her a half-smile and quietly wished that he had actually brought someone else along with them.

Murderous Cat was not the person you wanted to bring along on this kind of excursion!

-

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" A short brown haired woman with a cane and wrinkles on her face stared up at the tall man who was panting.

"Allen came and he brought his real wife this time!"

"Wife my…" The woman hissed mutinously, not believing Baba's crazy ideas. Yet as Allen and Cat walked in, she suddenly didn't think he was totally off this time. "Allen Walker." She said, her eyes watching the boy as he strode forward. No longer did he look like a clumsy, stupid boy, but he looked like a proud, strong man. It was obvious in the year since she had last seen him he had changed drastically, though not as much as the four year gap beforehand.

"Mother," Allen responded with a slight bow to the older woman. He stood with a flourished grin and held out his cursed hand in front of Cat. "This is my friend Cat."

Mother narrowed her eyes when she saw Allen's hand had changed. She said nothing about it though and turned to sit on a chair that sat around the rectangle table. "Sit." She commanded, wanting to hear why they were here and who this girl was. She was wearing the garments of an Exorcist but she certainly didn't look or act like one. Allen met her wary gaze evenly though, full of confidence and unwavering determination. She was impressed to say the least, and when she looked at Cat to gauge her reaction, she was met with cold, harsh eyes that screamed 'Alpha'. "And you would be a wolf."

Cat didn't seem phased by the woman's statement, rather than question and nodded. "Yes, I am the daughter of Yuki."

Mother's eyes widened and a strange noise left her throat. "Yuki? I've never met her but I heard she was more than worthy of the position of General."

Allen glanced at Cat out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he really thought this was a good conversation starter. Suddenly he became nervous, hoping the egos of the two powerful women didn't cancel each other out and end up in a bad situation. That was when he felt a hand cover his and fingers entwine with his own. Looking down, startled, Allen saw Cat's right hand curled tightly around his own hand.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Mother and she was more certain now that it was obvious this girl meant much more to Allen than the last one did. And if this girl was the daughter of one of the most famous Exorcists…

"So I take it that you're a wolf like her?"

"Correct," Cat answered smoothly. "There are only a few of us wolves left though."

The woman nodded. "So I heard. I'm surprised you're allies of the Order now though."

When the girl didn't respond, she looked up at Baba. "Baba, why don't you take Cat out to the garden and show her the ropes of pruning?" The man immediately grasped Cat by the upper arm and began dragging her out of the room. Allen watched as she was ripped away with a shocked expression and had to stop himself from tugging her back to him. Feeling alone now that the two crazies were gone, he cast the old woman a smoldering glare, and in response she laughed. "I'm sorry, I wanted to speak with you alone and I figured that was the best way to do it."

The white-haired boy nodded slowly in understanding. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mother didn't respond at first, staring out the window at the man who was trying to teach the wolf how to take care of flowers. "It would seem that you care deeply for this girl."

In response, Allen instantly rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone seem to keep pointing that out? Just because we're friends-"

"You are not _just friends_!" The woman snarled as she spun back around to face the boy. "You love her! Do not deny it!"

Allen was shocked by Mother's outburst but soon shook the feeling off as his anger also began to surface. "Fine, so what if I love her? It's not like two people aren't allowed to have a relationship!"

"It is when you're in the Black Order!" When the elder said this, Allen blanched in shock.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Romantic relationships in the Order are not only stupid, but something that could easily ruin you and your reputation! They don't exactly have a rule against it, but all of the superiors look down on it." Mother shook her head sharply, pitying the young couple. "If you continue on with this flight of puppy-dog love, make sure you keep quiet about it."

Feeling something within snap, Allen stood sharply, giving the old woman a harsh look. Voice low, he spoke in menacing tones. "I didn't come here to get yet another lecture. And puppy-dog love? It's far more than that. I don't understand why no one understands us!" With one final snort of contempt, the boy stalked out of the dining room but paused when he reached the door. "We'll be staying for a few days, so I hope that'll be no problem."

Mother frowned deeply. "No."

With that Allen left to take his and Cat's suitcases to the empty guest rooms he knew that Mother always left open for guests. As he set to work unpacking his own bag in one room, the boy was silently fuming over the fact that Mother had pretty much told him that he should stop caring for Cat the way he did. Feeling so torn up and upset, he found himself punching the wall which caused his entire hand to throb painfully. Clutching the wounded appendage, he leaned his head against the same wall and bit back both a cry of frustration and of pain.

"Allen?" Hearing the door click open, the boy jumped away from his odd position near the wall and watched as Cat walked in.

"Yes Cat?" He replied politely, still unconsciously holding his injured hand.

The wolf cast a glance at his hand but then grimaced at him. "Mother has some company so you need to come out here."

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, the boy followed her out into the hallway and towards the front of the house where he was greeted by a dirty blond woman with hazel-green eyes. She looked absolutely miserable with tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. Mother and Baba stood near her, seemingly talking to her but when Cat and Allen returned all three adults went silent.

"What's going on?" Allen asked nervously as he inched forward. Having always been wary around strangers the boy naturally hid behind Cat even though he was several inches taller than her.

"This is Annabelle. She'll be staying for the night." Mother said as she ushered the woman towards the guestrooms in the back. "I know this out of the blue, but you two will have to share one of the rooms together."

"What?!" Both Cat and Allen spat at the same time. The two looked at each other for a split second before continuing after the old woman, their faces bright red.

She waved them away and the two stood there, staring at the empty hallway with wide eyes.

"I grabbed your bag, Cat." Baba said as he suddenly handed her the suitcase. As the older man began to walk away to go prepare dinner, he laughed to himself. "I hear the feet of little tiny children already!"

Allen heard him and clenched his hands to prevent himself from hurting _something_. In the meantime, the wolf snorted angrily as she stalked towards the room Allen had chosen earlier. "That's not a possibility since you'll be sleeping on the floor, Allen."

With that said Allen gripped the back of his head and nearly screamed. "Why does this always happen to _me_?!" Slumping to the floor, the boy leaned his head against the wood floors and whined to himself, just about ready to go and drown himself in that gorgeous lake. "I almost think that I'd be better off that way!"

-

Poor Allen. Practically sent to the couch like a husband who did something stupid. D:

-sighs- Those two really need some counseling. XD

Next Chapter: Finally Allen reveals why exactly they've come, a fight ensues…

And Cat finally gets to stand up to her fears.

-PA


	43. Face Down

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: READ THE CHAPTER FIRST.

THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER TITLE!!!

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Face Down

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

-

When Allen awoke he found himself both sore and freezing. Grabbing the torn and tattered blanket he had been given he sat up in a vain attempt to both warm himself and stretch. When he tried to loosen the sore muscles all that happened was the pain became more evident. Then when the warmth also continued to make it worse, Allen threw the blanket to the side and grumbled to himself. Glancing over he saw Cat still fast asleep in the soft, comfy bed, and that only served to anger him even more. It wasn't like he had asked to share a bedroom with Cat, but no; because of that stupid guest here he was sitting on the hard wood floor, trying to make himself comfortable. At first the boy had déjà vu of when he had been an orphan, alone on the streets, but somehow this almost seemed worse.

It was like the light had been shown to him and then taken away all of a sudden.

It was a feeling the boy certainly didn't like and hoped that he never had to experience again. Oh, he had felt it before when he was a mere child, but after it happened so many times he finally gave up on the world and began the cold, rude little boy he once was. That is until he met Mana. That man had changed him for both better and worse, and while Allen was glad that he had come into his life, he also hated the man for it. It was all because of the brown-haired man that he was sitting here right now, fighting a war with a man he should have never even had the chance to meet. Yet as he held up his left hand and saw the Innocence imbedded within it, he knew that it was futile dream. He probably would have eventually met the Earl because of his damned Innocence. It seemed like the only other option besides that was death, which he had been fortunate – or was that unfortunate? – enough to not have to experience first hand quite yet.

Slamming his head back against the wall, Allen knew it wasn't smart to continue his bodily harm streak, but he was just so angry. Angry at the world, at the Earl, at Mother, at his Innocence, at Cat, hell, even at Mana! Casting a scathing look Cat's way, for some reason it felt that he could suddenly be able to cause her real pain and harm. An image of the girl lying in the infirmary when he had nearly killed her in the Ark appeared in his mind and Allen immediately gripped his head. He didn't want to hurt Cat, but he had a feeling that the Noah within him wanted to cause harm to the wolf.

_If you're her father, than why would you seek to destroy her?!_

Allen really wasn't asking for an answer, it being a rhetorical question, but the Noah decided to answer for once in a very long time.

_**It's not me who seeks to hurt her; it's the actual Noah genes within us both. The wolf was the Earl's first enemy, if you'll recall, and the Noah naturally have the instinct to destroy them, much like with the Innocence.**_

_Then why haven't I felt this around her or Sora or her relatives before?_

…_**You have. Your subconscious just decided to push it to the back of your mind where you wouldn't dwell on it. I have a feeling your Innocence is to blame for that one. **_The way he spat out the word 'Innocence' made Allen's blood boil even more, and he wasn't sure if it was really his own mind that caused that or if it really was the Noah.

Daring to look back at Cat, Allen was slightly relieved when he had no reaction this time. Standing he walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair just where he could watch her sleep. Studying her face, he recalled the mission when he honestly thought he had caused her death. When Allen had seen that mudslide…he thought for sure he'd never see Cat ever again. He had felt so broken and torn up inside, he was sure nothing would be able to fix him. Then when she appeared the dawn afterward, the pieces suddenly came back together and he had been so happy. Though Allen would now admit that he had been broken and put back together so many times, he was only a shell of what he could have actually turned out to be.

He was so messed up…

Shaking his head, Allen didn't want to dwell on his own personal Hell for a few minutes. Instead he settled for resting his back and head against the chair and counted the wolf's breaths. Soon he was lulled back to sleep and didn't wake for quite some time until he heard the door to the room slam open. Both he and Cat jolted upright and they blinked several times before finally taking in the form of Mother.

"You two have slept in for hours! I was beginning to wonder if you had got an early start on your future honeymoon!" The woman snarled while stalking across the room and yanking open the curtains to reveal bright sunlight. Spinning around she glared at Allen and Cat before she blinked in confusion. "You two didn't share the bed?"

"Of course not!" Cat hissed with a red tone to her cheeks. Even Allen looked embarrassed by the thought. "He slept on the damned floor!" When the old woman chuckled, Cat got up, grabbed her clothes and stalked out into the hallway, no doubt headed towards the bathroom to change.

Mother looked back at Allen, a bemused look on her face. "So you were like a husband sent to the couch for doing something rather stupid?"

"No!" Allen growled. "I just have some self-respect and respect for Cat! I wouldn't do anything like _that_!"

"'That' meaning…?" When the boy just groaned in frustration, Mother smiled again. "Alright, I won't prod and cause you any more embarrassment."

"Thank you!" He spat.

Mother tilted her head and gave the boy a serious look though. "You never did tell me yesterday why exactly you're here."

"Oh, right." Allen said, surprised that he had let something like that slip his mind. "We're here because we wanted to ask you if you had seen Cross at all." At the mention of his Master, Allen felt a stab of regret, but he pushed it out of his mind and concentrated on the old woman's face.

"No, I haven't. Why, has he run off again?"

Allen went quiet and stared down at his hands for a minute. "No…the Order thinks he's dead because his body is gone and Judgment no longer views him as its wielder."

"My god, really?" Mother asked, caught off guard by what the boy told her. She knew that Cross had a target a mile high on his back, but she hadn't expected him to be killed so easily.

Allen nodded and turned his head to face the door as Cat came back in. She had on her short-cropped pants and tank top on again. That beautiful black and red Exorcist coat also hung open as it usually did. Allen had considered reverting back to the old uniform every now and again but he didn't care about appearance as much as some of the others did. Cat loved the coat though and it was just as long as Kanda's, though fashioned a little bit differently to suit the wolf better.

"What?" She snapped, breaking his longing gaze. Allen jumped a bit but offered her an awkward smile and the wolf merely rolled her eyes. "Lovely. You've been corrupted by Lavi the Pervert, haven't you?"

While Allen tried to defend himself with what dignity he had left, Cat was secretly amused and pleased. She liked having his attention on her since normally when someone stared at her it was in disgust or in shock or anger. Having Allen's soft stare on her made Cat actually feel like a real human instead of an Innocence-possessing wolf.

Shaking her head she grinned at him. "Seems that you've already talked to Mother about General Cross so why don't you and I go out and explore the area a little bit? It's a beautiful day, so why not enjoy the time we have here?"

Returning the grin Allen stood and grabbed his clothes to go change. "Give me a minute and then we'll leave."

"Would you like me to have Baba make you a picnic basket real quick?" Mother asked, happy to see the two doing something instead of lying about like sacks of potatoes. "I bet you're hungry already, so you could have brunch."

"Thank you, that'd be nice." Cat replied as Allen left. The old woman padded out of the room as well but stopped at the door to look back at the girl for a moment.

"First off, don't worry about Annabelle; she left early this morning. She was trying to get over the grief of loosing her beloved cat. Second off, there's a beautiful spot by the lake where a large tree sits near the bank. And also…go easy on the poor boy. He'll have a stroke if you do much more than kiss."

Cat's eyes popped open and Mother left her standing there, spluttering gibberish and a few curse words as well.

-

Holding a hand above her eyes to block some of the sunlight, Cat purred merrily. "Ah, it's amazing out!"

Allen smiled as he pulled some of the food out of the basket that Mother and Baba had made for them. They sat on a faded blue blanket underneath a large tree and near the lake that was on Mother's property. The water was perfectly clear today and there were only soft puffs of clouds in the sky. Everything seemed so perfect and Allen couldn't help but feel giddy like a little kid. Spring was always his favorite time of the year, and being in Keswick brought that 'Spring Fever' feeling out in full-force. Liverpool in general was a beautiful area of England, but the boy was more concerned about the here and now. As he offered Cat a sandwich, he took a swig of tea that Baba had also put in the basket of goodies. It was fresh and had a certain fruity taste to it that he couldn't quite describe. Whatever it was, it was delicious.

As Cat ripped apart her sandwich, she looked out to the lake. "I kinda feel guilty…"

"How so?" Allen asked.

"We're sitting here eating brunch on a beautiful day in a beautiful area while the other Exorcists might be out there fighting for their lives." When Cat realized Allen was staring at her, she turned her head back to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, did that sound rather depressing?"

"No," Allen answered slowly, "it sounded like the truth of the matter." Setting down his food and drink for a moment, he scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You need to stop worrying about what we have no control over. Keep walking forward; never stop." When the girl finally looked back up at him, he couldn't help but leaning down to kiss her.

"My, have we intruded on a private moment?" Both Allen and Cat's heads snapped up to see a tall, lanky boy standing there with a mop of black hair. Piercing red eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and many Akuma hovered behind him.

"Night!" Cat snarled, already transformed and ready for battle.

Allen stood up besides her and activated his Innocence, eyes locked on the male before him. Remembering that the discussion about Night was the reason why he and Cat had been in the Ark in the first place, he wanted to kill the wolf. Curling his Innocence-laden hand into a claw, he jumped at the boy without a second thought and so the battle began.

At first Allen and Night danced around each other, neither able to properly land a blow on the other. Suddenly the boy grinned and seemingly disappeared, leaving Allen whirling around and scanning the area for him. Seeing Cat fighting the Akuma, Allen didn't pay attention to her until he saw his friend go flying out of nowhere. Night appeared again, one paw pinning down Cat by the neck. His claws were out, drawing thin lines of blood from her neck as the male opened his maw to sink his fangs into her throat.

"No!" Allen cried, rushing at them. The Akuma then got in his way and he was forced to turn his attention on the machines. Knowing that Cat was too afraid to kill Night, he had one thought in mind; kill Night before he could even_ think_ about harming Cat. Finishing off the Akuma was easy, and as he finished the last one, he spun around and saw Night speaking to Cat. Indeed the male wolf looked menacing, but easy for an Exorcist such as himself to handle. Cat, who was pinned beneath her former pack mate, looked terrified though.

"You're finally going to die Cat," Night snarled viciously in her face, "and I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart just like you did to Storm and do those poor humans. You're a murderer that doesn't deserve to live. If only your parents hadn't betrayed the Earl's cause and if you and Yuki didn't have Innocence…then maybe you and the entire pack would still be alive! All of the Exorcists must die!" Night opened his mouth and was about to plunge his teeth into Cat's flesh when he suddenly stopped with an odd gag. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw Allen standing there, disgust written all across his face.

"You talk too much."

Cat stared up in horror at the single black claw stained red that was protruding from the black wolf's neck. Night attempted to say something more but instead his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the side. Cat immediately jumped up and backed away as Night's body began to turn into dust. Allen stood besides her, his clawed hand resting at his side, the blood dripping from it slowly and to the ground.

"So the Earl really did bring him back to life." Allen muttered quietly. Cat looked up towards Allen's face and saw the white cloak around him with the mask hanging in the hood behind him. The gear-like spectacle that rested over his left eye was also prominent but slowly began to fade and as it did, Allen deactivated his Innocence. He barely cast her a passing glance as he started back up the hill and towards Mother's house. "Let's go back and make sure she's fine. After that, we're leaving." His voice was cold and steely, reminding Cat of Arashi which sent shivers down her spine. For several heartbeats she merely stood there, eyes wide.

"I never thought you were so cold-hearted." She whispered solemnly as she began to follow the host of the 14th back home.

-

"You were attacked by a supposedly dead wolf and some Akuma?" Mother was shocked to say the least but was glad that both of them had returned unharmed except for a few cuts and bruises. Allen's bloody hand also didn't go unnoticed by the old woman just like the small puncture wounds on the base of Cat's throat. She tended to them quickly while Baba stood in the corner of the room, wringing his hands nervously.

"They're just children…" He whimpered quietly, eyes filled with tears. He had panicked when the two returned, Cat in her wolf form and Allen with blood on him. Baba didn't like the thought of them fighting, even if it was mandatory for those who were compatible with Innocence. It just wasn't fair to them.

Allen stood and started to walk out of the dining room. "I'm going to go grab our things because we're leaving. We need to report the attack to the Order and we also need to tell them that you haven't seen Cross."

The boy's dead voice disturbed Mother. She remembered the little boy who was very shy but still outgoing when she had first met him, and she was beginning to miss those days more and more.

Cat remained sitting in a chair, bandages wrapped around her neck. She too was frowning upon Allen's behavior, but she knew it was only because of Night. If those two never had to fight and if Cat had taken care of it herself then he wouldn't be acting this way. Unfortunately there was no way to change the past, so the wolf had to live with the boy's attitude for the time being. As she waited for Allen's return, she watched Mother try to comfort Baba as much as she could. The man was sniffling like a coward, but she agreed with him about the fact that the Exorcists shouldn't be fighting such a stupid war anyways.

_What does the Earl hope to gain by killing humanity? There'll be nothing left for him to control. Hasn't the fool thought that out? And what made him the way he is? Something just isn't adding up, yet I can't seem to place my finger on what exactly it is…_

"Cat…" Allen's voice knocked the she-wolf out of her thinking process and she gave him an annoyed look. He handed Cat her bag though as she stood and together they left the house. Saying a final farewell to Mother and Baba, the old woman looked up at Allen with a serious expression.

"Allen Walker, I want you to remember who you are. Ignore those who seek to harm and destroy you and your friends. As Mana said, keeping walking forward. I don't want you to waste your kind heart on such petty feelings such as malice and hate. Only keep love and kindness with you always. Can you promise me that?" When the boy didn't answer, she growled at him. "We may never see each other again, Allen. I'm an old woman, and you're lucky I'm still here today. Let me have some peace of mind that you'll try to keep my advice close to your heart." At the end of her rant, Mother sounded almost desperate, and Allen couldn't help but sigh softly.

"As you wish,"

Mother then turned to Cat and stared at her intently. "Keep an eye on him and keep this young pup in line. Will you do that for me?"

Cat dipped her head politely. "Of course I will."

"Good. Have safe traveling you two! And may you find a way to end this war!" The two Exorcists finally began to walk away and Cat took a deep breath.

_Just keep walking…_

-

And that concludes yet another chapter! :3

Ah, it was another bi-polar chapter. I apologize.

Next Chapter:_ "Voices swirl around me, I just can't stand it."_

"_Do I really belong here?"_

Haha, mean little Next Chapter preview! XD

-PA


	44. Runaway

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Ah, such a plot twist I bet some of you didn't see coming.

I'm positively evil.

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Runaway

Linkin Park

-

Tossing and turning, Cat was lying in her bed, drenched in sweat. Groaning out loud, she finally allowed her eyes to snap open, showing dilated pupils. Jumping straight up in bed, she clutched her head and cried out as a sharp pain struck her temples harshly. "Damn…!" She hissed from behind clenched teeth. Everything had been fine during the day, but as soon as she had entered her room she heard voices calling out to her, ghosts of the past. They seemed to swirl around her, and now they even haunted her dreams by showing her visions of the past. At first they were good memories, but then they turned into the twisted, bloody ones the wolf tried so desperately to repress.

Jumping right out of bed, the wolf paced, eyes wide and hands over her ears as if to stop the mundane whispering. "Stop it!" She snarled more than once before she finally dropped to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. Then it seemed that all at once the taunting voices stopped, and everything went silent. Cat was prying open her eyes, relieved when one single voice sounded clearly like the person were in the same room as her.

"My, you've fallen to a new low, haven't you, Cat?" Spinning around, Cat swore she heard Night's voice, but when she didn't see a damn thing, she stood, about to go back to bed and see if she could get some sleep. "You can keep running from the past, but you're still not going anywhere." There it was again.

"I've finally lost it!" The wolf growled to herself in annoyance.

"I would say that you have." Dark laughter echoed through the small space and the wolf froze in her tracks. "Suddenly wishing for those other voices back? They're the whispers of all those you've hurt in this life, dear Cat. Can you hear them crying, teasing, snarling at you? Can you hear the soft whisper of your poor broken apprentice, Kinta? Or possibly the harsh voices of Kamots and Arashi, telling you to do better?" There was a pause as if the ghost speaking to her was doing this for effect. "Can you hear the cries of those innocent humans you killed…?"

Cat merely stood there, her heart squeezing painfully as she imagined the rivers of blood she had created.

"Let me tell you, Cat…it'd be best if you left and never appeared again. All you're doing is causing the people here pain. What if you finally do snap, as so many people foresee you doing? How will you feel when you kill those dear to you, and how will they feel if they have to ultimately kill you? You've caused so much grief already…do you really deserve to live? I thought you were taught the value of the rule of 'an eye for an eye'. Your life still won't make up for the hundreds you've killed, but it would make something better in the long run, would it not?"

"Shut up, Night. You don't know me." Cat was furious, but it was obvious that her voice wasn't as strong as she'd like it to be. Night - or his voice - was getting the better of her, and she didn't like that he was indeed doing what he had set out to do. He was making her question her own existence and place in this world. Sure, it might mean something to those who lost someone to her claws if Cat sacrificed herself, but still… "I have things to do in this life, people to protect."

"Ah, but isn't your very existence putting those people at risk?"

Suddenly something snapped within the girl. It was like the last thread of hope and sanity had been wound too tight, and finally broke. Shaking hands, wide eyes, the girl gripped her arms as she attempted to gain that broken string back.

Night's ghost merely laughed sharply before it broke off abruptly. "Leave this place," his low voice warned, "or you will regret it dearly." With that, him and the other whispers faded and disappeared all together, but the damage had been done.

_He's right…I don't belong here…_

-

"We're all here, it would seem." Leverrier stood in front of all the Exorcists as his hawk-like eyes scanned them roughly. He had returned and planned on discussing the Earl's lack of movement in the past few weeks. It was concerning the Order, to say the least, and he wanted to warn them that the fat ass was probably planning a major comeback or attack. He opened his mouth to speak when a quiet whisper interrupted him.

"I don't see Cat though…" Miranda had meant it more to herself, but the others heard it and now that they all looked around, the wolf was abnormally missing.

"If she's sick again…" Leverrier growled through his sharp teeth.

Komui, sensing the agitation Leverrier was sending out in waves, he turned towards Johnny, who was standing nervously next to Reever. "Johnny, would you please go find her? We need everyone hear for this meeting, so she can't miss out."

The young man nodded fervently and rushed out of the room, glad to be away from Leverrier's imposing form. Thinking that the wolf had disobeyed the summoning because she was hungry, he checked the cafeteria. When he didn't see hide nor hair of her, he asked around. No one had seen her since the night before when she had nearly pummeled a Finder for dumping his soup on her. Johnny then checked every other nook and cranny; the library, the training room, everywhere. "The only two places I haven't checked is the bath house and her room." With a blush coloring his cheeks, he honestly didn't want to check, but he'd save the bath house for last.

"Please let her be in her room!" He begged silently as he made his way up to the female's side of the rooms in the Order. Luckily it was still obvious to judge which door was Cat's simply by the claw marks on it. Gulping nervously, Johnny knocked at first, but when he gained no answer, he slowly pushed the door open.

Looking around, he didn't notice anything out of place at first. Bed made, everything nice and neat, it looked like she was clearly awake and off doing something. Yet when a folded note on her pillow caught his attention, his curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. Opening it up and pushing his glasses further up on his nose, he scanned it and with a gasp, he nearly dropped it. Trying to gather his composure, he backed out of the girl's room, shocked beyond belief. As soon as he got out, he didn't even bother to close the door before he made a mad dash towards the stairs and back to the meeting room.

As Johnny came barging in, panting like he had just sprinted all the way back – which he did – everyone turned to watch as he came forward. Squeezing his way past the others and to Komui, he handed the man the short note, tears already leaking from his glasses. "I-I found this in her room…"

The supervisor took it without a word and quickly read it. His heart dropped as he finished reading it, and much like Johnny he just stood there, coated in shock. Leverrier, annoyed by the lack of information, snatched the note right out of Komui's hands and read it himself. Upon reading it though, he turned and snarled at Komui.

"This is your fault Komui! I told you to watch these damn kids more and now we're one Exorcist short!" Face red and ignoring the confused expressions on the others in the room, he spun and growled at the Second Exorcists. "Go out there and find her! Obviously we can't trust these fools anymore!" As those whom he commanded went to do as they were told, it was Tiedoll to break the silence first.

"What happened?" It was a wisp of his grandfatherly voice, as if he could already sense what had happened, and he prayed that his guess wasn't true. Yet as Leverrier spoke, that hope was shattered like a piece of glass.

Leverrier shook the piece of paper that was now crumpled in his fist in their direction. "That damn wolf has run off! This letter spouts some gibberish about not being able to stay here anymore!" Finally he tossed the note at them as he turned to stalk out of the room.

Allen was the first one to break out of his stunned expression and picked the paper off the floor. His gray eyes scanned it and he immediately clenched his fist as he read it out loud for the others to hear. "_I apologize for not being able to say this to anyone's face, but I really must leave. I've been a mess ever since I joined the Pack, and I want to be someone better. I'm tired of being reminded of the memories I've tried to hide for so long. Please, don't follow me, because I no longer want to be involved with this war. I know that having Innocence isn't just something I can forget about or throw away, but I've finally given up. That last thread of decency I had snapped, but it doesn't matter because I can't pull myself together this time. I've been broken and put back together too many times to be considered normal any more. I'm questioning myself a lot lately, and I have to go out and find the truth for myself, regardless of what you idiots do. Okay, guess that was uncalled for, but I'm writing in pen, so it's kinda hard to erase that. I know by leaving I'm hurting everyone, including myself, but at the same time, I'm protecting you as well. I have too many ghosts chasing after me, demanding compensation for what I've done. And I'd say goodbye…but I'd like to pretend I'll see you guys again one day…_"

As they all stood there, silence overwhelmed them as they thought about the black wolf with piercing blue eyes. No one had ever thought she would be the first to break like that. She seemed like one of the stronger fighters in this hellish war, and now she was gone. Even if they found her…would she come back without a fight?

They seriously doubted that. Allen looked up at Komui with eyes that glinted like cold steel. "Are we going out to look for her or not?"

Komui shook his head, his face and tone rather serious for once. "No, if Leverrier wants to look for her, he can. It was her choice to leave, and either she'll come back or the Innocence will eventually reject her." As much as it pained him to say such things, it was nothing but the truth. At this point he was frustrated with the wolf and her ways. One day she was murderous, the next she was running off because of her issues with the world. Judging by the look on every other Exorcist's face as well, they were annoyed as well.

This time, if Cat wished to return, she had to learn the hard way about betraying her friends and comrades.

-

Kicking a can down the dark alleyway, Cat looked up at the sun bright in the sky. Making an annoyed sound in her throat, the girl's gaze traveled to where people walked past the alley's opening. It had only been a week since she left, and while she was hiding from both the Order and the Earl, it was hard to find a job. Sure, she had a little money she had taken with her when she left the Order, but it wasn't enough to pay for a stay at an Inn or even buy decent food. Right now she was left to sleeping out in the forest or alleyways, and hunting. It was disgusting having to revert back to her primal, instinctual ways after living on actual food for these past few years, but when someone was hungry, did it really matter where the meal came from?

Shaking her head, she dragged a hand through her tangled hair and grimaced. "I need a friggin' shower or something!" Sighing, she knew the only way to get anything like that was to bathe in a river or something. Tugging on the collar of her new black cloak, she slowly made her way out into the open and left the town without a glance or word to anyone. Slipping out into the forest was also an easy task and she found a river soon enough. She'd wait until the veil of darkness night often provided though, and she'd take a look around to make sure there weren't any peeping toms out and about.

After a thorough patrol of the area, she deemed it safe and when night fell, she was swimming through the river, happy to be by herself. While Cat really did miss her friends, it felt good to be free of having to worry about battles and the like. With a frown, the wolf knew that she would need to work, she would need to eat, and then also find shelter. She knew that eventually she'd probably have to fight to keep her freedom. With a dark chuckle though, the wolf wondered if running your entire life could really be counted as freedom anyways. "Is there such thing as absolute freedom though?"

Brown eyes locked on the hovering moon above as she floated through the calm water, the girl knew that all she could do was continue to walk along this new path she had chosen. It was either that, or go back to the Order and act like a defeated mongrel. She knew that if she went back anyways, they would no longer trust her. Bitterness welled up in the back of her throat like bile and made her grimace. "I could be better…"

Rising out of the waters though as a wolf and shaking her pelt out, the wolf grabbed her clothes and boots in her mouth and walked away, feeling the sudden need to change locations. She didn't walk for long though when she heard feral growls echo around her, coming from deep within the woods. Freezing, she dropped the articles of clothing from her jaws and let out a ferocious growl of her own as glowing eyes began to appear all around her. Realizing she had allowed herself to be surrounded, the wolf briefly cursed under her breath.

As the first wild wolf came rushing out at her, Cat spun to the side with ease and landed a harsh blow on the canine's flank with her powerful paw. Soon others joined their comrade in the ambush, but the Exorcist wouldn't allow herself to be overtaken. With claws out and maw wide open, she slashed and ripped at every piece of flesh she could gain purchase on. Finally, with a snarl, she latched her fangs deep into the scruff of a smaller wolf and easily flung it into a tree. Yelping with terror and shock, the few left standing gathered up their pack mates and made a run for it. Raising her head, Cat let out a victorious howl, alerting any other threats nearby that she would not go down so easily. Scooping up her clothing yet again, she dashed away and found a clearing that was located out of the pack's territory where she could sit and take inventory of her new-found wounds. Many scratches covered her, and there was only one deep one, but the stench of blood would draw out all of the vicious hunters in the area.

So there she sat in the dirt, licking her wounds clean until they stopped bleeding, and as for the large laceration on her right forearm, she used her deadly teeth to gently wrap cobwebs and maple leaves around the wound to stop the bleeding. Grunting, she laid down for a while to let her body try to rest and recuperate from her harsh berating. "Check for scent markers next time, dumbass!" She reprimanded herself. While Cat knew it would have been easier to transform into a human to care for her wounds, it would have also made them worse. Until they healed she would have to remain in her wolf form. Just another one of the annoying perks to being a half-wolf, half-human creature. If you transformed carelessly, you'd make your wounds far much worse and deeper than they originally were.

Lifting her head to stare up at the sky as the first light of dawn made itself known, she sighed long and hard as she set her head down on her paws.

_Was this really the life you wished for…?_

-

Okay, kinda short, but it got the point across.

Our dear little heroine has run off into the wild! D:

And TRUST me. She's not getting back into the Order so easily now!

Next Chapter: Cat continues to thrive out in the wild for nearly a month.

What will happen though when she runs into some familiar faces?

-PA


	45. Louder Than Thunder

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: God, this has so much angst…

I depressed myself writing it. –sweatdrop-

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Louder than Thunder

Devil Wears Prada

-

Baring her teeth in anger, the once proud, wild wolf now stood in an alleyway and in front of a rotting piece of prey. Three large dogs came forward, also growling and snarling. They were much larger than the she-wolf though, who had lost nearly half her weight in the past month of scavenging like a carrion bird. Realizing she was in no state to fight these large males off, the wolf took a bounding leap over one of them and ran off. Yet as soon as she hit the street, people started screaming in both surprise and anger at the wild canine. Rocks and other miscellaneous objects were thrown in her direction, and it was more than once when the wolf was hit with the heavy items. Overgrown claws scrabbled painfully on the cobblestone street for a moment as the wolf attempted a quick turn into another alley and through there she continued to race until she was completely out of the city limits.

Growling under her breath, Cat continued to stalk down the trodden dirt path, not really caring where she headed at this point. Weeks had passed since she had abandoned the Order, and now she felt frustrated with the lack of a kind life. She had done this before, so why was she having such an issue this time? Was it merely because she knew she had friends waiting for her to return home? When she had lived on the streets after the destruction of the Pack, Cat had honestly thought every last one of her pack mates were dead. She had no one to return to…but this time, she did.

Was this really a pang of guilt her chest throbbed with?

Shaking her head, she tried in vain to rid herself of such horrid thoughts. She needed to focus on survival, not of a past she left abandoned just to chase the crazy notion of freedom and a peaceful life. If this was full of freedom and peace, Cat might as well call herself a platypus! Sighing deeply, the she-wolf found that she was now dragging her paws in a lazy motion as she continued down the same path. "Why does it feel like I've taken one step forward and ten steps back?" She grumbled half-heartedly to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the wolf stopped dead in her tracks.

Raising her muzzle to smell the wind, a low feral sound started up in her throat as the scent of Akuma and burning human flesh reached her nostrils. It was quite a ways off, but the wolf hadn't forgotten her duties as an Innocence wielder. Breaking into a run, she prayed that she could get there fast enough to kill the monsters quickly and possibly save a few human lives. Feeling determination well up in her chest, Cat missed this feeling of the hunt; and that didn't count for the tiny animals she had brought down in order to sustain herself. No, this time the thrill was real, and it was a feeling the wolf had come to miss deeply. If she could take down a few Akuma, it might make her life a little bit more meaningful.

Finally Cat came to a stop in front of the beginnings of a town and saw the burning buildings and people running for their lives. Screams of terror filled the air and every hair on the black wolf's pelt rose as her nose registered both the tang of blood and death. Once she finally spotted the machines floating in the air, blowing up everything in their path or anything that moved, fury overwhelmed her and Cat flung herself at them.

Raising her claws she slashed at their already mutilated bodies to save their souls and save the lives of the people who continued to run around below. Using the Akuma as catapults, she leaped from one to another, ripping and tearing until they had all exploded and bits of them scattered the ground. Even though she was coated in blood and was a beast as wild as any could get, several humans came forward and offered her praise and thanks. The wolf listened to their kind words for awhile before she too ran off into the forest, leaving the humans to clean up the mess the Akuma had left.

-

"Why on earth did I let those people shower me with praise and then take off without a word? I should have demanded some kind of tribute or something!" Cat was berating herself for not asking for shelter, food, or even just a bath after she had saved the remnants of that town. "Then again, they need to rebuild and care for the injured and dead. It was only right to save their sorry hides and just leave." Slumping down to the ground, the girl's conscious was working against her. "Sometimes I think I can be far too nice in certain situations…"

Lifting her head to stare up at the rays of color the dying sunset created, she felt a sense of nostalgia. It had been a long time since she was able to properly enjoy the beauty of nature and now she had the chance to do so. _Hmm, almost wish I had a pad of paper and a pencil to write down a song or something. _A soft smile graced Cat's muzzle for the first time in a moon's cycle, and she slowly felt her tightened muscles loosen and relax. With a sigh, she settled down and curled up, head resting on her paws, eyes still glued to the sky. "I should get some shut eye, I really should."

With this said, Cat thought it would be easy to fall into a dreamless sleep, but the said word evaded her and she soon found herself pacing restlessly. "God dammit, I'd trade a mouse's tail for an hour of sleep right now!" She spat at the empty forest surrounding her. Finally she calmed down, knowing that getting herself worked up would only make things worse. "I'll just keep walking then," she whispered sullenly as she thought of Allen.

Slowly she began to pad through a large clearing, the moon serving as her only light. Cat continued to think about the boy, and wondered if he had done the smart thing and had forgotten about her. Although she'd never admit it aloud, she missed that boy greatly and her heart seemed to ache just thinking about him. If she ever went back or saw him, things would be different. No more secret meeting in the night to whisper to one another and laugh and enjoy those blissful moments of peace. There'd be no more joking and teasing one another as they once had.

Yes…all of that would be gone, all because Cat had made a stupid, stupid mistake. Eyes lowered to the ground and mind deep in thought, Cat failed to notice the quickly approaching rain clouds. All of a sudden lightning flashed, thunder roared, and rain began a torrential downpour. Hissing despite being of the canine persuasion, Cat broke into a sprint and bolted for the cover of trees. Soon she found a small den that used to belong to a bear, but its scent was stale now, meaning it hadn't occupied the space for several moons.

Curling up in the far end, she curled up in a tight ball and wrapped her tail around herself, trying to block both the cacophony of outside noises and the taunting whispers of her inner tormentors…

-

Waking with a start, Cat looked around wildly. All she could hear all of a sudden was the sound of explosions, fighting, and one hell of a bunch of shouting. Slipping out of her make-shift den, Cat found that the storm had ended and mist curled around the forest in mysterious patterns as the first rays of dawn's light began to peek through above the tree tops. Listening to the fighting, the she-wolf made the critical decision to go and see what was happening.

And she would come to regret that choice.

While she took care in picking her way through the unfamiliar territory, there was no rush or bounce in her steps. All there was to her footwork was the careful placing of paws on soggy ground and wary, tentative steps. Finally she came to where the trees slowly began to part into the very same clearing she had passed through the night before. A few more steps forward finally brought her into the dim light and out of the darkness of the forest.

Yet as soon as she caught sight of the people fighting against Akuma, she froze.

There, in the middle of the field were both Allen and Kanda. Her chest tightened momentarily and she immediately sunk back into the shadows to watch. "I mustn't get involved…" She whispered to herself quietly, shaking head to tail. Honestly, they were still in prime condition as they fought and saved the souls of the Akuma. Catching her breath though, Cat watched as a Level Three managed to pin Allen while the young man had his back turned. Gritting his teeth, Allen spat curse words at the lion-shaped machine as he struggled under its large paws. Soon that cursing turned into a hiss of pain as the Akuma began to rake its claws down his back, drawing blood in their wake.

Suddenly, something snapped and Cat couldn't bear to watch her friend get hurt any more. With a feral roar, she launched herself forward, running faster than she ever had before. Allen heard the wild noise and tried to turn his head to look but all he saw was a flash of black fur as a mass tackled the Akuma and sent it flying.

Cat stood near Allen, fur on end and baring her dangerous fangs in the direction of the fallen Akuma. The machine just responded with a roar of its own and leaped at her. The wolf and the lion danced around each other for several heartbeats before the lion made the mistake of lashing out. Cat took this time to side-step and then bow down. In a flash she was under the lion and lifted her delicate muzzle up to rip into the base of its throat.

A gurgle resounded and slowly died in the beast's throat and the light slowly faded from its eyes. As it toppled over, it also exploded, but the wolf ignored the blood that was now staining her pelt which was already covered in blood. Bits of machinery and flesh flew at her, and she only winced once as a piece struck the area underneath her left eye. Kanda had finished his fight and now stood next to Allen who slowly stood. Both of them watched the wolf's back, one with a tight and wary expression, the other with a pained and desperate look.

"Cat…" Upon hearing her name, the wolf tensed, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that he had spoken to her. Slowly she began to pad away, although her paws felt as heavy as led weights. "Cat." He said louder this time, making her finally stop, hovering near the edge of the grove of trees. "Why…?" Allen choked, unable to continue along his trail of thought. Cat understood though, and sighed softly.

"I had my reasons," a step forward.

"Don't you care about us?" His pain sliced through her like glass, making her want to just curl up and cower somewhere.

"You know the answer to that," she responded gruffly.

"Will you come back with us…? We all miss you and want you to come back…"

The wolf rolled her eyes and gave an amused snort. "Leverrier did back flips when he found out I left, didn't he? I wouldn't put it past the fucking bastard." Here a hint of venom and ice crept into her voice, making the boy narrow his eyes.

"Come back." This time it sounded like a command rather than a suggestion or plea, and Cat took note of this. It didn't stop her though from continuing to walk forward. "Cat." He snapped a third time.

_Don't look back, or you'll loose it! _Cat warned herself as her body threatened to give in to her love's words. "Sorry Allen, but you've always told me to keep walking forward. Right now I'll continue down this new path I've chosen, or I'll be damned if I don't. I'm a wolf, and soon enough that's all I'll be. If I remain in this form, I'll forget the human's tongue, how to transform, how to act human. I'll be nothing more than a canine that lives only for themselves. Who knows? Maybe I'll head north and seek out a pack to join." While the last part wasn't necessary, the wolf felt irritation creep up on her and make her more of a bitch then she intended to be. By the way Allen took a deep breath, she knew he was about to yell at her, but she didn't give him the time to do so.

Without looking back, she gave one last parting message; "I'm fine living on my own, and I prefer it this way. Next time you bother me, you'll regret it sincerely."

As soon as she hit the cover of the undergrowth, she broke into a run, her heart shattering the whole way.

-

"Should we tell the others that we saw Cat?" Allen was pacing around while Kanda sat there, poking a stick at the fire before him. The stoic samurai merely grunted in response, which anyone could take as either a yes or a no. Rolling his eyes, the boy was always frustrated when he had to deal with Kanda, but with the lack of Cat, the Exorcists were being paired with one another more often then any of them would like. With the lack of interesting combos of partners, they were all at each other's throats.

"Moyashi, shut up and go to sleep. You're grating on my nerves." Kanda said suddenly, causing Allen to snap at him. As the two began to argue, they failed to notice a low wail that started up and slowly began to climb up the musical scales. Finally both of them heard the wavering song and looked up at the sky, wondering what was going on.

"What is that…?" Allen whispered.

The song was that of a wolf's vocal cords. Slowly it rose into the sky, painting a brilliant picture of both remorse and melancholy. The pitches seemed to echo through the valley, causing every creature within the area to pause to listen to the gorgeous sound. At first it was low in pitch and sound, but soon strengthened and was full of emotion. As a creature of the night and of the song, a wolf howls to not only let others know where it is, but to relay its thoughts and feelings to that great expanse of sky. It was like a request to the gods above that screamed _hear me please, listen to what I have to say! _Finally the call came its inevitable dying note, and slowly the last echoes faded into the distance, as if the call had never been uttered in the first place.

Cat's lamenting howl had struck a chord in the two males who had heard it, and both – yes, even Kanda – felt the tiniest of pricks of tears in the back of their eyes.

While the call had come as an apology, it was also a goodbye…

-

God, I worked on that till the very day I was supposed to upload it. Yikes!

Anywho, the very end was fun to write, and I listened to the howl of wolves the entire time.

Such beautiful creatures that deserve a second chance, no?

Next Chapter: Cat continues on her solitary journey but learns that the life of a lone wolf isn't easy.

When injured, another lone wolf helps her, but this one is the real deal.

Can she learn how to finally come to terms with who she is with the help of an ordinary wolf?

-PA


	46. Never Be The Same

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: It's fun to write for a normal wolf.

Hehe, Cat didn't like it though! :3

**Rok's name is pronounced just like 'Rook'**

**The bold is when the normal wolf is talking, since he speaks Wolf, not Human, obviously. ;D**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Never Be the Same

Red

-

"Still don't think she'll come back any time soon?" Lavi prodded his food with a whisper of interest, but otherwise, his mind was locked solely on the wolf that had left exactly two months ago to this day. Allen sat across from him, also poking at his food. Ever since Cat had left things seemed quieter, but that didn't stop people from acting like nothing had happened. They continued on with their lives, regardless of one single person's decision to leave. Allen and Kanda had told no one about seeing Cat except for a few Exorcists, and it seemed painfully obvious that she wasn't going to return.

At least not without a fight.

The white-haired boy shrugged as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You never know. Out there in the middle of the woods, she could have an epiphany or something."

The red-head broke into raucous laughter as his friend said this. "Have you been reading the dictionary, Allen? That would seem to be the only way possible for you to learn such a big word!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi!" Allen snapped back, his face heating from the rude comment. After Lavi's laughter died and Allen's face lost some of its unnatural color, the latter resumed speaking. "I really do miss her, forget what anyone else says." His voice was so quiet, his friend nearly didn't hear him, but when he finally registered what had been said, he sighed softly.

"Allen, we know that you do miss her, after all, you two were very close. She'll get tired of having to live on her own and she'll come back, begging for forgiveness. Trust me on this."

With a dark chuckle, Allen begged to differ. "She may come back, but she won't beg for anything. She knows that either she'll be brought back in without question, or she'll have lost that place with us forever."

"Why do you have to make everything sound so depressing?"

-

Gasping in pain, a black wolf tried to haul itself up onto its legs, but couldn't manage it. The fall from the top of the ravine down to the bottom had not only made the wolf's body recall old wounds, but create new ones. Pain flashed like lightning through her left back leg, and the wolf silently prayed that it wasn't broken. Managing to only scoot forward a few more tail-lengths, the wolf barked in frustration.

"Dammit!" Cat swore, her mind boiling with rage at her own stupidity. Just because she was chasing the first rabbit to run past her nose in days didn't mean that she had to forget her surroundings. Of course she did exactly that though, causing her to see the ravine far too late. After a tumble down the fifteen foot rock drop, she landed on a flat granite surface that made her body ache all the more.

"If I ever fall like that again…" The girl muttered sharply as she finally gave up and lay down on the hard ground. Panting for a few moments, she tried to gather her thoughts. _Well, my right shoulder is currently in pain and my back left leg could possibly be broken. Right now I don't see any way to move around without getting myself hurt even more, or attacked by an enemy. _Almost as soon as Cat finished that thought, the cry of a scavenger bird echoed through the air and she moaned out loud. "So now I'm the damn bird's next meal?!"

"**Rok, where are you? What have you found?" **Cat lifted her head again as the sound of a male wolf's voice entered her ears. A raven suddenly landed on a rock besides the girl and she growled softly at it, willing it away.

_Wait, what if this bird leads that wolf to me and he helps me? Then again, he could also take advantage of my injuries and kill me right here and now… _Cat didn't have much more time to dwell on those thoughts as a dusty gray timber wolf popped out of the ferns at the edge of the gully and peered around.

Seeing the raven first, he wagged his tail and trotted forward, calling out to the bird. **"Rok, you had me worried when you flew off suddenly!" **Of course the bird didn't reply, but merely continued to study Cat with large beady eyes. The wolf finally seemed to notice Cat's limp form and began to advance more warily. **"What's that you've found, old friend?"**

"I do believe your little friend here came to see if I was dead to see if he could take a bite out of me." Cat replied, wondering if the wolf would understand her. Yet after he stood there and stared down at Cat with confused brown eyes, she assumed that he couldn't. She barely understood him, but knew enough Wolf to piece it together as well as she could. That didn't mean she could speak the wolf's tongue (which is a rather sad thing, no?) and she doubted he understood English.

All together, the three creatures stared at one another for several minutes before the timber wolf spoke again. **"You're a wolf, yes?"**

Cat played dumb and mute, merely nodding an affirmative to his question.

"**You're injured, yes?" **Here Cat growled, as if to point out the obvious 'yes' response. If this wolf could understand her, he probably would have walked away by now, tired of her sharp tongue and retorts already. **"You need help then," **statement, not question.

_Thank God, _Cat grumbled in her mind as the wolf walked closer to offer his support. She finally managed to stand up, and together the two began a slow walk back towards the deeper part of the woods. As they walked though the raven came and lighted on Cat's back, making her snap at it before realizing it was still watching her eerily. _Great, a wolf that can't understand me and a bird that's practically waiting for me to keel over where it can feast…fantastic situation you've found yourself in, Cat._

As the trio continued their journey, the wolf chatted merrily, as if happy to have some canine company for once. The bird seemed to listen intently, much more than Cat did, but she made out that he was a loner wolf who had gotten kicked out of his old pack.

"**I made a horrible wolf, made an even worse Omega. Finally they thought, 'do we kill him, or do we chase him off?' They wasted no time in making sure I was miles away from their territory after that small conversation." **He chuckled, as if amused by his terrible situation. **"I don't mind it though. Hunting is hard, but Rok here helps me find dying or already-dead prey that I can eat. I've survived this way for six seasons already."**

Here Cat became mildly surprised. A lone wolf normally lasted a month or two and then either died due to injuries or fell from hunger. This raven seemed to be the only reason why this seemingly moronic wolf was alive though. _Otherwise, he would be long dead by now._

"**We're here! Home sweet home," **the wolf's announcement made Cat's head snap up and all she saw was an old badger's den. She frowned slightly, not pleased, but figured it was the only lodgings the stupid creature had been able to find. She knew with a pang of guilt that she shouldn't be so harsh on the wolf, but she was annoyed by her whole situation. Yet as he pushed her into the small space and onto a moss nest, the she-wolf suddenly found she no longer cared, and soon she was in a deep, dreamless sleep…

-

Cat awoke to the sweet melody of a wolf's howl, so lonely and full of emotion. When she first left the comforts of the badger's den, the thing she immediately saw was Rok the raven keeping watch on a tree limb only a few yards away. It cawed and flew at her, lifting up only when it pulled on her fur with its sharp talons. The wolf's head swung around and gave a warning snarl, but the bird left her alone. She then noticed the howl had died and a surprised timber wolf was staring at her.

"**You're feeling better?" **He received another nod from the black she-wolf, and he smiled lightly at her. **"Your leg isn't broken, if that's what you were wondering. I checked while you slept." **At this admittance, he bowed his head in embarrassment, hoping she wouldn't be angry. Cat merely flicked her tail at him and stalked forward a few more paces. Naturally the Omega in him cowered and made him step back at Cat's approach. Noticing this, Cat stopped in her advance.

_Even though he's no longer in a pack, he still knows an authority figure when he sees one. _The she-wolf was smug that she still appeared as an Alpha to even a normal wolf, but she still didn't forget her manners. Dipping her head, she managed the only word she knew in Wolf. "Thanks,"

The timber wolf looked mildly surprised and he chuckled softly. **"Little she-wolf, go back to your home. The life of a loner is one such as you should never have to experience."** Looking up at the moon, Cat noticed that his brown eyes were full of sorrow. **"I'd go back if I could, but they chased me away. I have no home to call my own except for this pitiful one."** His tail waved almost mockingly in the direction of the badger's den and the smile on his muzzle fell for a few brief moments. **"I'd give anything to return to my friends and family. I even loved another, you know. She was a beautiful wolf, but she was the Beta of our pack. Of course since I was an Omega, she spared me no passing glance. Now I will never be able to see that beautiful smile or those gorgeous eyes of hers ever again. Maybe one day I will find the courage to return, but by that time many will have forgotten me, if they haven't already and even then my friends and love may not be there. Dead or gone, who knows? Wolves are such prudent creatures, true, but we are still so different than any other."**

Cat was surprised by the wolf's speech, to say the least, and even more shocked that she could understand so much of what he had said. As his gaze locked onto her own piercing blue orbs, something passed between the two of them; the mutual understanding of what it meant to be alone and afraid of that loneliness. Bowing her head once more, Cat strode past the timber wolf, whose name she didn't even know.

Above the two creatures from two different worlds, a raven cried and took flight, painting the night with its brilliant black feathers…

-

"I know that it won't be easy to forgive me, but I'd like to come back…" Cat stood before a hovering gold golem that was recording her. Watching Timcanpy as he pried open his jaws to re-show her what he had just recorded, the girl nodded slowly. "That'll do, Tim. Please show it to Allen first, and then he can decide if he'll let you show the others." Biting her lip, she watched as the golem fluttered off in the direction of the Order.

Currently she stood at the edge of base of the mountains that created the valley where Sora's town and the Order called home. From this vantage point she could not only see the town, but also headquarters as well. She had finally come back after talking with that timber wolf, and now she realized that she had to return home.

Slowly the sun began to creep down the horizon, and Cat wondered if Tim would come back at all. "Maybe they really don't want me back after all." A sad smile accented her face as much as the rays of the setting sun did, and slowly night fell upon the valley, casting the world into darkness. Staring up at the moon, Cat breathed a sigh of both depression and of relief. At least now she knew how they probably felt.

They didn't want her back, regardless of the friendship they all once held.

"Hmm, what did I expect? I left, and I have no right to return…"

"You really don't, but I think you really should come back." Cat spun around to see Allen slowly taking the last few steps that would put him on the small slope along with Cat. Besides him Tim hovered, acting like the faithful little golem that he always was.

Cat frowned slightly, trying to block the rapid beating of her heart. "So Tim showed you the message?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd come out here to see you myself instead of making Tim come back like a carrier pigeon. It's not fair to him, after all. Actually, I was wondering where he had flown off to all of a sudden. One moment I was walking through the hallways with him by my side, and the next he was gone." The boy offered Cat a kind smile, his hair and eyes lit a brilliant silver by the light of the full moon. "So, do you really want to come back?"

The wolf looked away for a moment, deep in thought. "Yes…and at the same time…I'm afraid to do so…"

Allen suddenly growled out loud, and Cat snapped her head up, wondering what was wrong. His eyes were glaring at her with a harsh, metallic look that actually made the girl back up slightly. "You're afraid of returning to your friends, where we've always been there for you? I came here to give you a chance to return to all that you love, and yet you're still having second-doubts?! How dare you! You send Tim with a message to me about wanting to come back, and now you're still wary of coming home?!"

Cat also felt rage boil up in her, and she bared her teeth scathingly at her one-time friend. "I came back because I realized the strength of the wolf depends on the pack and the strength of the wolf depends on the pack! A lone-wolf cannot live out there on their own!"

A grin slowly made its way to Allen's face and his eyes returned to their sparkling merry selves. The wolf stared at him with an utterly confused look and his smile only seemed to grow wider. "So you understand that we need you as much as you need us."

The wolf blinked in surprise, finally realizing that was exactly the lesson her heart had learned. Gripping her black cloak on the area above her heart, she watched the ground for a few moments before looking back up at Allen. Their gazes locked and Cat had a sense of déjà vu from the first time they had done this, both trying to get the other to look away first. Once again it became a battle of wills and this time Cat looked away first. Allen felt no pride in the win though, only a sense of despair for his friend. Obviously something had changed to make her into a more timid creature. Although she was no Omega, she certainly wasn't an Alpha at the moment. Sighing and running a hand through his white locks, he chuckled. "Let's go in, eh? It's getting rather cold out."

For a moment Cat merely gave him an odd look but then reluctantly accepted his outstretched arm that he had offered. Slowly they began to climb down the mountainside and back into the bowels of the valley. As soon as they came within a couple hundred yards of the Order, Cat came to a dead stop, eyes scanning the building. Allen tugged on her hand lightly. "Welcome home, Cat."

Tears glistening slightly at the back of her eyes, all she replied was; "I'm back…"

-

For those of you who might be wondering, the end is Japanese tradition.

When someone says 'Welcome home', the receiver says 'I'm back' or 'I'm home'.

Anywho, sorry this is out later than it should have been. Crazy life demanded me elsewhere.

Next Chapter: What happens when you mix Komui's experiments with Exorcists and a Wolf?

A bunch of chaos, that's what! XD Oh, and a cast of characters turned animal!

MWAHAHA, LET THE TORTURE BEGIN! XD

-PA


	47. Everything I Ask For

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Ah, chaos, what a beautiful thing~

I know I'm gonna get flames for this one! ;D

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Everything I Ask For

The Maine

"Komui, there's nothing dangerous in here, RIGHT?" The black-haired man popped up and offered a cheesy smile and a 'yes' to the agitated wolf. Cat glared harshly at him, trying to send a mental picture of death and castration to the damn fool. No one was happy about the Order's so-called 'Spring Cleaning'; it meant releasing some of Komui's long-hidden toys of death and destruction. Cat was currently carried a box simply labeled 'Stuff', and the girl was almost sick to her stomach about thinking what that could mean. She couldn't find the gall to ask him though, so she continued on her merry way, praying nothing bad happened to anyone today.

"Cleaning the Earl's place has to be safer!" Lavi bitched as he carried a large box of…something…out of the Science Department. He had nearly tripped over crap that was strewn about the floor several times, and he was beginning to get worried. With people like Miranda and Cat helping out, anything that could go wrong would probably go wrong.

"He may have a point…" Allen growled darkly, praying that he wasn't going to end up with long hair again. Sometimes he had to paused and look thoroughly at what he was carrying because something just didn't seem right, or he'd imagine that he heard something or felt something move. After finding nothing overly suspicious, he'd continue on, still keeping a wary eye out for anyone coming towards him with one of the Science Department's boxes.

Casting a thoughtful look in Cat's direction, he was pleased to see that she was joking and threatening people like she used to do before she ran away for two months. Now a few weeks had passed since she had returned and she seemed to be back to her old self. _That makes me very happy… _Allen thought happily, glad to see that everything was back to normal.

"Hey, watch out!" Allen's head whipped around and he apologized to the scientist he had nearly run into. After a quick dip of the head and a small blush, he continued on to place the box in its new home.

"Dusty storage room, here I come!"

"What the hell have you done?!" Allen swung his head around the corner, his gray eyes wide with fright. His hair seemingly bristling, he swore as he heard a lot of commotion coming from the room he had left only a while ago. The voice sounded familiar, but also strange, more like a tiny squeak than anything else. _Oh god, what have they done now?_

His eyes landed on Komui who was standing over something, looking both murderous and insanely upset. Miranda sat there on the floor, sobbing and choking out the occasional apology. Feeling panic flood his veins, Allen rushed into the room, ignoring Johnny and Reever's warnings to stop and stay back. His boots collided with something both sticky and slick, and before he knew it, his feet were in the air and he was falling back to earth. Shutting his eyes, preparing for the harsh impact, Allen gritted his teeth sharply. "Ugh!"

Yet the pain never came. Instead everyone heard a large pop and a poof of smoke rose into the air as Allen made contact with the strange liquid. "Ow, what happened?"

The three aforementioned males came forward, peering down at the tiny little white shape on the floor with curiosity. Large gray eyes blinked up at them briefly before slowly they traveled down to gaze at two furry little paws, one black, one white. "What on earth?" Allen squealed, shocked beyond belief. Spinning around, he caught a brief glance of a tiny little white tail and looking down into the liquid, he saw the face of a tiny puppy staring back. The same old purple, ragged scar covered his left eye, and backing up in shock, he found himself pinned up next to Komui's legs.

"Aw, such a cute little puppy you make!" Komui cooed as he picked up Allen the puppy to pet and stroke his wonderfully soft fur.

"See, look what you've done to the five of us!" Turning, Komui looked down to see a black cat hissing up at him furiously with her fur fluffed up in rage and horror. "We're all little baby animals now!"

Allen stared at the four little critters sitting on the floor. A black cat, a ginger rabbit, a panther, and a tiny silver-colored fox all sat there, either glaring or staring mutely at the people surrounding them. While some people were muttering in distress about what could possibly be done, others were going absolutely crazy for the tiny creatures, wanting to hold and stroke them.

"Who…?" Komui asked, confused. The voice of the black kitten was different, but now Allen could identify it, making him nearly bark with laughter.

"Cat!!!" The fearsome kitten snarled, clawing the man's leg.

The Chinese man attempted to smother a chuckle, but it failed and turned into full-blown laughter. In his bout of insane howling, Allen was dropped to the floor. Wincing at how the drop jarred his tiny little stature, he looked back up at his friends with a frown.

"What are we going to do? And I'm sorry, but who's who? So the cat is obviously Cat herself, and I bet that rabbit is Lavi…but you two…?" He tilted his head cutely at the panther and fox, earning him an odd combo of looks.

"Hehe, the fox is Lenalee and that cute little panther there is Kanda!" Lavi the rabbit announced happily, not scared of the large panther kitten looming over him.

"Shut your mouth, Baka Usagi!" Being the first time he had spoken since his transformation, Kanda's voice came out as a kittenish mewl. Laughter erupted around him, which only served to enrage the tiny kitten every more. "All of you, shut up, or I'll slice your throats open!" The threat was lost on the babbling twits, and Kanda unsheathed his soft claws, wished to dig them into the flesh of the nearest person he could get a hold of. That being Komui, the laughter was cut short and into an agonizing scream as the man clutched his leg.

"Why is everyone taking this out on me?!"

"Fix it!" Kanda and Cat crowed out at the same time, angered by the man's uselessness. For a brief second they shot each other a scathing glance, daring the other to attack first. Both black cat and panther fixed each other with an icy look and for several heartbeats, the room seemed to grow colder. Yet as Johnny dangled a string in front of the felines' noses, their attention on each other went out the window. Both suddenly pawed at the air, bright expressions obscuring the harsh air that had just clung in clouds around them. Cat looked cute, while Kanda…albeit, he looked adorable too…it was just plain creepy as well.

While Johnny kept the violent two of the five busy, Komui kneeled down and stared at Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee. "I'm sorry; I thought we had gotten rid of that a long time ago. Seems that we didn't. It'll last twenty four hours, without any lasting effects, so you'll just have to hold out. In the meantime…" Komui eyed the little Lenalee fox with adoration before scooping her up into a bear hug. "Oh my precious little Lenalee, I'm so sorry, but at the same time, you're so…so…CUTE!"

Komui continued to suffocate his younger sister with his love while Allen and Lavi sat there, watching the crazy people in the room. "I say they've all lost it," Allen muttered to the ginger rabbit sitting next to him.

The Usagi nodded before suddenly sniffing the air. "Carrots?" He asked no one in particular with wide green eyes. Before Allen could even say anything, his friend hopped off in the direction of Jerry the cook who had a carrot in the palm of his outstretched hand.

Allen, the little white puppy, sat there with a defiant look upon his tiny muzzle. "I will not be dragged into their insanity!"

"Kanda, Cat, would you like to curl up and sleep with us tonight?" Lenalee's voice was soft and sweet, and both felines were compelled to listen to her, but their pride got the best of them, and both declined vehemently. Allen and Lavi stood next to the silver fox and all three gave them concerned looks.

"Aw, come on. It's not everyday that we have a run-in with our childhood complexities, and we're cute little baby animals to boot! Why not spend the entire day with each other, like real friends?" The red-haired rabbit asked with a twitch of his nose. Allen also managed to offer a bit of a grin, as awkward as it was. He wasn't used to being on all four legs, and Cat had been berating the lot of them for it the entire day. She felt a bit of superiority compared to them, since she was a wolf after all. She managed to teach them a few things about being in an animal form too, much to some people's pleasure, and to other's disliking.

Cat sat back on her haunches and lifted one dainty paw to lick at it and think for a moment. After a few swipes of her pink tongue over the soft black fur, she opened her blue eyes slowly and nodded. "Very well, I'll share a sleep spot with you three tonight." Casting a glance at Kanda out of the corner of her right eye, she flicked her tail hard enough to hit him in the flank. "Come and sleep with us too, otherwise, you'll be sleeping in some dark, damp corner on your own, without the comfort of your friends beside you…"

"He does that anyways, so what would it matter?" Allen growled, not really caring to have Kanda's company. As a dog now, his dislike for Kanda grew ten fold, although he knew it would fade as soon as they transformed back into their normal human selves.

Kanda spun and raised one paw threateningly, but Cat easily slithered under his chin and butted heads with him, causing the male feline to stop his attack in favor of hissing at her. "Don't get friendly with me!" He warned darkly, with a hint of embarrassment hidden in his pathetic voice.

"Oh, so Kanda the kitty-cat knows what butting heads mean in the feline world, eh?" Cat teased ruthlessly. "You know that it means those two cats are friends."

"And we're not, so stop trying to do things like that!" He retorted, feeling his pelt prickle with heat. Dammit, he hated being a cat! Swiping her over the ear with sheathed claws, he attempted to give a warning, which only prodded Cat further on in her torture.

"Look, the coward's being so nice all he decided to do was cuff me over the ear. How sweet," she purred, daring him to try anything. Fluffing his fur up, Kanda hissed at her, arching his back in the process.

Oh how he wanted to rip this stupid girl apart!

"Fine, be a rude little bastard. We four will enjoy one another's company by ourselves." Cat snorted and turned up her nose as she walked back to stand by Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. Brushing her tail briefly under Allen's chin, she gave him a smile, trying to encourage him and herself. Although they were in a tough predicament at the moment, they had to look at the Brightside; they were together and that's all that really mattered.

"So where shall we curl up together?" Lavi asked, happy to see the other three at least liked his idea.

Lenalee tilted her head, looking at nothing in particular. "Why not in the library? It's warmer in there than anywhere else, it seems like."

"Okay," Allen yipped, trying to also brighten up, "to the library then!" The four turned to start walking in the direction of the library when a voice suddenly called out.

"Fine, I'll go with you idiots, but only because I'm tired of being coddled by the twits who are roaming this building, okay?!" They stopped and stared at Kanda the panther that was looking away. If a feline could really blush, he probably would have been doing that. He stalked towards them, eyes straight ahead, refusing to look at his comrades as he passed. When they didn't follow, he growled sharply. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there like morons?!"

"Jeesh, someone's grouchy," Lavi muttered under his breath, earning a chuckle from the other three. Kanda pointedly ignored the snide comment made by the ginger rabbit, and the flick of his tail was the only signal that he'd heard anything.

Cat suddenly bounded forward, past Kanda and down the hall. "Then come on! I'm tired and I just want to go and sleep!" The four behind her shared a look, and suddenly all of them were racing down the hallway, laughing. Kanda was silent though, glaring ahead.

_Morons…_

"So, how was your day as cute little baby animals?" Komui sat at his desk, smiling ear to ear at the five young adults before him. All of them had finally transformed back, and now they all seemed either rather cheerful or grouchier than ever. Actually, for once it was Allen rather than Cat with the bad attitude. He had enjoyed his time as a pup, and now he was wistful for that form again. _I'd love to be able to switch back and forth between forms, like Cat can with her wolf form._

Cat was happy to be back to normal, and she had learned new things from being a kitten for a day. _Next time I see any wild cat or Lulubell…I'll know how to fight them better! _Due to this new knowledge, she practically wanted to go and find a mountain lion in the mountains near the valley and challenge it. Though Cat knew it was stupid to waste energy on such a stupid thought, it got her rearing to go. Currently she could probably fight anyone, and not even care if she won or lost. _Just to burn some energy! _Her mind sang merrily.

"It sucked." Kanda growled from where he leaned against the wall.

"I happened to rather like it," Lenalee said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Lavi chimed in, agreeing with Lenalee, and Allen merely grunted a response. Cat in the meantime was sitting there, looking at the window with a bemused expression on her face.

"Cat…?" Allen asked, noticing the wolf's expression.

Her brown eyes glanced briefly in his direction before a grin spread across her face.

"Maybe Spring Cleaning isn't so bad after all…"

Ah, more lovely crack!

Anywho, sorry this kind of came out later in the day. Derby fever has me distracted! :D

Also, sorry for such a short chapter. Guess my inspiration took a holiday this week. -sighs-

Next Chapter: Back to some other characters, Allen and Lenalee go on a mission together.

While the mission ends up being in vain, at least the two get some comedy relief!

(Yes, doesn't make sense now, but you'll see what I mean NEXT WEEK! MWAHAHAHA!)

-PA


	48. All The Right Moves

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Little bit more of a comic-relief chapter.

Yes, and the town Digne-les-Bains does exist, so you can look it up for yourselves if you'd like. :3

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

All the Right Moves

OneRepublic

* * *

Stretching his arms over his head, Allen gave a slight yawn and groan as he heard his joints and limbs pop in unison. It felt good to be out again, and this time it was in the company of a good friend; Lenalee.

They were going in search of a piece of Innocence in France, and he was looking forward to catching another glimpse of this beautiful country. He had only been there once, maybe twice, in his long days of travel, and now he wished to have one more chance to see it. Currently Lenalee was walking next to him, eyes set on the path in front of them, and a slight smile on her face. She hadn't had the chance to be alone with Allen on a mission in quite some time, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Lenalee saw Allen's bright and radiant smile, something that was quite real and tangible for once. She hated those fake smiles of his, but loved it when he actually had a real smile to grace his lips. And it wasn't just the ghostly whisper of a true smile; it was a full-blown, happy-go-lucky grin that was rather infectious. It made her truly happy to be with him, even if they were on a mission.

"So the Innocence should be in the next town over, right?" She heard Allen ask quietly, taking out a piece of paper and looking at it.

"Yes," she replied, even though she knew he was mostly talking to himself.

Allen jumped with a start, and cast a nervous glance in her direction. "Did I speak out loud again?"

She merely nodded and chuckled when his face went red with bashfulness. "Sorry, Lenalee…"

She shook her head at his same-old attitude and continued walking down the dirt road. "We'll get to the town soon enough, as you can tell by the foothills in the distance, so stop worrying about things like that. We can even rest a bit, if you'd like." Her smile melted Allen's heart, but he shook his head in a negative affirmative.

"We need to find the piece of Innocence before anything bad happens to it, okay? That's our goal. We can rest after we've found it."

Another chuckle; "Alright…"

* * *

"Wow, this is Digne?" Allen's eyes were taking in everything, and he was spinning about wildly, trying to get a three-hundred and sixty degree panorama of the entire town. Lenalee stood next to her merry partner, her eyes closed but with a smile on her face.

"Digne-les-Bains," she corrected instantly, not wanting Allen to go around and insult the community by calling the town by a shortened name. As much as she was tempted to do like Allen and merely call it 'Digne', they didn't live here and they ought to show respect to those who did.

The white-haired boy blatantly ignored her and continued to view everything and everyone in sight. Soon he was talking to people, although most of them didn't understand due to the language barrier. He didn't seem to mind though, and was acting like a care-free child. Lenalee watched, amused, until one man started yelling at him in French and she had to drag him away before he got thrown in jail.

"Be more careful!" Lenalee stood before Allen in an alley, berating her comrade like he was a three-year-old child. His down-cast gaze made her sigh briefly, before she began to walk away again. "Come on; let's do what we've come to do!" Offering a smile, she waited for Allen to come with her. This time he walked with purpose, and didn't allow himself to be distracted by anything in their path.

Together they continued on, heading towards the clock tower that sat majestically within the middle of the small town of Digne-les-Bains. A bell hung within the middle of the proud structure, while towards the top iron bars curled to make a sort of cage-looking top to it. One final bar protruded from the iron and stones, where a metal rooster posed, acting as the wind navigator for them. All in all, it was simply gorgeous.

And there were rumors that something strange had happened their.

A little over a month ago, the bell began resounding repeatedly, at odd times of the day, when no one was there to control it. The hands on the clock face would spin wildly, and even the rooster would shift opposite of the true wind's course. Out of fear that the place was haunted or possessed, they boarded the doors and left it there to rot and crumble. Yet that still didn't mean that the strange occurrences stopped at all.

As they passed a fountain where a little boy kneeled, blowing on a horn, Allen got the sneaking suspicion that not all was right with this place. "Lenalee…something seems weird about this place. Now that we've gotten closer to the clock tower, I've barely seen anyone."

The girl besides him finally took notice of the absence of people and nodded lightly. "You're right…I wonder if it has to do with the odd rumors about the clock…"

Stepping up onto some stone stairs that wound upwards toward the upper part of the street, Allen's mistrust of this place grew even worse. Every step he took almost seemed to be drawing him deeper into a dark miasma which worried him deeply. Was there really Innocence in the tower, or was it something more diabolical? Shaking the feeling from his head, Allen's gray eyes stared determinedly ahead.

They would find out what was going on here, regardless of what his instincts told him.

"So here's the entrance to the clock tower."

Lenalee's voice made Allen snap out of his revere, and he blinked twice before he noticed the boarded doors of the tower. Looking skyward, he could just barely see the very top part of the clock, and had even more difficulty trying to read the actual clock face. Giving up due to his fruitless efforts, he took a few steps forward, trying the planks that covered their only way in. That was when he noticed that not all was right with the boards.

"Lenalee, I think there's seriously something up. These boards have been pulled free, and they're loose enough to squeeze through, see?"

Lenalee watched as Allen moved a few boards up and down and slid through the opening after opening the door that also should have been locked. He beckoned to her and helped her through before he replaced the boards and closed the door behind them.

They were about to start up the winding staircase when a violent coughing sound startled both of them. After a moment, the echoing noise resided and they shared a look. "There's someone up there," he mouthed to the dark-haired girl, who merely nodded back.

So slowly they began to go upwards, pausing every now and again when there was a noise coming from somewhere else in the tower. Finally they reached the top of the stairs that opened into the area where a person would sit and control the clock and bell from the safety of the interior of the tower. A cot was set up in the far end of the room, and there was a table with books, papers, and a pocket watch lying atop it.

And of course a man sat there, glasses pushed up to his nose, scribbling something down like mad onto paper.

Allen and Lenalee stood there and stared for a good few minutes before the man coughed again and was forced to look away from his work. As if he finally sensed the presence of another, he looked up at the door and noticed the two teenagers standing there.

Immediately his chair went flying backwards as he stood suddenly and growled at them. "Get out!"

Allen took a step forward, wincing at the red-haired man's harsh words. "Sir, we merely came here to see if the rumors the townspeople have been saying are true. They claim this place is haunted, and it's obviously not since you're the only one here."

The red-haired man with glasses glared at Allen for a minute more before he sighed and straightened himself up. "I apologize, children, for my rude behavior. It would seem that you're travelers who are searching for something…no?" Noticing the crosses on their left breasts, he raised one eyebrow curiously. "Apostles?"

Both Allen and Lenalee shared yet another look, surprised the man had basically guessed correctly. "Y-yes," Lenalee offered as she stepped into the room to stand next to Allen, "but how did you know?"

"You bear the cross of a religious organization. Any idiot would be able to see that you must work for a church of some sort."

_At least he didn't know about the Order and the Exorcists… Allen tho_ught with a bit of relief. It would have been possibly bad, should someone like this bipolar man know about them.

"So what are you searching for, anyways? There's no ghosts," here a bit of an edge crept into the man's voice, and his eyes narrowed sharply.

"Well…" Now Allen was very unsure of what to say, so he looked to Lenalee for help.

"Then can you explain why the bell and the clock have been going crazy?" She finished helpfully, dodging around the proverbial land mine.

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, staring up towards the ceiling. "I sleep walk, you see, and most people don't know there's anyone in here. They boarded this place up without even checking to see if someone really was up here. I had to unlock the door from inside and then break a few of the boards to get out. I decided to make it look normal though, where I would be left in peace and no one would freak out and worry about this place."

"What does sleep walking have to do with anything?" Allen grumbled, more to himself than to anyone else.

"When I sleep walk I end up messing with the equipment and machinery that works the clock and bell." The man replied in earnest, yet another mood shift.

Allen stared blankly, wishing they could leave. _Since there's no Innocence here then, let's just leave and let this bipolar, sleep walking maniac to his own devices._

"Ah, we're sorry for having intruded and bothering you while you're trying to work." Lenalee gestured kindly towards the books and stacks of paper. Here the man puffed out his chest with pride.

"I'm writing my own book. I know it's going to be a best-seller someday!" Both of the teens began to edge backwards as he begged them to come and read and listen to what he had written. They tried to decline politely when the man suddenly fell over, unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Allen asked upon Lenalee rushing to the man's side and checking his pulse. Suddenly loud snores erupted from the large man and he curled up as if he were asleep in his own bed. Both of the teens stared at his form for a moment before Allen slapped his forehead loudly. "Great, the idiot must have narcolepsy too!"

Lenalee shook her head and sighed, tired of both the events of that day and men in particular. "Let's go, he should be fine, and I think it's obvious that there's no Innocence here." Her voice almost sounded sad, as if she wished they really had found a piece of the mysterious creation. Allen set one hand down on her shoulder and offered her a kind smile.

"There's always next time."

* * *

"You and Cat make a very cute couple…" Allen nearly choked on his side of beef when he heard his female friend speak. Looking up, he gave her a quizzical look while he silently panicked on the inside.

What had brought this up?!

"Uh…" Unable to say more than that, Allen did everything in his power to avoid looking Lenalee in the eyes, afraid of seeing hurt or malice. Taking a small bite out of his baguette, he waited patiently for the crying or yelling to start.

"I mean that sincerely. You two just seem to…click." She nodded to herself, pleased by her own choice of words. "You're like yin and yang; you fully comprehend each other and you're so great for each other. Cat's a little hot-headed and violent, but you're far more calm and gentle."

"Really?" Allen was surprised that she actually seemed to think they made a good match. Others did too, but this was Lenalee! Wouldn't she be slightly jealous?

"Yes. In the beginning though, I was jealous of her, but then I began to realize that I couldn't offer what she had to you. It's obvious that even though you haven't said it out loud, you guys are in love and that you're a couple." Her kind smile gave Allen a sense of guilt, for not noticing Lenalee as much as she would have liked. Yet at the same time, he was honestly pleased that he didn't have to deal with a crazy woman like some men had to in this kind of a situation. Some women just went absolutely insane at the mention of others in their man's life.

The prophet child looked up at his friend, a true look of happiness in his eyes and written all over his face. "Thank you so much for understanding, Lenalee. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say those things."

Even though they didn't find Innocence on their mission, the two friends were able to sit there in the small town of Digne-les-Bains, France, and enjoy a meal together.

For once, they had not a care in the world.

Strange, how such simple things can bring humans happiness…

* * *

A/N: Dear readers, I actually have some disconcerting news for you.

It's come to my attention that some believe that GS has dragged out for far too long…

And by the end of this month…GS will officially be finished.

Not all is bad because there will be a 'MOVIE' chapter for GS, as the 50th chapter.

Chapter 51 will tie up the loose ends, and then the story can be left up to your imaginations.

I'm sorry, and I hope you all understand and agree with the decision. I've spent a year on GS, and now I'll have to find a new story to work on.

My dear fans, I really and truly apologize, and I hope that you'll enjoy these last four chapters…

Next Chapter: A touch more angst before the huge Movie chapter of GS!

Some final feelings are made known, and two characters are finally able to come to terms with the past.

-PA


	49. Circus

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: Finally, many questions are answered!

…In a rather angsty way. XD

And I am SO SORRY about the end and the song title.

I guess my cold medication finally decided to screw with my head some. XD

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

Circus

Britney Spears

* * *

Twisting like a leaf carried by the wind, Cat barely managed to avoid her opponent's well-placed attack. She back-flipped away from the center of the ring for a brief moment before she stood up, eyes leaping back and forth, trying to find the white-haired boy. Feeling a breath of air disturb her stilled hair, the wolf ducked in time to avoid Allen's flying fist. Crouching down, she placed her hands on the sand floor and kicked out with one foot to try to knock him off his feet. He saw the movement though and leapt up, earning a victorious dodge.

The wolf snarled out loud, annoyed at how easy it was for him to match her movements now. Before when this kid had joined the Order he nearly got his head cut off by Kanda with ease, but now his prowess rivaled, if not surpassed that of even the Generals.

Cat gritted her teeth as Allen's foot connected sharply with the side of her skull, and her head swam. Dancing away again, she attempted to get herself back together, and watched as Allen moved towards her with blinding speed. Determination glinted in her eyes for a brief moment before she suddenly leapt back to the right and did a somersault to escape the attack.

_I can't evade forever…I have to do something or else that damned male will win!_

The thought of loosing to someone of the male persuasion spurred the wolf back into action and she straightened herself up. Pushing back on her legs, the female made a large jump right over Allen, surprising him immensely. He didn't even have time to turn before Cat was right behind him and her hand whipped out, leaving four red lines that began to drip blood. Allen felt rage bubble up inside his chest at the pain, and he instantly kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back several yards before her body skidded to a stop.

For a moment he stood there panting, his eyes narrowed and his forehead furrowed and beaded with sweat. Raising his right arm, he wiped at his face and grimaced when he saw the perspiration and the blood stains on his arm. He wore nothing more than a tight black shirt without any sleeves, two white gloves to cover his hands, and the standard black pants and boots the male members of the Order wore. Finally regaining a bit of strength in his muscles, he stood back up fully and looked over at where Cat had landed. She was lying there, but was obviously trying to get up, and he felt a small stab of guilt.

Their training only seemed to be getting rougher every day.

He padded towards her, eyes full of concern. "Cat, are you alright?" Offering his hand, the gentlemanly boy helped the agitated and ashamed she-wolf up. As she brushed herself off, there was a grave silence between the two. Finally she looked back up, noticed him staring at her, and gave him a sharp look.

"I merely lost my balance and tripped."

Allen had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He knew all too well that Cat was far too proud to admit that his foot had actually connected with her hard enough to knock her off balance. Yet he didn't say anything or disagree, not really in the mood to deal with the wolf's violent temper. It was better to just let her say what she wished; otherwise it would come to him in the price of bodily harm.

For a moment the two stood there in an awkward silence before Cat finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Allen." Her outburst had startled Allen, lost in thought, and he looked at her with wide, confused eyes. As if sensing the question that hung over the boy like a dark cloud, she began to explain.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things. For being a bitch, for being reckless, for causing trouble, for giving you a small stroke, for leaving…" She paused for a brief heartbeat, before locking eyes with the white-haired Exorcist. "I'm also sorry for being the 14th's daughter. He's caused you a world of pain, trouble, and suffering, and I know that's just not fair. And with that thought, I should have told you about it much sooner." Clenching her fists at her side, Cat snapped her eyes closed in an attempt to calm herself and ignore the prick in her eyes. "I also didn't fight when the Order tried to kill me when they found out, and I know that was wrong. I didn't fight simply because I was _tired_ of fighting. I'm tired of this war, just sick and tired…!"

Allen stared at her for a moment, trying to take in what all she was exactly trying to say. Finally, picking his words carefully, he told the wolf exactly how he felt.

"Cat, you can't choose who you're related to. I know that on one hand, you're seen as your mother; a beautiful hero with incredible strength. Yet on the other hand, you're see as your father; a murderous Noah who followed the Earl's orders like his puppet. But that doesn't change what I think or feel about you. Cat, I love you, but is that how you really feel about me anymore?" The look on his face was heartbreaking, and Cat remained silent, brooding over how she really felt on the inside.

He took her pause as a sign of 'no'.

Turning away, he tried to hide the feeling of anger and sadness that coursed through his veins and appeared on his face. Allen tried desperately to keep his voice level as he spoke one last time to her, before he started to walk away. "That's all that I needed to know. I'm sorry that I don't think we can even be friends after this."

Cat stood there, her head hanging low. His retreating footsteps began to fade, when it seemed a voice was whispering in her ear.

_**I made a mistake like you are right now, many years ago, and I nearly lost everything. Will you stand here and accept that you don't love him any more, when you know in your heart that's not true?**_

_Father? _Cat asked in the comfort of her own mind. It was the 14th's voice, and she knew that what he said was true; she still loved Allen, no matter what he – or anyone else, for that matter – thought.

_**Then why don't you go after him? **_Oddly enough, the traitor Noah's voice was gentle for once, unlike its usual harsh or sarcastic tone. Cat was compelled to listen, and with fire in her eyes, she raced towards the doors of the training room.

_He's right; if I don't act now, I'll loose my dearest friend forever._

_

* * *

_

In his grief, Allen found himself heading unconsciously towards the 14th's piano room. No one was in the room where they kept the door to the Ark, which was a miracle, since there always seemed to be people swarming around, every hour of every day. Slowly he strode up the metal steps and into the portal that led into the separate dimension.

His feet seemed to take him down the white cobblestone path, past the ghostly buildings of white stucco that seemed to have no purpose. Yet if one opened one of the doors and stepped through the threshold, they would find themselves in another area in the world, or maybe even empty dark space. The boy already knew where he was going, and to get there, it merely required one set of doors that sat majestically in the middle of this separate world.

Pushing through them, he finally seemed to register where he was and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Slowly they narrowed again as his familiar companion, Timcanpy, the golden golem came and perched on his shoulder. Touching the golem's feathers lightly, a small smile lit up the boy's face for the first time that day. "Tim…you're always here for me, aren't you?"

The little creature seemed to nod a response before it took flight again and lighted on the white piano in the middle of the room. Allen followed at a slow pace, but finally sat down on the stool. For a moment he merely tapped a few idle keys before he paused. Tim sensed his master's distress, and opened his maw wide to produce an image of the symbols that the 14th had created so long ago. Allen studied them for a moment, as someone who had never seen them before might, but he knew them all too well.

And so he began to play.

'_Oh and so the profit boy falls into a deep sleep, he burns inside, and I breathe in the ashes…You are one, we are two…'_

At that part, Allen abruptly stopped and slammed his hands down on the piano. "Dammit, why does everything I do have to remind me of my feelings?" Leaning his head against the cool ivory keys, he listened as the few keys his forehead was pressing down on sang shrilly for a few seconds before fading into a dull echo. Tim shut his mouth and seemingly watched his master curiously, wondering what had the boy so down. Yet when a figure appeared in the door, the golem flew to the person, already knowing who it was.

Allen realized that his little friend had left him, so he finally lifted his head and turned around, only to grimace. "What are you doing here?"

Cat stood in the doorway, looking unsure of whether or not to enter. Tim now sat on her shoulder, his tiny head rubbing up against her cheek affectionately. The wolf ignored him for the most part, except for a small glance down. She stepped into the room, watching Allen the entire time. "I wanted to come and-"

"Come and what?" Allen stood up so fast the stool went tumbling to the side. He took a few threatening steps in her direction before coming to a stop directly in front of her.

She faced him calmly, and without fear. "I came to say that what you thought is wrong. I do still love you, you idiot." Tilting her head ever so slightly, she grinned widely.

"W-what?" Now Allen was at a loss for words, and the dumbstruck look on his face only made Cat snicker. "You mean that you still do…love me…?"

Cat nodded happily. "I only paused because I had to think about what I really felt. And I realized in that instant as you were walking away, that I really do need you." Her smile made Allen rethink his anger, and so he gradually let go of it…well, most of it, that is.

He still had questions he wanted answered, after all.

Motioning towards the couch, he beckoned the girl to sit down, and they began to talk. "So why did you tell us that you were the only wolf besides Sora when there was Black Star and Russet Howl still alive as well?"

"That's simple; I totally forgot about them." Allen's eye twitched, having thought that it was for a good reason. Shaking his head, he chuckled slightly.

"Okay, next question, how did you end up in that circus when you were small?"

Cat's face suddenly changed and her eyes seemed to loose their playful spark. Turning her attention to the window where the 14th's shadow stood, forever grinning, she sighed. "I was an idiot, that's all there is to say. The humans captured me and decided to use me as a side-show freak attraction." The frown on her face turned into a full-frontal glare, before she allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. She raised one hand to push some brown locks behind her ear, but Allen bet her to it. His hand gently pressed the loose strands of hair back behind her left ear and even lingered as it brushed against the side of her neck before his hand slid down to grasp her hand firmly in his own.

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many odd-ended questions, but I just had to know." He gave his infamous cute little grin, which the girl replied to with a kiss on the cheek.

"Eh, it's alright. I think we should be heading back though, since we've been in here for an hour or two. Someone will start to wonder where we are, and if they find us in here, it'll be another _lovely_ conversation with Leverrier." The brown-haired girl rolled her hazel eyes. She hated the bastard known as Leverrier, as did almost everyone who met him. "If he ever gets a wife, it'll have to be one of Komui's robots, I swear." Her mutter didn't go unheard, and Allen allowed himself a real laugh.

Clutching his stomach, the boy pretended to dab at his eyes. "Cat, don't make me think such thoughts! I'll die from laughter one of these days!"

"Same goes for both Kanda and Lavi," the girl responded with a fake sneer. They broke into boisterous laughter, and even Tim seemed to fly through the air as a way of showing his own heartiness.

Suddenly, Allen stopped. "Cat, why don't you have a last name?"

The black wolf blinked at him a few times before raising one eyebrow. "I thought we already went over this. Wolves take names as they please. They don't have to last names or even names that make sense. Like Black Star and Russet Howl, for example. They're also in different languages, like Yuki, whose name means snow. Now why the sudden curiosity with this again?"

"No particular reason," he answered with a shrug. Allen then stood and grabbed Cat's hand, trying to lead her out of the room. "You're right, let's go back."

"Why, so we can go torture the others with our presence?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

"Lavi~!" The red-head flinched as he heard his name being called by someone with a sing-songy voice. Gripping his head, he attempted to hide behind Kanda and Lenalee. The samurai easily grasped him by the collar though and flung him in the wolf's direction as she came walking towards them. For once she didn't look angry or upset, just mischievous. "Hey Lavi, how'd you like to play a major prank on someone?"

Immediately the red-head perked up and looked interested. "And who might this prank be on?" By this point even Lenalee and Kanda looked rather curious, since it was rare for the wolf to be in such a good mood.

"On Leverrier, of course. Tonight, while he's asleep…well, okay, let me put it this way…when he wakes up in the morning, he's not going to be very happy."

"Why?"

The smirk on Cat's face deepened. "Because he'll be sleeping on the chandelier in the cafeteria."

Lavi popped upright and grinned. "You're got yourself an accomplice!"

"Can we help too?" Lenalee's voice asked, catching Cat's contagious evil-genius mood. The wolf nodded in response.

"The more the merrier~"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING UP HERE? SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" Leverrier's voice rang out like shattered glass fragments in the early morning light. Those who were just pulling themselves out of their catacombs of sleep came to find him grasping the chandelier in the café for dear life. He continued to screech for someone to help him, but no one even raised a finger to help. It wasn't until Link came down with Allen an hour later until the brown-haired man got down.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS WITHOUT MY KNOWING?" Leverrier snarled, his face as red as a tomato. Link could only watch helplessly as the man went around interrogating people until his voice was merely a rasp. Upon breaking into a fit of coughs, Link forcibly dragged the man to the infirmary, so that he might recover while leaving the rest of the world in peace.

Komui finally dared to ask everyone, during a group meeting at lunch time, who the culprits were. At first, no one dared to say a word, then Cat, Lavi, and Lenalee guiltily raised their hands. Lavi also grasped Kanda's hand and raised it, earning an annoyed noise from the man's throat. There was a deafening silence at first, before a grin broke out across many people's faces. A roar of cheering went up and the four were swamped to be praised and honored by their fellow colleagues. Even Kanda looked pleased by the congratulations, and a tiny bit of a smile graced his lips.

Allen finally made his way over to his friends along with Marie, Miranda, and Timothy, who all looked intrigued. "You guys really did that?" Timothy asked, his eyes wide with excitement. After a chorus of 'yes' went up, he stared at the four older teenagers like they were either gods or idols.

"That sure takes some guts, and some skill." Marie chirped in, amazed they even managed to talk Kanda into joining.

Cat merely shrugged. "I was in a bad mood yesterday morning, but then a certain someone cheered me up, so I wanted to do something evil. Torturing Leverrier seemed like the perfect thing to do." Her smug grin only heightened the level of laughter around them, and even the Generals themselves were chuckling with amusement. Out of all their years serving for the Order, they had never seen any Exorcist dare to do such an audacious act.

"You corrupted my Lenalee!" Komui whined at Cat, who pointedly ignored him and his whining.

Allen wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulder. "You did a good thing, but it would have been better had you killed him."

"I know that," she answered simply.

"Then why not…?"

The wolf looked up and gave him a seductive look. "Then you'd be the receiver of all my torturing."

Like an animal that sensed it was being hunted, Allen backed up, a shiver running down his spine. He certainly didn't like the look on the wolf's face or the way she said that. Yet as she broke into some more laughter, he eased into another soft smile.

"This is one hell of a crazy circus we live in…"

* * *

Okay, I seriously don't know where the ending came from.

It was supposed to be depressing, I swear! D:

All well, everyone love seeing Leverrier getting tortured, so why not? XD

NOTE: I SHALL BE TAKING TWO WEEKS TO WRITE THE GS MOVIE CHAPTER.

ALSO, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF AN UPDATE LAST SATURDAY.

I WAS ILL, BUT THE MOVIE CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT, SINCE IT'LL BE LIKE THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS COMBINED.

Until then~

GS MOVIE CHAPTER: Cat meets a stranger whose apart of the group the 14th create to combat both the Order and the Earl.

After she is kidnapped by said group, it is up to the rag-tag group of Exorcists to save her from the group…and from the Earl…

-PA


	50. Down: FINAL CHAPTER

Gray Silence

Disclaimer – Don't own it, never will.

Note: OKAY, HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED SPECIAL GS 'MOVIE' CHAPTER!

It took FOREVER to write, but it's all for YOU!

NOTICE: Magdenere is pronounced – MAG-DEN-EAR.

**WARNING: MAJOR DESCRIPTIVE FIGHTING TOWARDS THE END.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS**

_**GS "MOVIE" CHAPTER SPECIAL:**_

Down

Jason Walker

* * *

"Dammit old man, tell us where the other followers of the 14th are hiding!" It was a sunny afternoon and outside the building known as Central Head Quarters to the Order, the wind was blowing gently, the animals were milling about and everything seemed to be at peace. In other parts of the world several Exorcists were currently fighting Akuma and the rest of the Earl's forces, but that wasn't the important piece to the meeting at hand. Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier with his brown suit, his narrowed, calculating eyes and shiny black shoes were towering formidably over a tiny shrunken husk of a man. The Chiefs from the other branches from across the world all sat at a large oval table, watching the man as he continued to poke and prod the elder.

"Leverrier," Komui Lee, the Chief of the branch in England said quietly, "that's enough. If the man doesn't wish to speak, you shouldn't press him." He was nervous about being here in Central and actually speaking out against the man's actions, but someone had to say something. Bak, Chief of the branch in China envied Komui for his bravery but also silently agreed. The man they had in question was so old that chances were he couldn't remember a damn thing from all of those years back.

Leverrier took this moment to spin around though and practically snarl at Komui like a feral dog. "How dare you question my methods!" So, he picked up on the inner meaning, did he? Komui was impressed but not easily intimidated. He had seen people die brutally when the Order was first attacked and even in the second one. No longer could he be afraid of another human that was as pathetic as the man standing at the end of the table. Leverrier saw the defiance in Komui's eyes and with a deep breath he stood back up after he had slammed his hands down on the table and walked around back to the head of the oval table. His chair was still pushed back towards the windows that covered the entire wall behind him and was facing the direction of the large oak doors that opened into this particular meeting room. His eyes scanned all of the people sitting there and he snorted arrogantly as his eyes landed on the old man sitting in the middle of the room.

The man was very short, only about four feet tall and of Asian decent. His wrinkled face looked like shoe leather and his eyes remained closed. His hair was gone except for a gray braid at the back of his skull and even it was small. Both of his hands were resting on a twisted tree-bark cane and wore something similar to a haori that was olive and gray all over. For being so short he looked like a dwarf sitting in the high-back, intricately shaped chair that we was perched on. While his back was slumped forward, he still carried a wisp of pride and arrogance, wisdom and knowing. It was rather obvious why Leverrier didn't like him, but there was an even bigger reason behind that hatred.

"We need to know where the remaining members of the 14th's army are at. We protected you from the Earl when you came to us and now that you're walking and talking more, it's time to return the favor." Leverrier was already on the end of his tight leash and what the man said next only proved to piss him off even more.

"Do you wish to kill those of us who followed that kind man? I understand that he was a Noah and an enemy to the Order, but he fought against the Earl. Taking out your long-held hatred for the Noahs out on those of us who actually followed him would serve no real purpose."

"No purpose…!" Leverrier grunted, clenching his hands into fists. It took all that he had to not walk back over and punch the tiny man in the face. Finally he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, trying to control his violent urges. "We wish to interrogate them and question them about the Earl and the Clan of Noah. Someone may offer a piece of information that the Order can use to its advantage in this war."

Laughter echoed through the room as the man heard this. "My, interrogation does not sound like a fun thing. And anyways, why do you think we'd divulge our secrets to you of all people?"

"Old man…" Leverrier warned darkly.

"My name is Shi and you will address me as so." He snapped finally, his old eyes opening to reveal two blind orbs. "Do otherwise and I will tell you nothing."

"Fine then, _Shi_." Leverrier spat his name out, hating to be treated like a child. "You and your group of traitors will tell us what we want."

Shi smiled a gap-toothed grin. "Traitors? Now if you go calling them that and they certainly won't tell you a damn thing." He tilted his head slightly, the creepy little grin still plastered on his face. For a moment, Leverrier felt true fear. "If you let me see the wolf, I'll speak to her, but her alone."

Komui and the others were in shock. This old man knew about Cat and it was a startling realization. Leverrier stood there, continuing to glower at Shi. "Very well, you may speak with her. You're lucky that she's here in the building; that's the only reason why I'm allowing it."

"How can you allow it?" Komui gasped, standing and placing his hands on the table. He couldn't believe that Leverrier was actually agreeing to set up a meeting between this creepy old man and Cat.

Leverrier smirked knowingly. "I get what I want, one way or another…"

* * *

"Who wants to talk to me?" Cat was staring at Komui with confusion in her brown eyes. He had explained the entire situation with her but for some reason she just couldn't grasp that a man who once followed her father wished to speak to her alone.

"Shi, the man who came to us," Komui was getting rather annoyed the girl couldn't understand why, but all that matted now was that she needed to hurry up and go. Without waiting to see if she finally agreed to come, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to a solitary room where the old man had been taken to. Once he pushed her in, he closed the door and went back to the main meeting room where the other Chiefs and Leverrier were waiting. A golem hovered in the air, about to relay every word spoken between the two.

"So you're the one who wished to see me?" Cat asked, her tone all business. The old man laughed as he beckoned for her to sit opposite of him. As she did his sightless eyes seemed to stare straight at the golem that was fluttering in the corner of the room. Without a word he held up two fingers with sharp nails and the golem suddenly dropped to the ground. Cat was shocked and looked back at Shi with question.

"I am. My name is Shi and I have an important message to give to you. That is why I have dismantled the golem's inner-workings for now. Those who brought me here will come in a moment to see what happened, but that's all the time I need."

The wolf blinked, her eyes now wary and defensive. "What message? And how do you know me?" Cat honestly had a feeling she knew the answer to the second question but wanted to prove it was true.

"I knew your father; the 14th. I was one of his many followers. But the message-"

"I don't care if you knew my father, how do you know me? I was never involved with the group."

Here Shi had to laugh. "Yuki met with me a few times. I may be blind now, but I can still recognize you by your very aura dear girl. Each person has a different color aura and it's easy to tell who is who after I've sensed their aura once. It's been nearly thirteen years since I last 'saw' you, but there's no mistaking that you're the 14th's daughter."

Cat glowered and remained silently, knowing he needed to continue before Leverrier's lackeys came.

Shi leaned towards her and spoke very quietly and quickly. "Those who once followed your parents are coming after you. They want a leader to help them rise back up and attack both the Order and the Earl. Keep your eyes open O Daughter of the Sun and Moon; those hidden in darkness come for your soul. The dead shall come to haunt you." The old man leaned back and Cat's eyes widened in shock. Déjà vu hit her with full force and was unable to say anything except for a quiet gasp. Shi gave her a dark little smile and as the members of CROW came practically floating into the room like mist, Shi was swept off and Cat remained sitting there, a dark foreboding coming over her…

* * *

"So how was your time at Central?" Allen asked conversationally as he leaned against the half wall next to Cat. His elbows were propped up and he was watching as Lavi and Kanda were having a sparring match. It was amusing to see Lavi get his ass royally kicked but even Kanda was at wits end with the damn Bookman Jr.

"Die already you fucking Usagi!" The Japanese man spat as he swung Mugen at Lavi again. The red-head only grinned cheekily and danced away.

Cat merely shrugged. She was looking over the same wall Allen was leaning on, through the window there and to the world outside. Her comrade looked over and held a concerned expression across his face. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" He pressed one hand on top of her shoulders and she immediately shook it off.

"Nothing to be concerned about," she spat. Avoiding eye contact she began to walk away but froze and spun back around to face the window. Allen also turned to look out the window but saw nothing. When he gave Cat a question look she bit her lip and shook her head. "Must have been an animal I saw out in the forest." When she had finally left the training room Allen looked back into the shadowy depths of the mid-afternoon forest. Suddenly something moved and Allen blanched in surprise.

He could have sworn he just saw a pair of eyes staring back up at him.

"Timothy surprise attack!" As the small, blue-haired boy tackled Allen's leg the boy nearly screamed with surprise and landed on the ground. Timothy laughed as he went off to pounce on someone else but Allen in the meantime was on the verge of having a stroke. Gripping his chest and just letting his head rest on the hard stone ground he attempted to calm his rapid heartbeat and panting breath.

"Allen, are you dead?" Lavi now leaned over the other Exorcist, an amused look on his face. Allen responded by making a throaty noise which only made Lavi laugh. "I'll take that as a no!" He held out a gloved hand to Allen who grasped it and pulled himself back up. He dusted himself off and Lavi put his hands behind his head and grinned widely. "Wanna go get lunch with me?"

Blinking, Allen nodded and followed the red-head as they headed towards the cafeteria. As they walked side-by-side in silence, Lavi grew rather uncomfortable and decided to strike up yet another conversation.

"Why did Cat leave so suddenly? Kanda almost seemed to be looking forward to having a match with her. Now he's in there practicing by his lonesome self." Not only was Lavi trying to find out what had happened he was trying to push Allen's buttons on purpose and make him jealous. Instead the boy remained quiet, his eyes glued to the ground in front of him as they walked.

"I asked her what had happened at Central and her demeanor changed drastically. I'm not sure what her problem is."

"Maybe she met someone." With that said Allen came to a stop and stared with a confused expression at Lavi.

"What do you mean?"

The older boy sighed and rested on arm on Allen's shoulder. "Well, what if she met a guy she really likes and can't stop thinking about him?"

Now that Allen thought about it Cat seemed dreamy and whenever someone interrupted her thought process she snapped at them. She hadn't really fallen for some dumbass at Central…had she? With this thought hanging over his head the boy began to worry and wanted to speak to Cat as soon as he had the chance. As Lavi laughed at his friend's concerned look he started to drag him onwards to the cafeteria.

Once they reached the large room Allen spotted Cat instantly harassing some poor Finder who had rubbed her fur the wrong way. Without a word he left Lavi's side, his hunger all but forgotten. As he reached her side he gently touched her shoulder and the girl spun around, a steak knife in hand. Holding his hands up Allen prayed she wouldn't consider getting violent with the posing knife in hand but once the girl realized who it was she dropped her hand. "Oh Allen, it's you. What do you want?"

"Oh, uh…I wanted to talk to you…alone…" He said with a glance at the angry Finders behind her.

She gave him a curious look but followed after him anyways. He only led her to right outside the cafeteria doors before he turned to face her, a nervous warmth already spreading across his face. "What is it Allen?"

"About your time in Central...well, Lavi thinks that you…well…"

Cat crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. If Lavi thinks anything, it's obviously something one shouldn't believe. "Just spit it out already."

His face turned even redder and Allen finally just had to throw it out into the open. "He thinks that you met some guy and fell for him!"

For several torturous moments there was an awkward silence between the two until Cat broke into raucous laughter. Without replying other than that Cat walked past him and briefly patted his shoulder before continuing down the hallway, laughing the entire way.

* * *

During the time of the new moon it was always hard for Cat to sleep easy. Feeling exposed and uneasy, the girl decided to get up from her bed and head outside for a midnight run. As she stood she wondered if she should waste time getting dressed properly or if her slim nightgown would be enough. Shrugging to herself Cat decided it wouldn't matter after she transformed so she left her room without even bothering to put shoes on. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness easily and slid through the hallways as silent as a ghost trying not to disturb a single soul. Once she reached the stairs she skipped down them until she reached the bottom where she ran straight into Johnny. "Ah, I'm sorry Johnny!"

The boy with the glasses recovered and smiled nervously at her. "No, I'm sorry Cat-" Finally noticing what she was wearing he blushed crimson, muttered a few incoherent phrases and looked away.

Cat chuckled to herself and ruffled his hair before continuing to walk towards the entrance that would lead her to the forest's edge. "I'm going out for a run so if anyone asks, I should be back before dawn!" Without looking back she raised one hand to wave over her shoulder.

Once she was outside Cat stretched and breathed in the crisp night air and transformed instantly. Snapping open her bright blue eyes she let out an eerie howl and began to sprint towards the forest. All worries forgotten she let her adrenaline push her body to the point she was panting but still running over the winding deer trails quickly and easily. A feeling of ecstasy overcame the wolf as the scent of fresh blood from a wounded animal hit her nostrils and she changed her direction to begin the chase. With instinct overriding every other thought and sense, the wolf was oblivious to the cloaked figures that began to follow her.

Finally seeing the buck with an arrow sticking out of its right haunch Cat leapt onto it. Struggling in vain the buck went down and kicked at the wolf. Hit in the muzzle with the powerful hoof of the animal, Cat was stunned and the buck managed to escape. Finally coming back to reality and the thrill of the hunt fading like night, Cat realized she had company. Twisting left and right she watched as several hooded figure weaved their way expertly through the forest. Growling, she barked at them to tell her who they were but as one raised a club from behind, the wolf didn't have time to fight back as darkness consumed every ounce of her being…

* * *

"Alright, now that we're all here, we can start this damned meeting." Komui shuffled his papers slightly as he waited for Leverrier to start speaking. Black Star stood there with Russet about to take any notes that were deemed worthy. Black Star was the one trying to get it to start but it was obvious that no one really wanted to be here so early in the morning. Hell, even he didn't want to be there.

"Wait, what about Cat?" Miranda just happened to ask, finally making everyone in the room realize the black she-wolf wasn't there.

"Yeah, where is she?" Komui asked as he stood from where he had been propped up against his desk.

"Find her." Leverrier commanded without another word spoken. His harsh glare included everyone and within heartbeats they were all out of the room and searching for the missing girl.

"I'm sure she overslept or something." Russet told his father who looked slightly concerned. Black Star glared down harshly as his son and Russet immediately looked away, trying to look as small and insignificant as possible. Together he, Black Star, Leverrier, Link, the Generals and Komui stood there in silence, waiting for the younger Exorcists to return. Even Bookman stood there calmly, figuring she'd be found easily. Yet as nearly an hour passed without a single peep from any of those who had left, Leverrier had Link go and find _them_. Once they were corralled back into the meeting room, the adults were met with wide, terrified stares.

"Cat's not here." Allen's gray eyes were petrified, praying she was okay. "Some of us even went and checked in the town and Sora told us she hadn't seen Cat in days."

Leverrier roared in fury. "Where has that damned wolf run off to now?"

At this time Johnny was entering the room to hand Komui a report from the Science Division when he heard the people within discussing the strange disappearance of Cat. Recalling the events of the night before, he felt the need to speak up. "Cat said she was going for a run late last night." With all eyes now on him he felt compelled to continue, although he was nervous of talking in front of such predominant figures. "I ran into her when she was leaving and told me to tell you anyone that asked that she'd be back by dawn…but I guess this means she never came back…"

"What?" Allen growled, anger rolling off of him in waves. Picturing the girl laying somewhere in the forest injured or dying his body already wanted to go out and search for her but was easily held back by his friends. Shaking slightly he rounded on Leverrier and Komui. "Please let us go out and do a sweep of the forest to find her." Even to his own ears he sounded desperate, but Allen really didn't give a damn. He wanted to find her as soon as possible. And if they didn't…

No, he didn't even want to think of what he'd do if they couldn't find her. Closing his eyes, clenching his hands into fists and breathing deeply, the white-haired boy attempted to control his rising anger but it wasn't working very well. Noticing the stressed expression on Allen's face, Komui nodded. "Very well, those who wish to look for her can go."

"And who said you had the authority to order such a thing?" Leverrier snapped at the Chief.

"Go to hell!" Russet told the man cheerfully as he and Black Star already started leading the group of people out the door. "We protect our own, authority be damned!"

Leverrier remained standing there in the middle of the room, a vein in his head about to pop from anger.

Finally after several more hours those who had gone to find Cat returned, more than slightly worried and defeated. Another search through the Order proved fruitless again and it was obvious she was nowhere nearby anymore. "I don't understand! Where could she have gone?" Allen was ranting and raving at this point, a bald spot beginning to seem eminent. Slamming his head down on one of the wooden tables in the deserted cafeteria, the boy was beginning to feel helpless and hopeless. Lenalee offered him a tired smile and a pat on the back, understanding his worry.

It was clear the boy loved Cat, and it pained everyone to see how much her disappearance was affecting him. With their hope beginning to wane, it was normally Allen who pushed them all forward, but now he was the one lagging behind, so full of despair. Sighing, Allen was actually struggling to fight back tears. "Dammit! I've never felt so useless before in my life!" Images of his time before and with Mana suddenly plagued his mind and Allen realized that wasn't true. Shaking his head, determination began to spark another small fire within his silver orbs. "No, there is something we can do. We _will_ find her." Those who had joined the search and who had begun to loose their own hope began to perk up, feeling the determination catching like a disease.

"I think I might be able to help you with that." The new voice had everyone either turning or craning their necks to watch as a boy with tousled copper-brown hair and bright amber eyes strode towards them. Honestly, not only was his odd hair and eye color was what stood out, but it was his strange ensemble. He raised one hand in greeting that was gloved and looked very similar to Lavi's own special gloves. As Allen's eyes took in the odd sight, he finally also noticed something similar to a black collar with a silver cross around his neck. "The name's Magdenere. I offer you my humble assistance in retrieving Cat."

"Who?" Allen asked, confused as hell. Who was this guy and how did he know Cat?

"Magdenere," he responded cheerfully, not sounding at all phased by the stupid question. "You're probably wondering how I know Cat." Without even asking or showing politeness the boy merely plopped down on the wooden bench next to Allen and across from Lenalee. "That's a simple answer, but with a story behind it."

"Do you know where she is?" Allen snapped, standing up and grabbing the boy's shirt in his clenched fists.

Magdenere held up his gloved hands and stared at the younger boy with wide amber eyes. "My, no need to get physically violent! I'll tell you all that you want if you'll just calm down and listen!" For several heartbeats Allen continued to hold him and it seemed as if time had stood still. Finally he relaxed his grip and sat back down, waiting patiently for Magdenere to continue. "Anyways, as I was about to say, I know Cat because she saved my life before she came here to the Order."

"Really?" Lenalee asked, curiosity peaked by this strange boy.

Magdenere nodded. "Yes. After that she showed me to an organization that helps people like me, out."

"People like you?" Chaoji echoed, wary of this newcomer.

Sighing, the copper-haired boy tugged on the glove of his right hand and held it out to show them. "I have Innocence," he said in a quiet whisper, "but I refuse to join the Order." A green and blue swirl was on the palm of his hand. Shaped slightly like a cross between a raindrop and a leaf, it was a delicate pattern that looked like a tattoo, but an unearthly one at that. "Said organization was the very group of people her parents controlled. They're like phantoms; always hiding in-between life and death, the light and shadows. A few Exorcist drop-outs are with them, against both the Order and the Millennium Earl. Really it's a group that's the gray between the contrasting white and black in this world. While many may think it's an evil group, considering it was founded by the 14th Noah himself, that's not really true. There are some questionable members, but many are loyal to the cause through and through." All this was said as he tugged his glove back onto his hand.

Lifting his head to look back up at the startled and confused faces of the Exorcists, he smiled sadly. "Cat saved my life, and I owe her for it. Our group doesn't really have a name, but we all follow the 14th's teachings. I can't believe the others want Cat to become their new leader though. Yuki told them to stay away from her daughter, but apparently they stopped caring now that Cat is nearly an adult in her own right."

"So this group of yours took Cat?" Allen asked, an odd edge in his voice.

"Yeah," Chaoji growled, "doesn't that give us the right to capture you and demand you to show us where they're hidden?"

Magdenere chuckled darkly and shook his head. "It does, but who says I would actually cooperate under those circumstances?"

Allen suddenly stood, looking at Magdenere with a fearsome look on his face. "Take us to where they have Cat, please!" The older boy scanned Allen up and down, interest sparked in his amber eyes. He fingered the cross around his neck for a moment before offering the white-haired teen a grin.

"I'll do it, but I'll only take four of you with me. Who will it be, other than this distinguished young gentleman?" Magdenere gestured briefly in Allen's direction and watched as two stood confidently, and a third rose more slowly. It was Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Allen thanked them and the others like Marie, Miranda and Chaoji looked nervously as each other. As much as they would have liked to go as well, they needed to remain in the Order to help. Plus, with the four strongest kids on the job, they had faith they would be able to complete the task with ease.

"Be careful," Miranda pleaded as Magdenere climbed off the wooden seat. The boy waved his hand at her noncommittally, not really phased by the tension that hung around everyone.

"Again, Cat saved me, and now it's the chance for me to return the favor." Turning to the four determined youths, he tilted his head slightly. "Now, what do you plan on doing? Leaving without a word, or at least letting your Chief know? He seems like a good guy, so he might deserve it-"

"No," Kanda surprised the others by grunting, "Leverrier's with him right now, so we can't risk it. He'll figure it out soon enough anyways."

"Ah, look, BaKanda has so much of a kind heart, he wants to go with us. I didn't know you cared so much!" Lavi sang as he threw one arm around the threatening man's shoulders. The samurai instantly knocked him away, of course with some colorful insults to add salt to the wound. "BaKanda is so mean!"

"Thank you," Allen said, turning to the taller boy.

Magdenere blinked in surprise, before ruffling his counterpart's hair. "I help out my friends, no matter what. Now, let's go save that wolf's furry behind, eh?"

The group of four Exorcists plus the other Innocence-wielder was beginning to leave the Order when a figure popped out in front of them. Magdenere stopped short, raising his right hand in defense, should the person try to stop them. Yet the other Exorcists recognized him instantly, and the boy was sure that he heard the name 'Krory'. Grimacing, he watched the black-and-white haired man come forward, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I heard you guys are going to save Cat…can I come too? I'd like to be of some help…" Magdenere was about to tell the vampire-like Innocence wielder to take a hike when Lenalee gladly accepted him into the group. He was about to turn and snap at them that he was the leader of this little party, but then he grudgingly admitted to himself that the more people they had the easier it would be to help the one friend they had in common.

Sighing and running hand through his tousled hair, he gave a breathy chuckle. "Well then, now it would seem that our real journey begins, eh? There's no one else that's going to pop out and give me an aneurysm, right?" Not expecting an answer, he started walking again, his eyes glowing even brighter in the light of the afternoon sunlight. As they narrowed, he smiled at the warm sight. "Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought after all…"

* * *

Within the cold, dark depths of a prison chamber, a girl hung limply, her arms chained to the stone wall along with her legs. Her head had sunk down to rest on her chest, the weight of her body far too great for her to handle for long periods of time. A single door opened on the other side of the room, revealing a large man wearing a dark cloak with the hood put up. Two other smaller guards were at his side, and as they all strode towards the injured wolf, she raised her head, her one good eye narrowing against the harshness of the light.

"So have you finally had enough torture to rethink your refusal? You will become our leader, or we'll merely use your power in our fight against the Earl." The man's voice wavered between gruff and low tones, making the girl wince when he spoke. Her ears weren't in the greatest shape either, much like her damaged eyes, and everything either hurt or felt numb. Cuts, bruises, and lacerations covered her body, coating her tattered clothes with blood. Her right eye remained closed with the left eye the only one that could take anything in at the moment. Groaning softly every time she moved, the girl knew she was in a bad spot, but still refused to give up.

"I…I won't become your weapon of war. Kill me if you'd like, but I'd prefer being let go. My friends will come, trust me, and once they do, you'll regret it."

The man laughed harshly, making the girl cringe backwards again. "You think we'd fear a small rag-tag group of child Exorcists? We too have people gifted with Innocence on our side, more than capable of being able to defeat those damned fools. So let them come; you will change your mind after we kill those precious friends of yours."

"You won't kill them that easily!" Cat spat, earning a swift kick in her stomach for the outburst.

"We will see about that," the tall man growled before turning and stalking out of the room. One of his lackeys then closed the door behind them, leaving Cat in a world of darkness and pain once more…

* * *

"Okay people, we're close to the group's territory, so please stick close to me, alright?" Magdenere was peering out from behind a large stone, staring into the dark depths of a burned forest. Wrinkling his nose against the harsh nose of ash that still existed even after the forest had burned down over two decades ago, his amber eyes scanned left to right, up and down. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Krory all stood waiting nervously behind him, also hidden by the ancient stone. Now that they were nearing the enemy territory, everyone's senses were on high alert, searching for even the tiniest of notions that they were going to be seen or attacked.

With their proverbial fur on end, the group felt the tension that hung thickly in the air of the burnt forest. A small cliff face sat to their right, blocking one side, while the forest stood to their left and before them. Allen gazed around, his gray eyes blazing with determined ferocity.

If they had hurt Cat, he would make someone pay dearly.

Magdenere finally slipped away, sinking further into the shadows to take a look around, promising that when he was sure all was clear he would give a sharp whistle to alert them to come. Mere moments passed, but to the awaiting group, it seemed like a lifetime. Finally a whistle sounded loud and clear, resounding through the otherwise still forest. Several of the Exorcists flinched at the harsh noise, wondering if it would give away their position.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Kanda growled deep in his throat, his voice rebating like an irritated, caged animal. Lavi made some off-handed comment about being too unfriendly that the other three didn't quite catch as they left the safety of the rock and surged forward, hiding in the shadows as they continued their dangerous trek.

Allen was leading them as they made their way towards the sound of the whistle while Krory was the closest behind him. "Allen…do you think Cat is okay?" His voice was so quiet, the 14th's host almost didn't catch what had been said, but when he registered his comrade's words, he forced a fake smile like he usually did.

"I'm sure that she's fine, especially since she's the 14th's daughter. Surely they wouldn't harm or disrespect her just for that reason, right?" Even to him it didn't sound like a very thoughtful answer, really, but he knew that as long as he remained calm and composed, the others should have no reason to worry either. Pausing as a raven flew overhead. The winged black creature cast its beady gaze downwards at the group of trespassers and cawed at them threateningly. Allen watched as the bird spiraled downwards and landed on Magdenere's outstretched arm, perching on the leather cuffs of his black gloves.

"Hello there, dear friend," the boy purred as the group came near, rubbing his head affectionately against that of the bird. The raven closed its eyes in contentment and made an odd little chirp in return, as if greeting his returning master. Magdenere's amber gaze landed on the Exorcists and he smiled apologetically. "This is Tiklo; my constant friend and companion. Don't ask me how I'm friends with a bird, because even I'm not really sure." He winked before the bird took flight once again and rose into the sky only to perch on a nearby tree branch. "Anyways," Magdenere continued, looking back at his partners-in-crime, "let's continue on, shall we?"

"You're sure they won't notice us coming in?" Lenalee asked, casting a wary glance at the raven. They still didn't know if they could trust this boy or not, being a rogue Exorcist and all, but he was trying to help them, so maybe they could put some measure of trust in him.

Magdenere gave the girl a serious look. "Tiklo would let us know if anyone came our way, and there's rarely anyone out here. The organization is falling apart as I told you, so the security royally sucks at the moment. There are only a few of us left hanging about like meager scavengers, acting like the brave front for the group. All in all though, it's a total fucking act." His voice almost seemed pleasant by the time he finished speaking, and there was a strange glint in his eyes as he spoke of the group.

"I thought you worked for the group because you believed in them?" Lavi asked, noticing the boy's odd look.

Magdenere shrugged. "I did when I first joined and we were being led by the Council of Elders. After they were murdered by one of our own members, said member took over and created total chaos. He killed anyone who dared to oppose him, and made even more people leave. There was only one man left from the Council…an elder by the name of Shi. I do believe he went to you guys to be protected from both our new leader and the Earl. They probably threw him in some hole though, left to die." Magdenere's voice was bitter and angry, and he briefly clenched his right hand where his Innocence was embedded. "I'm tired of hearing how the Order is on the side of good and the Earl is on the side of evil. Who's to say who's good and evil? It pisses me off so much!" Kicking a rock, he cursed as the vibration sent a bolt of pain up his foot and leg. Growling to himself, he shook his head. "Come, let's go, and no more talking beyond this point. Hand signals only."

* * *

Cat grunted as she was pushed to the ground where she scrambled to at least get back up to sit on her knees. Gritting her teeth, her glaring gaze seemed to pierce that of the man sitting in a chair at the front of the spacious room. The entire room was made out of white marble, and it reflected Cat's angry expression as she realized who it was sitting in the chair her father once sat on when having a meeting with others in the order.

"You."

That single word made the man smile, his eyes lighting up with pleased pleasure. "So you remember me?" He asked in a mocking tone, his dark eyes dancing with delight. His brown hair was spiked out like the girl remembered, and it seemed that the man hadn't changed in the least bit. "I feel so honored that you took the time to remember my handsome face."

"Handsome face? You're an ugly son of a bitch!" Cat hissed, struggling against the chains that held her arms and neck.

As a frown crossed the man's face, he rose from his stone seat and walked towards the girl. Grabbing her by the metal collar that hung around her neck, he pulled her up, ignoring her gasping breaths as he pretty much choked her. "You should watch what you say, half-breed."

"At least I'm not a coward like you are…Tyrone." As soon as his name escaped the girl's mouth, she was tossed and went sailing away, skidding across the polished marble surface of the floor. He remained standing there for a moment before turning and stalking back to his throne, a curse from another language upon his lips. To the girl now lying on the floor, it was all to familiar, and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories of a past better left forgotten.

As the man dubbed as Tyrone sat down, he smirked in the wolf's direction. "You're such a pathetic little half-breed, aren't you? Now, since you refuse to help our cause and I now consider you a threat, shall I kill you slowly or quickly?"

"Why don't we extend the same courtesy to you?" Tyrone's head shot up as the voice of Magdenere echoed through the room. The guards placed around the room also blanched in shock as a rag tag group of Exorcists with the copper-haired boy busted into the room, taking down the beautiful white door engraved with gold swirls in their haste. Immediately the soldiers jumped into action along with the Exorcists, and even though the teens were outnumbered, they still had their pawn; their Innocence.

"Innocence, activate!" The chorus went up and soon people were sent flying by Lavi's hammer and Lenalee's boots. Others were cut down by Kanda's sword and Allen's clawed hand, and even Krory was leaping to and fro, his fangs making quick work of anyone that dared to stray into his path.

In the mean time, Magdenere was facing Tyrone, his Innocence-laden hand out and pointed in his direction. "Your rule over us will be no more! They've come to save Cat, but I have come to end your life!"

Tyrone laughed, and it sounded like claws scraping against stone. Magdenere appeared confused by the man's behavior, considering that he had no weapon with him, and it should have been obvious that the boy had the upper hand. "Dear boy, how dare you point your Innocence at me! You need time to chant that incantation of yours, and I would easily dodge, allowing you no time to activate it! And by the way, I do believe you've underestimated your opponent." More guards burst into the room, surrounding the Exorcists and sweeping Magdenere into the fray himself. Tyrone with his smug smile began to take confident strides in Cat's direction, a wild, crazed look in his dark brown eyes. "Ready to die, mutt?" He taunted as he neared. Cat struggled against the chains and finally realized she was dead if she didn't at least do _something. _Admitting her defeat, Cat took a deep breath.

"Allen!" Her voice rang, loud and clear against the harsh sounds of battle, and the silver-haired boy's attention was captured immediately. Slicing through one last enemy that stood in his way, the boy took a leaping dash towards his friend and skidded to a halt to stand in a defensive position before her. Claws spread and thirsting for the feel of blood, he was about to leap at Tyrone when he heard Cat speak once again, this time much more quieter and with a demanding ring to it. "Get me out of these chains and help the others. I shall deal with Tyrone here on my own."

He was about to retort and argue with her when the girl growled, startling the boy. He turned ever so slightly, his gray eyes questioning her. Instead all he was met with were two angry brown orbs that seemed to demand the same thing that the body had just said in spoken tongue. Finally he resigned himself to his fate and bent, still keeping one steely eye on Tyrone, who stood there patiently, as if waiting for the chance to fight the girl himself. As Allen's claws slid like butter through the chains and metal that held the girl, she helped break them the rest of the way, her gaze never leaving the man standing mere yards away.

"He doesn't seem to have a weapon," Allen began, trying to get the girl to respond. All he earned was a withering look.

"Oh, he has a weapon alright. Bastard's nearly the size of Black Star." It took Allen a moment to register what she meant, and when his mind did wrap around the concept, he gaped at the girl.

"He's a wolf?" His voice came out as more than a sharp whine than anything else, making the girl give a hiss at him.

"Of course you dumbass! Now get back over there where I can take care of him!" She shooed him away, and Allen debated briefly whether or not to stay or leave the others to their own fight. Yet when he heard Lavi and Kanda both curse out loud at the same time, he wretched his eyes away from the girl and rushed to help his other friends.

"Brave of you, to take me on by yourself, little wolf." Tyrone mocked, transforming slowly into a large reddish-brown heap of fur with large paws. Cat almost gasped when she saw he had gilded metal over his claws, rather than the hard bone substance by itself. He grinned, also showing metal tips on his four canine fangs. "Like what you see? They're amazingly good at gutting people and the like." His raspy laugh made the girl take a step back to reconsider how she was going to go at him. With sharp metal like that, it made a wolf's prime defenses even more lethal, and she knew that even what the smallest of slashes could do normally would be tripled in power. Instead of a small cut, it would be a gaping wound.

Could she actually win?

* * *

Allen swung his claws, cutting down another enemy. He was making sure only to wound or knock out these people, but he had no idea what the others were doing. He prayed they too would take pity on these people who were controlled by such a cruel person. Bumping into Lavi's back, the red-head gave a bemused grunt as they watched as more soldiers moved in to take the place of their fallen comrades.

"How's it going Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, Baka Usagi," Allen replied, a smirk on his face. Lavi laughed in response and together the two boys began to fight side-by-side, all with the purpose of not only helping their friend, but also helping the very people they were fighting against.

_I'm surprised the 14__th__ is so silent right now, _Allen thought as he slammed his hand into the back of one man's neck, _this is his organization! Isn't he even slightly irked by Tyrone's takeover? Or does he approve? _Suddenly a sword came swinging at his head and Allen barely had the time to duck down before popping back up in a defensive stand. Yet he watched with amusement as Timcanpy latched his sharp teeth onto the man's nose, sending him screaming and scrambling away, but not without knocking over some of his own comrades.

"These idiots obviously never were properly taught!" Kanda shouted over the clang of metal and the other sounds of battle. His nose was scrunched up as he slammed the handle of his katana, Mugen, into the face of yet another nuisance. Allen was surprised by the man's ferocity of movements, but based on the aggravated look on the samurai's face, he was having just as a difficult a time as the others were to barely hurt their opponents.

Glancing over, he saw Lenalee swiftly quick one man in the side of the head that was after Krory. The vampire-like Innocence wielder stopped to thank her briefly before spinning around and roaring at one man, effectively making him turn tail and run. Allen was glad that they were finally getting rid of the last few people, but as he turned to see how Cat's fight was going, his heart dropped.

All he could see was the color red.

Trying to get over in that area, Allen failed to notice the new threat, a large man with a club. As the heavy wooden block came down upon his back, Allen felt the wind leave his body and leave him motionless on the ground. Trying to move to defend himself, Allen could only stare with horror as the club started to come downwards again.

"Innocence, activate!"

With the familiar words springing to his ears, Allen watched as the man lost his attention on him and turned it to Magdenere, who stood mere feet away. "Get away!" Allen cried, knowing the older boy probably couldn't face the man, forgetting all about the fact that Magdenere did indeed possess Innocence of his own.

The man charged Magdenere, who held out his right palm, his eyes closed and his lips uttering a simply prayer; "Father Sky, who gives me Wings, Mother Earth, who gives me Life, Brother Rain, who gives me Strength, and Sister Leaf, who gives me Wisdom, grant me the power to Save!" As the raindrop-shaped piece of Innocence shined with a multitude of colors, the other man finally stopped, his primal instincts sensing danger. Yet it was far too late to even try to avoid the attack, and as the mélange of colors struck the man, he gasped, his eyes rolling back into his skull. The color drained from his face and he fell, dead, to the ground.

Magdenere straightened himself with reluctance and tugged the glove back onto his hand, a somber expression on his face. Allen slowly rose as the other Exorcists walked over, all staring at either the amber-eyed boy or the dead body. "Is he…dead?" Lavi asked as Kanda bent to check for a pulse. When the Japanese man shook his head, they all looked to Magdenere, demanding an explanation.

"He was Tyrone's second-hand man," he started before being cut off.

"But he's still a person! None of us killed anyone!" Lenalee snapped, fire burning in her eyes.

Magdenere sighed, long and hard before running a hand through his copper hair. "This is a good reason as to why I should never join the Order. My Innocence is as deadly to humans as it is to Akuma." Raising his clenched fist to look at it, he turned his head away. "The prayer said to activate it is a joke; 'grant me the power to Save'? It's hypocrisy, in its finest hour, I say." Looking over at Cat who finally stood, drenched in the blood of her opponent and herself, he grimaced. "God gave us Innocence to save people, right? Yet if used incorrectly, it kills people and hurts mankind more than helps it. And the Earl…all because of Innocence he wishes to take his revenge on the deity to prove that such light should not exist in the world. And with that, who is to say if we really are fighting on the side of good? Who is to say the Earl is wrong? There is no good side, and there is so side of evil. It's just yet another thing that humans have invented, trying to rationalize this twisted world. But news flash; we're the destroyers of ourselves…no other creature can bear that title…" As he trailed off, he tore his gaze away from Cat's fight. "If I am in the wrong, than so are you my friends."

* * *

Tyrone was watching Cat with mild interest shining in his mahogany orbs, and as she began to circle him, he had to stifle a chuckle. "You're really trying to pull such a pathetic maneuver on a seasoned warrior? You must honestly have marbles for a brain, young pup." Watching with a grimace as he noticed his small army being defeated slowly but surely, Tyrone clucked his tongue. "Those children are far more annoying than I give them credit for. Yet unfortunately for all of you, none shall leave this place alive." A demented laugh erupted from the wolf's throat and Cat took this time to launch her attack.

Landing on his back, Cat buried her fangs into the scruff of the male wolf in order to hold on. As expected, he began bucking under her, trying to throw her off. With a snarl he fell backwards, landing on Cat and knocking the air out of her lungs. The she-wolf scrambled away to regain her breath as Tyrone backed up a few feet, a smirk on his face.

"My, such a sneaky attack on your part. I thought Kamots taught you better. Are these the same lessons those twin pups were taught under your care? If so, I can see why the one was killed so easily. Like teacher, like student!" With a feral noise of some sort, Tyrone rushed the smaller wolf, his large paw batting her to the side like she was a mere rag doll. The she-wolf fell to her side and slid a few feet before jumping back up to face the older wolf, one paw raised to slam down on his head. Yet all he did was grab her paw between his upper and lower jaw and crunch down, with the sound of snapping bones within the delicate appendage echoing through the room.

Cat howled in pain and agony before stumbling back, her paw now lifted where she didn't put any weight on it. Briefly bending her head down to lick at it, the she-wolf cursed, knowing that such a wound would only hinder her in this battle. Yet she was careless, so there was nothing she could do but deal with the pain and numbing sensation in her right paw. At least the adrenaline that coursed through her veins stopped most of the pain, masking it for the time being. It would hurt like a bitch later, but it didn't matter when it was the present right now, and she had to worry about surviving first.

Suddenly Tyrone came at her again and Cat was forced to dodge. She nearly tripped up with the lack of one paw, but she had to fight with the same three legs before when her right shoulder was injured, so it didn't take long for the movements to become natural once again. Grinning inwardly, the wolf was almost smug.

She did have a chance, it would seem.

Luring Tyrone close to her and the wall, the large brown wolf fell for the trap and came at her again. Yet this time Cat easily side-stepped and watched as the big brute tumbled forward head-first into the corner. Tearing her claws into his back, she pulled him out, her fangs aiming for his throat. Tyrone knocked her off though, but Cat wasn't deterred. Raising her left paw, she swatted at his face before finally hooking his left eye and gouging it out. He screeched at her, the blood rushing from the hole in his skull to the ground below.

Backing up the black wolf watched with shock as Tyrone finally lost what bit of sanity he had left. With his left eye gone, he swung his head side-to-side, scattering scarlet drops of blood across the marble floor. The wolf roared like a lion and charged Cat again, all sense of a strategy gone out the proverbial window. While one would think that such a tactic would fail miserably, the enormous strength of Tyrone made up for the carelessness. Raising his own paw he slashed through the air a few times before finally finding purchase on Cat's side. As the metal-tipped claws ripped through her left side, Cat gave a keening wail and staggered slightly before the male dashed to her other side and did the same thing before sending her skidding away, a smear of blood leading the way to her stilled body.

Tyrone continued to shake his mighty head back and forth, trying to not only get used to having only one eye but also trying to rid himself of the pain. Guttural noises wretched themselves free from his throat as he seemingly held one paw over the empty eye socket. When he noticed Cat was slowly rising, he barked in rage and leapt at her. Yet the black wolf saw the attack coming and scrunched her neck up and lowered her head, all to protect her head, chest, and neck. Tyrone tackled her, sending more blood from both wolves splashing in every direction, yet Cat had her trump card.

While the large wolf was on her, Cat bent down and slipped under Tyrone, briefly stunning the male wolf with shock and surprise. Using the last of her strength, Cat's neck muscles tightened as she launched her head upwards and sent Tyrone tumbling head-over-tail. Laying on the ground exposed and stunned, Cat flung herself at him and began attacking his exposed stomach and chest with a barrage of deep slashes. He yelped in panic and pain and flailed around, trying to get the smaller wolf off of him. His claws flew past her fur, barely brushing against her, but occasionally one or two got past the thick undercoat and left things from small scratches to large lacerations across Cat's small frame.

Finally Cat backed off, panting with effort. Her bright blue eyes were now narrowed as drops of blood continued to leak into her eyes, making them burn. Shaking her head to get rid of some of the red liquid, she growled ever so softly at Tyrone as he finally stood on shaky legs. Both wolves had bad wounds, and it was still unclear as to who was going to win. Cat was determined though to finish this battle and walk away from it, not only because she had friends to live for, but because she wanted to help her father's organization. Even though she never really knew him and was still in the dark about his entire past and history, she still wished to secure a safer future for all of those involved.

_Not for myself, but for others, _Cat vowed silently.

During her internal thoughts, the wolf failed to notice that Tyrone was moving towards her again, but much more slowly than before. He looked murderous and his mouth was hanging open, his tongue lolled out to one side and drooling heavily. With his pupils dilated, Cat realized with disgust that he had bloodlust. Backing up a step, she knew that this needed to end quickly, or she really wasn't going to have a chance. So with one final deep inhale, the black wolf charged the large brown wolf, her ears back flat against her skull, eyes closed, head lowered, tail pulled in, and neck scrunched all to protect herself.

With surprising ferocity, the she-wolf struck the large male square in the chest, earning several loud cracks from his body. With several ribs broken, Tyrone attempted to take a breath to screech wildly, yet the sudden intake of air made his lungs strike several rib points, effectively puncturing his lungs. With a ragged gasp, he stumbled away from Cat, but only earned a paw slam to the side of his head, causing lights to explode in front of his only eye. He felt his head strike the marble floor but even that didn't knock him out, and all the once-mighty wolf could do was watch as Cat stood like the victor over his broken and tattered body.

"You killed Kamots, and now it's my turn to return the favor!"

Cat opened her jaws and moved them downwards to grasp his throat. Digging her sharp fangs and teeth into his throat, Tyrone's windpipes were immediately crushed. Cat held on with a vice-like grip, never relenting, even as she heard gurgles of blood escape from his mouth. She stared into his brown orbs, showing at least the tiniest amount of respect to the older wolf. He stared right back, but his eyes were quickly loosing their shine, so Cat doubted he registered the act. Finally Cat decided to end the wolf's suffering, and renewing her grip on his jugular, she gave one mighty yank, tearing the trachea and other parts of the throat right out. Tyrone went still, and Cat knew that he was finally dead as her ears picked up no trace of a heart beat. She dropped the chunk of flesh onto the ground near his body and took a step back, her tongue swiping across her teeth and bloodied maw.

The deed was done, and Tyrone was dead.

Turning her head and gaze to the Exorcists that now stood, finished with their own fights, off in the corner of the room. They were talking in both angry and saddened tones, and tilting her head like a puppy would, she took a few steps towards them before Magdenere turned and the others finally noticed the black wolf coming near them. Cat stopped in her advance and watched them with wary eyes, trying to find any signs of damage on any of them. Yet when she opened her mouth to speak and they finally noticed the red drops of blood that fell from her maw to the floor, they all seemed horrified.

"What happened?" Magdenere demanded, him and Allen the only ones brave enough to come closer to the injured, bloody wolf.

"What do you mean? We fought, and I killed Tyrone."

"How…?" Magdenere asked, afraid to look towards the corpse himself.

"By ripping out his throat," the wolf answered her voice a tad incredulous. How did they think she killed him? She was a wolf, for god's sake!

Allen did have the guts to look up, much like the other Exorcists, and to say the least, they were horrified by the brutality of the killing. "Cat, did you have to do that?" He asked softly, hoping that she hadn't gone into her 'Noah' form and might strike out at them as well. The black wolf glared at him though, showing no signs of being insane at the moment.

"Excuse me, I've done worse than that before in this form," she spat, angered. "How dare you think I should have gone any easier on him! That bastard got what he deserved!" By the end of her tiny tirade, the wolf had been screeching, making her throat sore and raw. Finally lowering her head, she sighed. "I had a hard time fighting him, alright? Is it so bad to admit that in my weakness I did what I could in order to survive? I know what I did certainly isn't pretty or easy to clean up, but take a look at _me_!" Here she backed up a few steps, flaunting her deep wounds, some still bleeding rather profusely. "Do you still think I owe him the courtesy of anything less? I killed him quickly, so I've done nothing wrong!"

Allen reached out with his right hand and brushed his hand through a part of her fur that wasn't dripping with blood. "You've done just fine."

Cat's azure eyes widened at the sentiment, reminding her of her mentor. "He…he killed Kamots, so many years ago. I…I just had to avenge his death!" She whispered, finally in a state of proper shock.

Chuckling to himself, Allen rose. "Let's get you home, eh? That way we can properly take care of your wounds."

"Wait just a minute!" Magdenere's demanding voice made everyone stop and take a moment to look at the boy. He was glaring ever so slightly at Allen and the others as he moved to stand in front of Cat, blocking her momentarily. "There's no one to lead us, which means she should be our leader! Why should she go back with all of you?" His voice was challenging now, and even a bit desperate and Allen squared his shoulders, preparing to fight the boy in order to get his friend out.

"Allen, don't even think it. He'd kill you quicker than you would be able to activate your Innocence and attack him." Cat said quietly, motioning with her eyes to where he already had his glove off, preparing to point it at the Exorcist in order to kill him at a moment's notice.

"You're just going to do as he says?" Allen growled, his gaze never leaving Magdenere's figure.

"No, I'm going to walk around him." Cat stated simply as she moved around Magdenere, surprising the boy.

"Cat, wait, please…!" He begged, trying to block her path once again. The mighty wolf swung her head around and bared her teeth at him, reminding him of how close he was himself to getting killed.

"Make another move and you'll be dead," she huffed, "because I am going _home_; to the place where I belong. I'm tired of fighting for today, and all I want to do is collapse somewhere. Now if you don't mind, move, where I can take my leave along with these feather-brained fools!" Even though she was insulting her own friends, Cat had an amused glint in her eye, symbolizing she really didn't feel that way about them. She loved her friends, and she hated to be apart from them. One day was one too long to her. "I've been separated from my loved ones several times before, Magdenere, and I think I owe them the gift of returning whenever I've been gone."

Circling the boy, she gave a chortling laugh. "I know that you're my friend too, and a normal person would ask you to come with them, but I already know the answer is no, so I must leave you here. But as temporary leader," here she stopped in front of him again, "by the law of my word, I proclaim you as the leader of the 14th Noah's cult. May your path be lit with stars, and may you always choose to do what you deem fit in your heart." Her bright gaze seemed to pierce the very core of Magdenere, and he dropped to one knee, his head bent, eyes closed, and his right hand over his heart.

"With the power over this once-great organization, I promise to you, the 14th's daughter, that I shall indeed protect those under me, and innocent creatures and people. With this Innocence, also, I shall help in your quest to defeat the Earl, and restore the balance of power to the world!" A chorus of cheers broke out as other members came out from hiding in the shadows. Men, women, and children all poured into the room, and Magdenere was swamped by their graciousness.

Cat stood there, smiling softly. "So they've returned to their rightful home…" She mused quietly as she watched the large group of people enter. She was secretly proud that her father's work had not gone to waste, and there were still many members not just in this room, but all across the world. "Are you pleased, father?" She whispered to the slight draft that circled through the room and around her. To her, it was all the answer she needed.

Turning back to her mesmerized friends, she barked sharply. "Let's go home because I'm going to demand one hell of an order from Jerry!"

* * *

Allen watched with amusement as Cat tore a large chunk of meat of a skewer. She chewed twice…maybe three times? It was scary to watch how fast she could eat when she really wanted to try. She repeatedly apologized as people began to leave due to the rain of food pouring down upon that area in the cafeteria. Allen merely waved his hand and told her to keep eating while he merely sipped on a cup of tea. An hour later Cat was done, Jerry was crying because he had to restock before the morning, and Allen was happy to leave. No one else was really in the cafeteria at the time, but there was more people out in the hallway so the two walked side by side until they got up to the roof.

Immediately Cat went trotting away to the edge of the roof and gripped the stone walls as she peered over at the forest and town, then looked to the right to sea, than left to the mountains. Finally her gaze went skyward where she was watching the crescent moon and the stars shining brightly. Allen walked over far more slowly and leaned with his back against the wall next to her. "Enjoying the view?" He asked pleasantly. Her hazel eyes briefly jumped his way before dancing back to the scenery before them.

"Very much," she responded, although it was a half-hearted statement. Her eyes held a far-off look and Allen frowned slightly.

"What's troubling you?" He asked, trying to understand the mind of women for once. Men weren't ones for talking, but he decided it was nice to ask.

Cat sighed, clenching her grip on the old stones. "I'm somewhat worried about the group, ya know? They don't have to get involved with the war with the Earl, but they want to anyways. And then…there's just this whole damn war itself." She offered a tired smile to no one in particular and chuckled sadly.

Suddenly Allen grasped one of her hands with his own, earning her full attention. Staring straight into her eyes, he made her a promise. "I swear that we will win this war, and when it's all over, we'll all be able to finally relax."

The wolf shook her head. "Don't promise the impossible, Allen. And even if we do win, what cost will it come with? Also, if we're out of the job, everyone will go their separate way, don't you think?"

Allen was surprised that Cat was saying such things, but he knew that it indeed was the truth. Squeezing her hand briefly, he still offered a small smile. "I hope that you and I will still be together though."

The girl blinked at him like an owl before giggling. "Not only do you say such a corny thing, you also gave me a real smile for once."

"How could you tell?" Allen tipped his head to the side, curious as to how she knew it was a real smile.

She pointed at his face. "The area around your eyes crinkled. That was a real smile, boy." She then playfully punched him in the shoulder and laughed when he pretended to actually be in pain. Finally she stood on her toes and nuzzled Allen's chin before finally imparting him with a kiss. "Stay yourself, eh?"

"Anything for you," he whispered as he kissed her hand in response. The girl beamed widely, and together they went back to watching the night sky, with the moon slowly traveling across the sky as if to mark the passage of time.

_The end of one chapter is the beginning of a thousand more…_

_

* * *

_

AND THAT'S THE END, FOLKS!

I'm really proud of Cat's fight scene, and that was ultimately my favorite part of this entire chapter.

And, as promised, it was HUGE. 18 pages, to be exact!

I'm so sad that after an entire year, GS is finally ending, but hey, all good things must end.

But I'll let you all in on a little secret…

GOOD STORIES NEVER DIE.

THERE IS A FINAL THANK YOU VIDEO UP ON YOUTUBE. SEARCH GRAY SILENCE AND IT WILL BE THE SECOND RESULT.

IT IS TITLED GRAY SILENCE – FINAL THANK YOU.

Remember to keep doing what ya love!

-PA


	51. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**OKAY PEOPLE, I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU.**

**ALLEN THE MUSICIAN HAS KINDLY STARTED TO WRITE A PREQUEL TO GRAY SILENCE.**

**IT IS CALLED 'SING SOLACE TO THE SILENT MOON'.**

**SO FAR SHE'S GAINED A TOTAL OF ONLY A FEW REVIEWS FOR IT, AND SINCE IT'S SO GOOD, SHE TOTALLY DESERVES MORE.**

**I AM NOW SENDING ALL OF YOU TO GO READ IT!**

**YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY FAVORITES LIST ON MY PROFILE, OR YOU CAN SEARCH FOR IT YOURSELVES.**

**GO READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! DX**

**-PA**


	52. ATTENTION: GS Has A Sequel!

**ATTENTION!**

_Gray Silence now has a sequel!_

_You guessed right, that was what my Secret Story was!_

_Golden Mist is now the sequel to GS._

_Please go to my profile to read it, fav it, review it, etc._

_Thanks to everyone who has done the same for this story!_

_You guys are still awesome! XD_

_(Merry Christmas, by the way!)_

_-PA_


End file.
